Dark Stars - Book 2 in The Stars Trilogy
by C.R.Marks
Summary: If you loved C. Gray's "Lost Stars", you can now learn the fate of Ciena, Thane and the others in "The Stars Trilogy" by C.R. Marks. With the Trilogy only chapters from completion, it's the perfect time to join their journey in Book One: Loves' Stars, Book Two: Dark Stars, and Book Three: Eternal Stars, where they join with old and new heroes in the epic battles to save the Galaxy!
1. PROLOGUE

**Highly suggested: Read _Love's Stars first. _****_Dark Stars_ is a sequel to _Love's Stars_.**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

 ** _IN THE DARKEST CORNERS_** _of the Galaxy_ , _some were still waiting._ They were chosen by the Dark Lord because of their gifts, then - without warning - abandoned. They were unaware there were others like themselves, thus were left lonely, confused, and isolated. Worst of all, they were left without an answer to the one question that mattered the most. _They were never told their purpose._

Devoid of hope, having once glimpsed their vast potential, they now found little joy in their ordinary existence. They had sacrificed their souls for something _more_.

Not all sought the shadows in which to endure a lonely existence. One used her "gifts" toward nefarious endeavors with tragic consequences. Another, perhaps the most promising of them all, chose permanent darkness. And then a third found balance within himself and continued his service to the Empire.

In a city replete with wealthy and powerful beings, there was one who made his home on the highest floor of the tallest building on the busiest planet. He turned his gifts into power and accepted this was the life he was destined to live.

Yet there was one Dark Apprentice who had uncovered many of the Dark Lord's secrets. He knew he was not alone - that he was only one of nine. He knew why they were chosen and the gifts they possessed. He knew their weaknesses and strengths. He would find each of them, and when they were finally together they would be able to solve the mystery they feared would haunt them forever. They would finally understand what Lord Vader had not revealed. They would know their purpose _\- their true destiny._

The time had come to begin their journey that would fulfill the Dark Lord's ultimate desire. Where alone, their greatest hope was to be _one with_ the Force - _combined, they would conquer it._


	2. The Ghost of Gilko

**Pikson-Kyrell Resident** **  
** **High Mountain Community** **  
** **Jelucan**

"You'd think it would get easier – after having two." Ganaire Pikson, a 47-year-old newlywed mother of two grown sons and an infant daughter, was exhausted. She put Lucy, the baby, in her playpen. Her husband of over a year, retired Imperial General Geth Pikson, was reading a military blog on his datapad.

Geth patted the sofa next to him and she sat down. She leaned back as his arm reached behind and around her shoulders. Gan had evidently become the prop for his arm. She wiggled her shoulders slightly. He just kept reading. She pulled her legs up on the couch and turned to lean back into him.

Now his arm was hanging over her shoulder and his hand was sort of…well…hanging a few inches from her breast. Gan slammed her hands down on the sofa, stood up, and huffed off. Geth winked at Lucy in her playpen. He softly started to sing in a nanny-nanny-boo-boo tune, "Mommy will be sorry. Daddy bought her goodies." He tossed the datapad aside and waited. "Remember that sweet pea. Daddy is always, always, right."

Geth waited. And he waited some more. Then he thought he'd peek through the crack in the door. _Okay…she should have passed by the box on the bed on her way to the refresher._ He ducked down and surveyed the room. Now lying on his stomach, he made a circle on each hand with his finger tips and thumbs, then put his hands up to his eyes. _I was once a General in the Imperial Forces, and now I make fake spy goggles with my hands._

Lucy was "staring" at him _again._ "Lucy, this helps daddy focus."

Lucy had this thing she did. Most people called it staring, but Geth was convinced there was more to it. Lucy was "staring" with her head bent slightly to the right, showing him the left side of her chin - turning her nose up at him slightly. At times, she reminded him of his evil drill instructor: Sargeant Gilko!

Gilko would watch, watch, watch. After you've passed every inspection, set record paces on obstacle courses, and become known as, eh-hem, the badass of the class – _that's_ when he hit you: A list of all of the most humiliating moments from a month prior. The name still made Geth's stomach lurch. When Lucy looked at him that way, he knew she was judging him - like Gilko!

Geth stopped, made his way back to Lucy in her playpen, and stared straight into her eyes. He whispered "Gilko?" She straightened her head and kept staring. "You in there, Gilko?" He waited and was rewarded with Lucy activating and firing her torpedo launcher. (Geth's affectionate name for her nose, which - without warning - would launch projectiles in sneezes).

Geth rolled to his left, pulling out his imaginary E11 blaster and making laser shot noises back at her: "Peeeeeow! Peeeeeow!" Lucy clapped her hands and laughed like Daddy was the funniest person on the planet. Geth saluted her and said, "Permission to resume mission, ma'am." Lucy was already back to staring. Geth added one more "p _eeeeow peeeeow!"_ and Lucy started clapping and squealing again. "That'd be an affirmative." Geth bounced back up and moved to the bedroom.

 _Now, about my other princess. Clearly she's playing hard to get!_ He hit the floor, elbow crawling across the thick carpet until he had a small view of the bathroom. He was pulling out his spy goggles...

"Stand up and walk in this room like a man!" Gan exclaimed.

 _Blast! Busted!_ He stood up and entered the room, hoping to see his wife in that exquisite piece of lingerie he bought for her. Indeed, Gan was wearing what had been in a box on the bed. _Mission accomplished. Come to daddy!_

"Geth, honey?"

"Yes my Princess?"

"Did you ask Lucy if she was Gilko _again_?"

"Did I ask Lucy if she was…pffff… How do you like your…"

"What did I tell you about talking to our daughter as if she is possessed by someone else? You will confuse her. She is not a baby doll, Geth. She is a thinking, breathing human being."

"See now, that's the thing that I want _you_ to remember. She thinks. She's _always_ thinking. Now I don't have a lot of experience with this stuff, but Malee, she pretty much just stuck things in her mouth and chewed on them or threw them at this age. Lucy isn't interested in any of that. She's a _watcher_."

"Geth, you say that like she creeps you out. She's your daughter, a baby, not a shape shifter. Now listen to me. _STOP. CALLING. HER. GILKO!_ "

"Sure, sure. You're right, of course. I'll stop." _Bossy, bossy, bossy!_

"I heard that!"

"No you didn't because I said it in my he…lloooooo gorgeous. Let me look at you. Aren't you a vision?!" _Close call - she's a stealthy one, that Ganaire Pikson!_

"Really, I'm a vision?"

"Yes, Princess Gan, you are a vision who takes my breath away."

"Well, Geth, my Knight in Shining Armor, keep watching as your vision moves to that bed over there…"

"Mm-hmmmm…," he said with great expectation, moving close enough to pick her petite little body up and carry her to bed.

"…and falls asleep in T minus 5 minutes. That'll give me about four, maybe five hours before Lucy is crying and you are _pretending_ not to wake up from it." Gan walked around him and back into the bedroom.

"Hey! I always get up first when I hear her!" He followed her looking like a sad puppy. A giant, 6'3-ish puppy.

"Geth, because I love you so much, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. When you are not snoring, and the baby starts crying, and then you suddenly start snoring – I'm onto you." She stood on her tippy toes, wearing the beautiful, silk nightie with just enough material to cover the places Geth would most like to see, and kissed him on his lips. A very, very, tired and weary kiss, but a wonderful kiss no less.

She truly was tired and weary from caring for two babies all day. Dalven, Gan's son, and his wife, Sara, worked most days, so she watched their baby Sila with Lucy. Geth owned a private security firm that was growing a breakneck speed. He'd been putting in long days for a new entertainment establishment in Valentia.

Geth was tracking down and pulling in some of his favorite soldiers, who were thrilled to work for the "Commander" again (Geth was promoted to General in his final days serving for the Empire). This took a lot of time and resources. He made a special point to try and recruit many discharged for injuries. The Empire was not loyal to its loyal soldiers who lost limbs or suffered injuries requiring extended rehab and treatment. It always behaved as though they could make great soldiers on a factory line, like droids.

As Gan promised, Geth watched his vision move across the room and use the step-stool Geth made her to climb up onto their amazing, ginormous bed (specially made so Geth's feet won't hang off the end). Gan was petite, but the bed was high by any normal person's standards. Of course, Geth loved it. Gan nestled herself under the buttery soft sheets, and pulled up the massive crème comforter. Only the tippy top of her hair was visible now.

Geth was not deterred, until he glimpsed at himself in the mirror and almost cursed. _I look like a mountain man! No wonder!_ Of course, that meant he hadn't shaved in two days. He showered, then shaved off his prickly whiskers, and made himself a little smoother. _Tomorrow. She won't be able to resist me tomorrow!_

Things were not just happy in the Pikson household; they were in contention for blissful. Even when they disagreed, it was somehow entertaining. Geth figured Gan gave in about 45% of the time and he about 55% of the time. Compared to the horror stories he'd been hearing from his employees - _those are damn fine numbers indeed!_ Geth made a mental note to try and recruit an unmarried, unencumbered man soon. He was dying to have a drink with employees that didn't make him want to assist them in their threats to jump off a roof.

Somewhere, deep down, Geth had to allow himself to get a little angry when he heard the young folks complain about their relationships. He had to resist the urge to pull out the big gun. Hearing a "be careful what you wish for" lecture from a man who lost his first family on Alderaan was incredibly effective, but a little heavy for after work ale excursions.

For Geth, it was enough to know that he couldn't wait to see Gan at the end of every day, kiss her goodnight every night, to wake up next to her in the morning sans make up and hair all crazy, and know that she feels the same way about him.

Yes, things were blissful in the Pikson household, indeed.


	3. Star Gazer

**Outer Rim - Aboard Jedi Shuttle Star Gazer**

Kendy Idele Solo sat in the co-pilot's seat of the cockpit staring mindlessly out at the swirling blue ocean of hyperspace. The typically task oriented pilot and coordinator of Jedi Missions was a newlywed . Her husband, Grhan, was the apprentice of Jedi Master Luke Skywalker - who was sitting in the pilot's seat smiling at her.

"Kendy," he said after she failed to reply to his previous question.

Kendy startled, snapping up straight in her seat. "Yes, Master Skywalker?"

Luke shook his head and chuckled. "Go on, I've got the ship," Luke said, grinning.

"No - I mean, that's okay, Master Skywalker. I'm plotting our next leg," Kendy could feel the warmth creeping up her neck.

"Kendy, it's fine. You need a break." Luke knew this would probably be a losing battle.

"Grahn's meditating and I'm really not tired," Kendy said.

Luke shook his head. "Does Grhan ever get his way?"

"Of course," Kendy replied. "I married him, didn't I?"

"Point," Luke shrugged and rolled his eyes. The cockpit was silent for another few minutes as Kendy plotted their next leg to Mustafar. Luke began to lose himself in his own deep thoughts.

Kendy really had been on duty longer than needed. She couldn't help it. She was still getting to know Star Gazer, the shuttle given to the Jedi by its most ardent benefactor, Lando Calrissian.

It was opulent, to say the least, which makes the Jedi feel a little self conscious. Kendy Idele Solo was not a Jedi, and she had no qualms with the accommodations. She would squeeze into the smallest space if it avoided separating her from Grhan. With Gazer's four private quarters, able to comfortably accommodate eight sleepers, she didn't have to.

As the Star Gazer was a product of Lando Calrissian's benevolence, it was not only exceedingly luxurious, but very, very lethal. The armament package and configuration could get the flying resort on the winning side of most skirmishes. At the ship's disposal were retractable laser turrets, retractable blaster cannons, and two heavy missile launchers with six total missiles. The Gazer's military grade shield generator could take some pretty hefty hits when necessary.

The cockpit was a technological marvel. After a standard month, Luke, Kendy and Grhan were still learning. The amenities outside of the cockpit were just as impressive. The main cabin was outfitted with an "L" shaped couch and three large chairs covered in the softest leather in the Galaxy. Also in the cabin sat a custom built command center with technology you'd find on the bridge of a war ship (on a smaller scale, of course). Two 1.5 x 2 meter HoloScreens hung on opposite sides of the main cabin. The kitchen was a step or two above a galley, with ample arms-length storage to stock a week's worth of meal supplies without visiting the lower holds. Two of the larger private quarters boasted refreshers with sanisteams. The third and fourth rooms shared a larger refresher and sanisteam. Simple refreshers were available elsewhere on the ship for the crew and guests.

Perhaps Luke and Grhan's favorite amenity was the on board X-Wing bay and the ability for a space drop or pick up using the Star Gazer's tractor beam. They had not made use of that convenience yet, but Grhan was holding out a small hope Master Skywalker would send him on a mission so he can experience it soon.

Another amenity was the HoloNet Transceiver that enabled almost immediate communication between the Star Gazer and nearly all areas of the Galaxy. It allowed Kendy to exchange correspondence with her new friend, Leia Organa Solo. Despite their husbands' apparent disinterest in understanding the relationship that existed between the two of them, Kendy and Leia were positively transfixed on uncovering the truth.

Their shared surname might invoke idle curiosity, but to see the men within ten meters of one another was to know there existed a genetic relationship. The most obvious feature: Grhan had that trademark Han Solo lopsided grin.

When they first met the year before on Jelucan, Kendy covertly provided Leia with hair and saliva samples from Grhan to use for analysis. Leia had a new baby and building the New Republic on her plate, so she hadn't had the time to arrange for anonymous testing. If word got out, it would cause a media firestorm. Everything about Leia and Han was fodder for the masses. Leia had finally returned home from an extended "mission" of some sort, and Han was "somewhere doing something crazy with Chewie" according to Leia. She was finally going to follow up on their suspicions. Any day now Kendy would learn the truth.

For now, Kendy had larger concerns. Creepy concerns. Their destination on this mission scared Kendy, which said a lot for a former Stormtrooper, defector, Rebel pilot, and New Republic ground and space force specialist. They were going to Mustafar – to the home of the late Darth Vader.


	4. The Dark Alliance

**New Republic Detention Facility**

Being imprisoned isn't the worst thing Nash has experienced. It is the second worst. The worst...well, he avoided the subject unless forced to discuss it. Now all of his friends had left him. No one will talk to him. His food is put in a turnstile. Never is anything Nash touches allowed to make contact with anyone else. The thought brings...a smile to his face. It means they are still lost, groping in the dark for Nash's secrets.

They are so caught up believing Nash used mind control on Grhan they aren't thinking outside the box -or the prison cell, to put a finer point on it. As long as they believe Nash has this power, he needs to use it. But, today he has even bigger concerns. His "attorney" is visiting.

The man sitting across from Nash is wearing a lavish suit, custom made and likely costing more than most make in a standard year. His hair is blonde, cut very short, and stylish. He's wearing tasteful jewelry – a designer watch, a plain gold ring on his right hand, jewel studded cuffs and matching tie clasp. To the average observer he is the image of a successful attorney. It is a complete ruse.

In fact, he had barely spent a standard day on a planet where enough beings reside to fill a small city in years, let alone dressed in more than rugged pants and shirts, hand mended and washed in a river near his lean-to. He is no attorney.

"Hello counselor. What news do you bring from far away lands?"

"It's strange how far they go to isolate you, but they'll let any old riff-raff in here if he says he's your attorney."

"Don't underestimate the power of a nice suit, Korus. What news do you bring to me?"

"Jarrus, Kabe and Mirrin are dead." Korus slipped a datapad into the turnstile and Nash retrieved it. No one appeared right away, but he looked at Korus and slowly shook his head to indicate he was waiting. Sure enough, within 15 seconds two guards came around the corner and instructed Nash to drop the datapad in the waste drop. Nash complied without argument. A stern reminder was given that nothing should be exchanged between the two men unless it was first inspected by the guards.

After the guards had left, Nash nodded almost imperceptibly at Korus. "Alpha and Beta are gone," Korus said.

"Yes, they are." Nash nodded. The implications were profound. It made his job much harder, and meant he'd have to execute his escape much sooner than anticipated. "We'll need to expedite my case."

"That will be arranged within the week." "And the others are..."

"Alive. I made anonymous contact with each and verified identities. There's no question these are those referenced in the information you provided." Korus looked at Nash, and Nash knew what was coming. It always came at least once a visit.

"You are going to ask me how I know? How I found you? Why I chose you?" Nash asked.

"No."

"No?" Nash asked, eyebrows raised.

"No." Korus looked away for a moment. When he returned his gaze to Nash he had a look Nash recognized very well. It was acceptance. It could have been Nash's expression when his Master had taught him something he at first doubted, but then came to believe without question. "I had lost my faith in the promise. I thought you might be an imposter, trying to dig up information for personal gain, or maybe an agent for the Jedi. But, then you gave me the task, and I suspected that only a true Dark Apprentice would know what you know. If you lead me to more Dark Disciples, you'd earn my trust. And now, I know you truly are the one," Korus said in reverence.

Something Korus said amused Nash. He smiled and shook his head, "Korus, the Jedi will never use agents. They are more the hands-on type." Even Korus smiled, which was rare for the brooding, serious man. "You do seem...pardon the term, lighter," Nash observed.

Korus shrugged. "It's a relief to know I'm not alone in the Galaxy."

"Someone who has faced that loneliness and, to an extent still does, is Master Skywalker. We must hurry, though. Every day, Master Skywalker's students grow stronger and Force sensitives are turning to the Jedi. We are down to six, and must replace the three." Nash said.

"How? Without the Dark Lord?"

"How, indeed," Nash mused. "Much like Master Skywalker has. There are Force sensitive beings in the Galaxy. Not all have a predilection for selflessness and denying their natural instincts. In terms of where we are starting, we have an advantage of numbers. We have six, assuming the other four can be convinced to embrace their gifts with the Dark Lord's encouragement."

Korus's eyes widened and brow furrowed in confusion. Before he could comment, Nash held up his hand and shook his head. "There are ways for Force users to communicate with the living after death. I will be able to further explain this soon. I have almost everything we need. The one missing item will be hard to access, but I know generally where it is." Nash said. "We'll have to go to Jakku to retrieve it."

Korus nodded. "I will prepare things for this week."

"And I will be ready. Travel safely, my friend."

Korus looked surprised by the term of endearment. "Yes, I will...friend."

Nash nodded once, then Korus stood, tall, posture impeccable, and strode with confidence down the hallway away from Nash's cell.

Vader discovered Korus on Coruscant when he was a Palace Guard. Twice he had observed Korus take action before a threat could possibly be known to him other than through immediate premonition. This peaked Vader's interest and he began working with Korus when Vader was at his Palace home. Korus had very intriguing abilities. Nash was eager to see what their combined strengths could produce.

Nash had a privacy screen beside his refresher. He casually strode and sat behind it to do his business. "Business indeed," Nash snorted quietly to himself. Tucked in his sleeve were the flimsiplast pages that had been attached to the back of the worthless datapad. He removed them and was able to read a small biography on each of the 8 other Dark Disciples, including the three who were dead.

Jarrus was killed in combat. Mirrin's death was attributed to an "industrial accident" while a prisoner working in a mine. How did one fall so low? Nash looked around at his circumstances and laughed out loud at the irony.

The third death angered him. Kabe, the Beta, held in high esteem by Lord Vader, committed suicide? With Force abilities such as Kabe's, the possibilities were endless, even with Lord Vader gone. Nash was equally as frustrated when considering how Kabe could have strengthened their alliance. Nash devoted the information to memory, then destroyed it.

Korus was correct. Jarrus was Alpha and Kabe was Beta according to the Dark Lord's writings. Nash shared the "rankings" with Korus to establish trust. It was a convenient device as Korus would naturally want to know where he fit into things. "You're Pi," Nash told him. Korus seemed pleased, though Nash had no idea why. Without context, there is little one could draw from the information. The next was Epsilon (himself), and Eta, a man named Paxson. The others were below them, but they all would move up to take the highest open space above them, starting with Nash.

Nash was now Alpha. The leader. The hope of the Dark Apprentices – the last and most promising of Lord Vader's attempts to achieve ultimate supremacy. Nash did not know if Vader's rankings had to do with the length of training or the value of an individual's skills, though he hoped the former. Nash wasn't concerned with being the strongest. Often a leader had subordinates who possessed superior skills in combat or whatever the context might be. Their alliance needed to be more powerful than the Jedi, but that was merely the beginning. He'd only be able to learn precisely what he had to work with at the convening of the six.

What Nash did know, but would not share with another living soul (save maybe one), was that Darth Vader's greatest desire was to kill Emperor Palpatine. This need, the urgency to see it come to pass, became an almost desperate fixation in his final two years.

For Nash, the need to know why began as a passing curiosity. However, this changed the day he revealed what he knew to Luke Skywalker. Luke glared at Nash for a mere second, which was an unfamiliar expression for the typically unflappable Jedi. But then he smiled, and when he smiled an impression of the Dark Lord obscured Luke's features. It was then his need to understand what drove Vader's desire to kill Palpatine became Nash's greatest obsession.

One obsession replaced another. And about that other obsession: Nash felt it only right to send his regrets to the poor couple for their unfortunate news. How sad it is that there'll be no little Ree-Kyrell children in the Galaxy. Hopefully he'd be free to send condolences in the next few days. A smile and feeling of satisfaction slowly evolved into a bitter smirk.. and twinge of guilt.


	5. Hearing Problems

**Core World Central Command Coruscant**

 **Endover Garden Towers**

"Good morning, my handsome husband," Ciena whispered into Thane's ear.

"It's not morning yet," Thane replied, groggy, half asleep.

"You're going to be late."

"Pleeeeeease. I'm so sleepy. It's still nighttime, Ciena," he said, grabbing the back of his pillow and pulling it over over his head.

"There's sunlight coming through the windows, Thane," Ciena said, ditching the whisper. "You have at least a half hour trip to Central Command. If you don't leave in an hour, you'll be late."

Thane lifted a corner of the pillow over one eye and looked at the window. "How can it possibly be morning? We just got to sleep."

"I'm going to check on Lucy, and you need to get in the shower. It's a big day for you, Kyrell."

"Tell Sargeant Gilko her brother will never forget this moment as long as he lives!" Without warning, Ciena was on top of Thane, yanking the pillow off of his head and whacking him with it.

"Thane Kyrell! I'm going to tell your mother about this! You and Geth are awful!" Thane took advantage of the pause in her attack by grabbing Ciena's waist and rolling her over. Now he had the tactical advantage. But she was right. He would be late if he didn't leave in and hour. _You can get a lot done in an hour, and as long as we're already here._... "Don't get any crazy ideas in that head of yours. I have to check on Lucy and you have to get ready."

"She's a baby, and she's asleep! But, we're not babies and we're not asleep," he said. He had her pinned in submission after escaping her pillow assault, and her beautiful neck was only inches from his lips. It was too hard to resist.

"Thaaaaaaane... we can't!" she whined. He kissed her neck and ear. _The ears will get her. She can't resist the ears._ "Thaaaane, I'm seeeerious."

"Okay." Thane vaulted off Ciena in one quick push and started for the closet. _If I don't turn around she's going to have to beg me to come back._ Thane was smirking as he moved away from Ciena lying in the bed. _Any second now. A little quality time with the wife is exactly what will wake me up and get me ready to seal this deal today._ Thane was in the closet when he realized everything was already laid out for him in the refresher. _What do I grab?_ He waited. And waited some more. _If she left me hanging..._

Thane emerged from the closet with a coat - only to find an empty bed.

"Thane? It's scorching hot outside," Ciena said from the doorway, holding a very happy Lucy, whose little hands were buried in Ciena's irresistibly soft curls. _Little wife stealer! MY hands are supposed to be where yours are._ Thane gave Lucy a frustrated scowl. Lucy looked at Thane and giggled.

"Don't think that will work on me this time, baby sister!" Then, mumbling as he turned, "Wife stealer!" He sulked into the refresher to take a sanisteam.

"Don't listen to your grumpy, wumpy big brother, Lucy. He's just nervous about his hearing today. He's up for a vewy, vewy big job."

The door to the refresher flung open. "If I was nervous, which I am not, but if I was, you'd think a loving, caring wife would have done everything she could to calm her nervous husband's nerves!" The door slammed shut again and Ciena and Lucy looked at each other. They both giggled and left Thane to his sanisteam... and sulking.

 _ **Thirty minutes later,**_ Thane was in his speeder navigating the insane traffic of Coruscant. He couldn't understand how anyone with less than a combat pilot's training could survive this craziness. He enjoyed it.

He tried to recall the preparation sessions he and Ciena had done the week before. This was before Ciena agreed to watch Lucy while Geth and Gan took a trip to some off-world supplier for Geth's company. _Geth does have some amazing connections for sensitive materials,_ Thane thought. Thane considered that he should probably forget the amazing "toys" in Geth's possession - at least for today.

Geth would kill Thane if the New Republic or Empire caught wind of Geth's arsenal and came knocking. Kendy would be hot on Geth's heels. None of them could believe how the armored transport just fell into Geth's hands last year (when the Empire inadvertently abandoned it on Jelucan because Geth was using it). That seemed huge at the time. If his mom's occasional, not so subtle hints proved to be true, the transport was now just an average score for Geth.

Ciena didn't ask Thane about keeping Lucy first. If she had, Thane would have mentioned his big event that she promised to help him prepare for and it would have been a no brainer. But she didn't ask, and Thane had a nagging suspicion it was intentional. Ciena relished every possible opportunity to be with Lucy and Sila. He understood it was complicated. Her heart was broken over their infertility. She blamed herself.

Thane didn't know how - or if - he should address his concerns about her putting their future second. He'd already been grumpy, and wasn't his usual, crazy, doting big-brother self the past few days. He needed Ciena's help, and he was exhausted from limited sleep. Ciena pretended like she was oblivious to what Thane was going through, which wasn't like her.

Thane had to get focused. He was twenty minutes from the biggest moment in his career – it could mean a huge change in their lives. Thane was being considered for the position of Vice Admiral of Flight Operations. He'd have direct command over all aspects of the New Republic air combat and related services. He'd answer to and work directly under Admiral Molkin. For Thane, in his wildest dreams, he never saw this happening. He wished Ciena was by his side as most of the wives or husbands are during these hearings.

 **Central Command**

As Thane pulled up, he saw press had gathered outside the entrance to the Central Command security gate. When he passed through, questions were shouted at him.

" _Mr. Kyrell, do you like your chances today?"_

" _Commander Kyrell, were you shocked they are entertaining so many younger candidates for elite positions?"_

" _Thane, will your combat experience as an Imperial pilot hurt your chances?"_

 _"Thane, your step father is retired General Geth Pikson of the Imperial forces – does he still identify himself as an Imperial?"_

As he'd been advised, Thane didn't respond to the media. It was hard to ignore their questions, though. He was feeling a little out of his depth and overwhelmed. Thane never felt out of his depth and overwhelmed – which meant he had not often practiced the art of hiding his current state of mind.

 _Kriffen reporters. I wish Ciena was here._

Once Thane passed through the security gate, he was able to park and make his way into CentCom. Almost immediately, he ran into Lieutenant Commander Dria Reshka, also being considered for the position. She looked at him and smiled. "This is-"

"Unsettling? Overwhelming? Stressful?" Thane blurted out.

Dria looked a little startled. She politely smiled and said, "I was going to say this is an honor." Thane was certain all of the color drained from his face. "But, yes, it is all of those things, of course. And awkward. You forgot awkward."

Thane smiled. "But an honor, too," he laughed. I'm just not used to the media knowing my name, much less the names, occupations, blood types, favorite foods and bedtimes of my extended family."

"I'm afraid it's worse than that, Commander Kyrell," Dria said. "They probably have our homes bugged." Dria looked serious for about five seconds, then they both burst out laughing. Thane would never admit she had him considering the possibility for 4.9 seconds.

"Good luck, Commander Kyrell."

"You too, Lieutenant Commander Reshka."

Thane felt a hand on his arm. He turned and found Ciena standing there, sans Lucy. "You're here!" He threw his arms around her. "But where's Lucy?"

"She's with Mumma," Ciena said. Thane looked confused. "Didn't I tell you? My parents are taking Lucy back to Jelucan and will keep her until mom and Geth get home."

Before she could say anything more, Thane again grabbed Ciena into a tight embrace and whispered, "Thank you. I didn't want to do this without you."

Ciena whispered back, "I know. My parents were supposed to be here yesterday, but they were delayed due to mechanical issues. I'm sorry I couldn't help you prepare last night." Thane released her and stepped back to see her pretty face. She looked sincere – regretful.

"You're here. That's all that matters." Thane finally felt calm and ready.

"Commander Kyrell?" a voice echoed up and down the cavernous hallway. Thane could see it was called from a partially opened door.

"Ready?" Ciena asked, brushing his shoulders and giving him an adoring look that made him feel three meters tall. "Come on, Kyrell. Let's catch some sky," she said, calling upon an always present memory of two crazy kids heading into the clouds in an old V-171. "Like a thousand times before. You've got this!" Ciena gave him a quick kiss and Thane's nerves melted away.

As they walked through the door, Ciena's hand in his, Thane knew job or no job he was the luckiest guy in the Galaxy.


	6. Along Comes a Spider

**Valentia City - Hospital District, Jelucan**

Thanks in large part to Dr. Merkel's research, Valentia Hospital had received upgrades in both facilities and faculty. It was only a year and a half or so ago that Geth evacuated his team from the waiting room with a fatally injured trooper due to the poor and unsafe conditions. The facility was now hardly recognizable relative to that day.

An infusion of funds from both government and private donors resulted in improvements to the medical equipment, allowing for advanced surgical procedures. They even added a department for prosthetics specialists. People come from planets near and far to receive cutting edge technology in prosthetics. Waiting rooms were now comfortable and clean with seating that accommodates all guests on most days. The improvements enabled Valentia to begin recruiting Galaxy-class physicians, surgeons and researchers.

The recently opened Valentia Hospital Research Annex hosted three floors of laboratories, performing routine patient care on the first floor, more advanced and investigatory procedures with limited patient care on the second floor, and then cutting edge research projects with special clearance required on the third floor. This is where you could find Dr. Chollet Wathtu most days. Her project leased one of the private lab spaces on the third floor, and for the time being she served as the supervising physician for laboratory studies at the hospital.

An increasingly large area around the hospital had begun showing incredible signs of revitalization, with the addition of a family friendly hotel, restaurants, and specialty shops.

A Memorial Park was constructed, with a monument to Jelucani citizens who perished in the Clone and Galactic Civil Wars. Most impressive was the beautiful lake and the lush, green grass and trees that were not native to Jelucan. A friend of Dr. Merkel's – a scientist in horticulture - oversaw the installment of the trees, ground cover, water areas and vegetation. Thanks to Gan's ingenuity, they received a grant to cover the costs by allowing Dr. Merkel's friend to use the project for testing his experimental soil. Of course, the goal of the research was to promote the growth of food plants in traditionally inhospitable climates. Leave it to Gan to somehow make it work if it benefits Jelucan.

A small playground was added only recently, along with benches and a few picnic areas that are almost always busy on pleasant days, bringing residents from the Valley and High Mountain together with their children. Jelucan was finding its way to a much better place, thanks in large part to the efforts and financial generosity of Ganaire and Geth Pikson.

One could now safely meander the area without the worry of criminal activity. That element had moved out rather quickly, which was partly due to rumors of a secret Jedi installation near Valentia. People had seen Jedi on Jelucan, though none had been on Jelucan since the day of Thane and Ciena's wedding many months before. When they had been here to deal with Nash Windrider roughly 18 months ago, the Jedi had been more visible. They stayed at the Kyrell's and visited the Rees and the Valley Kindred Elders. But it was most likely the rumors began with Valentia's dock supervisor and a few people at the Fountain Inn hotel from the night they apprehended Nash.

Regardless, the rumors caught fire, and the planet was all the better for them.

 **Valentia Memorial Park**

Sara would often spend her lunch break sitting on a bench, in the sun, by the playground. Sila wasn't with her because she was working, but she still enjoyed the time alone. Whether due to nap times, school hours, or some other stroke of luck, when she took her lunch the playground was typically quiet.

Today, she was especially eager with the perfect weather and absolutely no lingering signs of mining pollution in the atmosphere. She spread her items out on the bench, closed her eyes, and enjoyed the sun and gentle breeze. And then she heard a crunch. She opened her eyes to find a gentleman sitting on the other side of the bench, holding a bag, looking puzzled and embarrassed.

"Um... I think I might have –"

"Oh...uh - oh my goodness. I am so sorry! I didn't realize my lunch had migrated all the way over there!" Sara exclaimed. Her shyness with strangers had not abated through her experiences with Nash, marriage, having a child, and relocating her life. "Oh, dear..." she said through her fingertips that now rested on her bottom lip. Covering her mouth with her hand was one of her subconscious behaviors. Dalven thought it was adorable.

" 'Oh dear'? That sounds ominous! What, exactly, might be under my...-er..."

"A small packet of, well, um... brown sauce." Sara could barely get the words out.

The man's eyes grew wide as he looked down at his lap and back up again. "Oh. Okay, a small packet. Well-"

"Five," Sara clarified. Her face was burning hot now. She could feel her eyes beginning to water from the embarrassment. Deep breaths through the nose, out through the mouth. It's just another person, sitting in the park like me...on my brown sauce packets. Sara covered her face. _I think I might throw up._

"Five? Well. Hey, one, five or ten – I'd still need to change my pants, right?" He started to laugh at himself, then he _really_ started to laugh at himself. Sara couldn't help but start laughing, too. His laugh was sincere and truly infectious. For about two minutes they laughed until both were wiping tears from their eyes.

"I must ask you to forgive me. I've not had anyone sit with me out here since the park was completed. I think I became a little too liberal with my use of the space."

"Lunch alone every day? Well, that's lonely Ms. ..."

"Sara. My name is Sara."

"Well, that is lonely, Sara. But I bet you like it for the peace and quiet?"

"Yes. It's my favorite part of the day."

"And here I come, interrupting your favorite part of the day, and ruining your brown sauce. You must allow me to replace them."

Sara looked startled. "Replace the packets of sauce? Your pants are ruined. Those stains will not come out. Trust me. And the packets are free with my lunch purchase. But how will you avoid being seen?"

He pointed behind him, where he had a long coat hanging over another bench. "I've got it covered. Literally." He smiled.

"I at least need to compensate you for your pants." Sara said, reaching for her purse.

"Sara, they are military issued uniform pants. They are cheap, scratchy, dreadful pants with a drawstring. I have a dozen of them." He smiled at her and suddenly something unexpected happened. Sara's heart did a flip-flop. She could feel it begin to race a little. Through her nervousness, she failed to notice that the man sitting next to her was one of the most beautiful humans she had ever seen. His eyes were bright green. His skin was lightly tanned and flawless. His facial features were symmetrical. Perfectly groomed eyebrows and long, dark eyelashes framed his brilliant eyes. He had strong cheekbones, a perfectly shaped and straight nose, dimples even when he barely smiled, soft and full lips, a square chin and strong jaw. He wore a V-neck shirt, revealing just enough chest to suggest no hair. His arms were muscular - perfectly toned and defined; obvious without him moving a muscle. She wasn't going to speculate any further...except to consider his abdominal muscles and how perfect they must be.

 _Stop it - stop it - stop it! I'm married. I'm a mother. I'm not remotely in this guy's league anyway. Not that it even matters. But it would be fun to watch the nurses fight over him._

Apparently oblivious to her silent evaluation of his perfection, he had been talking about... _Oh, no. What is he talking about?_

"So, same time, same place?" He asked. Sara stared at her lap in embarrassment. "Here, tomorrow – but no brown sauce and you keep to your side of the bench or I'll draw a line with a marker."

"Oh, um... sure! That would be great. I don't always get my break at the same time, though. So..."

 _That's right. Make it impossible._

"No worries. I'm staying riiiiight," he turned back toward the hospital and pointed just to the right of it – at the hotel - "there." I have a perfect view of the park and until my new employer returns day after tomorrow, I'm on my own. When I see you, I'll join you. Sound okay?"

 _Say no. Say, "I'm married." Say, "I have an infant." Say..._ "Sounds great. Tomorrow then? Weather permitting, of course."

"Of course." He stood carefully to hide the damage from her. _Don't stare! Please don't smile at me!_ His beaming smile sent her heart racing again. He slipped on his long coat and turned a circle. "All good?"

Sara nodded as she sipped her drink, staring in spite of her inner dialogue.. Then she willed herself to turn back and face forward. That was enough ogling for a woman who loved her husband and daughter. She was already feeling ashamed, though it wasn't enough to prevent her doing what she did next.

He was around ten, amazingly long strides away, when Sara did two things very uncharacteristic for her. She raised her voice and asked a man for something personal. "Wait – I don't even know your name."

He stopped, turned around and said, "My name is Paxson. You can call me Pax."

Sara nodded, gathered her lunch mess, and headed back in for her last five hours of a ten-hour shift.

 _I need to see Dalven. My husband. I love my husband._ Indeed, she did love Dalven. Sara feared for a few months that she agreed to marry Dalven out of convenience. She was so confused after Nash. Dalven encouraged her to go see one of the counselors at the community center his mom organized. It was the best advice she had ever been given. After six sessions, she had clarity, and she knew she genuinely loved Dalven. She felt, and continues to feel, lucky to have him in her life, and not solely because he sacrificed so much to be with her and protect Sila.

Sara loved that Dalven could be vulnerable to her. He understood his mistakes, weaknesses and challenges, and she made him a better man. Sara could be completely vulnerable to Dalven, sharing her deepest regrets and shame, and he never judged her for it. His support was a constant, never- ending, bottomless well from which she could draw from any day or night and find the same loving, supportive husband wanting to help.

And Dalven was very, very handsome. The nurses would make sure Sara knew they thought so every time he left from a visit. Sara frequently caught women staring at Dalven, and often they'd flirt right in front of her. Sara hated it, but it was obvious to most that Dalven only had eyes for Sara.

Maybe she would invite Dalven to have lunch with her tomorrow? He had Sila with him while Gan is off planet. They could have a family picnic and if Paxson showed up, she'd introduce him to Dalven. She'd share the funny story of how she and Paxson met, and Paxson would see how unavailable she was.

That's what she would do. She'd invite Dalven. For the rest of the day she felt so happy. She couldn't wait to get home and see her family.

 **Pikson-Kyrell Home, Dalven & Sara Kyrell's Suite**

After the long drive up the mountain, Sara hurried through the door to find Dalven asleep on the couch. Sila lay on his chest, eyes open, looking around. When she saw Sara, Sila began to bounce and flail, then Dalven woke up and started to move. Sila began to slide off the side of Dalven – toward the floor. Sara ran as fast as she could and grabbed Sila on her way down.

"Oh my goodness! Stars, Sara – I'm so sorry! She fell asleep on my chest and then I guess I fell asleep. I didn't mean to... is she okay?"

"Yes, she is just fine. Did you two have a fun day together?"

"We sure did! Right, pumpkin?" Dalven patted Sila's head, and then put his arm around Sara. "How was your day? Anything super interesting or gross?"

"Why do you love to hear about the gross stuff?"

"I've told you a hundred times! The funniest stuff happens when it's gross. Now spill, woman!"

"Sure, Geth!" Sara had been teasing Dalven on his taking on so many of Geth's habits. Geth did have an infectious personality - in the best way, of course. "Anyway, no - nothing exciting or gross. I did make a new friend at my lunch spot today. It was...embarrassing." She said. "Wait! It was gross! I do have a gross one for you."

"What are you holding back for, Sara? Geez! Let me have it!" He was putting Sila in her chair to feed her and listening intently.

"Well, I was alone as always, enjoying the sun and I drifted off for a second. I'm so used to eating alone that I had my lunch spread out all over the bench. Then this noise startled me. A guy was holding his lunch bag, sitting at the other end of the bench, and he sat on my brown sauce packets. FIVE of them! I was so embarrassed I could have died."

"What color were his pants? Please don't tell me white!"

"No, they were military issue – a light greenish color. Anyway, he was very nice about it. He could have been angry. I was hogging the only bench in the direct sun. The real downside is now I'm worried I've lost my private lunch spot forever. He'll tell his co-workers and...oh, well." Sara shrugged. "Dalven, I had a great idea today. It was so nice in the park. Why don't you and Sila come down and meet me for my lunch hour tomorrow? She'd love the playground."

"I think she's a little small for most of the things on the playground." Dalven said.

"They installed the infant swings a couple weeks ago, and there's the Merry-Go-Round. You could hold her while I push the start button – or vice-versa. I just thought it would be nice to have lunch together in the park."

"I think that would be great, too." Dalven kissed Sara sweetly on the lips. "You know what I think would be even sweeter?"

"Nooooo..." Sara said with a touch of apprehension.

"You. In a bubble bath. Me. Scrubbing your back. Then us..." Dalven raised his eyebrows several times in a row. Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"I can definitely appreciate that idea, Kyrell. I'll run my bath. Join me when you get this little monster in the bed!" Sara nuzzled Sila and headed off to run her bath. She could hear Dalven in the other room making silly noises to get Sila to eat.

Sara quietly opened her bureau drawer and removed a small pack of pills. She quickly dispensed one and swallowed it. It would take two months for the implant she had inserted to be 100% effective. The doctor gave her pills to provide an extra barrier against pregnancy. She quickly replaced the pack and pushed the drawer closed.

 _ **Twenty minutes later,**_ Dalven joined her in her hot bath. They had a wonderful night together. For Sara, it was perfect.

"You take my breath away, Sarabel Kyrell. One day soon, we'll have another little Sarabel running around, driving her big sister crazy."

"What if it is a boy? It would be a little Dalven with his daddy's adorable smile and handsome good looks." Dalven didn't answer right away. Sara turned on her side and leaned up on her elbow with her head in her hand. She was looking down on Dalven's face in the moonlight coming through the window. He looked so serious. "Dalven."

"It can't be a boy, Sara. The Kyrell men-"

"Are wonderful husbands to Ciena and Sarabel. Are loving fathers and brothers and sons. Are loving,

decent human beings who were abused by their father."

Sara saw a tear make its way out of Dalven's eye and trickle to the pillow. She rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "Dalven, we cannot have a baby until you are prepared to have a son as well as a daughter. The doubts you have will be visited on your son, and I don't think I could watch that happen. You are wrong about this. I know it, your mother knows it, Thane knows it, Geth knows it – why can't you know it, too?"

"I wasn't a good person, Sara. I made choices that had nothing to do with my father. I've changed, yes. But I was mean and uncaring for my little brother – who I should have had a natural desire to protect.

don't know if I was born that way or it was taught to me. I'll never know." He was silent for a while. "But I would love a son if we had one. I'm sure with your goodness in him, there's no way the Kyrell curse could survive."

"I mean what I said, Dalven. I don't feel it's time to have a baby with you harboring these unresolved feelings. You need to see your therapist and focus solely on this for a while. Kill the Kyrell Curse phobia, and we'll have another baby."

"But honey, I don't know if you noticed – I didn't-"

"I noticed. I think I encouraged you not to," Sara said with a sly smile.

"Ooo-ooo do that again. That smile. I looooove when my shy, sweet Sarabel does her sly smile. It's so sexy!" Sarabel rolled back and put her pillow over her face. She felt Dalven moving closer to her, then the covers lifted up. She peeked out and saw he had disappeared underneath.

"Hello little baby in there that we just made. Mommy wants you just as bad as Daddy, so hang on tight and don't let anything knock you loose once you find your favorite spot."

Under the pillow, Sara began to cry.


	7. Doubting Out Loud

**Outer Rim - Approaching Mustafar**

When heading to the Mustafar System, a phrase such as "Vader's Ghost" – a growing part of the New Republic vernacular – takes on new meaning. Kendy's recent exposure to a number of Force sensitive beings had her contemplating ways Darth Vader could be lingering around his old haunt.

While they'd been in transit, Luke had spent a great deal of time alone. He poured over the few texts and resources he had found on the Jedi of the Old Republic and the even more limited information he'd found on the Sith. He read, contemplated and meditated for hours upon hours every day.

"I'm missing something – something I should know. It escapes me. I'm afraid if I don't discover what it is soon there will be terrible consequences." Luke seemed to be talking to himself more than to Kendy. Kendy turned in the copilot's seat to face him. He had a look on his face that Kendy didn't recall seeing before. This must be what Grhan has been talking about, she thought.

"Master Skywalker, I wish I understood what it was like to have...intuition? Forgive me if that is a poor choice of words. I can only speculate that at times you feel as though the weight - and fate - of the Galaxy are on your shoulders."

Luke nodded slowly. "Actually, you pretty much nailed it."

Kendy wasn't one to mince words, but she was a little more careful when talking to Master Luke Skywalker. He was - after all - Luke Skywalker. "Just a thought, but wouldn't that imply that you alone are greater than the Force itself? It's just a layperson's observation, but I worry you are expecting too much of yourself."

Luke looked genuinely challenged by that observation. He looked contemplative at first, then started to nod again, only this time he was smiling. "Good point," he said. "I suppose I'm just convinced I already have the information I need to uncover Nash's methods. It's like a shadow at the very edge of my peripheral vision. I need...clarity."

"Nash" was Nash Windrider, a former friend of Kendy's from her time at the Imperial Academy and her brief stint in the Imperial military before defecting. He had developed an interest in her roommate and best friend, Ciena Ree. His feelings grew more intense after his home world of Alderaan was destroyed. And then came Darth Vader, who somehow caught Nash in his web. The year before, Nash was apprehended by the Jedi during his misguided attempt to "rescue" Ciena and kill the love of her life - and Nash's former Academy roommate - Thane Kyrell.

"And you think you'll discover this on Mustafar?"

"Probably not. But, that's actually not the purpose of our mission. We know Nash sent one of his 'couriers' to Mustafar. We need to find out why. That's only one of many pressing concerns. What is Nash's end game? You know, we'll probably need to visit a few more 'spooky' places before we can make sense of anything." Luke smiled at his use of the "Kendy" term.

Kendy nodded and yawned. "Oh, goodness! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to do that." Great way to show the boss you're interested, Idele. Wait - Idele Solo! Kendy smiled at the thought of her new name. She'd never admit she had thoughts like that - it would tarnish her "tough as nails" image. But she wasn't fooling anyone. Everyone knew she was completely gooey over Grhan. Sadly for her, Grhan knew it, too. His teasing was quite merciless.

"No, no - don't apologize. I've got the ship. You go get some sleep." Luke smiled his friendly smile. Kendy felt badly for Luke. In the entire Galaxy, it seemed not one Jedi from the Old Republic remained who could guide and advise Luke. Kendy had trouble believing this. She thought with the Empire's destruction, there'd be Jedi emerging from anonymity who were apprentices or Padawan learners at the time of the purge. Yet not a one appeared. This saddened Kendy, which means it must be indescribably worse for Luke.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker, for everything."

He nodded and returned to the controls - and his lonely thoughts.

Kendy showered and dressed for bed. Grhan was reading Luke's notes on conversations he had with Obi-Wan Kenobi, or "Ben", as Luke informally referred to him.

"I am so tired," Kendy said, climbing under the sheets and blankets. "It's so coooooold," she complained, curling up into a ball. Grhan put down the datapad and using one arm pulled her over next to him. Her toes touched his leg and he jumped.

"You're an ice cube!" He grabbed her right foot and started to rub with his warm hands. Kendy quietly filled him in on her brief conversation with Luke in the cockpit. Grhan indicated that Luke would not go deeper into this discussion with him than he did with Kendy.

Something was causing Luke to be less open, and Grhan was very unsettled about it. Grhan confided in Kendy that he feared Luke did not trust him. He felt as though what had happened on Jelucan, and the discovery that Nash was able to exercise mind control over him, somehow made Luke question Grhan's worthiness as a Jedi.

"Grhan, no. You cannot believe that. Master Skywalker is dealing with something that is personal."

"He said that to you?" Grhan asked. His tone was incredulous and oddly defensive.

"For stars sake, no, Grhan. Master Skywalker would never confide in me like that. It's just obvious. You're missing it because of your own frustrations with what Nash did. Master Skywalker has not lost faith in you. Please, trust me as an outside observer on this."

"I'm sorry. I realize I was…defensive. I can't explain it. I feel so…"

"Vulnerable?" Kendy offered.

Grhan looked at her with the smallest hint of a smile. "Exactly. That's it. I wasn't thinking of it that way, but that's exactly how I feel. It makes me ill – physically ill – to think that while I thought I was interrogating Nash, he was actually weaseling his way into my mind. It's even worse because I don't know how or when he did it." He now had her other foot and Kendy was warming up.

"It's not going to happen again, Grhan. You have to believe this. If you can't, then you really do need to talk to Master Skywalker. What we're heading into is unnerving enough. I need my confident, amazing husband to get these doubts out of his head. I am certain if Master Skywalker had any concerns about you, you wouldn't be with him on this mission."

"Or, he didn't want to risk leaving me out of his sight." Kendy looked at Grhan and could see him struggling. She was going to do something about it, and she had good idea what would help.

"Well, I, for one, am glad you're not out of my sight. Looking at you is one of life's greatest pleasures." Kendy rolled on her side and laid her arm over his chest. She loved being with him. She didn't think it would ever be possible to want time away from her husband. And he was very easy to look at.

"Looking at me, huh? It's one of life's greatest pleasures? Anything else on that list with my name attached to it?"

"I'm so glad you asked," Kendy said.

Kendy spent the next two hours reminding Grhan of one thing he didn't need to have any worries or doubts about, and he slept better than he had in weeks.

Luke sat in the cockpit and scrolled through the various ways he could describe this mission in his head. He was honest with Kendy, and had been honest with Grhan. Still, he knew Grhan sensed there was more. He simply couldn't bring himself to share what Nash had somehow uncovered. Yes, they were headed to Mustafar and Darth Vader's Castle. Only, Luke knew that this was his first visit to his father's home.

"16 hours," Luke quietly said to as he settled back and watched the Star Gazer navigate the blue sea of hyperspace.


	8. Thane's Hearing & Hugs for Mr Needmo

**Core World Central Command  
Coruscant**

The panel of beings interviewing Thane were assembled from the military and political arenas. Thane recognized Mon Mothma, Wedge Antilles, and Admiral Ackbar. The other two he was indirectly familiar by reputation during the Rebellion or through research on the HoloNet.

During the Rebellion, Verrinnefra B'thog Indriummsegh was a well-known figure who was a close advisor and friend to Mon Mothma. Then there was Borsk Fey'lya, a Bothan. Thane and Ciena tried to do research on him, but as with all things, the HoloNet had a long way to go to rebuild itself. It was shocking to see how little was left after the Empire's propaganda was peeled away from virtually every topic. In most cases, the content was wiped completely and restoration of the old information was being reloaded and updated. Thane would have to rely on instinct to navigate some of the questions. This he expected.

What was not expected was the intense media presence inside the Hearing room. This was a heavily secured complex. Media was something Thane had not observed in his short time there. Setting up Central Command on Coruscant was controversial in light of the New Republic's efforts to disentangle its image from the failures of the Old Republic. There also remained a large, deeply rooted Imperial presence on Coruscant. It was still quite dangerous.

Thane had a theory about the decision to set up Cent Com on Coruscant. There was little love loss between many military leaders and politicians. Knowing the Senate would not be located on Coruscant in the near future made it the ideal locale in the minds of a few Admirals and Generals Thane knew.

Thane and Ciena were escorted to the front of the large chamber, with lights and snap-flashes causing blank spots in Thane's vision. Ciena was offered a seat directly behind and to the right of Thane. Clearly it was to make for better photo opportunities.

 _At least Ciena will give them something beautiful to photograph._ Thane turned to see her sitting impressively straight, calm, and collected. _Confidence. She has incredible confidence._ Thane reached back with his right hand and she leaned forward and took it. They looked at each other, smiled, and then he turned to face the buzzing holocams floating on drones and held by a mass of beings.

A booming, authoritative voice caught the attention of every living being in the room. It was Borsk Fey'lya. "Chairman, I believe we agreed to have a single feed for each major news organization in the chamber. We did not; however, agree to have one from each of their subsidiaries and regional stations! Our interviewees would like to retain their vision whether or not they get the position." A toothy smile invited some laughter from the chamber.

Indriummsegh responded, "I would like to see no more than nine cameras of any size, type or kind in that pit by the time I return from a quick trip to the refresher. Any media outlet playing cute with this body will find itself locked out – for a year." Chairman Indriummsegh stood, and left the chamber. Immediately, drones and beings began leaving the cordoned off area for the media, until there were only nine cameras remaining. This was much more tolerable. In two minutes, the Chairman returned and looked pleased.

A gavel came down three times, echoing through the chamber. Thane took a quick look around and realized the entire chamber was packed. He estimated there were at least 500 seats in the massive space.

"The Hearing to Interview Candidates for the position of New Republic Vice Admiral of Flight Operations is now open. Our second candidate for consideration, Commander Thayne Kyrell, is present. Mr. Kyrell, would you please stand and repeat after me?"

Thane stood, all 6' 2" of him appearing strong, solid, capable, and _handsome_ as noted by a number of ooh's and aahh's from around the chamber – most sounding suspiciously female. Ciena smiled proudly at Thane. He looked the part – they had to give him points for that.

"Under penalty of perjury, I shall provide honest and true responses to the questions asked of me."

Thane spoke clearly, his voice sounding quite impressive within the present acoustic environment. "Under penalty of perjury, I shall provide honest and true responses to the questions asked of me."

"I shall not withhold information that would be considered reasonable and necessary for a thorough evaluation of my worthiness for the position of Vice Admiral of New Republic Flight Operations."

 _Project confidence._ "I shall not withhold information that would be considered reasonable and necessary for a thorough review of my worthiness for the position of Vice Admiral of New Republic Flight Operations."

"This I so swear."

Thane smiled. "This I so swear." He made it through the swearing in. He had worried he'd flub it. He dreamt he flubbed it.

"I believe we were going to begin with Borsk Fey'lya. You have 15 minutes."

"Good morning, Commander Kyrell," the gravelly, but commanding voice of the Bothan offered.

"Good morning, sir."

"I see your wife has joined you today." Fey'lya nodded at Ciena and she nodded in kind.

Thane smiled, "Yes, sir, she has. This is my wife, Ciena Kyrell."

"Would she also be known as Captain Ciena Ree by the Imperial Remnant?"

"No, sir. She has no official title and no association with the Imperial forces. She voluntarily resigned from the Imperial service, forfeiting her rank and any benefits owed to her. She has not been Captain Ree for approximately 18 months. She now works for Senator Leia Organa Solo, developing the curriculum for our young New Republic Cadets."

"I see." Mr. Fey'lya was smug, arrogant, and Thane quickly deduced: _He's attempting to lead him into a trap._ "Your father-in-law, General Geth Pikson, was also in the Imperial Service for 26 years. Does he still hold the title of General?"

"Yes, sir, he does. He retired at the same time my wife resigned, and was allowed to do so in order to work side-by-side with New Republic and Jedi forces without risk of being charged with treason. He would have lost his pension and benefits had he denounced his previous title as Generals in lieu of retiring, and I believe his circumstances were quite different."

"How so?"

"Geth Pikson set himself apart from the fanatical element of the Empire. He never asked his troops to violate honorable rules of engagement. I have spoken at length about this with him, and have met many men who served under him. There were numerous people in the service of the Empire who were desperate to escape the inhumanity and cruelty they discovered behind the propaganda. Some were lucky and found their home serving under Geth Pikson. General Pikson was not a harbinger of the evil deeds most of us learned to expect from Imperial forces: abuse, torture and indecent treatment to others. This was much to the dismay of the zealots and fanatical servants of the Emperor. It is the opinion of many who served under, beside, and above General Pikson that he'd have been eliminated were there not a fear of the repercussions from those loyal to him. It was the consensus that it would be damaging to the Empire. After 26 years, Geth Pikson was still a Commander due to his unwillingness to bend when it came to honor. He was only promoted to General after the Emperor was killed and the Empire's loss was a foregone conclusion. Frankly, I believe there were many Rebel and innocent lives saved because Geth Pikson was defying the traditional role of an Imperial officer." Thane realized his last comment had been followed by some gasping and less than enthusiastic murmuring around the chamber.

 _Uh-oh. Damage control._ "If I might clarify-"

"Commander, my time is very limited, so I will ask you this one last question," Fey'lya said. "You were once a pilot for the Empire – I believe your record shows you are an extremely gifted pilot. How did you end up fighting for the Rebellion?"

Thane didn't need to consider his response carefully. This was like breathing. "I was brought to a hangar bay along with my fellow soldiers and told of a triumphant event that was about to occur. Two minutes later, the first Death Star destroyed Alderaan – including Geth Pikson's wife, small son, and daughter. I believe that like most of my young peers, I went into a state of disbelief and shock. I was sent to a suspected Rebel base, where I realized that the Rebel forces were not what we were lead to believe they were. The forces were gone, but the remnants of this base revealed a well organized, quite large, and coordinated operation. The Death Star was destroyed while we were there, and this left us stranded for about a week. This gave all of us in my unit time to think, talk, and question things. I mostly thought about Ciena and my friends, knowing many were now dead, possibly even Ciena. My dear friend's entire home world of Alderaan was destroyed. The "whys" were too…too big - much too big to wrap my brain around. They then transferred me to Kerev Doi, where I came face-to-face with the indescribable cruelty – the evil – of the Empire. I witnessed the enslavement of the Bodach'i. They were in neck collars and wrist restraints: younglings, the elderly, and the frail – it didn't matter. They were marching all of them into and out of the mines. I was…" Thane lowered his head and took a sip of the water, "I was angry that no one would help them. I didn't understand the apathy of the people just watching. And then I realized it was fear. The people were afraid. And what made them afraid…what…" Thane looked down for a few seconds, cleared his throat and raised his head. "What made them afraid, was me. The sound of my TIE overhead – not ten minutes beforehand – made them believe the Empire was right there ready to strike. In an instant, I knew I would never fly a mission, or serve the Empire in any capacity, again. I defected the following day."

There was a noise coming from the back of the auditorium that rose slowly, but gained in strength. It was clapping. Within ten seconds, the entire auditorium, save the panel, were on their feet clapping and cheering. This brought him no comfort with the memory as vivid as it was. But, maybe when he spoke to Ciena later it would help.

The gavel came down three more times. "Okay Mr. Fey'lya, we allowed you to go beyond your fifteen minutes in the spirit of acquiring a thorough answer from Commander Kyrell. Let's move on to General Wedge Antilles. Your fifteen minutes begin now.

"Hello Commander, how are you today?"

"Honored to be here, sir."

"I've known you for some time, Commander. We served in the Rebellion together. You didn't immediately join the Rebellion when you defected. What did you do during this interim period?"

"I worked for an independent freighter, the Mighty Oak Apocalypse, captained by an older female Wookie named Lohgarra. I was a pilot and mechanic of sorts and I was very fortunate that she took me on. Lohgarra was an honorable captain and ran a legitimate operation. During a port visit, I was looking for a used power cell. I witnessed a family being beating as Stormtroopers carried small children from the home. The parents were begging for mercy for their children, and the response was more violence. Every cell in my body screamed to do something, but I was alone and had no weapons. It was like the Bodach'i all over again." Thane paused, and then looked at Wedge, "Oh, I am sorry sir. You simply asked what I was doing in the interim. I will try to be more concise."

Wedge was smiling. "Commander, I think you're providing the precise material we are looking to know. If it seems relevant, please share it. Now, how did you come to join the Rebellion?"

"Lohgarra was also known to take on missions of mercy. After an earthquake devastated the entire continent on Oulanne, the Empire brought no aid or assistance of any kind. Lohgarra filled our entire hold with medical supplies and we headed that way. On approach, I found we were facing a mega hurricane. I couldn't stand by and do nothing – not again. So, I took the helm and flew through it. It was certainly not the most fun I've ever had." The auditorium and panel members laughed. "The next day, I discovered another group had landed a few days before with medical supplies and emergency rations. We ended up working next to each other. I met a pilot who was just a little nosy. He asked me where else I had been. I was tired of the secrecy. I listed off the places, all of which represented some of the Emperor's many war crimes. The stranger said he had been to those places, too, and asked if I wanted to meet for a drink – that it was good to hear from others what needed to be done. I was suspicious that he was an Imperial agent setting me up, but I was beyond hiding who I was or what I was doing to anyone. I introduced myself, and he introduced himself as Wedge Antilles." Laughter again filled the auditorium. Thane smiled at Wedge and Wedge held up his hands and shrugged his shoulders. "That is how I ended up joining the Rebellion. Anyone who knows Wedge knows I was a goner the moment I landed on Oulanne." The panel was the greatest source of laughter this time.

"A few last questions, Mr. Kyrell. Some people joined the Rebellion because they believe in the Forces of Lightness and Darkness. They saw the Rebellion as the Light and the Empire as the Dark – the evil. At the time you joined, was this your purpose for joining the Rebellion?"

"No, sir. The male influences in my life were quite negative and powerful, and as such I didn't ascribe or believe in things I couldn't see, hear, or touch. To have faith – to believe in something better – would lead to disappointment and humiliation. I was a bona fide cynic, much to the frustration of Ciena as we were best friends from the age of eight, and her entire culture embraces the idea of the Force. I still can't believe she put up with me all of those years." Again, there was laughter.

Thane turned to look at Ciena and she mouthed, "It was easy." The smile on her face was so beautiful he wanted to stand up, lean down and kiss her right then and there. He resisted, of course. She reached her hand forward and he took it for a quick second, and then turned back to the panel.

"At the time you joined, did you join because you believed there'd be a better, lasting Republic if the Empire could be defeated?"

"Did I mention I was a cynic?" More laughter, but Thane continued. "I admired the passion and commitment to creating something good for everyone. I respected the innate goodness and willingness to step up and risk their lives for something bigger than one's self. But, the honest truth - I didn't believe that once the Empire was defeated, the ultimate outcome would be much different than with the Old Republic."

"Why, then, did you join the Rebellion?" Wedge asked. "I'd like my panel members to know I have never asked this of Thane, though I have wondered."

"I had to do something, sir. I couldn't stand aside and do nothing. I just couldn't." Thane looked down, took a deep breath, and then looked at each of the members of the panel with a gaze that conveyed steeled determination. "I will never, as long as I live, stand by and do nothing." There were nods from the panel members.

"One last question if I may. If you were joining the Rebellion today, and I asked you those same questions, would your answers differ?"

"Yes and...probably. Your first question was about the Force – the light and the dark. Since that time I have had first hand experiences with Jedi Master Luke Skywalker and Jedi Grhan Solo. I've personally witnessed the miraculous, inexplicable gifts these special people have. Ciena would not be alive today if it weren't for numerous interventions, both in healing and in their telekenetic abilities, as we fled from the Empire after the raid on Jakku. I've seen their abilities with lightsaber combat during sparring exercises, which is quite impressive to see. But most impressive is their ability to reason, analyze, and negotiate in the spirit of fairness. And the motivation for all that they do, as many have remembered in spite of Imperial propaganda, is purely selfless. I have witnessed first hand the Light side of the Force, and I have also seen the Dark side, both with Vader and more recently a Disciple of his. I know the truth. I would have fought for the Rebellion today on that merit alone.

As for the second question - regarding the New Republic... I've seen the difference just a little spark of hope can make on a planet like Jelucan, and I have grown to believe in the infectious nature of hope. I would have been optimistic about the chances for success had I known then what I know now. I'm no longer afraid to believe – to have faith."

"Thank you Commander." Wedge smiled at Thane and from what Thane could see Wedge seemed pleased.

 _Three more to go, then five minute follow-ups. I can do this,_ Thane thought. Fey'lya followed up with a question about accepting direction from the political arm of the government. Evidently Thane effectively deterred any further suggestions about controversial family connections. He answered questions about his combat experience, how he reacted to stress when under fire and those he cared for were at risk. He was asked about his future plans, the role the military should play in the New Republic, and if he'd support a gradual or sudden phasing down of the size of the armed forces. The latter was Mon Mothma's main area of interest. Thane was ready for those questions. Leia Organa Solo had suggested to Ciena that Thane consider reasonable responses to strikingly familiar inquiries.

"Having connections is not a crime. Taking them for granted isn't either, but it would be dumb," was the message Leia sent through Ciena. Clearly Leia anticipated Thane's prideful need to succeed or fail on his own. He and Han Solo must have that in common.

Suddenly, he was done. It was over, and Thane breathed a giant sigh of relief.

The gavel came back down and the Chairman of the Selection Committee called for a 30-minute recess. Thane was excused from the proceedings. He'd know the outcome in two or three days.

* * *

As Thane and Ciena walked out of the auditorium they found themselves the center of an amazing tornado of drones and reporters with cameras. Ciena heard a voice say, "Perre Needmo, reporting from the-" She grabbed Thane's hand and pulled him behind her. He followed as the mob converged on them from every side.

 _"Commander Kyrell, how do you think it went in there?"_

 _"Commander, will you reside on Coruscant as Vice Admiral?"_

 _"Mrs. Kyrell, can we get a picture please? Ciena, just a quick picture!"_

As Ciena dragged Thane through the throng of beings yelling questions, Thane realized two things. First, they were asking questions as if he already had the position. _I must have done well!_ Second, they were calling Ciena "Mrs. Kyrell" - not Captain Ree. He liked that for two reasons. Maybe this could be what finally disentangles her from her history with the Empire And, Thane loves hearing the words "Mrs. Kyrell".

"What is it? Ciena?" Thane asked as she walked them up to a reporter. He was a Chev and Thane recognized him, but couldn't recall his name.

"Mr. Needmo?" Ciena asked.

"Why, yes, Mrs. Kyrell. I am Perre Needmo."

"Would you like an exclusive interview with my husband and I?" Thane's eyes grew wide and looked at Mr. Needmo as Mr. Needmo's grew wide and looked at Thane. Thane shrugged.

"Why, I would be most grateful for this if we could find a place for privacy."

"We have a room with a guard ten meters down this corridor." Ciena gestured.

Ciena stopped pulling on Thane and they walked hand in hand to the doorway of their private room. "Anytime you'd like to fill me in?" Thane said out of the side of his mouth. Ciena had a beaming smile on her face, and it looked as if she might actually start crying. As soon as they were all in the room, the door closed and there was no chance of anyone overhearing. Ciena walked over to Mr. Needmo, hugged him, and began to cry. Mr. Needmo was completely baffled.

Ciena let go, stood back and gathered herself. "Mr. Needmo. Do you remember several years ago you did an interview on Jelucan with a mine supervisor? A woman shared her sketches with you and you made them public."

Mr. Needmo was shaking his head in denial with a look of mild concern on his face.

"Please, Mr. Needmo. You misunderstand. My name is Ciena _Ree_ Kyrell. Virene Ree is my mother."

Instantly, Mr. Needmo grabbed Ciena by the shoulders. "Ciena! Your mother was – for stars' sake – Virene was a hero that saved tens of thousands of lives with her bravery. Probably hundreds of thousands! I promised her I would never contact her for the protection of her family and her daughter who was in the Imperial Service, for which she felt great remorse and dread. And here you are - all grown up! I have something…" He rooted around in his bag for a few seconds. "Here it is!" Out of his bag he pulled a sketch of Ciena and her father encased in a flat, square piece of hard, transparent material. Ciena was in her uniform. "Now, I know it probably doesn't make sense that your mom would sketch you in your uniform, but I think it was representing the last time you three were together – might ever have been together. She wanted you to know that she may not have looked at you, but she _saw_ you. She felt you there."

"But, why...why do you have it in your bag? Did you really not know who I am?" Ciena looked confused.

"Oh, no dear. Not at all. I've had this bag since before I met your mother. I've carried this sketch with me since we met. I didn't want to forget her. That story - your mother - had a profound affect on me and my goals as a reporter. I wasn't able to share this sketch publicly, and it reminds me of why I do what I do. It also reminds me of why confidential sources should always remain confidential."

"Oh, I'm sorry if I-"

"No, no Ciena. It is a great coincidence. Or maybe an act of the..."

"Force." Ciena smiled and Mr. Needmo nodded. He tried to hand Ciena the sketch, but she adamantly refused it. Thane was relieved. The uniform was a reminder of terrible things.

Slowly they all sat down around the large conference table. For a moment there were a lot of deep breaths and smiles.

"So…what now?" Thane said. "This is your show, Ciena Ree Kyrell." He smiled at her and rubbed her shoulder with his right hand.

"Wuh…well, I was really just trying to get Mr. Needmo somewhere private so I could thank him. But, as long as we're here?" Ciena shrugged. "Is there anything you think might help my husband, Mr. Needmo? Or – is that bad ethics for me to ask? I'm not versed on the way it works between the press and people in our position."

"I could certainly do an impartial interview. Maybe a 'One-On-One With the Kyrell's – From the Grip of the Empire Into the Embrace of the New Republic.' Something like that? It would definitely help turn a negative impression associated with your father-on-law's continued association with his Imperial rank into a positive. We could even portray your father-in-law as a man who knew he belonged on the other side and had the moral convictions of the other side, but could not leave the only family he had left after Alderaan to the devices of the Empire. I do believe that would be a truthful telling of it based on your testimony."

Ciena looked at Thane. "What do you think?"

Thane shrugged, "I kind of like it. Especially for Geth. And if Mr. Needmo would mention Geth's first family by name, it would mean the world to all of us. We've kind of adopted their memory as a part of our family."

"So, your mom doesn't mind this?"

"Not at all. My mom loves Geth like nothing I've ever seen. It's a selfless love. If time could be turned back, and Geth could hit a button and choose which family he wanted, my mom would hit it before he had a chance. He'd be with Claire, Malee, and Jake in a heartbeat. Well, as long as she didn't lose Lucy in the bargain. They might have to come to some sort of arrangement if that were the case." They all laughed.

"How did you two meet?" Ciena and Thane laughed and held hands on the table.

"Oh Mr. Needmo, I don't think we have time for that."

"We have…15 minutes." Thane and Ciena laughed. "It takes longer than 15 minutes? This must be some story."

"I'll tell you about the first half hour Ciena and I met from my perspective, and then she can tell you hers. After that, if you want to know, we have a very compelling story...or so we hear. Of course, we had to live it, so it is a little more intense from our perspective."

Mr. Needmo signaled for the holocam operator to come in the room and begin filming. He pointed at Thane and mouthed, "Go."

"It was Empire Day. Jelucan had joined the Empire and all of Jelucan came down to hear the great Grand Moff Tarkin speak…" Thane continued through the bullies and Tarkin allowing them on the Shuttle.

Mr. Needmo took notes, though his HoloCam was running to capture every image and word.

"…We both were eager to succeed at the same thing. We had so much in common. And it was then that I knew Thane and I were going to be friends," Ciena finished.

They both had shared their sides of the same story, from their own perspectives. Mr. Needmo was ecstatic. This could be the story of the year - a positive story with some rough bumps in the middle, but in the end a story of good triumphing over evil. This was precisely the type of stories Perre Needmo wanted to share with the Galaxy.

There was a knock on the door. It meant it was time to return to the Hearing.

Mr. Needmo had a look of utter fascination on his face. "Listen, I would like very much to do a special feature on the two of you. Is there any way we could meet tonight after the Hearings and begin the interviews? It will take two or three sessions with each of you, two apart, one together. I'd like to run it before the Hearings are over, which means we have…5 days."

"Mr. Needmo, both Thane and I are off tomorrow unless he gets called back for more questions. Could we possibly start tomorrow and we can give you as much time as you need, then maybe the next day as well?"

"That would be just fine. In the meantime, I'd like to send a crew to Jelucan to get footage of this fortress and your old stomping grounds."

Ciena looked down and Thane held her hand on the table. "It was destroyed a year and a half ago by a droid in a TIE fighter." Thane squeezed Ciena's hand and shrugged. "Told you, it's a page turner," Thane said, smiling wryly. Ciena was fighting the lump in her throat as she thought of the loss of their special place. They had lost a lot - things they used to have. _Things we'll never have..._ Thane put his arm around Ciena and pulled her from her reverie.

"Well, I am looking forward to helping you move your way through it. Sometimes people find the process very helpful. It is like putting old demons to rest." For a moment, Thane envisioned Nash in his prison cell. _If Nash is napping, the demon is resting,_ he thought.

They stood and left the room together, with Thane and Ciena agreeing not to speak to any other reporters until after Perre Needmo finished his piece. Ciena felt it was the least they could do for the man who saved his mother's life.

* * *

 ** _In upcoming chapters:_**

 ** _Plans to liberate Nash are in play._**

 ** _The Jedi are unprepared for what awaits them on approach to Mustafar._**

 ** _A very special boy from Lothal dreams of being like a Jedi, like Kanan and Ezra._**

 ** _Geth's new employee has many talents and hidden skills._**

 ** _Ciena and Thane uncover hard truths in the Needmo interviews._**

 ** _Dalven begins to have suspicions._**


	9. Mission Impossible

**Mustafar – Approaching Atmosphere**

"I've got the ship," Luke calmly stated, as he set upon the approach vector for their landing.

Kendy's heart raced, her eyes transfixed on the transparisteel cockpit windows, as they had been since the glowing orb of lava grew from the size of small melon to an angry, boiling planet. Grhan, who was sitting behind her, placed his hand on her shoulder at some point during the previous few minutes. A periodic gentle squeeze reminded her that he was there.

Unlike the young Jedi and his wife, Luke's expression revealed nothing more than what one would see were they landing on Jelucan. Kendy glanced back at Grhan, whose face was calm and silently conveyed, " _I'm ready for this mission. Do not worry about me."_

As they slipped into the atmosphere, broiling flames encapsulated the Star Gazer, but Luke took the ship through like threading a needle. When they emerged, Kendy gasped. It was only then that the full scope of the volcanic planet's violence was revealed. There was nothing good that could come of a place like this - nothing good at all. Kendy was sure of it.

Nonetheless, things seemed to be going smoothly. In a few minutes, Kendy would begin to scan the view for the enormous structure Darth Vader called his home. Luke began preparations for landing.

Without warning, the Star Gazer fell into a steep descent, then almost immediately felt as though it collided with an invisible layer of durasteel sending Grhan smashing into the back of Kendy's chair. Kendy and Luke slammed against their harnesses with such force that Kendy cried out, feeling something snap in her chest.

Luke immediately began a complex set of maneuvers as the Star Gazer's klaxons screamed warnings and warning lights bathed the cockpit in an eerie red glow. Ghran was scrambling to recover and climb into his seat. Kendy grabbed at her harness clamps when Luke yelled, "No!"

"Grhan!" Kendy cried.

"No, Kendy! Stay there!" Grhan yelled at her.

Luke advanced the power to maximum, the Gazer's engines were barely audible behind the invisible forces smashing against the hull, slamming the ship up-and-down, side-to-side and – in Kendy's mind – determined to smash them into the ground. Luke was in a battle to level the wings and climb, but another massive shift sent the Gazer into a roll, inverting her completely. Almost instantly, she rolled back over to baseline, but then continued past it, now spiraling in rapid succession. They were corkscrewing in a dive towards the boiling red ocean below.

Luke reversed all steps taken in preparation for landing, retracting the repulsorlifts to reduce drag. He calmed his breathing and closed his eyes. Kendy saw this and screamed, "Luke!" His face was completely relaxed, his hands on the controls, but his eyes were closed.

Ghran had somehow returned to his seat and was replacing the harnesses that failed him only moments before. Kendy wanted to reach out to him, to see if he was severely injured, but she couldn't move against the massive forces resisting her. And yet, she saw that Luke _was_ moving. He pulled up on the stick, adjusting the throttle to demand the engines far exceed their limits - at least what Kendy knew them to be. Suddenly the nose of the Gazer lifted slightly and the shuttle's roll and descent slowed. Kendy could hear the engines screaming now, which meant the phenomena that assaulted the Gazer and drowned out their noise was no longer in the battle. It was now Luke Skywalker and a starship. For the first time since it began, Kendy thought they could be on the winning side.

Luke finally leveled the wings and pulled back on the engines, which were clearly capable of more than she had been made aware of – significantly more. Even the cockpit display was in on the deception. The warning lights, that had at one point made the color of the cockpit and the view of the lava through the viewports indistinguishable, were now off.

"We have lift. Everything looks okay – no obvious structural damage. Engines are cooling nicely. We need to adjust to reacquire a landing vector that will put us where we need to be. Are you able to assist, Kendy?" Luke asked calmly. "You were injured. You can admit it, you know." Luke wasn't smiling when he glanced at her – he was concerned.

"Yes, it hurt pretty bad. But, I've felt worse, and nothing is broken as far as I can tell." Kendy turned back to Grhan.

"Why are you looking at me? I just fell out of my chair is all." Kendy was not smiling. She was looking him up and down. He reached out for her hand. "I'm okay, really. Have you noticed the padding extends to the back of your seats? Remind me to thank Lando. He saved my face." Grhan squeezed Kendy's hand.

"I'll thank him, first. I love that face." Now Kendy was smiling. Grhan was relieved – he had his girl back.

"Alrighty, then. Are you ready to share the ship, Idele Solo?"

"Affirmative," Kendy stated. She stole one more quick glance back at Grhan who was calmly sitting in his seat. He nodded toward the controls.

Ten minutes later they were back on course, heading toward the landing platform next to Vader's Castle.

* * *

 **Next Chapter: _Star Wars Rebel Fans - this one's for you (me, too)!_**

A special little boy on Lothal dreams of being just like his heroes, Jedi Ezra Bridger and Jedi Kanan Jarrus. His father worked at the Imperial factory, and was arrested for sabotage when an AT-DT he built collapsed during Grand Admiral Thrawn's surprise inspection. Never knowing the fate of his father made his mother protective. Anything that made him "special" became a secret he couldn't share. Secretly, he knew all mothers thought their boys were special.

Now a young man, he suddenly has hope for the future in the New Republic. A job as a prison guard in a new place with new people might help him see that not everyone has a long, secret list of "special skills" after all. Even more, keeping his secrets to himself might prove to be impossible in a Prison where powerful, dark forces have come to free one of their own.


	10. A Boy From Lothal

**New Republic Prison**

 **Minimum to Maximum Security Facilities**

 **Location Undisclosed**

The guards at the New Republic Detention Facility were well trained and disciplined. This was not an ordinary detainment facility. To the outside observer, it was a massive complex. Structures and surrounding land cover more than three square kilometers. Its location was never publicized, though there was no grand effort to conceal it. No matter what the New Republic did, the information would get out. They allowed even the worst of the worst to have counsel, which meant the circle of knowledge would expand over time.

Junior Officer Hinson Leffer had been on the job for nine months. His direct superior, Senior Officer Clayt Vergess, was an amazing mentor. Most of Hinson's duties were in the minimum-to-moderate security sectors.

* * *

Hinson was only nineteen, born and raised on Lothal. Three years ago, his future was uncertain. His prospects were as bleak as those for a droid dropped in the middle of a Tatooine desert.

Hinson resisted the calls to enlist in the Empire or to attend an Imperial academy. Had he been a few years older, the Empire would have sealed his fate by forcing him into some type of service. The uncertainty and distractions caused by the Rebellion saved him from that life. The Empire's iron grip on the Galaxy had begun to loosen, giving him hope.

Hinson's secret dream was a dream of heroism and sacrifice. He wanted to be a Jedi, like Ezra Bridger or Kanan Jarrus! His Uncle told stories of the Jedi of the Old Republic, much to the chagrin of Hinson's mother, Andra. She dissuaded anti-Imperial sentiment out of fear.

Hinson understood his mother's disapproval. His father, Andrew, disappeared while working at an Imperial assembly plant on Lothal. He was part of a secret group of Rebel sympathizers who were sabotaging vehicles. They would engineer them to malfunction after put into use by the Empire. During a surprise inspection by Grand Admiral Thrawn and Governor Pryce, an AT-DP Hinson's father was responsible for building collapsed. His father was immediately arrested. Despite his mother's desperate efforts, she was never told where they took his father or whether he was still alive.

His parents' good friend, Morad Sumar, died that night when Thrawn made him operate a speeder rigged to explode at high speeds. After that night, his mother only saw Morad's wife, Marida, during large public gatherings. The women had been best friends since childhood.

Now, in the times when they needed each other the most, Hinson's mama and Marida were forced to hide their friendship. Only the most fleeting gestures of love and friendship were possible. They'd only intentionally cross paths when doing so could appear happenstance. Hinson would observe his mother and Mirada grasp and squeeze one another's hand as they passed on the street. But they never exchanged a glance or word that he could see. It was a friendship that survived with enduring affection and memories of the past to sustain it.

Hinson would always hold his mama's hand tighter after they saw Marida. He was afraid that one day his mama's heart would finally shatter into so many pieces that even a beloved son could not repair it.

Andra was under suspicion and questioned by Imperial interrogators for years. Even with the New Republic's presence, and the Empire's attention diverted, she maintained the strict rules she'd set for their household. Under no circumstances was anyone in her immediate family to participate in anti-Imperial activities. She begged her brother not to voice opposition to the Empire in public. If there was the slightest chance Hison's father could be found, she didnt want to risk losing it.

In private, Hinson's uncle could finally talk in small bouts about the Jedi before Andra would give him a pleading look. She would never share the threats made to her in those Imperial interrogations, but Hinson knew they were terrible enough to cause nightmares. They were terrible enough that his mother would only cry for his father when most of Lothal was sleeping - and then only in a sealed closet, so quietly that no one would ever hear.

Except Hinson could hear everything. He heard when Stormtroopers were disembarking ships a half-kilometer away. He heard when Lothcats were playing in the desert far from their house. He knew when they crept up to the homes around them searching for something to eat. Hinson could hear TIEs five minutes before anyone around him seemed to notice. It was ironic to him that his parents had concerns for his "poor hearing" when he was younger. When he'd sleep, his parents were sometimes unable to wake him. They'd shake his shoulders, raise their voices, and even poured cold water on him once.

Through trial and error, Mama realized that if she said, "Wakey, wakey, sweet boy," he would immediately begin to stir and wake up happy and healthy. She would always say this to Hinson as a baby, and continued to up until the day he left home at eighteen. It was a little embarrassing, but often enough necessary. He recalled that his father was reluctant to admit this was the answer to Hinson's strange "sleeping spells". Andrew was already nervous about some of Hinson's "odd" behaviors. As Mama would say, "If it works, it works."

When he was four, Hinson fell from a second story window and landed on his feet – well, sort of. It seemed no one was watching. He suffered admonishment for walking out of the door of the house alone, in spite of his parents' certainty the doors' locks were on. They both agreed they'd heard him playing in his room just before he was discovered outside.

At nine, Hinson could scale nearly any structure. He could instantly visualize his complex path using every possible hanging, stepping, grasping, swinging, and rebounding opportunity available to him. He sometimes broke an awning pole, or landed awkwardly - maybe landing on a crate of expensive imported melons or the flimsy hood of a speeder - so he only scaled in secrecy.

When Hinson did get hurt, he found it easier to battle the pain away than to accept it. He could close his eyes and imagine his bruises going away or his cuts sealing back up. If lucky, he'd fall asleep for a little while until his mother woke him up with her magic words. He'd find the bruise wouldn't hurt anymore (if it was still there at all). They'd often discovered his cuts would have closed after washing the dried blood away. His mother _always_ noticed. She said it was because he was a "very healthy boy" – and _always_ reminded Hinson not talk about it because it could hurt someone's feelings. "You never know what kinds of hurts or illnesses your friends or their loved ones are facing. Few people can heal like you do, and it can make others sad or jealous. It's one of the things you can never talk about, but can be grateful for in your heart."

"Yes, Mama. I promise," Hinson would say - and he always meant it.

By the time he was eighteen and leaving home, the list of things Hinson could "never talk about, but be grateful for in his heart" was quite long. Only Hinson and Mama knew about that list. It would take something he couldn't conceive of to make him break his word to his mother.

* * *

Clayt Vergess was on edge – Hinson could feel it in his bones. ( _Item #3 on the list: Extremely perceptive of other's emotions_.) Hinson smiled as he thought of his Mama. He'd give the Senior Officer time to share whatever was burdening him before asking.

"Hinson, can you check your duty sheet for me? What does it say for Shift B?"

"Sure, it says Section X." Hinson looked up from his datapad and saw Mr. Vergess's concerned expression. More curious was the confusion Hinson felt in the space between them.

"What's Section X?" Hinson asked. It took a moment for Mr. Vergess to reply.

"Oh, sorry, Hinson. I'm thinking about our assignment. It is a bit… unusual."

"Is it higher than moderate security? I mean, am I not ready for that yet?" Hinson asked.

"No, no. Although, it would be nice for you to be here a full year before we start taking you underground."

"Underground, sir?" Hinson had not heard Maximum Security referred to in that way before. He had been there for nine months. He thought he had heard all of the many special and informal names used to refer to the various areas.

"That's what I said, son. Underground. But this is different. It's Level X. It's a special area where very few detainees are located." Vergess was now walking. Hinson followed as was customary. He learned to just "go with it" at times like these. He'd find out where they were going when they got there.

"Do you think it's a mistake, sir?"

"Oh, it's definitely a mistake. Guarding Level X requires training from a specific group of people. Only after they approve a person for guard duty on Level X does a person get assigned there."

"So, if we are assigned to Level X, mistake or not, then who will be guarding Level X if we don't go?" Hinson detected a slight rise in Vergess's confusion. It now was more like anxiety. Only in the past few months was Hinson familiar enough with his Senior Officer to detect these smaller changes.

They rounded a corner and were approaching the Administrative Office. Hinson offered to wait outside, as Vergess usually told him to wait outside anyway. Vergess nodded. Hinson began to focus his attention on the office. He wasn't a habitual eavesdropper, but this was too fascinating to ignore. _(#2 on the list: superhuman hearing_.)

"Ruby, you here?" Vergess called out. "Ruby Vergess!" Clayt would be waiting on the outside of a long counter. Ruby would be appearing from a doorway at the end of the long hall behind the counter. That doorway led to the rear offices of the "higher-ups" at the facility. Vergess told him these people were rarely seen. "If it weren't for Ruby, I wouldn't believe there was anyone back there to see," Vergess said on Hinson's first or second day at work.

"I'm here, I'm here. What is it?" There was a quick pause with a lip smack. "It's not your break yet, what are you doing here?" Ruby was a sweet woman. She demanded a kiss from Vergess each and every time he entered Administration. It wasn't until Hinson had been on the job for a few months that he realized this was the reason he had to "wait outside" like a primary schooler. He only knew this because, much to his everlasting shame, Hinson spied. So the kiss was the not so silent pause, and now Hinson was ready to hear the important stuff.

"Ruby, why on the planet are Hinson and I posted in Level X? Both of our duty sheets have the assignment during B shift."

"What? That's not right. Let me see that." Vergess must have handed her his datapad. "Hang on, honey. Let me check on this." There were soft footsteps padding away, and then, "Where is that sweet boy – did you leave him sitting in the hallway again?"

"Aw – do your job, Ruby. Leave me to do mine, will ya?" Ruby was laughing as she left to go to the back. Vergess was tapping his fingers on the counter. _Nervous habit._ Then he started to whistle. _Always the same tune._ Hinson smiled at the thought. It was something Hinson didn't recognize, but now knew by heart. He caught himself whistling it in front of Clayt a while back, which drew a raised eyebrow. _Don't get it in your head._ Hinson reflexively plugged his ears, then smiled at his own stupidity.

"Mr. Vergess?" a deep, authoratative voice asked. Hinson straightened in his chair, startled by the unfamiliar speaker.

"Uh, hello, sir. I'm sorry I-"

"No apologies needed. You wouldn't recognize me. After all, I've only been at the facility for a week," he said. "My name is Korus."

"Hello, Mr. Korus. I was just asking my wife, Ruby – she works in finance – about a mistake on my-"

"Korus. Just Korus. No Mr. to it."

 _Awkward silence._ Hinson waited another moment. _Very awkward silence._ Then Hinson heard a thump, a brief hiss, followed by a thud. Hinson stood and looked around. There was no one visible in the corridor. It was evening and most people who worked in this area had left for the day. Hinson walked the three meters or so to the entrance to the Administrative office and peeked in. He found… _nothing_? He entered the large space that constituted a waiting area. He observed the chairs, a couch, and a HoloScreen that was off at the moment. There were plants and a water dispenser. The thing that was missing was his senior officer.

The back of Hinson's neck was tingling. _(#11 on the list: Sense of danger.)_ He felt on edge; nervous and concerned. He took a deep breath. _(#5 on the list: Rewinding.)_ Rewinding was his mother's word for what Hinson was about to do. He approached the counter and placed one hand on its surface as he effortlessly leapt over and landed silently on the other side. He already knew before he crossed where Hinson was last standing. How he knew? He just knew. This meant Mr. Korus – or Korus – was standing where Hinson now stood. Hinson took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

It took less than five seconds. ( _#4 on the list: Extremely sensitive to the physical states of others.)_ Hinson couldn't breathe. His eyes were burning and nose was running. His lungs were desperate for oxygen. None of those things were actually happening to Hinson. They were happening to someone who had been on this side of the counter moments before. Hinson recovered from his empathetic experience by carefully extracting himself from the physical symptoms, while staying connected to the person with the affliction.

 _(#6 on the list: Tracking_.) Hinson followed the trail of the physical symptoms through the doorway he suspected "Korus" had passedwith Mr. Vergess. He had never been in this area, so he lowered himself as he entered. There were three possibilities.

Straight ahead was a small, 3-meter hallway with refreshers on either side.

To his left was a short hallway. The left wall divided it from the reception area he had passed through. There were no doors on the right side of that hallway. If Hinson could see through the wall at the end of the hall, he'd be in the main corridor outside the Administrative Offices. There'd be a chair in which Hinson might have sat and waited had they been approaching from the other direction ten minutes before.

With limited options to his left and straight-ahead, Hinson became acutely aware of what was to his right. He observed a long corridor, roughly 15 meters in length, ending with a tall window. He deduced this window represented the outside wall of the building. Along the left side of this corridor were doors every three or four meters. _Probably_ _offices and storage,_ he thought. The first door on the right of the hallway was open. It led to a large, open room full of polished wood tables and executive style chairs. The depth of the room was approximately 10 meters. Looking down the corridor, he saw a second door around 5 meters down that clearly opened into the same large room. Around 12 meters down the hall on the right was a set of double doors. This was the only doorway on the right for the remainder of the corridor. _Too far down – it's past the large room – it leads to what's behind the large room. Double-doors. VIP?_

It took Hinson less than ten seconds after entering to make all of his observations and decide where to go. He had to hurry, or he would lose the connection with Mr. Vergess and Mr. Vergess was in deep trouble. _Don't get distracted!_ he told himself as he ran. Hinson had learned that fear, anxiety, and sadness could diminish his abilities. Saying or thinking the name of someone he cared for was the easiest way to make this happen. Nine months ago, Mr. Vergess was an authority figure. Now he was a trusted mentor, What Hinson had been unable to avoid was that more and more, as time passed, Clayt Vergess reminded him of his father.

Hinson's connection to Mr. Vergess was waning. He was anticipating that along this path he would reconnect with him, and he was right. Hinson stopped at the double-doors, waved his hand in front of the sensor, and they slid open. Standing across the room was a tall man with shortly cropped, blonde hair. A suit lay on the back of the large, executive chair behind him. He was outfitted in a black tunic, black pants, and black boots - with a blaster pistol holstered on his left hip – the hip facing Hinson. On the floor to Hinson's right lay five people, including Mr. Vergess and Mrs. Ruby. They were not moving, but Hinson knew at least Mr. Vergess was still breathing.

In a swift motion, the man un-holstered his pistol and a smoking hole bore through the right side of the now-closed doors. ( _#7 on the list:_ _Subconsciously_ _anticipates and reacts to events immediately before they occur; #10 on the list: Bursts of extraordinary speed.)_ Hinson was already behind the desk, moving toward the large executive chair behind the blonde man. With extreme force, Hinson shoved the chair against the man, who had now turned and attempted to fire a second shot at Hinson. The chair impacted him in time, causing the shot to enter the ceiling. As the man fell backwards, Hinson grabbed the chair's arms and threw it aside. This act required more effort than he expected due to its weight and awkward shape. Even so, the chair practically flew out of his hands and then impaled the wall. _(#9 on the list: Bursts of extraordinary strength_.)

Hinson's mind was on the blaster pistol in the man's left hand. It was sheer luck that as the man fell, he lost his grip on the weapon. It clattered around a meter away and hit the wall to the man's left and Hinson's right. The prickling at the back of Hinson's neck worsened. This wouldn't have made sense to Hinson had he not uncovered the man's deception. He didn't lose control of the blaster – he dropped it on purpose to distract Hinson from the movement of his right hand. His right hand was unhooking a small, silver canister from his belt. Hinson grabbed the moving arm, and applied his weight to subdue the movement.

Something impacted the back of Hinson's head and he fell backwards onto the floor. In the man's left hand was an object of some sort. Hinson was stunned, dizzy, and fighting to regain his footing when he heard shouting and… suddenly the blonde man was gone.

Around the desk came guards. Hinson wanted to speak. He wanted to say Mr. Vergess's name - to tell the guards to ignore him and go help Mr. Vergess and Mrs. Ruby and the others. He tried, but the words wouldn't come. He was fighting the pain as the warm, wet sensation spread along the back of his scalp and down his neck. The last thing he saw was a young woman's face. _Wow, what a pretty face…_ \- and her words from far, far away. "Hang in there, Officer Leffer. We're here with-"

Hinson was now drifting into the mysterious place he goes when he's hurt. ( _#1 on the list: Super strange healing abilities_.) He wouldn't have to wait very long before he'd be able to help his friends again. _When I wake up, I'll be better. When I wake up I can help Mr. Vergess and Mrs Ruby. When I wake up…._

Hinson was out cold.


	11. My Father's Castle

**Mustafar – Darth Vader's Castle**

"I think we should definitely suit up. Or, at least I should. You boys can probably drink lava for all I know," Kendy said as she zipped up her safety coveralls.

"My wife - she's just the funniest, isn't she, Master Skywalker?" Grhan eyed Kendy's sack potato safety suit and raised his eyebrows several times. He mouthed, " _Now that's what I'm talkin' about!"_ Kendy rolled her eyes and grabbed her head cover.

"A great big ball of laughs, that one. You should really consider hanging onto her." Luke was smiling and relaxed. Kendy was suiting up to exit the Star Gazer onto what she believed was likely the least appealing planet in the Galaxy. Between the three of them, they were keeping things as light as could be expected.

Grhan pulled up a schematic of what they knew about Vader's Castle on the HoloScreen above the table. They all looked carefully as Grhan drew his recommended approach and entry point onto the 3-D image. "As we discussed earlier, Master Skywalker, this appears to be the formal entrance to the dwelling. The plans we were able to obtain from Imperial records identifies this as Darth Vader's personal quarters within the Castle." A yellow dot began to flash, highlighting the space. "We know that in this space Vader did his meditation and possibly rested in a Bacta tank of some design in a large capsule with a retractable roof. This is where he performed maintenance on his prosthetics and was able to remove his life support suit. The capsule itself provided access to respiratory support."

"Based on the size, it doesn't seem as though Vader would have stored much in the way of non-essential materials or resources in there. If Nash was sending someone to Mustafar for intel, I highly doubt they'd find much in the capsule." Luke said. "Unless… the capsule has some sort of data storage device." An idea struck Luke at that moment that brought him equal amounts of anticipation and apprehension. _A journal. Darth Vader kept a journal. He must have. It would be kept where he meditates. It would be in the form of an audio recording as he would be free of his prosthetics, but unable to type. It would be in the capsule._

"I know this may sound strange, but I need fifteen minutes. I need to… meditate… on something." Luke felt awkward and uneasy. As hard as he tried to conceal this, he knew his apprentice could feel it.

"Of course, Master. Kendy and I could use the time to go through the logistics again. This equipment is very new and I'd be happy for Kendy to spend a little more time getting familiar with it." Any other time, Kendy would take that as a barb and have a retort. She just nodded and smiled.

Luke retreated to his quarters and sat on the floor, focusing on his breathing. His eyes were closed. He accepted his need to deal with the discomfort he felt. He'd been preparing for this event the entire trip over. He had vivid visions of his father, dying in his arms, asking to be unmasked and separated from his life support to see - and be seen by - his son. This was the _only_ vision he wanted of his _father_. Because of those few precious minutes, Luke had been able to disentangle Anakin Skywalker father from Darth Vader in his heart. He was afraid that something they'd see inside this dwelling would take away that one small memory he had of his father. He knew who Darth Vader was – he battled him, lost his hand to him, and was nearly killed by him more than once…

Then the words came to Luke: _I am a Jedi, like my father before me. It is enough that I know my father came back, and he himself would do whatever it takes to prevent further harm to others at the hands of Darth Vader._ Instantly, Luke's mind quieted. He had found the peace he was seeking. He settled into this calm place and allowed it to wash through him.

Five minutes later, Luke rose with a sense of purpose. As he opened the door to his quarters, he paused and quietly said the words one last time: " _I am a Jedi, like my father before me. It is enough that I know my father came back, and he himself would do whatever it takes to prevent further harm to others at the hands of Darth Vader._ " Luke was ready.

Grhan was waiting by the hatch. "Ready? I can go out first and test the atmosphere."

Luke shook his head. "We can all go together. The readings indicate we should be fine. Kendy should probably still suit up and have her head covering handy to be safe."

"I'm here!" Kendy said as she trotted down the corridor from the direction of her and Grhan's quarters. "Note to all who might ever wear one of these hot, oversized bags: Hit the refresher _before_ you suit up."

The hatch hissed as it opened, and a wave of warm air flooded through as though it were a sinister creature waiting to engulf them. Kendy fought the urge to say, "Creeeeepy." Instead, she took a deep breath and held it for a few seconds as the ramp descended. They followed Luke down and stood - the three of them speechless - as they took in the scene. The large, black structure was an ominous sight. Luke was not there to sight-see, which was made clear by his already having moved five meters ahead of Grhan. They made their way to the entrance, and with a little help from handheld technology, the towering doors opened.

Moving quickly, they entered the area designated as the library from their research. There were massive shelves and a large table with four chairs in the center of the space, but no materials for reading or storing information to be found.

Grhan moved into the next area ahead of the others. It was clearly the chosen space for sparring. Multiple models of Imperial assassination droids stood like statues along one wall – at least fifteen by Grhan's quick count. The wall was lined with sparring sabers and shelves with face shields. A particular set of shelves held implements for encumbering a person's various extremities. Kendy walked closer to peruse them and discovered one contraption would inhibit three extremities: both legs and an arm. The significance escaped her, but Luke had a vague idea of where to start if he wanted to think on it more. Darth Vader was left with one remaining appendage - albeit a prosthetic one - after his battle with Obi-Wan. His right appendage was severed after his first battle with Count Dooku. They continued to move through the large, mostly bare spaces, finding nothing of any significance with regard to the mission's objectives.

They moved through several more inconsequential spaces, until they came to a set of doors as tall and wide as the ones at the Castle's entrance. "I think we know what's in there," said Grhan. The doors opened into a massive, cavernous area. In fact, it really was a cavern, the depths of which were impossible to know from sight. An impossibly high, domed, transparisteel structure covered the cavern. A natural bridge – a narrow walkway - spanned the distance between the entrance where they stood to the opposite side of the dome. There, another set of doors could be seen. In the center of the walkway, the surface expanded in width to form a circular area approximately 5 meters in diameter where a small group of people could stand with space to converse. Without railings or any protective barrier to prevent a fall, it was a certainty no sane person would desire to meet there - most especially if Darth Vader was the party awaiting them.

They walked to the other side of the bridge and once again opened the doors. This time, they found what they were expecting. A large black capsule, approximately 6 meters wide and 6 meters tall, rested in the center of the dimly lit, enormous room. They approached the capsule cautiously.

"How do you operate it? " Kendy asked.

"I don't know. It's amazing, though – don't you think?" Grhan answered.

"It's _something_ ," Kendy muttered. She watched as Luke stepped up to the smooth, black orb and lightly placed his hand on the surface. Grhan walked around the circumference looking for a control panel. "Grhan," Kendy whispered. Grhan looked at her and she gestured toward Luke.

Luke stepped back and closed his eyes. He stood motionless for half a minute. Then he opened his eyes, extended his right arm downward, palm facing up, and slowly began raising his arm in front of his body. A large _Crack!_ Startled both Kendy and Ghran, but Luke was unfazed. The top half of the capsule began to separate from the bottom. A brilliant white light beamed out from within, illuminating the vast space in which it rested and the area where the three of them stood. As the top continued rising, Grhan noticed a thin pole suspended from the ceiling of the room with a half-meter diameter, flat disc at its base. It was positioned approximately 10 meters from the floor. The disc rested directly above the center of the top of the orb. As Luke continued raising the dome, it made contact with the disc, which seemed to grab and securely hold it, suspended approximately four meters above the bottom of the capsule.

Luke glanced at Ghran and Kendy, then approached the capsule with caution. Grhan and Kendy followed his lead. Once again Luke drew on the Force, and a 1.5 meter section of the outer wall lowered into a ramp, allowing easy access to the interior of the capsule. Luke entered and observed the elaborate chair facing a large HoloScreen display. Retractable mechanical arms were attached at the base of the front right and both back corners of the chair. An empty Bacta Tank – unlike any Luke had ever seen – was stationed to the right of the chair. Looking above, into the interior surface of the top of the dome, Luke believed he could see what was a harness on a retractable mechanical lift. It was obvious this was for moving Vader to and from the chair, into and out of the Bacta tank.

Kendy had not entered the capsule. She was closely observing Luke, as a thought repeated over and over in her head: " _I am a Jedi, like my father before me. It is enough that I know my father came back…"_ She didn't have a clue why this was Master Skywalker's prevailing thought as he concluded his "emergency" meditation before leaving Gazer. However, she was certain there were dots to connect. " _I am a Jedi, like my father before me. It is enough that I know my father came back…"_

Kendy did not mean to overhear Luke as he exited his room. It took her a moment to process what she heard, but the part she could recall verbatim was the part that looped through her mind. _What does that mean – "…it's enough to know my father_ _ **came back?** " _Kendy had an uncanny sense for knowing what questions needed to be asked and when. She had the right question, but now was definitely not the right time to ask.

Luke and Grhan silently surveyed the interior of the capsule for another few minutes. A sophisticated array of communications and command technology that were far superior to most mid-sized ships surrounded the chair. Grhan noticed Luke was searching for something. He could sense the determination in his Master. Ghran surmised he must have found what he was looking for when Luke removed his lightsaber from his belt and activated the blade.


	12. Weaving a Web & Ruby to the Rescue

**Pikson Security Consultants**

 **Valentia, Jelucan**

Geth expected his newest employee any minute. Gan had contacted him concerned about Lucy's fever, and Geth was anxious to head back up the mountain. _Maybe Daniel can check her out and make sure she's just got a bug._ A knock at his door brought him back down the mountain.

"Enter!" Geth stated.

The door opened and a familiar face peered around the door. "Comman… -er, General Pikson, sir?"

"Dimps! Get in here, son!" The young man smiled and hurried in the room, reaching to shake Geth's hand. Geth pulled him into a hug and smacked him on the back a few times. "Blast, boy – what are you eating? You're at least half a foot taller and have packed on, what – 25 pounds of muscle since I saw you last?"

"I have grown a little, sir, yes." Geth noted the unassuming manner, disarmingly handsome face (according to virtually every female in every place they were stationed), and readiness to serve. This was Dimps, alright.

"We're not in the service here. Call me Geth."

"No can do, sir. If it's just the same to you, I've been looking forward to calling you General. It was a long time and late in coming."

Geth shook his head and chuckled. "How is it you aren't tied down with kids by now? How'd you escape?" Geth asked, smiling as he returned to his desk. Dimps sat across from him, then shrugged.

"I don't really know, sir. It seems I'm not all that adept at the whole dating thing. I think I'm kind of boring, to be honest."

Geth laughed out loud. "Nice try, but I know better. Did you hear I remarried and even have a little girl? Her name is Lucy and she is on her way to her first birthday. Who'd of thought it?" Geth leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head and looked up at the ceiling,

"Sir, I did hear of your good news, and may I say it was really great to hear. You deserve to be happy like this. I was afraid there for a while that you wouldn't, well, you know…"

"You're right, Dimps. I was definitely not intending to pursue anything as I had my family and in my heart that was it. But, it was the damndest thing. I swear, it was like looking at someone for the first time, and knowing instantly you just looked into the eyes of your second chance. My blasted heart actually did flippy things when she looked at me. It was crazy." Geth said. "Well, enough about me. I'm an old, sentimental guy now and could go on and on about my girls. Where've you been? What've you been up to since you left the service?"

"Well, the discharge hit me pretty hard. I felt lost and confused by the rejection. I heard you caused quite a stir when you found out they were cutting me loose. I want to thank you for that. It meant a lot to me." Dimps rubbed his hands together, looked away, and seemed to need a little pause. Geth had seen this same scene play out too many times in the past year. Each time, he felt a sense of failure for letting one of his boys down. Dimps cleared his throat and continued. "I worked for a freighter, then the bigger company that contracted with the freighter expressed an interest in acquiring my services to tighten security. They were having trouble with pirates, in-house issues, and such. I worked for them for a couple years, and then I heard you were out and hiring for your private security firm. That's when I contacted you and – well, that brought me here." Dimps was smiling again.

"I'm really happy to have you join us, Dimps. You'll recognize a few of the old boys. I think you'll feel right at home. Speaking of home, where are you staying?"

"I've got a great room at the hotel across from the park. I like it there. It's very peaceful."

"Well, until you get something more permanent, you're always welcome to stay at the house with us. I should clarify. It's a giant, gaudy, gold pyramid thing built into the side of the mountain. It's huge, Dimps. I mean, this house is so large it has a floor dedicated to hosting giant events for 200 or more people. It has card tables, slots, a bar, a stage a dance floor..."

"In your home, sir?"

"Yes! Actually, it was my wife's home with her ex - he was one ugly bastard - abusive to his kids, running around on Gan - my wife. He was insane. When you meet Gan and her boys you won't believe a man could be such a blasted fool... but that's a story for another time." Geth shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, about the house... It has lifts that take you from the top floor down the the sub basement. There are _seven_ floors including the sub-basement. It's ridiculous!" Geth laughed. "My wife says she has no idea what she was thinking when she built the thing, but it'd take every ounce of Force in the Galaxy to get her to let it go. My son-in-law, his wife, and their baby live on the second highest floor. They're fun to have around. Our little ones are only a week apart. Might as well be sisters, those two. We have four master suites on one floor just for visiting family and for you guys while you're getting settled in. You're always welcome."

"When do I get see this monstrosity – and meet the family, of course?" Geth smiled ear-to-ear. He'd be happy to show off his family any day of the week. Then he remembered, _Lucy's sick. Gotta get home._

"Lucy's sick with a high fever, so we need to get her through that. How about dat after tomoorow? We can meet here tomorrow to get you started, and the next day you can ride up with me, stay the night, and ride back down with me the following morning."

"Sounds excellent, sir." Dimps stood and extended his hand to the General. "I want to thank you for this. Really. It means the world to me to see you and have a chance to be with my brothers again."

Geth eagerly took Dimps's hand for a firm shake. "What do you go by now? Most of the guys are back to their nicknames at work, but it's up to you, of course."

"Dimps is great. I guess if it's formal you can use Paxson - or Pax - if that's better? I'll know it's me either way."

"Sounds great. I'll meet you here at 0900 standard in the morning."

"See you then, sir." Geth watched the "not as young", young man exit his office and marveled at the physical change. _Hormones? Late growth spurt?_ He shook his head then snapped back from his thoughts.

Geth grabbed his coat and jogged to his speeder. _If this is what being an hour away from my sick girls is going to feel like, I'm going to invest in something small and speedy to put in that hangar._ He couldn't get up that mountain fast enough.

* * *

 **New Republic Employee Hospital**

 **3 Kilometers West of Prison**

 **Location Undisclosed**

"How Long has it been?" Clayt asked. He stared down at Hinson, a deep pang tugging in his chest.

"Sir, you're not supposed to be out of bed yet. You need to-"

"How long!?" Clayt insisted, then saw the nurse startle and knew he needed to soften his approach. "Look, ma'am, I'm sorry. I just… This boy means a lot to me and my wife. I think he got hurt trying to help us. I just need to know if he's going to be okay." This seemed to work.

"Approximately eleven hours, sir. We don't know why." The nurse started looking around nervously. She lowered her voice and leaned over Hinson to speak to Clayt on the other side of the head of the bed. "It's really, really strange. When he first came in, he needed surgical staples to close a gaping wound on the back of his head. It was bleeding everywhere." She gently placed her hand on the side of Hinson's head and turned it so Clayt could see the Bacta bandage, then slowly peeled the corner away. Clayt looked up at the nurse in confusion.

"Why did he need staples? A little surgical glue and a patch should have sufficed. I don't get it?"

"None of us do. This is very... _atypical._ " When Clayt didn't seem to follow her train of thought, the nurse spoke through her teeth, emphasizing every word, "It takes a week to heal a wound like he had with patches. This is after only _eleven hours_!"

Clayt looked up at her and asked the obvious. "Why won't he wake up?" The nurse shrugged and shook her head.

"Has anyone contacted his mother? She's on Lothal. He communicates with her almost every day – she's a widow or… something. Anyway, she'll be worried."

"I honestly don't know, but he is nineteen so it's likely they haven't."

"Ma'am, I'll go back to my bed, but could you be kind enough to get me her number? It will help if she hears from a friend of his." The nurse nodded. On her way out of the room she stopped and gave Clayt the eye. "I know that look. I am married, you know." The nurse didn't budge. "I'm going now." He begrudgingly stepped away from Hinson's bed and followed the nurse out of the room.

* * *

 ** _Ten minutes later_** , Clayt and Ruby were bickering when the nurse came in with a small piece of flimsy. "You didn't get this from me." She turned and left.

"Ruby, you didn't see it. I'm telling you, there's something…different…about this boy. And he needs his mama. Now, I'm going to sneak down to the visitors area and use the HoloPhone. Anyone asks – I'm in the refresher." Clayt kissed Ruby on her cheek, and she threw her hands up in the air.

"You and your big feet can't sneak around, Clayt! _I'm telling you_ , you should let me do it!" Clayt was already out of the room. Mission HoloCall had commenced.

Fifteen minutes later Clayt returned. Ruby was red faced and nervous, eagerly awaiting his return.

"Did you reach her?" Clayt nodded and plopped down on his bed. He stared blankly at the floor. "And?" He didn't seem to hear her. "Clayt Vergess! _Tell me!_ "

"Ruby, I don't know how else to put it. I think…I think Hinson's mama is crazy." Clayt shook his head and sighed in frustration.

"Why? What did she say?" Ruby was concerned to see Clayt so forlorn. This wasn't his nature.

"She said, and I quote: 'Say _wakey-wakey sweet boy_." Ruby took the sheet of flimsiplast from Clayt's fingers and read his notes.

"I don't think that's how you spell wak-"

"Ruby!" he cried.

"I know, I know. I'm just nervous." Ruby thought for a moment. "What _exactly_ did she say."

"She said something like, 'Thank you Mr. Vergess. Hinson really admires you, and your calling will mean so much to him. Hinson is special. I believe you probably know this by now. Please trust me, and do this one thing I am going to ask you do, and then tell Hinson his mama said he can share his secrets with you. He will understand. Now, to wake him up you have to say these four words exactly like I say them.' And then she said," Clayt pointed at the flimsy, " _that!"_

"Fine! Let's go!" Ruby stood up, her hospital gown making her look like a short little cloud.

"What do you mean, 'Let's go!'?"

"Clayt, if his mama is crazy, then so be it. But, I've been listening to you prattle on and on for months about how 'different' and 'special' Hinson is. Now his mama is telling you he is 'special'. The rest of it – well, she might just be crazy. But we're going in that room. And _I'm_ going to say that silly phrase because I probably sound more like his mama than you. If it works, we'll find out just how right or wrong you are. If it doesn't work…well, you've always said you'd cross the Galaxy for a kiss from your Ruby. Maybe a kiss on the cheek from me will do the trick. Either way, we're goin'!"

Clayt stared at his wife, mouth hanging open and eyes wide. Then he stood up, grabbed her in a tight embrace, and kissed her with a loud smack on her lips. "Ruby, you're one audaciously wonderful woman. I ever tell you that?"

Five minutes later Ruby and Clayt slipped into Hinson's room. They looked around and hurried up to the head of his bed. Ruby cleared her voice. "Wakey, wakey sweet boy."

They both held their breath. And then they saw eyelids begin to flutter. Hands slowly began to move. Hinson's eyes gradually opened and he blinked from the bright light. The two dark blobs in his vision gradually morphed into… "Mr. Vergess? Mrs. Ruby? Are you okay?"

Ruby burst into tears and threw her arms around Hinson. Even Clayt felt his eyes get a little misty.

"Son, we've got a _lot_ to talk about." Hinson just stared up at Clayt, while Ruby stood next to him crying and smiling. "I talked to your mama, and she said to tell you it's okay to share your secrets with Mr. Vergess." Ruby was nodding, still crying and still smiling. "Oh, and call her as soon as you can."

Hinson looked shocked for a brief moment, then slowly a smile spread across his face. He sat up, pulled off the bandage sticking to the back of his head, and said, "Close the door, Mr. Vergess. This is going to take a while."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _There will be plenty of "dark" in_ _Dark Stars_ _. A_ _ **lot**_ _of Dark is coming up. The lighter scenes and characters are just part of the balancing act that no one has ever, or will ever do like George Lucas._

 _In the "Stars" series, I'm trying to stay true to the experience of Star Wars, especially Episodes 4, 5 6. As sweeping and dramatic as the more tragic and romantic stories of the Star Wars saga are, George Lucas successfully incorporated the entire spectrum of emotions and characters representing the morbidly serious, ridiculously campy, and everything in between. The eras in which they were created brought a different feel to the trilogies: The lighter, more innocent feel in Episodes 4, 5 6, and the slightly heavier, darker tone in Episodes 1, 2 3._

 _Nonetheless, the formula that has kept so many of us dreaming of a "Galaxy Far, Far Away" for 40 years was a constant across the first two trilogies. In two hours we would gasp, laugh, cry, cheer, and maybe swear once or twice. He gave us the serious (Obi-Wan, Alderaan); the scary (Darth Vader, the Death Stars); the comedic (C-3PO and R2-D2); the cute (Ewoks); the angst (Padme dies as Vader rises); the thrilling (The Battles of Yavin and Endor), etc._

 _Even more genius was the way he allowed individual characters to be so believably multidimensional:_

 _Yoda – wise, humorous, powerful, serious, and silly (Remember when he beat R2-D2 with his cane for a flashlight?)_

 _Han Solo – Serious, gruff, romantic, comedic, curmudgeon, hero..._

 _Luke Skywalker – modest, brave, naïve, wise, whiny, heroic, pessimistic, optimistic.._

 _Anakin Skywalker – Stubborn, vulnerable, powerful, romantic, intuitive, gullible, righteous, weak..._

 _As I mentioned, the Dark is coming, and it's going to hard to write because we all love the characters we create. A couple like Ruby and Clayt Vergess, a Droid like Louie (yes, he's still around), and even a General Geth Pikson and his "lighter" moments at home. They're for both enjoyment and, maybe, a mild form of procrastination from sealing the fate for a character I adore._

 _ **Thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoy reading my stories as much as I absolutely love reading yours!**_


	13. I am a Jedi, like my father before me

**Mustafar**

 **Darth Vader's Castle**

Luke emerged from under the console in Vader's capsule, where he had been searching for anything that might represent a recording device or hidden data card receptacle. Grhan was on the opposite side searching, and Kendy was making a video recording of the Castle.

"Master, I'm not feeling so good about one of us being off on her own here. Should we call Kendy back and make her wait until we can go together?"

Luke was nodding. "If you can talk her back, be my guest. You sure couldn't talk her out of going, though."

"Maybe if _Master Skywalker_ ordered her to come back…" Ghan was as calm as ever on the outside, but his disquiet was quite loud in the Force.

Luke commed Kendy. "Kendy, this is _Master_ _Skywalker_. Please return to the capsule immediately."

After a slight pause, "Grhan Solo – I know you put him up to this!" Luke smiled for the first time in an hour.

"Actually, I should have insisted you stay here until we all were ready. Head this way. Do you copy?"

A longer pause. "Copy. _Idele_ out."

"Uh-oh. I think you're in trouble, Jedi _Solo_."

"More often than not these days," he replied dryly. "Master, what are we looking for? I know you think there's some sort of data-"

"Nope," Luke interjected. "I _know._ " Luke emerged holding a small, rectangular box only a few centimeters wide and maybe five centimeters long. On one end was a small, circular hole. Luke was visibly frustrated. "It's missing."

"What is that?" Grhan asked.

"A receptacle for a storage cylinder. They are commonly used by Imperial forces for all types of things. This here," he held up the box, "was used for recording data sent through something that connected to this console right here." Luke pointed to an outlet below the HoloDisplay. "I am pretty sure it was a recording device of some sort for Vader to maintain an audio journal."

"Don't shoot! It's me!" Kendy yelled as she approached the entrance to the capsule. "I found something!" she exclaimed. This got an immediate reaction from the Jedi, who came bounding down the ramp. "Look!" Kendy held up a small disk, then turned it over and a bright, 3-D image hovered above the disk.

Luke froze. The image was of a tall young man with dark blonde hair. He was wearing a black tunic and black pants, with a brown belt and boots. Hanging from his belt was a lightsaber hilt. Next to him was a petite brunette woman with chocolate brown eyes – _Leia's eyes._ She was beautiful and her smile was radiant. She might have been in her mid-twenties. The young man looked about the same – maybe a tad younger. His eyes were piercing blue. Like the woman, the young man looked very happy. In the background was the façade of a structure Luke recognized. It was the former Imperial Palace where the Emperor and Vader held their primary public residences. However, before that – at the time the image was taken - it was the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

"Who is this? Do you know?" Kendy was looking at Luke, but it seemed to Luke that she wasn't really asking. Luke opened his mouth to reply when a piercing noise came bellowing through the corridors of the Castle.

Almost instantly two lightsabers were activated and Luke and Grhan were moving toward the entry of the room. The terrible, screeching sounds multiplied, growing louder - getting closer. "Kendy! Get in the capsule!" Grhan yelled. Kendy had lowered to one knee and had her blaster rifle aimed and ready. "Do it! Now!" Grhan insisted.

"Don't argue!" Luke added. Kendy popped up and ran toward the capsule. Grhan and Luke had reached the doors which were now closing. But doors that size don't exactly slam shut. They were _almost_ shut when a large black paw with 10 centimeter talons slammed through the slim crevice. This was followed by enormous pounding as multiple creatures rammed into the doors and began clawing at the structures. Luke and Grhan looked at each other in bewilderment.

"What the kriff are those?" Grhan yelled – the noise from the howling, growling, gnarling, slamming and scratching almost too loud to make himself heard. Suddenly, the claw was joined by another, and then another. It appeared that whatever they were, one of them was getting enough leverage to begin separating the doors.

"Fall back!" Luke yelled, using the Force to amplify his voice. As he did this, it seemed every creature stilled and began howling in unison, then resumed storming the doors. Luke and Grhan bounded into the capsule and Luke depressed what he had earlier deduced was the activation button to lower and raise the top. He was correct.

As the top began to approximate the bottom, an ear piercing creaking noise gave way to metal scraping against metal, then a loud _Snap!,_ as first the right door and then the left gave way and fell like timber. Tumbling over one another and spilling into the room came hideous black creatures with red eyes, small pointed ears, long tails, and wide mouths full of bright, white, dagger-like teeth.

"What in the Galaxy are those?" Kendy said, eerily calm and collected considering _those_ were now clamoring to reach the capsule before it closed. With mere meters between the creatures and the capsule, the seal activated with a loud hiss, then silence. Complete silence.

Luke and Grhan looked at one another, then deactivated their lightsabers simultaneously. Graham reached back, pulling Kendy to him. He was surprised by her complete willingness to allow him to take a protective posture over her, as opposed to her usual desire to be tough under fire and stand shoulder-to-shoulder (technically shoulder to rib) with him. Grhan kissed the top of her head and rubbed her forearm.

"We've been here for over an hour. I can't imagine where so many creatures of that size are hiding on an island surrounded by lava," Luke said.

"They have wings," Kendy said. "It was hard to see at first – they're so dark. But I saw several of them gliding on wings when they came over the top of the ones rushing through the doors."

A dull thud momentarily distracted Luke's train of thought. They stood motionless, listening intently for anything more. Luke closed his eyes. He reached out with his feelings and was met with an intense, chilling sense of fury and desperation. He could hear the creatures as they howled and bellowed in unison.

"They react when I use the Force," Luke said. "They're Force sensitive."

Grhan's mouth dropped open and he nodded at the realization. "Yes! They are!" Grhan exclaimed. "When you used the Force to amplify your voice they all stopped and howled."

"Just now, as I was trying to sense them through the Force, I could hear them and they did it again. I think…" Luke paused and considered something briefly, then continued, "I think I can reason with them."

"Are you insane?" Kendy asked incredulously. "Those things, that just took down 5 meter high durasteel doors and nearly ate us for dinner? You think you can _reason with them_?"

"Kendy!" Grhan exclaimed. It was the only time he'd ever raised his voice to her, but he was so shocked by her tone he couldn't hide his reaction.

"No – no, Grhan, it's okay. It does sound crazy, even to me. But I really do believe I can." Kendy was shaking her head, looking up at Grhan in bewilderment. "But we don't have to decide anything immediately. The capsule's shell is made out of obsidian, so they aren't getting in here. Maybe if we wait a bit they'll leave? Besides, I think I know a productive way to kill some time."

Grhan nodded, his cheeks still burning red in embarrassment from his wife's disrespectful reaction to Master Skywalker's suggestion, and then his own knee-jerk reaction toward his wife. He cleared his throat and quietly asked,"What do you have in mind?"

Luke turned to Kendy and smiled warmly. "I think your wife has something she wants to discuss with me?" Grhan looked at Kendy, then back to Luke.

Kendy's mouth opened to say something, but she stopped herself, looked down, and shook her head. She regretted the last few moments more than she could express.

"It's okay, Kendy. Really. Ask." Luke was sincere, and Kendy knew this. She hated benig confronted, but she asked for it and she knew it. It was very awkward to feel this way with, of all people, her husband and Master Skywalker.

Kendy took a deep breath and let it out. Almost too quiet to be heard, she asked, "Who are the people in the image?"

Luke dropped his head, then looked up at Kendy and Grhan. "My parents." Grhan and Kendy looked at each other, then back at Luke, clearly taken aback by his response. "I think, anyway. I've never actually seen them before just now."

"Wuh…why is there a picture of your parents in Darth Vader's Castle?" Grhan asked. Kendy was desperately relieved she didn't have to ask.

"Because my father…my father was Anakin Skywalker. Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader." Luke didn't look away. It was the truth, and he wasn't going to lie.

"You're father was Darth Vader?" Grhan asked, convinced he was confused.

"Yes," Luke replied.

"How Long have you known?" Grhan asked with what might have appeared to be simple curiosity to anyone else, but Luke could feel the turmoil growing in his apprentice.

"Since he took my hand off on Bespin. I knew for a while before he died."

"But, you killed him, right?" Kendy asked. She was nodding as if this was the right answer. Grhan just stood there, stunned.

"Actually, no. I saved him. And then... he saved me," Luke said softly. "I went to confront Vader on the Death Star, not kill him. I had sensed there was still light in Vader since Bespin. I felt the conflict in him and needed to try and reach my father. But the Emperor _wanted_ me to kill Vader and become his apprentice. That was his plan all along. He set an elaborate trap at Endor, forcing me to watch as the Death Star was used against our forces. The Rebellion was dying right in front of my eyes, and Palpatine kept daring me to strike him down to save my friends. I... I gave into my anger. Vader wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- stand by and allow me to kill his Master. When he intervened, I refused to fight him. But then he detected my thoughts about Leia, my twin – Anakin Skywalker's daughter. He threatened her, and I felt an overwhelming surge of...". Luke paused and swallowed hard. "Rage. I'm ashamed to admit that I was consumed with rage. I almost killed Vader. I was standing over him, about to deal the death blow, and I found I couldn't do it. Giving into the Dark side meant giving up on my father... I just couldn't do it. When I refused, the Emperor attacked. He struck me with Force Lightning. I can't describe the pain - the immense power in his hands. It was terrifying. Watching me die brought my father back from the Dark side of the Force." Luke looked away.

No one spoke. The silence was difficult with Grhan's shock and dismay filling the space bwtween them. "To save my life, my father sacrificed himself. To stop Palpatine, my father had to physically restrain him. He chose to expose himself to the Force Lightning, and in the process his life support suit was damaged. He knew saving me would mean his death, but in the end my father turned away from evil and the Darkness and back to the Light. He was a Jedi again. He was Anakin Skywalker. I tried so hard to save him. I carried him to his shuttle and begged him to stay with me and Leia, but it was too late. Before he died, my father asked me to remove his mask so he could see me with his own eyes. He said I did save him, and wanted me to tell Leia I was right."

Luke realized his cheeks were wet. He wiped his eyes with his palms and looked at Kendy. Kendy looked back at Luke, tears streaming down her face, and nodded slowly in understanding. " _I am a Jedi, like my father before me. It is enough that I know my father came back…"_ she said.

" _And he himself would do whatever it takes to prevent further harm to others at the hands of Darth Vader,"_ Luke finished. Kendy slowly walked up to Luke and embraced him. Luke wept for a father and mother he'd never know, and Kendy wept for a selfless friend who had suffered in shame and silence for far too long.


	14. My Father's Treasures

**Mustafar  
Darth Vader's Castle**

Grhan stood watching Kendy and Luke embrace. He was full of emotions. They ranged from shock to sadness. Between the two existed confusion, frustration, fear, and disappointment. He was feeling pretty much everything he would never wish to feel towards his Master. Kendy's immediate reaction seemed out of character for her. She wasn't usually so quick to accept a story and dismiss her doubts.

After a long embrace, Luke and Kendy parted and stepped back from one another. Luke appeared a little embarrassed, but Kendy put her hand on his forearm and squeezed it for reassurance. Luke leaned back on the edge of the control counter and crossed his arms. He could feel everything Grhan was feeling. He knew and understood his apprentice very well by now.

"I'm sorry, Grhan," Luke said. Grhan didn't reply. He stared down at his feet; shoulders slumped, arms hanging loosely by his sides.

"Grhan?" Kendy said.

"Grhan and I will have to talk in private, Kendy. I've… well, I imagine you have a lot of questions about this, including why I didn't tell you before?" Grhan looked up and stared at Luke, his brow furrowed. "You have a right to know why, and deserve the chance to ask me questions... Jedi-to-Jedi." Grhan nodded.

Kendy was growing irritated with Grhan. His lack of sympathy disturbed her. Grhan should know what not having a father means, and he had his mother. _For stars sake, Luke first saw his mother in an image fifteen minutes ago!_ she thought. Kendy chose to save her choice words for Grhan until later when they were alone.

"I think we need to see if our friends are still here, " Luke said.

Grhan had eyed something earlier that warranted a closer look. He pressed a button on the HoloScreen. A white background emerged. Grhan then surveyed a set of 12 identical buttons in a block on the arm of Vader's chair. He pressed the first one. A live video feed of the Castle's entrance appeared. As Grhan cycled through the images, the last button was of the area around the capsule. The perspective was from atop the capsule looking outward. He pressed the same button a second time, and the view changed, same perspective towards the right side of the capsule. He continued until they'd seen four separate views covering the entire room.

Luke noticed something on the first view. "Grhan, could you go to the front view again?" Grhan pressed the button. A second later, Luke nodded. "Well, I'm going to reach out and see if I can feel the creatures nearby." All three of them held their breath and Luke began his search. He felt nothing. He extended his reach as far as he could and found stillness. "We're clear."

Luke placed the black receptacle box in his belt pouch and removed the hilt of his lightsaber. He took a long, last look around, his eyes finally falling on the chair. _If only I knew what you felt and thought as you sat in that chair. Did you ever think about my mother? Why didn't you know about Leia and me? Why did you turn to the Dark side and leave_ _all of_ _us behind? I want to know. I wish I didn't, but I do.  
_

Kendy broke the silence. "Ready?"

"Kendy, please stay beh-"

" _Behind you_!" Kendy snapped as she rolled her eyes. Grhan took a tiny step back and looked surprised. _Blast! I didn't mean to do that._ She softened her voice. "I will, Grhan. I promise." She smiled at Grhan and took his hand. He responded with a small squeeze, but his expression was forlorn.

Luke pressed the activation button and a loud hiss escaped as the seal broke. Kendy continued to cycle through the camera views. She worked her way around the house to the outside the Castle. She remembered she'd been called back to the capsule before she had a chance to rearly look through the room where she found the HoloDisk. There were numerous items there - and another chair.

"We have to go to the room where I found the HoloDisk." She was back in the battle mindset – calm, cool and collected - readying her blaster rifle as she spoke. "There is more there. I was hurrying and only got a quick glimpse of the space, but there were more thints in there. A _lot_ more."

Luke gave it a quick thought. "I want you and Grhan to go straight back to the ship. I'll check it out and meet you there."

"No," Grhan said. "We stick together now. Those things could be anywhere."

"Which is why I want you two to go to the ship. Whether it's three of us or one, if they return, they'll overwhelm us. Better only one of us suffers that fate than all three. Besides, you can provide cover using the ship's defenses if you see them headed this way. It's at least a chance."

"I'm taking Kendy to the ship, then I'm returning, Master. Please do not insist I don't." Grhan had the look that Luke always bemused him. It wasn't defiance. If Luke insisted, Grhan wouldn't argue. Luke decided not to insist.

The ramp of the capsule was now down and they exited. Kendy caught the fleeting glint of something flying by in the air. She turned back to see Luke's hand was closing on an object he quickly placed in his pouch. As they exited the capsule room, they moved with speed and weapons at the ready. Luke parted from the group down a hallway that led to the room Kendy described.

Luke entered the room and took in the scene. It had a single large chair, clearly designed to accommodate Vader in his suit. Something in the room felt familiar to Luke. He felt connected to something, though it was vague. Elusive. He moved to each surface, finding sealed, ornate boxes lining the shelves. Some were quite heavy. Luke wanted - needed – to take these with him. _How? There has to be a way,_ he thought.

He decided to walk along the shelves and focus on the connection, then realized the pull was behind him. It was the chair. Luke went to the chair and stood there staring at the seat in which his father last sat. He moved on instinct, and turned to sit in the chair. The size was a little overwhelming. Each arm had a small button on its surface. Luke depressed them both, and covers over the ends of the arms retracted into the arms, revealing a variety of buttons and controls. Luke surveyed the options, then pressed the top right button on the right arm. A 2 meter x 1.5 meter HoloScreen emerged from the surface of a cabinet directly in front of the chair. Luke pressed a smaller, green button and a video began playing on the HoloScreen.

He could see the brunette woman with Leia's eyes reclining on the pillows of a large couch in a room with ornate furnishings and artwork. A view of Coruscant's skyline could be seen through the ceiling high windows that filled nearly the entire width of the wall in the background. It was very high - clearly a view from a higher floor in a very nice building. Into the room walked Anakin Skywalker. He knelt down and put his cheek on her belly.

" _Ani, what are we going to do? I'll be showing soon_."

Luke gasped. _My mother's voice. I can see and hear my mother._ Luke felt an ache building in his throat. His heart was racing. He tried to center himself, but it was as if a lifetime of loss, grief and unanswered questions were flooding into him from all directions. He felt powerless to resist.

" _We're not going to do anything right now except enjoy being together. This baby is a blessing. For_ _tonight, let's feel nothing other than gratitude_."

" _I've missed you Ani. It's been so much harder this time with you so far away and for so long_ _. Hearng rumors you'd been killed - fearing you'd never know..."_

Padme's voice cracked as she ran a hand through Anakin's hair. She reached out for his shoulders and pulled him up to face her.

" _If I lost you-"_

" _Do not fear, Padme. If I have to go to the Council and lay my fate in their hands, I will. But I will not abandon you and our baby. If I have to make a choice, I know what I will do." Anikan kissed Padme sweetly and they embraced. "Now, I want to spend every moment we can talking about happy things - like how beautiful you are."_

Padme smiled and laughed – a soft, light laugh. Luke's heart leapt at the sound.

" _Artoo, make sure you get this on video to remind Ani he thinks I'm beautiful when I'm as big as the Temple._ "

A set of familiar beeps and whirs startled Luke. "Artoo was with my father?" Luke whispered.

"Oh, _Mistress Padme, it's a disaster! The caterer forgot the jogan fruit for the cake._ "

 _Threepio?_ Luke could barely believe what he was seeing.

" _Threepio, when I created you, I seem to recall making your ability to reason and problem solve better than most sentient creatures. How about you and Artoo head out and get some jogan fruit._ "

The view moved closer to Anakin, and the end of a metal arm with a grabber came into view. It scooped credits from Anakin's outstretched hand. The droids left the room, arguing over who was in charge. That was the end of the video.

Luke was smiling even as warm tears threatened to spill over. Then the loss of the connection hit him like someone kicking him in the chest. He paused to catch his breath and began to search the chair for data cards or cylinders. He realized he was growing frantic. It had been quite some time since he felt such a loss of control without an immediate desire to regain it. He wanted the feelings to last. He wanted to know his story. He wanted to be there with his mother and hear her beautiful voice. He was desperate to know his mother's "Ani" – his real father. He was just as eager to share this discovery with Leia.

Luke took a deep, cleansing breath. It was time to go. He sat back on his rear-end and made a decision. _I'm taking this chair._

Luke cleared his throat and commed Kendy. "Kendy."

"Here Luke. Grhan is heading back."

"Move the Gazer as close to the entrance as possible. Lower the rear hold loading ramp. We need to secure a load for safe transport. It's on its way there."

"Copy that. Moving Gazer now. Lowering rear hatch and preparing cargo nets for stowing the load."

"Keep an eye out for trouble while you're out there," Luke added.

"Roger that." Kendy replied.

Grhan was approaching the room and marveled at the scene. All sizes of ornate, jeweled boxes and ornamental items were being telekinetically moved through the doorway. He slid into the room around the items and saw more objects on the shelves still needing a nudge. Seconds later they were following Luke and his parade of treasures through the door.

Outside, Kendy repositioned the Gazer to rest as near as possible to the entrance. When items began to move through the open doorway, Kendy felt like she'd now seen everything. A few minutes later the objects were resting in the cargo hold with Kendy moving the ones she could manage behind netting with straps for secure storage.

A shrill shriek came from somewhere in the distance. "Wait here!" Luke yelled at both Kendy and Grhan. He had to amplify his voice to be heard over thundering waterfalls of lava nearby. The winds were picking up as well. All were reminders of the wisdom in keeping this trip as short as possible. Kendy listened, but Grhan - not so much. Luke ran back into the Castle, Grhan right on his heels. Luke un-hilted his lightsaber, and Grhan followed his example without understanding why. When Luke re-entered the room he barely slowed. He slid on his knees to the base of the chair. He couldn't see where it was secured to the floor. One firm, Force enhanced push revealed there were no wires or cables exiting the chair. Grhan could see the urgency in his Master's actions.

Luke was conflicted. He couldn't tell if the source of the videos came from the chair or were stored elsewhere. Grhan watched as Luke moved to the cabinet around the HoloScreen and ran his hands across the surface. He stopped when he swiped over an almost imperceptible depression. Luke returned to the chair and surveyed the controls, eyeing the symbols imprinted on several larger buttons. Luke depressed the one with a small line and arrow. His instincts paid off, as a square section on the surface of the cabinet rose quickly until it was approximately a half-meter tall. Inserted all along the four sides of the block were seventy-two small, silver cylinders.

"Master - I'll get the chair! You get the...things!" Grhan didn't wait for a response. The chair was in the air and on its way out of the room.

Luke used his light saber to cut a circle around the base of the cylinder block. There were black cables running from its base into the darkness below. Even with the glow of his lightsaber he could not determine where they went. He lifted the cylinder case out of the cabinet and pulled the cables until they resisted. He realized he had no choice. He took his lightsaber and slived clean trough the cables.

Two minutes later Luke entered the cockpit to find Kendy in the pilot's seat. She started to rise, but Luke gestured for Kendy to stay where she was. "You have the ship," Luke said.

"I have the ship," Kendy replied. She was glad to find Luke was too distracted to see the smile she let slip.

He sat in the co-pilot's seat and pulled out the HoloDisk he'd retrieved in Vader's chamber. Grhan commed from below to say he had secured everything in the hold. After a quick survey for sealed hatches and ramps, Luke nodded at Kendy to begin their ascent away from Mustafar.

They were well beyond the Castle Towers and rising when Luke turned the HoloDisk over. The image of his parents appeared, but Luke was not watching it. His eyes were scanning the skies below them – searching for…something. Kendy was going to ask him, but before she got the chance she got her answer. In the distance and closing fast were a flock of the horrific black monsters. Kendy was confused at first, then alarm bells went off - in her head and on the console.

"Fire?!" she yelled at Luke.

Luke shook his head and calmly said, "No."

Luke was staring at the beasts, completely unrattled, as they came within 50 meters…40 meters….30 meters… "Luke! Can I fire?" Kendy yelled with urgency. Luke shook his head and was breathing slow and steady. None of this made sense to Kendy.

Grhan entered the cockpit and gasped. "Blast! Fire, Kendy! Fire!" Kendy looked back at Grhan and emphatically shook her head, pointing at Luke. They were 10 meters out. "Kriff!" Grhan lunged for the firing controls and went flying backward throough the cockpit door, landing 5 meters beyond on his back-side.

Kendy was frozen in place, one hand covering her mouth. Flying alongside the Gazer, beginning approximately 2 meters out from both sides of the cockpit, were dozens of the creatures. Kendy looked at Luke who was holding eye contact with the largest of the creatures. It had a wingspan of at least 5 kilometers – twice the size of any other. Its expression was calm, like Luke's. After 30 or so seconds of silence, Luke nodded and the creature... _nodded_? _It nodded at Luke!_ Kendy couldn't believe her eyes. The creatures began peeling away from the Gazer. Kendy leaned over the console and looked down, watching the black monsters dive like missiles through the smoke and haze unail they were no longer in sight.

Grhan had returned the cockpit, intent to confront his Master, when he witnessed the exchange between Luke and the giant creature as Kendy did. He was now ashamed at the anger and lack of trust he exhibited toward Luke. Luke turned to face him, then stood. Grhan couldn't look him in the eye. Luke left the cockpit without saying a word, taking the HoloDisk with him.


	15. Break Out

**New Republic Prison**

 **Location Undisclosed**

Nash napped lightly on his cot. He opened one eye to find Korus standing outside the energy field. Something was different. The silvery hue was gone. Korus looked normal. Nash sprung up and as he did a package came flying through the bars at him.

"Are you ready?" Korus asked. Nash smirked. He stripped down and redressed in the clothing Korus provided - a black tunic and pants like Korus' that would help them stay concealed in the dark nights on this planet. The package also included a blaster pistol, holster, and utility belt.

"How, pray tell, do I get out of here?" Nash asked. Korus smiled and stepped out of view, then returned with a gagged, bound female guard who was stripped down to her undergarments. Nash was furious.

"Korus! Where is this woman's clothing?" Nash yanked a sheet from his cot and offered it to the woman, who did not take it. "Cover this woman." Nash thrust the sheet into Korus's arms. Korus's face was burning red and he quickly wrapped the sheet around the woman.

"They have emergency comm buttons sewn into the seams of their uniforms," Korus explained. "She was not forthcoming about this, and I could not risk the mission. I did not _want_ to humiliate her. Had I had a cover to prov-"

"What's done is done," Nash interjected. "How is this going to help me leave?"

The smile returned to Korus's face. He removed the gag and nodded at the woman, who glared back at him and did not move. "Please, do not mistake my manners for weakness," Nash cautioned. The woman relented, and reluctantly moved to where two small screens were installed on the wall. She placed her chin in the small cup at the base of one screen and pressed her right palm flat against the other. Scanner bars moved down, tracing the contours of her face and her palm, followed by two quick beeps. Korus then opened the door to Nash's cell.

Nash held up a finger and stepped over to the refresher's privacy screen. From the top corner of the frame he removed a small cap. Attached to the underside of the cap with adhesive was a 3.5 cm long, silver cylinder. He gently separated the cylinder from the cap and placed the cylinder in the utility pouch on his belt. He replaced the cap on the top of the screen.

Nash then stepped out of the cell and approached the woman. "Korus, please get this woman's clothing." Korus left without any hesitation, and returned a minute later holding a pile of clothing.

Nash turned to the woman. I am deeply sorry you were humiliated and disrespected in this manner. Are there any more hidden devices in your clothing?" The woman shook her head. "Very well. Please, go behind the screen and dress. We'll wait here." The woman, looking confused and irritated, slowly accepted her clothing and walked to the screen - looking over her shoulder at Korus and Nash the entire time. She emerged from behind the screen fully dressed. It seemed the humiliation had passed and she glared at the two men.

"You remind me very much of a dear friend of mine," Nash chuckled, his pristinely clipped speech sounding a tad more regal on that side of the bars. "You clearly have her... _spirit."_ Nash turned to Korus. "Where are the others?"

"There are no others. I made sure this section was uncovered. This guard was here to retrieve a personal item she left after her shift."

"Ma'am, we will have to secure you, but I would not dream of putting you in that cell. If you have extra binders, I'm certain we can offer you a more reasonable location to await your rescue." The woman nodded and led the men down the hall lined with Nash's beloved Ysalamiri. Nash sighed. "Goodbye my friends," he said as he passed the last tree.

They reached a door. The woman performed her security scans and the lock disengaged. Inside the room were a variety of interesting "goodies". Nash passed them by - blasters, grenades, and weapons of all sorts. He took two sets of binders and a simple stun stick. Korus watched, perplexed and amused by Nash's selections.

They secured the woman in the break area. Nash turned on the HoloScreen and left the controller on a small table within reach of her fingers.

"Lead the way, my friend." Nash stepped aside and gestured to Korus to move ahead. With no guards at the station, the immediate path was clear. They moved swiftly down a long corridor to a lift. Korus held a data-card against a sensor and they now stood waiting for the lift to arrive. Korus seemed a bit too confident for Nash's comfort. _This should never have been this easy,_ he thought. "Korus - when might we run into resistance?"

The lift arrived, the doors opened, and they stepped inside. Korus used the data-card again, then pressed a button labeled "XW". During their uninterrupted trip upward, Korus replied, "There are several guard towers outside. I managed to infiltrate their Administrative offices and keep the two that will be closest to us from being staffed for an hour. Same thing with Levels X and XW."

Nash looked at Korus with newfound respect. "You infiltrated Administration?"

"It wasn't that hard. With everything new and people being shifted around, the idea that I was a representatives from the 'Bureau of Prisons' was never questioned.

"Is there even such a thing?" Nash asked. Korus shrugged.

"I've spent the past few days getting into their system and wreaking havoc. In about ten minutes or so they'll be dealing with so many system glitches we may just escape unnoticed.

Nash was about to ask how they were leaving when the lift doors opened. Nash's eyes grew wide when he saw what awaited them. "X-Wings!" he gasped. This was a dream come true! Nash always wanted to check out these lethal craft, and now he was commandeering one to use as his own personal escape vehicle. He laughed out loud at the irony.

They located lockers and found flight suits and helmets. After changing, Nash ran to the closest X-Wing. He ascended the ladder, and climbed into the cockpit, stowing his clothes in the small space behind the seat. He saw Korus do the same.

Nash put on his helmet and commed Kuros. "What's the plan?"

Kuros replied, "I'm sending you coordinates. That will be our first stop. We'll refuel and continue to Zaphthosis. There, we have a residence and the resources you requested."

"Korus, you've exceeded my expectations. We may need to revisit Vader's rankings."

"No," Korus replied. "I wouldn't dream of asking you to second guess the Dark Lord's wisdom. I am content to serve my purpose in my rightful place. But I am honored you are pleased with my efforts." Nash nodded.

While performing a condensed pre-flight routine, Nash pondered the many things he needed - and wanted - to address right away. He had to prepare for the Convening. This was a monumental feat in and of itself. But Nash also remembered there was a life outside of this mission. He had some _personal_ matters needing a little attention.

Five minutes later, they were slipping into the atmosphere. Nash realized he had no idea where he was. "Alpha to Eta."

"Eta here," Korus replied.

"What planet is this?" Nash asked.

"Borleais." Korus replied.

"We'll say goodbye to Borleais for now. But I do believe I might return some day. I'd like to burn that loathsome facility to the ground. Alpha, out."


	16. Am I a Jedi?

**New Republic Prison**

 **Publicly Undisclosed Location**

 **Borleais**

Hinson sat back, feeling the weight of the secrets disappear and flutter away. He was relieved. It wasn't until that moment that he realized how much of a burden keeping his true self hidden had been. At some point in his reverie he caught a good look at Clayt and Ruby.

There they sat, holding hands, mouths open, eyes wide and…well, shellshocked.

"Um…Mr. Vergess? Mrs. Ruby?" Ruby seemed to snap out of it first, then she elbowed Clayt.

"Huh? Oh, yah…" Clayt sat up straight and collected himself. "So, you've got all of these…abilities. You and your mama made a list as you discovered them, but you had to keep them secret for a variety of reasons, but mainly the Empire. I think that makes sense, right Ruby?" Clayt looked at Ruby for help. He didn't even know what kind of help he needed. He was just a little overwhelmed.

"That seems about right," Ruby nodded. She then relaxed and leaned toward Hinson, who was now looking unsure of himself and nervous. She put her hand on Hinson's. "Sweetie, you can trust us. We aren't going to share anything you've told us with anyone unless you tell us we should."

Hinson nodded slowly. "Do you think I'm…a freak?" he asked, looking down at the floor.

Suddenly Clayt felt a surge of…. _What is this? Protectiveness?_ It was a new feeling for Clayt. He and Ruby had never been able to have children. The urge to put his arm around Hinson and reassure him was so strong, and that's precisely what Clayt did. "Son, you've got extraordinary gifts. There's only one group of people I can think of who could understand and help you understand what all of it means."

Hinson was looking at Clayt as though he hung on every word coming out of Clayt's mouth. When Clayt said "group of people" Hinson's eyes widened. Before now, he thought it would be ridiculous, and surely people would laugh at him if he suggested he might be _that_ kind of special. "Do you mean the Jedi, Mr. Vergess?"

"That's precisely who I mean. And being here, in this place, may be more than coincidence. It might be the Force."

Hinson could see the sincerity in Mr. Vergess and Mrs. Ruby's expressions. They were nodding like it was simply common sense. Hinson looked positively enamored, though he wasn't sure what Mr. Vergess meant by "being here in this place". He understood the idea of the Force from his Uncle. His curiosity was about how being a prison guard could bring him closer to the Jedi. "What do you mean?" Hinson asked.

"Level X, Hinson. Level X is the Jedi detainment section." Hinson finally understood Mr. Vergess's reaction earlier. He was right to be concerned. Then a feeling hit Hinson like a sharp jolt in the back of his neck. His hand reached up and grabbed the area as though something was biting him.

"Oh, no. Oh, no!" Hinson looked at Clayt. "Level X. Korus. The faulty duty assignments… Someone needs to get down to Level X _NOW!"_

They all three stood and began moving. Hinson found his guard's uniform in the closet. As he was dressing in the refresher, Clayt called Administration, which thankfully was back up and running. He warned them of the possible connection between yesterday's ambush and the Jedi facility. Less than a minute later, the sounds from the campus alarms were ringing out. They could hear them in the distance.

Ruby returned with her and Clayt's clothing, and they both changed. Five minutes later they were all running down the corridor, ignoring nurses yelling behind them to stop.

* * *

 **High Mountain, Jelucan**

 **Pikson-Kyrell Home**

The ride up the mountain was refreshing. Geth didn't like the hour it took, but he tried to focus on the simple pleasures that came with the drive. In the passenger seat, Dimps looked peaceful. Geth was going to offer to raise the top, but decided against it. It was a nice ride for them both.

"Now, I should warn you. Having two little ones crawling and pulling themselves up on things like your pants leg can be interesting. I imagine Gan and Sara will have fed the little ones already and maybe, if we're lucky, they're on their way down for the night."

"I hope I get to meet Lucy. I don't mind babies," Dimps said. "I have younger brothers and sisters. It's been a while, but I was old enough to have diaper duty from time to time."

Geth laughed. "Do not tell Gan this. She'll have you taking a shift or two before you escape in the morning." They passed the High Mountain Clinic, which meant Geth was only a minute from his girls. He loved this moment. "Here we are!" Geth announced, turning onto the parking pad.

From inside, loud laughter came rolling out to where Geth and Dimps were retrieving their things from the speeder. Geth motioned to Dimps to follow him and they entered the house to the incredible smell of home cooking. "I forgot to tell you. My wife can really cook. I'm having to watch the pounds."

Gan met them as they were walking in. She threw her arms around Geth and gave him a respectful, public kiss. "Gan, this is Dimps. Dimps, my wife, Ganaire"

"Hello Dimps. So he suckered another one of you fellas into his club? I swear, he could talk a Nexxu off a Nerf steak."

"Oh, no ma'am. I invited myself to this party. I heard what the General was doing and wanted to be a part of it. Anything with the General is worth doing." Dimps said, with a big smile on his face.

"Goodness, gracious, Geth. I didn't know they made them so cute in the Empire. They could have used Dimps' smile to hypnotize all the female Rebels!" Dimps' face reddened.

"Hey, woman! You remember you're a married lady with a baby!" Geth teased.

"Speaking of…" Gan motioned to them to follow her around the corner. In the living room, on the floor between four separated sections of a circular sofa, sat Lucy and Sila. They were shaking some silly toys Geth had never seen. Lucy looked up and saw her daddy and began to bounce on her bottom, then crawled toward him.

"How's my baby girl today? Daddy missed you so much!" Geth scooped her up. Lucy grabbed Geth's cheeks and giggled. She began babbling all sorts of sounds that didn't make sense, but to Geth it was all genius. "Lucy, meet Dimps. Dimps, this is Lucy." Lucy looked at Dimps, then reached out for him. Dimps took her without any reservation whatsoever. He looked completely in his element. Lucy squeezed his cheeks and Dimps started to bounce her. Lucy was squealing with excitement.

Dalven entered the room with bottles. "Hey, Dimps! This is my step-son, Dalven. This other little creature belongs to him and his wife..." Sara came around the corner with bibs, then looked up and froze. "Sara, Dalven – this is Dimps. He served with me. I'm lucky enough to have him back in the family."

Dimps showed no sign of recognition when he shook Dalven's hand and nodded at Sara. He maintained an unwavering smile, said hello, then turned back to Lucy. Lucy was ready to go back to her daddy now.

"Sorry, I get carried away. It reminds me of home." Dimps looked embarrassed.

"No, no, no – no apologies for adoring the babies in this house," Dalven exclaimed. He picked up Sila and said, "Sila, looky here! A new friend. His name is Dimps." Sila was too focused on her daddy's mouth, squishing his lips while Dalven tried to talk.

Sara's heart was racing. _Maybe he doesn't recognize me? Pleeeeeease don't recognize me._ Sara reached for the bottle in Dalven's hand. Geth already had one and was feeding Lucy. Dalven handed her Sila. "Thanks, sweetheart. I was going to feed her. You sure?" Sara nodded and left with Sila to join Gan in the kitchen. "My wife is shy. Don't take offense. She's the most thoughtful person you'll ever meet. But that shy bug bit her pretty hard when she was little."

"The General can attest to my own issues in that arena. It took a lot for the boys to pull me out of my shell."

"Always smiling, big dimples, never speaking - that one. Hence the name!" Geth announced. "But when your back is up against a wall, this is the guy you want next to you. Almost defies belief what this guy can do."

"Dinner's ready!" Gan called.

"Hey, Dimps, just toss your bag anywhere. We'll head down to your room after dinner." Geth was still holding Lucy as she finished off her bottle. They all converged around the dinner table – except Sara and Sila. "Where are the other ladies?" Geth asked.

"Sara took Sila back upstairs. She was getting fussy and when one baby gets fussy…"

As if on cue, the three parents said, "Everyone gets fussy!"

Dalven looked a little deflated. "I was looking forward to a family dinner tonight. Maybe I'll stay for a bit, then bring Sara and myself a plate so we can eat together. Would anyone mind?"

"Blast, no!" Gan flashed Geth a look. "I mean, _stars_ , no." Dalven laughed out loud at his mother.

"Looks like Dimps is getting a first hand look at who the _real_ General in this house is!" Dalven said, reflexively ducking for any projectiles that might be headed his way.

"We don't have rolls tonight, honey," Ganaire said sarcastically.

"Grab that sweet wife of yours a plate and you two enjoy some time together. It's a beautiful evening. We should have set up outside."

"Thanks mom!" Dalven kissed Gan on the cheek, made two plates, grabbed a bottle of wine, and headed to the lift.

After a half-hour of chit-chat and the basic "get to know you" conversation, Geth and Dimps excused themselves to get him settled in. Lucy was already fast asleep in her playpen. As they approached the lift, Geth said, "It's two floors down. You want to take the stairs?" Dimps shrugged and Geth led the way. The door opened into a large, beautifully appointed sitting area with two plush sofas and four oversized chairs. A 1.5 x 2 meter HoloScreen was mounted on the wall immediately to their right. On opposite sides of the room were doors to a total of four separate master suites (two on each side) with private refreshers and sanisteams. A small kitchen with a bar and a large, round table with eight chairs were located on the opposite side of the space.

Dimps looked up at Geth and shook his head. "Sir, this is amazing!"

"You've got your pick of either of these two on this wall," Geth said. "Those two over there are sort of set up for frequent family and guests. One is for Gan's son Thane and his wife, Ciena. The other is for Grhan and Kendy, who are adopted family."

"Sounds great. I'll just take the closest one then." Dimps turned and held out his hand to Geth. "Thank you again, sir. I'm honored to be here. Please thank your wife for her hospitality?"

"Will do. Let's meet up at 0800 – we don't have a meeting until 1100. That'll give us time to grab a bite, get down the mountain, and get our brains in gear."

"Goodnight, sir." Dimps smiled and started for his room.

"Oh, Dimps. I don't know what's in that fridge. It's been a little nuts with the babies and work. Head up to the kitchen anytime and help yourself. You don't have to worry about waking anyone. Our private quarters aren't close enough to hear anything. The lift makes a little noise, but even that isn't likely to stir anyone around here."

"Roger that, General." As Dimps opened his door and disappeared into the room, Geth felt a sense of accomplishment. Of all the soldiers who deserved a break, Dimps was near the top of the list.

* * *

Sara was somewhere between mild irritation and anger when Dalven arrived with the plates of food. She heard him come in and call her name. She took a deep breath, and joined him in the living room. There Dalven stood, holding two plates of food and a bottle of wine. He had that big, adorable grin on his face. Everything negative flooded out of her.

"Wow. Dalven, thank you so much," she walked up and took a plate then kissed him on the cheek.

"You want to tell me the truth?" Dalven asked. Sara looked at him, confused. Then panic set in. _Did Dimps say something? But I haven't done anything wrong! I don't have anything to confess!_ "Sila wasn't fussy, honey. Was it too much with the babies and having to meet someone new? You can tell me. Shyness isn't a curse. It makes you…sweet. And adorable." Dalven put his plate down.

"Actually, I was embarrassed. But not for the reason you think," Sara said. The words just came out. She was going to run with it. "Do you remember brown sauce guy?"

Dalven nodded slowly, then a smile spread across his face. Almost as if someone could overhear him, he whispered, "Dimps? Dimps is brown sauce guy?!" Sara smiled and nodded. Dalven busted out laughing and fell over on the back of the sofa. He smashed his face into a cushion and was laughing so hard Sara couldn't help but join him. She collapsed on top of him while he shook his head and laughed.

"Dalven! You can't say anything!" Sara cried. "Either he didn't recognize me or he's so embarrassed he pretended not to remember me. Either way, it's awful! I feel terrible!"

Dalven sat up, red faced, and fighting to regain his composure. "Oh, man. One of Geth's super soldiers is scared of YOU!"

Sara took a pillow and smacked him in the head with it. Dalven looked at her and decided he wasn't going to let it go. "You, my dear, will pay for that later. After we eat!" Sara shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Pretend all you want. You're scared, and you should be. It's going to be a very long, exhausting job making that up to me."

They walked out onto the balcony and ate their meals, drank some wine, and retired for the evening. Dalven was asleep in five minutes.

"Wine," Sara thought as she lie there having escaped whatever punishment he had planned. She felt relief having told Dalven. Why she was worried mystified her. _I'm ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous._

Three floors down, Paxson starred at the ceiling. His mind was reeling. The ache in his chest had returned with a vengeance. It was like a cruel joke. For two days he had felt better, and now it was like crashing all over again. Lying there awake was making it worse.

The accommodations were luxurious. The bed was wonderful. The sanisteam was first class – best shower he'd had in ages. If only he could sleep. He moved to the common area to watch some news, but in the end he wanted something to drink. Geth was right about the fridge on his floor. It was empty.

Paxson opened the door to the stairway and walked right into Sara.


	17. Surprise!

**Coruscant  
** **Endover Garden Towers**

Thane was in the sanisteam when Ciena came running in the refresher. "It's the call!" Ashe exclaimed. Thane jumped out, wrapped a towel around himself, and made his way to the HoloPhone. "This is Commander Kyrell."

A few minutes passed. Ciena sat quietly waiting – a nervous wreck inside.

"Mmm-hmm," Thane said, then more silence. "I see," he nodded, and then there were some "Yes ma'ams" and "Yes sirs". Finally, after at least ten minutes, Thane said, "I understand completely. The Vice Admiral position was more than I'd ever have thought possible, and I'm grateful you found me worthy of consideration. I'll talk to my wife about the other possibility and reply as requested. Thank you, sir." Ciena's heart sank, but she waited for the news before reacting.

"I didn't get the position," Thane said with disappointment in his voice. Ciena reached up and hugged him.

"What an honor that you'd be considered for such a tremendous position at our age. I'm so proud of you, Thane!" Ciena kept her arms around him, afraid to see the disappointment on his face. Thane squeezed her tightly, then pulled back and gave her a quick kiss. He turned to head back toward the refresher. Ciena followed and sat on the floor while he hopped back in the sanisteam to finish up.

"So what's this other position? Is it something you'd like?" Ciena asked.

Thane nodded. "Yah - it's something I think I'd like," he said.

"A step up?" Ciena asked. "I mean, it doesn't matter or anything if it's something you'd like." She wanted to kick herself.

"Well, one thing's for sure - Lieutenant Commander Rishka is getting a step up," Thane said, stepping out of the sanisteam. He grabbed a dry towel and wrapped it around his waist.

"What? Are you kidding? You're way more qualified than her!" Ciena exclaimed.

"I think they thought so, too," Thane said as he surveyed his stubbly face in the mirror. He lathered on shaving foam and grabbed his razor.

"But they gave it to _her_ \- I bet it was because she's female!" Ciena said with a tinge of resentment.

"Easy now - Drea is as qualified as any man. You're just saying that because you think I'm sad and disappointed," Thane said. He was casually removing the foam and his whiskers, taking his time as though he hadn't a care in the world. Ciena started to get confused - and irritated.

"So, you're _not_ sad and disappointed? I thought you wanted this - you made me want it for you. I'm so confused," Ciena said. Thane kept shaving and didn't say anything. He wiped off the extra foam and started to preen. _He's preening! He's staring at his reflection in the mirror like a... like a..._ "Will you stop looking at yourself and start making sense?!" Ciena yelled.

Thane stood up, looking at her through the mirror, and smiled. He turned around and crossed his arms. "It's simple, really. They gave Lieutenant Commander Rishka the promotion because she's highly qualified and they think I won't be available."

Ciena stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Thane Kyrell, if you don't start making sense I'm going to-"

"Uh-uh-uh, you might want to tread lightly young lady," Thane chided as he grabbed her around the waist, pulled her into a tight embrace and tapped her on the nose with a dab of foam still on his finger. "I mean, threatening a man who controls an entire Fleet is an awfully risky proposition."

Ciena froze. "Wait...what? An entire Fleet of...". Ciena's eyes grew wide and her mouth fell open. Thane was laughing now. "Admiral? ADMIRAL?" she yelled.

"Well, Admiral of Naval Air Operations if you're going to be picky about it," Thane said with an air of indifference.

Ciena screamed and jumped into Thane's arms. She was kissing him while he laughed. There was about five minutes of cycling through celebratory kisses, laughing, and moments of shock where they said, "Can you believe it!" and "This is crazy!" a hundred times.

"I could kill you for putting me through that, Thane Kyrell!" Ciena finally said, squishing his face between her palms.

"You like my smooth, clean face, dontcha? You think I'm handsome, huh?" Thane teased. He lowered her to where she was now sitting on the refresher counter.

"Heck no!" Ciena smirked. "I'm just using you for all of your ships!" They both smiled. Ciena wrapped her arms around Thane's neck and put her head on his shoulder. "How did we get here?" she asked quietly.

"I honestly don't know," Thane replied. "I just..."

Ciena waited, but he didn't finish. She leaned back to see Thane's expression and was surprised to find him looking pensive. "You just what?" she asked gently, putting her palms on his chest, looking up into his blue eyes. Ciena saw the man Thane had become looking down at her. There were still traces of the boy Thane once was, but there was a depth there that revealed so much _more_. There was more of everything - more life, more love, and more of the worries that come with it all.

"I just need to know... that you're happy. That's all I want," he said. "Are you? Happy?" Thane asked quietly, his voice cracking as he lowered his head.

Ciena leaned down and put his face in her hands, then gently lifted his head to bring his eyes back up to meet to hers. She smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes. I'm happy."

Thane nodded and embraced her, holding Ciena as tightly as he dared. "I love you, Ciena." After another minute of sincerity, Thane lifted Ciena off the counter and set her down in front of him. He reached up to brush two long strands of curls away from her eyes.

Ciena smiled, took a deep breath, and sighed. "I guess we have some big decisions to make?"

"Yes, I guess we do. But we have a little time. Five days," he said.

"Five days. Okay. Well, that gives us time," Ciena offered.

"Yep. Time to talk," Thane added.

"Yep. We need to talk. Talking... that's important," Ciena suggested. They both stood there looking around. "Are you hungry? I'll go make us a quick bite to eat before Mr. Needmo gets here.

"Sure! That sounds... great," Thane said. Ciena leaned in to give him a quick hug before she left the room.

"Oh, no!" Thane exclaimed. "My towel fell!"

"Needmo won't be here for an hour!" Ciena said. Thane had already scooped her up and carried her to the bedroom. With saying a word, they planned and held a private celebration. As with the promotion, it exceeded their wildest expectations.

 ** _Forty-five minutes later_** they called Jelucan and spoke to Gan, who was screaming and jumping around at the news. "We want to come home for a few days. They've given me five days to decide. Also, Ciena wants to ask you about something… Love you, too, mom. Here's Ciena." Ciena took over to explain the Perry Needmo situation. She asked if Gan would run it by Geth. She also told her how Mr. Needmo wanted to get footage of the fortress, and how sad it was to be reminded of that. They would leave that afternoon and be there in a few days.

"Tell mom we're sorry for the late call!" Thane yelled from across the room.

"Mom, Thane says sorry for the late call. I hope we didn't wake Lucy…..Love you, too!"

* * *

 **Jelucan  
** **Pikson-Kyrell Residence**

"Geth, you won't believe it!" Gan said, bouncing on the bed and trying to pull away the pillow he smashed over his face.

"Tomorrow. I won't believe it _tomorrow_!" Geth groaned.

"Geth Pikson, come out from there right now!" Gan was kneeling over him on the bed, hands on hips. Geth peeled a corner of the pillow up to survey the scene.

"This better be good."

"Oh, it's better than good!" Gan said.

"How much does it matter to you?" Geth had a devious plan in motion. His arm reached down and after groping a second his hand grasped something. It was a little handful of silk fabric he had folded and left on one of the step stools he made for Gan on his side of the bed.

His arm raised up and he let the silky fabric drop and dangle from a strap hooked on his finger.

"Geth Pikson, you're a perverted Imperial child!"

"Hey, don't call me a child!" Geth tossed the pillow aside. "Besides, it's not my fault you're so irresistibly sexy. Really, I'm just a victim here." He sat up, dangling the nighty.

"First, the news!" Gan insisted, snatching the nighty from his finger.

"Deal!" Geth gleefully accepted.

"Thane didn't get the Vice Admiral position. They decided to offer him the Admiral position!" Gan was bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Gan, that's amazing! And at his age, that says a lot!" Geth was really proud. He was beaming. It was times like this one would never know Geth was the step-father. His capacity to love seemed endless to Gan.

"They're on the way here with Perre Needmo, an up and coming reporter - a good one, not a sleazy one. He's doing a feature on them. He also…" Gan hesitated, realizing she wasn't sure how Geth might react to the next part. "He also wants to talk to you. Thane's testimony included questions about Ciena and…you. Thane's answer has created interest in your story according to how Thane described you. Thane was quite…proud… to talk about you and how much you mean to the men who served under you. He said you were the safe haven for those lucky enough to be led by you, because you refused to be a 'harbinger of the evil and brutal tactics the Empire is famous for'. He credited your honor as a reason many New Republic soldiers and citizens are still alive today." Gan paused and looked up at Geth. She was surprised to see him looking away. "Thane told Needmo that it would be up to you, and that there had to be a promise to include Claire, Jake and Malee when talking about our family. Ciena said Thane told him they were part of our family in our hearts." She waited for a reply. "Geth?" She reached out and put her hand on his.

Geth sniffed and brought his other hand up to wipe his eyes and face. He turned to face Gan. Gan's heart dropped. She'd never seen Geth cry. He'd shed a tear or two talking about his first family or when troubling news came about Ciena and Thane not having children. But, this was different.

"He said that?" Geth asked. "About Claire, Jake and Malee?"

Gan nodded. "It's the truth, sweetheart. We all feel that way." Geth smiled and reached out for Gan. He was so overwhelmed, wondering how he got so lucky twice in one lifetime.

"I'm a little unsure about the whole interview thing, but I'm willing to give it a chance," Geth said.

"Whatever you decide, I know Needmo will understand. He wanted to get footage of the hideout. Thane said it hit Ciena hard being reminded it's gone." Gan sighed. "I have to use the refresher. Do you need anything to drink. I'm thirsty." Geth shook his head.

As Gan left, Geth's mind was a flurry of thoughts and ideas. One in particular made him wish it was daylight already.

"Eh-hem." Geth was pulled from his thoughts to see Gan standing at the end of the bed wearing the silk nighty he'd bought her weeks ago. A very broad smile crossed his face. He bounded out of bed and in two strides was right beside her, scooping her up and setting her gently at the head of the bed. Her face was beautiful – with her soft smile and warm eyes. This was his girl – his Gan. The most lovely woman in the Galaxy.

"I take it back," Gan said. "Your not a child."

Geth chuckled and leaned in for a kiss. Then he said, "I can live with that."

* * *

 **Stairwell**

Paxson startled as he nearly ran Sara over in the stairway. "Oh, uh…I'm so sorry." He reached out to make sure she was steady.

"No harm done." Sara continued past him.

"Sara," he said. Sara stopped and her shoulders slumped. "From the park?" he added.

Sara turned and looked at him. She nodded.

"Why didn't you say something? Did you not recognize me?" Paxson asked.

"Why didn't _you_ say something?" Sara asked in return.

"I guess…I guess it took me a second to put it together. I mean, I was pretty certain it was you, but you ran out so fast I-"

"I didn't run out!" Sara said, a little more defensively than she intended.

"Uh…um, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it as an insult. Really," he said. His cheeks were warm and red.

Sara looked at him, realizing he truly was embarrassed. She felt awful. "I'm sorry. I should apologize," she admitted. "The truth is, I recognized you immediately. The whole thing with the brown sauce and meeting you that way… I just felt awkward." Sara was smiling now.

"What, are you saying I'm the only victim of your bench hogging brown sauce attack?" he asked, feigning incredulity. "I bet there's a whole line of brown sauce, red sauce, and all sorts of colored sauce victims all over Jelucan!"

Sara was laughing now. "Noooo!" she protested. "Only you, I'm afraid." She looked up at him laughing and realized he was staring straight in her eyes. She caught her breath and felt trapped. Her heart was racing.

Paxson felt his heart flutter like it did the other day in the park. He returned, hoping to see Sara there. He couldn't explain it. He felt so odd and out of place around most new people, but that day with Sara was wonderful. He felt a connection with her. Now he finds she's married, to the General's step-son, and has a baby. It was one of the worst revelations of his life. _If she only knew,_ he thought.

Sara looked down, and Paxson realized he was staring. "Oh, I bet you needed something for Sila. I didn't mean to get in your way." Paxson stepped back into his doorway.

"No, actually, I was thirsty. Our fridge has everything but chilled water."

"Mine has air. Just cold air." Paxson chuckled. "I was headed to get a drink myself, but I'll let you go and maybe head that way in a bit. I'm really just restless. I don't sleep well."

Sara nodded. "Well, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sara." He watched her exit the stairwell and felt his heart sink.


	18. Nightmares & Dreams

**High Mountain, Jelucan**

 **Pikson-Kyrell Home**

Paxson was watching a HoloNews channel. He was nervous and unsure of himself. Finally, he closed his eyes and began to let his imagination take over.

He was startled by a soft tap on the door to the stairwell. The door slowly opened, and Sara stepped through. She had two bottles of chilled water and was dressed in a pale pink nightgown.

"I thought it was silly not to drop these off since I was getting myself one anyway. I can put them in the fridge for you. Do you want one now?"

"Yes – thank you. That was really thoughtful." Paxson stood up and she handed him one of the bottles. As she walked the distance of the room to the kitchen, Paxson opened the lid and began drinking. He watched her walking there and walking back, and realized he had gulped the entire bottle down.

"Wow! Goodness - you really were thirsty, Paxson. I should have brought you three!" Sara exclaimed. She looked to her left at the door that was slightly ajar. "Is that your room?" she asked. Paxson nodded. "I've never seen these rooms. Can I look?" Paxson nodded again.

Sara disappeared into his room. "This is huge!" he heard her say. Paxson walked to the doorway and saw her coming out of the refresher. "I had no idea they set these up like this. It's really nice. Too bad you have a room in the city already."

 _Say something. There's a hundred responses._ _Just_ _pick one._ "Yes, I have to admit it is tempting to stay here…the room, I mean, is tempting." _Idiot_.

Sara walked up to Paxson and stood inches away from him. "Have you had everything you want for now?" Paxson froze.

"Uh…wuh…what?"

Sara reached up and took the empty bottle out of his hands. "Do you want more water?"

"Uh - oh! Water, yes. I mean no. I'm good for now. Thank you, Sara." Paxson was looking up and around, anywhere but directly at her. He was mortified.

"Paxson?"

"Mmm-hmm?"

"Is there some reason you won't look at me right now?" Sara asked.

Paxson dropped his head and took a deep breath. "Sara…"

Sara stepped even closer. She was now millimeters from him. If he took another deep breath, their chests would be touching. "Sara, please."

"Did you go to the park to meet me?" she asked softly.

"Yes," he answered. "Every day."

"Why?" she asked. "You see why I couldn't go. But I want to know why you did."

Paxson finally looked at her. "I felt…I thought," he tried to answer. "I liked you. I thought you were nice and…pretty. I didn't feel awkward and I don't know anyone here. I just wanted to spend more time with you."

Sara stood on her tip-toes and kissed him. It took a second for the reality to set in, and before he could protest, Sara's arms wrapped around his neck and he was kissing her back.

The water bottle hit the floor and things progressed from standing there kissing to his bed. She was tugging at the back of his shirt, which easily came off over his head. "Oh my," Sara said, placing her hand against his impeccably toned abdominal muscles that happened to reside above his narrow waist. And then she noticed they were below his perfectly toned pecs and upper body. "You're beautiful!" she exclaimed.

"Stop! This is crazy. Sto-" Sara's hand moved across his stomach and her fingertips slid just below the waistband of his pants. "Sara, please. We can't. You know we can't."

Sara pretended she couldn't hear him. She raised her gown over her head and tossed it on the floor. Paxson's ability to reason was rapidly dissolving. Sara reached up to pull him down toward her. Paxson tried his best to hold fast. Unfortunately, pushing himself up only made things worse. When Sara saw his arms she stared up at him with a mischievous smile. She slowly traced her fingers across the ripples of his muscles on his arms... and then his chest... and then his stomach...

"Kriff, Sara!" he couldn't help but smile. He shook his head. "You're killing me. You really don't want to do this." Sara stopped touching him and let her arms fall by her side. He realized then how fast his heart was beating - and how much he wanted her to put her hands back where they'd been. _Hold the line, Pax. Don't look down. Just... just say..._ "Do you?"

* * *

"You're going to wake the baby!" she said.

"Sara!"

"You're going to wake the baby – you have to be quiet!"

"Sara!" Sara felt herself shaking. There were hands on her shoulders shaking her. She bolted up in bed. "Blast, Sara! Are you alright? You were having some kind of dream!" Dalven was laughing quietly and re-poofing his pillow.

"I was?" she said groggily, looked around in the darkness. "Did I wake the baby?"

"No, but I feel sorry for whoever was _going_ to wake the baby. I hope it wasn't me. You were letting someone have it, you little scrapper!"

"I can't even remember. How strange." Sara plopped back down. "I'm so sorry, Dalven." Sara was utterly confused. She had been dreaming, but she couldn't think of what it was.

Dalven reached over and pulled her to him. "You send whoever it is to me. I'll shut 'em up for you so you can get some sleep." Sara snuggled against Dalven and was back to sleep in minutes.

* * *

Paxson sat on the sofa drinking a fresh, cool bottle of water. A smile crept across his face until reality came flooding in.

Paxson didn't _want_ to want a married woman - _the General's step-son's wife!_ Paxson groaned. He sat on the edge of the sofa with his face buried in his hands. Now he knew she felt something for him, too. _Why? Why couldn't she just bring the waters and walk away?_ Paxson rolled it over and over in his mind. _I had a plan. I followed the plan. I didn't seduce her... did I?_ The thought was almost comical. Paxson couldn't seduce a woman if someone offered him 100 million credits.

Paxson had only held hands with, kissed, "been with", and loved one girl in his entire life. The girl next door - Elizabeth. Their parents were best friends and she and Pax pretty much did everything together growing up. He couldn't have told you what color her eyes were before they were fourteen. And then... he noticed her eyes were brown, along with many other things. She was confident and beautiful and smart, and every guy wanted to court her. And she had long, curly blonde hair.

She teased Paxson mercilessly over all of his "girlfriends". If a girl said "hi" and Elizabeth saw it, months later she'd remember it and the badgering would start. "Admit it, Pax. She's your secret girlfriend." Ironically, she'd usually be doing this an hour before she had a date with whatever guy she liked that month. Because their families were always together, Paxson was forced to watch boys come calling and pick her up for dates - it was torture. Elizabeth would leave and their moms would look at Paxson with _that_ look.

When he was sixteen, Elizabeth had been dating the same boy for almost a standard year. He was a big jerk. Paxson was always in the wrong place at the wrong time, like when he saw the big jerk kissing a friend of theirs. He finally talked to his father - in generalities, of course. His dad was kind enough to pretend like he had no clue Paxson was talking about Elizabeth. His advice: "You're a beast, son! Knock the big jerk's block off or sit on it. But you keep it between you boys." Paxson appreciated the effort, even if the advice stunk.

Time was running out wth the Empire calling. He'd be enlisting like most of the boys who didn't have rich families or the resources to compete for an Academy placement. Elizabeth and the jerk had broken up weeks before. Paxson's mom sat him down and gave him a not so subtle lecture. "Make sure the people you love know how you feel _before_ you leave, Pax. _All_ of them. There's no armor that can protect you from regret."

So Paxson worked up his courage. He got a bouquet of Maisies - Elizabeth's favorite flowers. After strolling up and down their block about ten times, he finally walked up to Elizabeth's house. Just as he was stepping up to the door a speeder pulled up. It was the jerk. Pax dropped the flowers behind a decorative planter by the door and acted like he was going, not coming. As he walked off, he glanced back and the jerk was smiling at him. He picked up the flowers and gave Pax a thumbs up. The door opened and Elizabeth stepped out. He handed her the flowers. She hesitated for a moment, then took them and _hugged him_. It was at that moment, while hugging the jerk, that she saw Pax. She looked down at her hand holding the flowers and looked back up at Pax.

Pax left with a lot of regrets. He'd go almost ten years before seeing Elizabeth again. In the meantime, he never cared to be with other women. Most of the guys in his Units had their fun during the few days they'd get down time every couple of years. But Pax was always content to be the designated driver, the peacekeeper when everyone else got rowdy, and even better - the stick in the mud who got half a day away from other war hardened men. That's when he'd write a letter on flimsy or find something to send Elizabeth from a really exotic sounding planet or city (that were usually really cruddy).

But that was a long time ago. It was another life. One day he felt a hand on his shoulder and everything he knew about life and the Galaxy was turned inside out. Recently, he managed to fool himself into thinking he had dodged the bullet and had a chance at a happy life. He knew better now. The Dark side of the Force does not let you go once it gets its hooks into you, no matter how hard you try to escape its clutches. Even if you never chose it. It only mattered that _it_ chose _you_.

 _This is a blasted mess_ , Paxson thought.

He had to come up with a different plan. If he didn't... _She's going to get hurt. Everyone is going to get hurt. Damn the kriffen Force!_ Paxson crushed the empty water bottle and threw it across the room.

The Force was not his friend. He wasn't a Jedi. He was never given that choice. Tomorrow, the fear and anxiety would creep back in as he tried to figure out how to handle this unexpected turn of events.

Paxson moved to the bedroom and collapsed on the bed. _Will it really matter if let myself think about being happy? Just for tonight?_ He was exhausted and drifting off to sleep before he could argue with himself any more.

* * *

 **Star Gazer**

 **Exiting Outer Rim**

 **Destination: Borleais**

Kendy had the ship. She was alone a lot since leaving Mustafar. Master and apprentice weren't exactly communicating, which left the two of them meditating and training apart. Luke didn't seem angry, only contemplative. Grhan locked himself off – even to her. It was awful. Kendy felt worse and worse every hour that passed.

The emergency message light began to blink. Kendy commed Luke and Grhan. "Master Skywalker, Grhan, we have emergency comm alert. Meet me in conference."

"Luke here – copy."

"Grhan – copy."

Kendy could leave the cockpit when in hyperspace. She had been more avoiding the sulker in chief than wanting to watch the blue ocean for hours on end. She activated the HoloDisplay and waited. A sweaty Grhan emerged from the lower holds where he must have been training. Luke was in his room and arrived from the hallway. Kendy pressed the receive button.

"Master Skywalker, it's Warden Pfeissum. We've had an infiltration on Level X. Prisoner J-001 has escaped custody. It was an elaborate scheme. A man calling himself Korus inserted himself into Administration for several days. He disabled our Administrative staff, manipulated duty rosters, and emptied out key areas to enable the escape. One Guard who encountered this Korus engaged in a very violent struggle, but Korus overwhelmed him. A guard taken hostage states they escaped in two X-Wings. Aside from using a chemical aerosol to disable staff, injuring the guard in the fight, and binding a guard on Level X, there were no serious injuries. I'm very sorry to bring this bad news to you while you are still in transit."

The thee of them stood motionless for a good fifteen seconds. Then Grhan broke the silence. "Kriffen Nash!"

"I'm very sorry, Master Skywalker. I'm coordinating our response and recovery efforts pending your arrival - unless you want us to stand down?"

"Keep investigating. Find out what you can. However, the Jedi need to lead any efforts to apprehend Windrider and his associates."

"Understood," the Warden said. "Oh – Master Skywalker - before I go, there's a guard here named Clayt Vergess – a reliable and honorable fellow – who is very anxious to speak with you. f it were any other guard I'd not bother you with this, but Clayt Vergess is a straight shooter, Master Skywalker. It might be worth your time to talk with him."

"I'd be happy to, Warden."

When the call ended, Luke took a deep breath. "Kendy, did Pfeissum forward information on Clayt Vergess?"

"Let me check." Kendy pulled up the transmission and there was a data packet attached. She selected it and the contact links were there for Clayt Vergess and Hinson Leffer. Luke acknowledged seeing them, then turned and looked at Grhan.

"Meet me back here in 20 minutes." Luke silently left the room and returned to his quarters.

Kendy looked at Grhan, and for the first time in days she caught a glimpse of worry on his face. She was ashamed to admit it, but her first thought was, "Good!" Grhan was frustrating her because he had not only been disrespectful to his Master, but he refused to discuss it with her. It was like he was living in an invisible bubble and wouldn't allow anyone inside.

 _ **20 minutes later...**_

Kendy activated the link to Clayt Vergess. About five seconds later, a middle aged man answered the HoloCall. "Vergess!" He announced.

"Hello, Mr. Vergess. This is Master Luke Skywalker calling you in route to the facility. My apprentice, Grhan Solo, and pilot, Kendy Idele Solo, are also on this transmission. We're still a couple days out, but Mr. Pfeissum states you wanted to speak with me?"

"It's an honor, Master Skywalker. I have information about the man who calls himself Korus. But there something even more important you should hear about. My supervisee is a 19-year-old guard named Hinson Leffer. He is the one who confronted Korus. Master Skywalker, Hinson is special. He has special skills. I think he has the kinds of skills you'd be interested in hearing about."

"What kinds of skills do you mean, Mr. Vergess?"

"All his life, Hinson's mama and Hinson have kept a secret list of extraordinary abilities he has. They lived on Lothal, sir. Hinson's father was taken by the Empire. His mama feared if the Empire knew of his abilities they'd take him, too.

I have a list of twenty-one different abilities. Hinson says there's actually more, but he doesn't understand them well enough to explain them properly. He can heal himself when he goes to sleep. Korus bashed him in the skull pretty badly. It required twelve surgical staples at the time. Eleven hours later, the wound was almost closed, but we had to use this special phrase to wake him up. He can predict things before they happen. He was able to find where I had been after Korus took me. He felt the physical symptoms I had from the aerosol that affected my respiratory system. He says he separated himself from the symptoms, but kept a connection to me, and was able to track me down. That's how he found Korus. He has the ability to hear things other people cannot hear from long distances away. He can almost read minds, but it is more like reading emotions – or that's how he explains it. He can sometimes pick up images from other people's minds. There's lots more. Should I continue?"

"Mr. Vergess, have you witnessed any of these things?"

"The medical staff witnessed the crazy healing thing. I've been picking up on things for months now and telling my Ruby – my wife – that he is different. He can predict things. He knows when things are going to happen. I've seen him duck and move to the side before a prisoner has picked up an object to throw it. He's pushed me out of the way five seconds before a speeder rounded the corner and cut the corner too close. He had no way of knowing that was going to happen by normal standards. I've also seen him slide very large pallets of equipment that no single person could budge from one side of a room to the other. When someone else joined him and said they needed a loader, he pretended he couldn't move them, either. Yes, sir, I've seen quite a bit."

"Where is Hinson now, Mr. Vergess?"

"I imagine he is in his apartment."

"Do either of you have access to a HoloVideo transceiver? I'd like to speak to Hinson, but not until I can have a face-to-face conversation."

"Well, I'm not sure he can afford that kind of technology and I sure can't. But, there is a set up at the prison. What if I get him there and call you back in an hour?"

"That sounds good. Mr. Vergess, Hinson needs to be cautious. It is extremely important that he not speak about this with anyone other than those who already know. He needs a strong alliance of people who can protect him. Does that make sense?"

"Yes, sir. Master Skywalker. Since I won't have the honor of speaking with you much in the future, please let me say my wife and I are ready to do anything, anytime, anywhere to help the Jedi. The Galaxy needs you, and there are a whole bunch of us who may not have Force abilities, but we appreciate the difference between good and evil. Hinson - he's a very good boy, Master Skywalker."

"Thank you, Mr. Vergess. We'll await your call with Hinson."

Luke sat back and put his chin in his fingertips. After a minute, he looked at Grhan. "Well, What do you think?"

Grhan shrugged his shoulders. "If it's true, we may be about to meet one of the Galaxy's greatest living Force sensitive beings before he has even had a day of training with you. I think that's pretty awesome!" Grhan was smiling.

"We have an hour, Grhan. We should talk. It's time." With that, Kendy felt the air get sucked out of the cabin. Grhan nodded and started to head back to Luke's quarters. "Actually, I have something I want to show you in the hold. Kendy, you got the ship?"

"Yes, sir. I have the ship." _And a video feed into the holds,_ she thought.


	19. Family In Every Way - Forget the DNA

**Star Gazer**

 **Middle Rim – 2 days out from Borleais**

Kendy looked at her datapad and felt a surge of excitement. There was a message from Leia. _This could be it!_ She sat in the pilot's chair of the Gazer where her eyes felt like they were melting in the blueness surrounding the ship. It took a second of rubbing and refocusing to make sure she could read clearly enough for such an important moment.

 _Kendy - I can't believe it any more than you will. The tests were negative. There is no DNA correlation between Han and Grhan. It seems impossible, doesn't it? When will you be moving operations off Borleais and joining us here? I was concerned Luke would make a claim to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, which we all agree would be reasonable. Still, I fear it is not safe there yet. About the other, maybe it is best to let sleeping Rancors lie? - Your friend, if not family. - Leia_

Kendy slammed the cover to her datapad shut. She didn't realize until that moment how excited she had been with just the smallest hint of of possibility. _Family_. She thought she and Grhan had their own family, like Ciena and Thane. Grhan must have been entering the cockpit when she let her frustration eek out.

"I'm sure whatever he did, your datapad is very, very sorry." Grhan said. Kendy snorted. "Just as your husband is very, very sorry." He knelt down by her seat and took her hand, then kissed her fingers softly. "I owe you a sincere apology, Kendy. I haven't handled my…confusion, very well."

Kendy snorted again, "Hmm," and turned her head to look outward at the churning, blue sea of hyperspace. "Master and I had a very enlightening discussion, complete with some compelling visual aids. I feel as though I closed myself off before considering how difficult this must have been for him. I knew if I allowed your wisdom and reason to influence me, I'd have to admit I was being unfair. I pushed you away. I shouldn't have done that. I am very sorry, sweetheart."

Kendy dared to look at Grhan, and like a block off ice in the sands of Jakku, she melted. They embraced. The most shocking part of this "make up" session was the absence of Kendy's catty wit. No barbs. No sarcasm. Grhan held her out so he could get a good look at her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, It's silly." Kendy wasn't about to confess her and Leia's scheming.

"Nothing, huh? I wonder what your datapad has to say about that!" Grhan was already out of the cockpit with Kendy's datapad in hand. Kendy did a quick check of systems and took off after him. They ended up in their quarters with Grhan holding the datapad as high as he could and Kendy using every take down maneuver she knew to get him off his feet. Her frustration mounted with each attempt…and fail.

"Ghran! Please! Give me my datapad." Kendy finally stood still and held out her hand. Grhan threw a lopsided grin at her, and oh how she had missed that expression the past few days. Grhan slowly brought the datapad down and handed it to Kendy.

Grhan headed toward the refresher. As he shut the door, he said, "Did you tell Leia I said hello?"

Kendy sat back on the bed in stunned silence. When Grhan returned, he looked at Kendy and shook his head. "Did you really think I didn't know? How little respect you must have for my powers of perception."

"Know what?" Kendy asked, hoping there was still some wiggle room.

"Oh, say my wife is carrying around a small tin with my hair and skin samples to give to Leia, who in turn wants to compare them to her husband's DNA to see if they're a match?"

Kendy swallowed hard and started to try and come up with something – anything – to make it okay. But, she couldn't. Except there was the actual result. "Well, your not a match, so there. Now we know. It's just an uncanny coincidence."

"Really?" Grhan asked. Looking completely unfazed.

"Really!" Kendy answered. "Leia just let me know."

"Good," Grhan stated. He leaned down to give Kendy a kiss, which she accepted. She grabbed him by the shoulders and tried to pull him down, which he promptly interrupted by placing his hands on the bed on either side of her with his arms extended. He had a giant grin on his face as she tried to bend his arms and make him collapse. She wrapped her legs around his waist and arms around his neck, hung there in the air and pulled with all her might. He didn't budge. "Listen, lizard monkey, we have a big call coming through in less than ten minutes."

Kendy stared up at him, gave a resigned sigh and nodded. She let go and plopped back down on the bed. Then he bent his elbows to lean down to kiss her and she saw the chink in his armor. Just as he made contact with her lips, her fingers made contact with sides of his waist and he howled in laughter. "Nooooo! Kendy, Stop!" Grhan crumpled into a ball and pushed her hands away, but she was going to live up to her nickname. Like a lizard monkey, relentless and without mercy, she made him beg for mercy.

"Say 'My wife is my master and I shall do whatever she says for a week!'"

"You're out of your blasted mind!" he yelled through his laughter. The problem was that he really couldn't control himself when she tickled him there – the one and only negative discovery of their very memorable anatomy and physiology lesson last year. He was able to disentangle Kendy from one side and had her pushed away from him as far as his arm would extend, but she used her feet and toes like hands and fingers and catch him on the other side..

"Say it!" she demanded. If Grhan had not just used the refresher, he'd be in trouble. But, she wasn't going to quit. Kendy Idele Solo never quit.

"My wife is my master and I shall do whatever she says for a week!" he hollered. Kendy stopped and collapsed in a heap on the bed. "If you think this ends here, you're crazier than a Krayt on spice," Grhan huffed. He was lying flat on his stomach, half on and half off the bed. Kendy wormed her way underneath his heavy body and kissed him sweetly on his lips.

"Eh-hem."

Grhan and Kendy startled and sat up.

"We can talk about the obvious conflicts of interest in that little…submission…later. Right now, I think we have an important call coming in." Luke stood in the doorway with a wider smile than Kendy had seen on his face in months. _Relaxed. He looks relaxed. Thank the stars!_

Grhan tried to plead his case. "Erm…I had my fingers crossed be…" Luke shook his head and walked off down the hall. "Great! Way to go lizard monkey! I'm out of hot water for five minutes and you just kick me back into the pot!" Kendy shrugged, a satisfied smile on her face, and strutted out the door. "Strutting is NOT attractive on a lady, you know!" he yelled after her.

* * *

 **New Republic Prison**

 **Publicly Undisclosed Location**

 **Borleais**

"Thank you, Warden Pfeissum. I know it's asking a lot," Clayt Vergess repeated for the third or fourth time. He was surprised at how easy it was to secure the HoloCam transceiver when he took the request to the Warden.

"Officer Vergess, if Luke Skywalker says he needs to speak with someone privately, that's about the best reason a person can have for saying, 'Yes,' don't you think?" The Warden patted Clayt in the shoulder and said, "Besides, we owe this young man a debt of gratitude. Without him interfering with Korus, who knows what would have become of our staff?" The Warden looked at Hinson and nodded.

Hinson sat a few meters away, looking around the dimly lit room, nervously wringing his hands and sweating. He rarely perspired, but he also had never been this nervous before. In a few minutes he'd be speaking to Master Jedi Luke Skywalker. This is bigger than the late Kanan Jarrus or the mysterious Ezra Bridger, who had been missing in action. This is _Luke Skywalker!_

The room was small. It was one of two spaces equipped with HoloCams. The other was a large conference area. The one they were in was for private conversations. There were four chairs located in front of the HoloCam. Markings on the wall and floor delineated the limitations for visibility in width and height. Being around 6 feet tall, Hinson would barely fit in the other party's viewable area if he stood a precise distance from the HoloCam. As it was set up now, when seated, people in all four chairs would be visible to Master Skywalker, floor to a little above their heads.

After the Warden left the room, Ruby sat beside Hinson. "Sweetie, you don't have any reason to be nervous. You told Clayt and me, and we knew right off you were telling the truth. Luke Skywalker will know you are an honest young man." Hinson nodded and tried to control his nerves. Ruby took a cool washcloth and patted his forehead. It felt… _wonderful._ If Hinson closed his eyes, it could just as well be his Mama. Hinson turned to Mrs. Ruby. "Mrs. Ruby, I just want to thank you for…well, for everything." Ruby beamed.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Hinson and wondered if this was what it felt like to be proud of a son? She knew Clayt had formed a bond with this young man from almost the start. It's not that Clayt hadn't had young guards under his supervision in the past, but for nine months something had changed in the Vergess' life. It was as if there was a third presence, always on Clayt's mind. Clayt talked about Hinson at home, which he never did with the others unless it was to complain. He'd laugh and share the smallest details of things Hinson did that amused or just interested Clayt. Ruby felt like she knew Hinson as well as Clayt before she ever met the young man.

And when she did meet him, it was obvious. She watched the two of them as they talked and laughed, and she saw Clayt put his arm around Hinson and pat his shoulder. Hinson looked up to Clayt and hung on every word her husband said. The two were like a father and son.

Over the years, when alone, Ruby would sometimes cry. Whether it was due to her or Clayt they didn't know, but they never could have a child. They were happier than any couple they knew, but there was a void that only one thing could fill. It also seemed that it couldn't just be any old person that fit the bill. Like a puzzle piece, the person would have to fit. For nine months, Ruby saw that Clayt's void was filling up, and Hinson was the perfect fit for her husband. As it turned out, Ruby was discovering the same was true for her, too. Hinson made them both proud and happy. Clayt would 't allow anyone, or anything, to harm Hinson.

"Okay folks, let's make this call. Come on over her, son. Don't be shy. This is a great thing you're doing – very exciting. We'll be right here with you." Hinson stood and moved to the chairs. He sat in the front, and then Clayt and Ruby sat behind him. Hinson looked at the "Call" button, which already had the calling address on the screen. The Warden explained that any transmissions from the Prison were relayed through a jumbled series of locations to mask the source. He said it may make it take an extra minute or two to connect, and once a connection was established, it may take a few seconds to clear up.

Hinson reached out and pressed the button.

* * *

 **High Mountain, Jelucan**

 **Pikson-Kyrell Hangar**

"Geth" Gan yelled from a distance up the walkway leading to the house from the Hangar.

"Morning Princess!"

"What are you doing down here? I thought you had to meet with the resort people today? It's almost 10:00."

"Change in plans, my dear. Change. In. Plans!" he emphasized the three words as he waved his arm in the air like a conductor leading an orchestra. Gan decided to finish her walk down to learn what her _crazy_ _husband_ was up to now.

"What's this shuttle coming in?" Slowly lowering on its repulsorlifts was a large cargo shuttle.

"That would be my boys," Gan gave him an admonishing look. "My _men_. That would be my men, along with a few pieces of heavy machinery and building supplies."

Gan stared at Geth, then followed his gaze, and suddenly it made perfect sense. She jumped into his arms and kissed him a little more eagerly than Dimps, who was waiting with Geth, might have preferred. "You're a wonderful, wonderful man, Geth Pikson!"

"And you, my Princess, are my inspiration. But, it means I'll be fairly busy trying to meet a very tight timeline. My _men_ and I can do this, but it would help if maybe you could keep our tummies full with your outstanding cooking. Can we count on you, Ganaire Pikson?"

"That'd be Mrs. _General_ Geth Pikson to you, sir. And yes, I will make sure you have enough food for three squares and then some a day." She turned to jog back to the house, then turned and put her hands on her hips. "Did I tell you I love you today?"

"Much to my dismay, you have not."

Gan turned and continued jogging. "I love you Geth Pikson!" she yelled as she headed up the incline.

Geth looked at Dimps, who was smiling, as always. "She loves me," he shrugged. "Now, where were we, Dimps?"


	20. Interviews & Field Trips

**New Republic Prison**

 **Publicly Undisclosed Location**

 **Borleais**

"Hinson, have you used your special abilities to engage in conflicts in the past?" Luke asked.

"No sir, never. I just couldn't let the man get away...and he did try to shot me. I wasn't trying to kill him. I just wanted to subdue him somehow until help arrived."

"The 4-word phrase needed to wake you from sleep sometimes – do you see a correlation between that and when you've been injured and fall asleep?"

"Yes, sir. It seems to be when I'm hurt bad enough that I go to sleep imagining how things can get better. Like, when my head was bleeding and I was passing out, I had thoughts of the wound closing to stop the bleeding and knew it would heal while I was sleeping. My mother figured out that using her phrase will wake me up when nothing else will."

"Hinson, I'm going to be honest with you. If all of these abilities you've listed are as you've described them, you are one of the most developed Force sensitive beings I've heard of without any training or the freedom to hone your gifts all of these years. This is a wonderful thing, but it is also a great responsibility. It comes with grave dangers and I'm not certain you understand the kind of danger you might be in right now."

Clayt jumped in. "What kind of danger, Master Skywalker?"

"Well, Hinson just revealed his inexplicable speed, strength, and healing abilities to strangers. No doubt the hospital is still talking about the healing. This is concerning. My greatest worry is your exposing your skills to Korus, who is associated with Nash. Inevitably, there will be discussions about you, and your skill set is precisely what the Dark side needs. I fear that if you are not vigilant, you might inadvertently fall prey to a scheme to bring you over to the Dark side."

"Oh, Master Skywalker, I would never!"

"Not intentionally, no. I believe this. The Dark side doesn't work that way. They find your weakest link, your greatest vulnerability – the thing you want or love the most – and use that to elicit your cooperation. Once one feels the power of the Dark side – using the power for selfish gain or that of those they love – it is more difficult than I can describe to turn back. Regretfully, I am speaking from experience."

"I see. So what should I do until you get back?" Hinson asked.

"I would feel much better if you stayed with the Vergess's and spent as little time alone as possible. Asking your mother to take precautions would be wise as well. In less than two days we'll be back and I can observe your talents fist hand. It seems you'll have a decision to make. It's not any easy decision. Being a Jedi is a commitment to living a life of selflessness, of little material wealth, of constant sacrifice. And there is no guarantee your diverse skills will be what's needed to lead you down the Jedi path. Only after you've been through training and had your gifts tested can we determine if any of them are subject to the discipline and submission to the Will of the Force. Ultimately, it's really about your ability to give control over your greatest strengths to the Force, and accept yourself as a conduit through which the Force can freely flow and guide you. It takes great courage and trust."

"Master Skywalker, being a Jedi is all I've ever wanted to be. I don't want people like my mother suffering every day from the unknown fate of her husband and child's father. I want to do whatever I can to ensure the New Republic has a chance to succeed. I want for very little in this world. But, since I was a little boy, my Uncle told me about the Jedi of the Old Republic. Yoda, Qui-Gon, Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi – so many more. I understand the role of the Jedi is selfless sacrifice. I _want_ that life. My life needs to have purpose." There was a period of silence and suddenly Hinson realized he might have gone overboard.

"Hinson, I can truly say that I am probably as anxious to meet you as you are to meet me. Now, please, remember what I said, stay close to the Vergess's. I'll see you almost immediately when I return. I see great things in your future, Hinson. The Galaxy needs as many special people like you as we can find."

"I'll be waiting, Master Skywalker," Hinson said, with a smile and a nod.

"See you soon, Skywalker out."

Clayt and Ruby both grabbed Hinson's shoulders and exuberantly shook him and rubbed his hair. Hinson turned around and was beaming. "He wants to meet me! Luke Skywalker wants to meet with _me_!"

"Now let's do what he said. You'll be staying with us the next couple days, so Clayt can go with you to get your essentials." Ruby said.

"That's right, son, we need to be cautious." Clayt said,

Hinson felt so happy he could barely contain himself. He wanted to call Mama, but what if the communication was monitored. "Can I make a call to my mama from here?"

"That's a good idea, Hinson. There are special protections here. Make a call and we'll give you a little alone time. Tell your mama what Master Skywalker said." Ruby said.

"Thanks Mrs. Ruby." Hinson leaned forward and started to I put the link information. Clayt and Ruby stepped outside the door.

"How wonderful is this, Clayt? Hinson is going to be a Jedi!"

"He _might_ be a Jedi. Maybe we shouldn't help him get his hopes up too high." Clayt said, his excitement seeming to dissolve a little.

"What is it, Clayt? Are you worried for his safety?"

"No, no. Master Skywalker will be here in less than two days. I just…" he paused. "I just…I've gotten used to having Hinson around and…"

"Oh, Clayt, you're going to miss him." Ruby put her arms around Clayt and he hugged her back. "I understand. He's not going to forget us. Maybe he might even have to quit his job, and will need to live with us." Ruby sounded excited at the thought.

"Thank you, Ruby. I feel better knowing you understand."

Hinson emerged from the room with a smile just as big as he had five minutes before. "Ready?" Clayt and Ruby nodded and they left the office, Clayt's arm protectively around Hinson's soldier and Ruby holding his hand. Hinson felt surrounded by love. He could feel it emanating off of the Vergess's, and he allowed himself to accept and revel in this happy moment.

* * *

 **Star Gazer**

 **Destination Borleais**

 **1-1/2 standard days out**

Luke looked concerned. "If you were Nash, how would you influence this young man? What are his greatest unfulfilled wishes and greatest fears?"

"Losing his mama and the Vergess's," Kendy stated.

Grhan thought for a moment, then looked up at Luke and said, "His father. Where is his father?" Luke nodded.

"I've had a very unsettled feeling surrounding this matter with Hinson, now that I've met him, I realize it is not Hinson that causes me concern. I am almost certain something is shifting – it's hard to describe. I believe Nash is aware of Hinson's abilities and is already searching for ways to exploit him. If his father is still alive…"

"We have to find him first," Kendy stated.

"Yes. That's precisely what we have to do. Kendy, call the Warden. Give him Hinson's father's information. Use historical documentation to learn what happened and when. I think the key to keeping Hinson out of the hands of the Dark Side will be finding his father." Luke stood up and stretched. He was still second guessing himself about something.

"What is it, Master?" Luke just stood there. "Master?"

"Oh – are you speaking to me? I thought, you know, you had a new Master after your wife beat the Bantha poo out of you earlier." Luke walked off without saying another word.

"Kendy! See what you've done!" Grhan exclaimed.

Kendy simply shushed him as the HoloPhone made its connection. Grhan shook his head and followed his _real_ Master down to the holds.

* * *

 **High Mountain, Jelucan**

 **Pikson-Kyrell Home**

Sara was giving Sila a bath, trying to remember her dream from the night before. It was driving her crazy. She knew it was a good dream, even though Dalven said she was arguing with someone about talking too loud. When he woke her up, she was happy, and a good dream is always worth remembering. Still, she couldn't figure out why she was unable to let it go.

There was a lot of noise from the construction project outside. Gan filled her in on Geth's big plans. It's Sara's day off, so she offered to help her cook and keep the men fed. She bathed Lucy first, and now was finishing up with Sila. Sara also agreed to change the sheets and get the rooms ready for Ciena and Thane and Mr. Needmo and his associate. Dalven was beside himself with excitement. He was taking the afternoon off to help outside.

Sara put the girls down for their morning nap, and headed to the master suites' floor. There was an armoire with linens and sundries. She grabbed sets of sheets for Ciena and Thane's room and the room across the hall for the reporter and his HoloCam operator. They ordered a delivery from the grocer to stock the fridge and pile up on foods for the construction crew.

Sara noticed the door to a guest room slightly ajar. She deduced it was probably Paxson's room. She couldn't explain what got into her, but she approached the door and slowly pushed it open. She looked around the room. _Neat freak._ She slowly walked by the dresser where his brush and a bottle of cologne was sitting. Of course she had to spritz it and smell. _This is wonderful._ She made a mental note of the brand and moved over to the bed.

A vision flickered in her head: Sara was underneath Paxson and they were…. Sara gasped. The vision disappeared, but it was so real it nearly toppled her. She sat on the edge of the bed and caught her breath. She shook her head and stood to leave. As she walked toward the door, she had another vision of her taking a water bottle from Paxson, and then she _kissed him_! _This didn't happen. It DID NOT happen._ Sara fled the room and left the sheets on one of the sofas. She'd return later when her brain wasn't so sleep deprived and…well, whatever it was making her hallucinate had passed.

Sara left the floor, chores not finished and thoroughly confused. She took the stairs, and the memory that emerged was real this time. It was perfectly innocent. They bumped into each other, said goodnight, and that was the end of it. She hadn't done anything wrong. Why was she feeling so guilty?

* * *

 **Hangar**

The undertaking was massive, but nothing this group of former soldiers couldn't handle. They'd built bunkers, storage sites, and all sorts of make-shift structures. This was easy – they had more than hand held shovels and picks.

"Hey General, look!" Bull, one of Geth's boys, was caked in dirt and happy for it. Watching these men attack this project with such enthusiasm was touching to Geth. It wasn't what they were hired to do, but they were having a blast. One of the guys dubbed it a "field trip". The term caught on and that was the name of the exercise.

"General! Look what I found!" In Bull's hand was a tangled collection of little shuttles on strings. Geth knew immediately what it was.

"Where did you find it?" Geth asked, walking toward the site . Bull pointed out the area, and Geth called a few of the men over. "We might can recover a few more items that will make the surprise especially meaningful. Let's spend a couple hours searching for other original items. If you find anything, set it aside and I'll see if there's a way to refurbish the items.

Geth surveyed his Unit: Bull: _A gentle giant who is taller and bigger than me._ Dimps: _He's smiling right now! Easiest call ever._ Rev: _His foot is always on the pedal. That guy never sits still._ Stretch: Geth shivered at this one. _Maybe he won't entertain us with his double jointed freak show today_. Ghost: _Scary infiltrator and camouflage skills._ Steps: _We'll have to put that dance floor to the test and see if he still has the moves_. Finally, Preps. _The perfect soldier, -er, employee. Always prepared ahead of time and knows every step of a mission._

By lunch time, they had recovered two blankets, one of them the fur. Gan took them both, determined to restore them. The mobile was being worked on by Sara. A metal box with trinkets in it was found perfectly intact.

Paron and Virene made it just after lunch. Ciena had already called them about the visit, but when Gan called them to fill them in on Geth's big plan, they wanted to help. Virene had two large homemade blankets, one was a fur identical to the original. When Virene saw the mess Gan was dealing with, she shook her head and handed her the clean one.

"We'll work on that one. It won't take long. For now, let's make it easy and use this one." Gan hugged Virene and they both laughed. "That husband of yours! It's a new adventure every week, isn't it?"

"If I'm lucky." They walked out on the balcony and watched the machines moving earth and debris away in large piles. "Every now and then he wears me out, but then there are days like today and I wonder how I ever got so lucky." Gan smiled and sighed. Virene did the same.

"Oh! I forgot! You can help me with something." Gan took Virene's hand and led her to the large dining table where there was a large, square piece of heavy duty material on which Gan was sketching the Hideout, including the path from the Hangar, the path down to the creek, which was unharmed, and the entrance and interior of the hideout. She did two perspectives: looking inward and then looking out.

"Gan, this is excellent!" Virene said.

"I need help remembering what was there. They're finding random objects in the debris, but I want to try and emulate what was there as much as I can.

"Let me get Paron. He has an extraordinary memory for these things." Virene walked outside and saw Paron was already in the middle of the muck with the men. "Never mind. I think we can do it!" Virene smiled.

They had until end of the day tomorrow to finish. If it were anyone else other than Geth, Gan would have called it crazy. Since it was Geth, she knew it had to be crazy, but do-able in his own crazy way.


	21. Leverage & Meet My Parents

**Dark Alliance Headquarters - Zaphthosis**

Nash surveyed the list of detainees at the four primary Imperial prison facilities prior to the Galactic Concordance. At least one remained in Imperial controlled space. Its detainees remained largely unknown to anyone not in the upper command structure of the Imperial service. One facility, in particular, peaked Nash's interest. It was a "black" site.

If the man was still alive - and that was a very big _if -_ he'd be at one of these places. If Nash was forced to choose, he'd go with the one the Empire worked the hardest to conceal.

Korus entered Nash's study. "The invitations are ready. Shall I deliver them?"

"Very good! I'd like to see one," Nash said. Korus handed one to Nash who then inspected the elegant writing and elaborate construction. "You did these, Korus? My, how _artistic_ you are. So many talents. No wonder the women are so fond of you."

Korus responded with a confused expression. "I only did the writing - simply to protect the information. The unique craftsmanship is by an artisan here on planet." Nash pulled on the string and the sides of the invitation raised up into an approximation of the small castle-like structure in which they reside. Nash was truly impressed.

"This talent would have been appreciated on Alderaan." Nash said, with an unusual tinge of melancholy breaking through in his voice.

Most fascinating was the message enclosed: The Dark Lord invites you to The Convening of his Dark Apprentices.

"Korus, I have to make a quick trip off world. I may have found a link to information that will aid us in the search for leverage."

"Where will you be?" Korus inquired.

"Several places. I'll keep in touch."

Korus appeared unhappy with the vague response, but he moved on. "Should I begin distributing the invitations? If I go in person, there will be little doubt of their authenticity. It will take eleven or so days to reach all four invitees, and then there's the Jakku mission. With a three-to-five day trip home, I estimate I'll be gone sixteen-to-twenty days," Korus clarified.

"That should be fine. As long as we commence within thirty to forty standard days we'll be on schedule." Nash responded. " I see we have options for transportation?"

"The shuttles are courtesy of our generous benefactor and _reluctant_ participant," Korus sighed in both gratitude and frustration. He was worried this wealthy, powerful man would eschew his training and skills; opting instead to merely provide assets and materials. Nash wasn't concerned - he would address the situation as the Force dictated.

Korus and Nash walked outside. They followed a long, well manicured path to a large structure housing three _very_ nice shuttles and two X-Wing. Korus watched Nash walk over to his "new" X-Wing and toss his flight bag up into the cockpit.

Korus crosses his arms and sighed. "I'd worry less if you'd reconsider the use of a stolen craft - a stolen X-Wing, no less."

Nash paused, dropped his head, and shook it. "Thank you, Korus. I almost allowed my personal feelings to interfere with intelligent thinking. We all need a little guidance from friends from time-to-time." Nash climbed up the ladder to retrieve the bag.

Korus nodded. "I'll be taking an X-Wing as we discussed, but I'm... more expendable."

Nash was walking to the smaller shuttle and stopped when he heard Korus's unsettling opinion. He turned and looked Korus dead in the eye. "None of us are _expendable_ Korus. Please conduct yourself as if you are a necessary part of an extraordinarily vital mission. If you die out there...I'll kill you."

Korus actually smiled. Nash feigned shock and exclaimed, "You have teeth! I never had an opportunity to notice!" Korus put his hands on his hips and smirked. Nash turned and continued walking toward the shuttle.

 **Star Gazer**

 **18 Hours From Borleias**

Luke and Grhan were meditating together for the first time since Mustafar. Grhan was finally at peace with the secrets that Luke kept regarding Darth Vader. They wouldn't be at this place of peace and serenity had Luke not given Grhan a chance to confront him the day before.

 _ **16 hours ago…**_

During the forty-five minutes they were below - before speaking with Hinson Leffer - Luke shared the entire story with Grhan. He began with Bespin, including the loss of his hand. Luke explained he realized afterwards this was a result of Vader's attempt to _avoid_ killing him - that Vader could have easily killed him at that point if he'd wanted. Luke described his letting go of the platform instead of accepting Vader's hand, the Force guiding him to call for Leia as he dangled helplessly in space. Grhan's eyes registered the most surprise when Luke shared that Leia heard him and led the Falcon straight to him. He told Grhan more details about Endor. And then Luke turned the HoloImage over with his parents' image, and confirmed that when Kendy revealed it on Mustafar it was the first time he had seen his mother.

"I knew it was her because of Leia's eyes. But, I didn't know her name or how they met," Luke said.

"Were they married?" Grhan asked.

Luke had delayed this discussion with Grhan, even knowing how upset his apprentice was, until he could show him the video. It took time to establish connections between the chair, cylinder block, and a smaller HoloScreen in the rear hold.

"I want you to see something." Luke played the video of his parents on Coruscant. Clearly his mother was pregnant by the behavior of his father and conversation. Even Grhan was fascinated to hear and see Artoo and C-3PO. "Evidently my father was quite the mechanical genius. All those times C-3PO has been thanking the maker, he's been thanking my father." Luke and Grhan chuckled at the idea.

When it was finished, Luke looked directly at Grhan, and Grhan could see the hints of sadness and longing in his Master's eyes. "That's all I had time to see, Grhan. My story – answers to thousands of questions are likely the press of a button away. There's nothing more I want to do than sit down here and start watching, but there's much we have to do. This is the same dilemma I have faced since learning Vader was previously Anakin Skywalker. I wanted to talk it through with someone I trusted. Even after Leia knew, we weren't able to find the time to embrace and enjoy what being twins means. There's always something needing to be done; some crisis or urgent job to be addressed."

Grhan was looking at Luke with understanding now. "I owe you an apology, Master. I was looking at this through a different lens. I saw this as something you've had hundreds of opportunities to tell me. It didn't register how much pain the subject must cause you. And then how you live with so many questions – even I'm anxious to keep watching. It must be... very hard." Luke nodded with a small shrug and a smile. "Still, maybe we could watch one more video?"

Luke smiled and gave it some thought. He finally nodded and cued up the next video.

It was Obi-Wan Kenobi. "Ben!" Luke gasped. Obi-Wan was in a very sparse room, speaking with Anakin. Anakin was standing at a tall workbench, tinkering with something mechanical. Obi-Wan sat on the edge of the bed, his back to Anakin, leaning forward with his forehead pressed into the palms of is hands and fingers in his hair. He was clearly frustrated.

" _The Council doesn't like it when they are unable to reach you, Anakin. You want to be a Jedi Master and to sit on the Council, yet you seem determined to be elusive, secretive, and, according to the opinion of some, obstinate."_

 _"Master Windu has always distrusted me, Obi-Wan." Anakin smirked. "Really, Obi-Wan. What could they possibly have needed to say to me after being together for eleven hours? They could have said anything they wished that entire time! I suggest they waited until we returned to Coruscant, gave me just enough time to get a good distance from the Temple, then called me. It doesn't escape my notice that I'm the only one they do this to."_

 _Obi-Wan sat up and began rolling his beard between his right index finger and thumb._

Luke smiled, remembering an older Ben Kenobi with that same habit almost twenty years later.

 _"If this is true, Anakin, then why do you suppose it to be the case?"_

 _"They don't trust me, Obi-Wan. Master Windu makes no secret of it. And they don't like my relationship with the Chancellor. He's been kind to me since I first left my home and my mother. He's encouraged me and supported me. He's been kinder and more of a friend to me than almost anyone on the Jedi Council - with the exception of you, of course." Anakin became frustrated with those last thoughts and threw a tool down on the bench, putting his hand on his forehead and dropping his head._

 _"Anakin, I do care for you. I am…" Obi-Wan paused, giving the next words careful consideration, "…concerned...about... some of your_ _other_ _interests. I am not blind, Anakin. I can see you have feelings – deep feelings – for Padme."_

 _"I care about Padme. She's a good friend." Anakin replied without much of an attempt to sound convincing._

 _"I understand, more than you know. I have been tempted to…well, never mind. Just please be mindful of your commitment and how much the Order is counting on you."_

 _"Hold on there, Master. Back up. What were you tempted by?" Anakin was surprisingly lighthearted about this, all things considered._

 _Obi-Wan remained where he had been sitting as Anakin stared as his back. "I was in love once," Obi-Wan said, matter of factly. He then turned to face Anakin. "I would have left the Order if she'd have asked me to. I…wanted her to ask me." Obi-Wan's gaze didn't waver, and Anakin no longer had a smile on his face. He was shocked. "She loved me. I believe she still loves me. I struggled with this for a long, long time. Our paths still cross and it can be…awkward. But she was right to let me go. Had she not, and had I given into my feelings for her, I would not have been able to help the many people I have helped. Many lives would have been lost."_

 _Anakin was looking down now, unable to maintain Obi-Wan's gaze. In a quiet voice, Anakin said, "You shouldn't have had to make a choice. You could have been happy and done your duty as a Jedi."_

 _"Could I? Are you certain of this? I am not. In fact, I fear had I tried, knowledge of our relationship would have made her a pawn in the sick, twisted minds of Grievous, Dooku - and many other Dark forces in the Galaxy. I would not risk her well being for anything – not even the opportunity to spend my life with her. I've grown certain it would have been a short life together indeed."_

 _Anakin silently nodded. Obi-Wan stood and walked around the bed to stand in front of Anakin. He put his hand on Anakin's shoulder. "You can talk to me, Anakin. I may not agree with you, or provide counsel that aligns with your hopes and wishes, but secrets are dangerous for a Jedi. Please accept my counsel on that one fact if no other."_

 _Anakin did not look up. "Thank you, Obi-Wan." After a few seconds of silence, Obi-Wan turned and left the room._

 _Anakin collapsed on the bed. A series of chirps and bleeps could be heard. "I don't know, Artoo. Maybe tonight if we're lucky."_

The video ended. Luke was mesmerized seeing his mentor so young and vibrant. Then his father holding in so much.

"Wow!" Grhan said. "Intense. Especially knowing that your mom is already pregnant. I wonder - what might have happened had your father confided in Obi-Wan?"

"See? I go seeking answers, and it brings up more questions. This is why I'm having to control my desire to see more of my mother and father - and now Ben. We have urgent matters in the here and now," Luke complained. Grhan nodded in understanding.

"Master, if you don't mind, I need to go make amends with my wife. I've been a little hard on her."

"You think?" Luke smiled and waved Grhan away.

 _ **The Present…**_

As they meditated, Grhan felt a coldness move through him. He had a vision. It was a place he knew. A hospital. Valentia. They were looking for a way to charge the droid, Louie. Kendy had Louie and a man brought a plug for Louie. Then Louie was charged and… The man brought a plug for Louie, then Louie was charged…. When was Louie charged? What happened while Louie was charging?...

"Grhan?" Luke placed a hand on Grhan's shoulder. Grhan opened his eyes and gradually found his way back to awareness. "Are you...alright?"

"Yes, Master. I…I realized something that has me confused. I'm missing memories. Specific memories." Grhan said.

"When was this?" Luke asked.

"The day we found Louie on Jelucan. The day..." Grhan lowered his head and brought his hands together in his lap. "The day I took the records...about Sara and the baby."

Luke knelt in front of Grhan and put his hand on his shoulder. "Was there just the one? We're there more?" Luke asked.

Grhan thought carefully, then exclaimed, "Yes! The first was at Valentia Hospital. A man brought a cable to us to charge Louie. I can see the man's face – his eyes… he said something to me, only his mouth wasn't moving. It sounds strange, I know. I can't recall anything after that until Louie says, 'Good Morning New Friends.' He must have been charging for at least thirty minutes. I've lost my memory for that time. I need to talk to Kendy."

The two men headed up to the main cabin, where Kendy was cleaning weapons. "Kendy – when we were in Valentia Hospital charging Louie, do you remember what I was doing?"

Kendy was caught off guard by Grhan's urgency. "Uh...Well, you and that guy were deep in conversation about the droids or something. I heard you talking about Sara and Daniel up at the Clinic, the Long drive back and forth…"

"Kendy, I have no recollection of any of that. None. The last thing I recall is the man handing you the cable and then Louie saying, 'Good Morning New Friends.' That's it."

Luke asked, "Who was the man?"

"He was awfully cute!" Kendy said. "You didn't like me saying so back then, but he was."

"What do you mean I didn't like you saying so? I don't remember you saying anything!" Grhan exclaimed.

"Well, after he walked off, you stood there and I said, 'He's a cutie!' You looked at me then wouldn't talk to me until Louie woke up."

"Nothing – I don't remember any of that." Grhan said.

Luke sat down and seemed deep in thought. After about five minutes, he stood up. "Kendy, contact Hinson. Tell him to be prepared to leave with us after we fuel up and check out Level X. Let's contact Jedi Horn and make sure things are okay on Lothal. Once we revive confirmation from Jedi Horn and pick up Hinson on Borleais, we'll need to set a course for Jelucan."

"What are you thinking, Master?" Grhan asked.

"I'm thinking that we've been wrong this whole time. Nash had nothing to do with what happened. Well, indirectly, yes. Directly? No." Luke said.

"Then who? How?" Kendy asked.

"That's what we're going to Jelucan to find out!"


	22. Heading Home & The Dark Among Us

**New Republic Shuttle Contender  
Departing Coruscant for Jelucan**

"Did you remember the gifts?" Ciena huffed as she dropped a large load of luggage into the cargo hold of the Shuttle Contender.

"Nope. After you asked me the fifth time, I decided to forget them just to make your sixth time asking worth your time," Thane said, only half in jest.

"Oh my – I have asked you more than once…or twice. I'm sorry. I'm just so excited to see the girls." Ciena had been aching to see Lucy and Sila. She missed her parents and Gan and Geth, of course. And then there was Sara and Dalven, too. She just felt so much better when she was with the babies.

"Hello troops," Mr. Needmo said as he walked up the ramp with a crate of filming and recording supplies. Following him was Ard, his HoloCam operator and assistant.

"Wherever you think you'd like to stow your cargo, it's yours, Mr. Needmo," Thane said.

"Thane, for the last time, please call me Perre. I feel like a school teacher when you call me Mr. Needmo."

Thane chuckled. "I will work on it, sir." Thane turned and didn't see Ciena. He jogged down the ramp and turned the corner to find her leaning against the side of the Shuttle. "Ciena?"

Ciena startled, and straightened up as she turned to face him. She couldn't hide the red flush to her cheeks and watering eyes. "I'm okay. Really. It was just a quick cramp and now it's gone."

"Will you please – please, please, please – let me call Daniel and see if he can see you when we get there? Come on, Ciena. This is three days and I noticed you were hurting last night." Thane was getting worried. Ciena was tough as nails, which he had learned the hard way. Three days meant it wasn't something she ate, and she wasn't on her cycle.

"Okay. I think that's a good idea. Just to be on the safe side," Ciena said.

Thane smiled. "Thank you! I'll call him when we're settled and on our way."

"No telling anyone else, though. It's probably nothing, and I don't want anyone hovering. Promise?" she asked.

"Promise. I really do promise," Thane said.

A half hour later the shuttle was packed, all items stowed safely.

"Anyone want to tell me how you get a ride like this? This is incredible!" Mr. Needmo commented.

"I think they may be short on the more functional shuttles right now. This one is usually reserved for the higher ups."

"Like Admirals?" Mr. Needmo offered, with a knowing smile.

"We wouldn't know. And there aren't any Admirals on this trip," Thane replied with a wink.

"Ard, why don't we try that new, smaller HoloCam for the trip over?"

"Already on it boss," Ard replied as he brought the palm-sized unit up to his eye and started filming the cargo hold and people.

From around the Shuttle, Ciena appeared. "Okay Kyrell, let's get started. The two grown adults stood facing one another, held their fists out, pumped them three times and held out their symbol. Ciena had lizard, Thane had snake, and lizard ate snake. Ciena thrust her fists in the air and did a slow motion victory dance around Thane while he stood there staring at the sky until she was done.

"Finished now?" he asked in mock disgust.

"Yes, I am, _co-pilot_ Kyrell." She smiled, then he smiled and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Come on, _Pilot_ Kyrell. Let's grab some sky!"

Needmo whispered to Ard, "Did you get that?"

Ard smiled. "Every second. These guys are kri- -er, I mean really interesting! In a good way," Ard said. Needmo nodded in agreement.

Needmo knew exactly what it came from, and how it would fit nicely in their story. Lizard, Toad, Snake – a childhood game of chance – was part of their ritual when they were young. To this day, it still existed as naturally as breathing. What else was there then that still exists today? He lamented the loss of the secret hideout, or fortress as they sometimes called it. Needmo noted that they called it fortress to each other, but even now, when everyone knew about it, they still used other words like hideout or cave to describe it. Only with each other was it their "fortress".

Twenty minutes later they were lifting off under Ciena's able control of the ship. It was going to be a little bit of a trip. Jelucan was in the outer rim, an offshoot of the Hydian way. The hyperdrive on this craft had to be the latest and greatest, so hopefully in an hour or so Ciena could give them the good news that it would be a shorter trip than anticipated.

 **High Mountain, Jelucan  
Pikson-Kyrell Home**

Gan set up the trays of sandwiches and snacks along a long serving table on the entertaining floor. The "men" hadn't yet been in this part of the house to see the recreation area. Sara had set up some of the tables with covers and tried to make them look nice. They were putting so much time and effort into the project.

"Gan?" Gan pulled her comm from her pocket.

"Here!"

"We're on our way up. The guys took sanisteams and changed down at the hangar. We'll be there in five."

"We're ready. I even got some ale on the tap for them."

"Thank you, sweetheart. I believe they'll avail themselves of that nicety."

Gan was making sure everything was in place. "I'll hurry up and check on the girls. They should be out like a light now."

"One day we're going to have to separate them during nap time. That's going to be unpleasant!" Sara laughed. Gan ran up the pantry steps. She didn't want to miss the big entrance.

Unfortunately, Geth was off by a couple minutes. The men came flooding in off the lift. They stepped out into the lobby of the entertainment floor, and their expressions were a cross between mesmerized and disbelief.

"General – this is in your house?!" Preps declared.

"Wow!" Bull said. Then he eyed the sandwiches all the way across the room and made a beeline for the food.

Stretch and Steps were headed back to the stage and music area. Ghost had located the ale on tap and started filling mugs. Dimps went to a table that Sara had set and sat down, taking in the scenery. Of course, his eyes fell on Sara as soon as she was in sight.

Sara wouldn't look at Dimps. She kept busy showing the others all of the various games and amenities. The music came blaring out of the speakers and the dance floor lit up. Steps howled and ran up to Sara.

"M'lady. Would you do me the honor?" Sara's face turned beet red. "I promise, I will be perfectly respectable. Your husband will have no issue, on my honor." Sara smiled and giggled. She accepted Steps hand and they moved to the dance floor. It was an upbeat number and, much to even Geth's surprise; Sara was a very good dancer. She could keep up with Steps.

Gan returned. "Five minutes! You said I had five minutes!" Gan pouted. Geth grabbed her by the waist and twirled her toward the dance floor. They couldn't quite keep up with the younger folks, but they had their own little world they were moving in.

The loud dings and chimes from the slot machines filled the room, along with laughter and sounds of _happiness – I love the sounds of happiness in my home._ Gan felt so free and full of joy.

"How close are you to being finished? The kids took off from Coruscant five or six hours ago."

"We're actually almost done. I'm struggling with the interior of it, though. It looks too fabricated. I wish we could emulate the natural surfaces."

Gan stopped dancing for a moment. "Geth, I think we can. I have an idea."

"Well, hold onto that idea, because this next one is a slow one and I want to slow dance with my Princess." Gan smiled and leaned into his chest. She loved how tall he was, how warm he was, how gentle he was. She loved the Force for bringing him to her. The last thought caught her by surprise. She leaned back and looked at him.

"Geth… I just had a thought." He looked down at her as she stared back, almost too nervous to say it. "I think… I think you finding me was an act of the Force." Gan bit her bottom lip and waited for a funny retort.

"Didn't we figure this out last year when we had Jedi crawling all over our property?" Geth asked, half teasing and half serious.

"Do you believe in the Force, Geth?"

"How could I not, Gan? What I have with you is more than a miracle or chance. There was something at work – something bigger, greater, beyond us. Yes, I believe in the Force." Geth said.

"Me, too." Gan said. "I believe in it because of all of those things you mentioned, including having the Jedi crawling all over our property last year. Then, of course, what Grhan did with Ciena. I wouldn't mind it if they came and stayed a while. I miss them. And I miss Kendy so much."

The songs kept playing, as the ale kept flowing, and before too long the crew was dancing and eating and playing cards as if the party would last late into the night.

Dimps sat pretty much off to the side, nibbling on a sandwich. Finally Sara approached him. "Hi – you aren't in the mood for a party?" Sara asked. Dimps looked up at her and then back at his plate. He shook his head. "You know, I had placed some things in those chairs earlier. Are you sure you aren't sitting on anything?" Dimps looked up and that pulled a little smile out of him. Sara sat down a few seats away from him. Long arms reached over her and set two mugs of ale down. It was Bull.

"Party pooper's table? I am the official ambassador of this party, and you are not going to lower the bar at this establishment. Now drink. Dance. Do _something!"_ Dimps smiled big this time. Sara picked up her mug and sipped. It was… _good!_ Seeing her smile, Dimps took a sip. He smiled, too.

"Wow! This isn't the cheap stuff!" Dimps exclaimed. "Uh…um…Sara, would you like to dance? I mean, I can't dance like you and Steps. I kind of only know to go back and forth on my feet and what not, but the easier…"

"Of course, I would like to dance," Sara said. The pain in his request was all too familiar to her. She wouldn't have added to that embarrassment for anything in the world. They walked to the dance floor and, of course, the song that began playing was a slow, easy number. Sara put a few inches between them; Dimps' hand rested easily on her hip and his other hand held hers lightly - nothing inappropriate or untoward whatsoever. If Dalven walked in, he'd likely fight laughter seeing that Sara was dancing with "brown sauce" guy.

"Did you ever get back to sleep last night?" he asked.

"Yes, almost immediately. I had crazy dreams, though. Dalven woke me up because I was fighting with someone about waking the baby. I can't even recall the dream. It was weird." Sara said.

"I'll probably head out of here after this and see if I can catch up on some sleep. We have a long day ahead of us if we're going to finish the project in time," Dimps said. He was looking off to the side at something, which gave Sara the opportunity to look up at him. _Oh my goodness, he is beautiful. How is it he isn't married or at least taken. There has to be at least one available girl on Jelucan who can distract him._

"Hey there!" Sara jumped when Dalven stepped up. "Dimps, might I be so bold as to ask to cut in?" Dimps smiled.

"Of course you may! I'd be relieved. I'm afraid your wife is deserving of a partner who can count higher than two on the dance floor."

"Hey! You're not _that_ bad!" Sara exclaimed. "You should do what you said, though. It's not good to work as hard as you guys are without getting good sleep. You'll end up down in Valentia with me poking you full of needles."

Dalven had already begun leading Sara in a graceful dance. As she glanced at Dimps over Dalven's shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Paxson's expression. It felt like someone squeezed her heart in her chest. He looked _sad._ For the rest of the evening, the feeling – the ache – would remain in her chest. Even when she was laughing, or talking to people, or eating – even when she went to the refresher – the ache was there. It was an oozing, relentless feeling that she needed to resolve somehow.

Clearly, the "men" weren't planning on wrapping it up anytime soon, so Geth assigned them sleeping quarters and told them to turn out the lights when they were done. By the time he and Gan were in bed, it was well past midnight.

* * *

Dalven was asleep. Sila was asleep. Sara made her way to the stairwell and walked down three flights. She stood outside the door to the common area, and knocked lightly, then slowly pushed the door open. There on one of the sofas was Paxson. He was sleeping, with one arm bent beside his head with the back of his hand on his forehead. The other arm was folded across his stomach. Sara slowly walked into the room and approached the couch. The ache was worse than ever. She felt like a magnet was pulling her to him. She couldn't get up and leave. She thought of Dalven. She thought of Sila. She used the strongest emotions she had in her to disengage the pull she felt. Nothing made a dent. This wasn't rational. She couldn't make any sense of it. All she knew is that she had a yearning to be near this man and it was so overwhelming she could barely breathe.

 _Get up. Get up and walk out. These are your legs, you have a mind, control what you do._

Her heart skipped a beat. Paxson's eyes were open and looking up at her. He slowly brought his arm down and started to lean up. "Sara?" he asked.

She couldn't speak. All she could do is nod and stare into his eyes. She was lost to everything else except him. He leaned forward, put his arms around her and pulled her to him. He didn't kiss her – he just held her. Her head was against his chest. She could feel his heart beating, steady and so calm. He pulled her up to the sofa to sit next to him, his head now at her shoulder, and he began to kiss her neck softly. She felt relief flood throughout her body, and the ache moved to a more familiar place at a time like this. He slowly moved his lips lightly up to her ear, and she could feel his warm breath as he brought his face around to meet her gaze. Then he kissed her, and she saw nothing, remembered nothing, couldn't even recall her name in that moment.

His lips were perfect, soft, but strong. He slowly parted her lips and began to explore her mouth, which she eagerly accepted. He slid an arm under her knees and one under her back and lifted her as they continued to kiss, then moved into his bedroom. He carried her to the bed and set her down. As he stood over her, he removed his shirt. Then he knelt down and began to unbutton her gown following each opening with his lips on her skin, down to her navel and the edge of her panties.

Sara was breathing so hard, and was burning with a passion she had never felt before. Not with Nash nor Dalven. It was pure desire beyond reason or hesitation. For all the stars in the Galaxy she wouldn't choose to stop this if she could. She was completely at this man's mercy. He had removed her gown and was now lying atop her, and the next thirty minutes were a blur of incredible sensations with hands and mouths, but never actually having sex.

It took Sara removing her own panties and hooking her thumbs in the edge of his to move them past that boundary, and the final line was crossed. It was incredible. Sara didn't feel guilt or question it. It was where she was always meant to be – with this man. She didn't know how or why it was meant to be, she just knew. Nothing else was right. In her mind, a phrase replayed over and over again, "There is no choice, there is only the Force."

* * *

 **Dalven & Sara Kyrell's Suite**

When Sara woke up in her bed, she was completely rested. Dalven was already up, feeding Sila and singing some silly song he made up to make her eat from the spoon. Sara smiled. She hadn't slept that good in ages. Whatever it was – the dancing, the busy day they had at the hospital then helping at home – she was grateful. She got up, threw on her robe and walked out on the bedroom balcony. The guys were getting back at it. She saw Geth and Gan describing some idea they had to Preps, Bull and Steps. Ghost was doing some maintenance on one of the machines. Stretch was lying on the ground, splayed out like…well, Stretch. _He was definitely indulging himself last night._ Someone was missing. Dimps. She didn't see Dimps. That was odd – he left the party early and said he was going to get a good night's sleep.

Sara walked out into the kitchen and dining area and found Dalven clearing Sila's mess. Sila was holding onto a chair and making her way over to Sara. "Look at you my precious girl! Are you going to walk to mommy?"

Sara stepped back from the chair, just out of Sila's reach, and clapped her hands. "Come on. You can do it! Just one little step and Mama's got you!" Dalven had stopped to watch, then he ran to the living room and grabbed their cam. "You can do it sweetheart. Sila reached out toward Sara and…step…wobble…step, and Sara scooped her up. "You did it! You did it!"

Dalven was hollering and jumping around. "She walked! Sara – our girl walked!" They were all three jumping around in a circle.

 _I love my family! Who could ever want for more than this?_ Sara went back to the bedroom to shower and get ready for her shift.


	23. Love & Leverage

**Wayland  
Private Cottage**

Korus was waiting when Sona returned from an all day excursion. She makes monthly trips into civilization, balancing the two baskets full of items on a long pole over her shoulders. Her secluded accommodations are quaint. A small cottage, a thriving stream full of various mountain fish, and to all outside observers an idyllic scene.

As Sona turned the corner to find Korus standing there, a smile crept across her face. She set down the large parcels of goods she was carrying and approached Korus.

Korus smiled back at her and he pulled a boxed invitation from his pouch.

"You brought me a gift. How sweet, but this was completely unnecessary. She wrapped her arms around Korus' neck and began kissing him passionately. Korus gently placed his hands on her shoulders and stepped back. She looked at him quizzically. "What is it, Korus?"

Korus handed her the box, and she gave him a sly smile. She removed the lid and held up the interesting ornament inside. "Aaaahhhhh – I see," she said as she pulled the string. The flat object turned into an intricate approximation of a castle, and written across its front wall was a message inviting her to the convening of the Dark Apprentices from the Dark Lo…" Her head snapped up. "What is this, Korus?"

"Precisely what it says, my love."

"It says we are being invited to a convening by the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord is dead. I should know. I barely escaped the Death Star myself. I saw him being dragged off by that boy. There was no way he made it off the Death Star.

"There are many ways for the Dark Lord to communicate with us now, Sona. Death in one sense means life in another. You'll simply need to be there to understand."

"Okay. I will be there. And you will be there. Will we need to keep our special relationship a secret from the others?" Sona asked. Clearly, it was of no consequence to Sona either way. This was one of the things Korus liked most about Sona. She wasn't attached to human sentimentality. She loved him - this was a certainty. But, she loved herself as much, which suited Korus just fine. "Never mind. Let's stop wasting time on the technical stuff and spend some time on non-technical pursuits."

Korus smiled and followed her into her small cottage. When giving Nash his timeline for travel, Korus included two days of nothing but making love and relaxing with Sona. Yes, she loved him, just as he loved her back. In fact, it was an exercise in control that he didn't find himself upside down in the relationship. Beautiful, intelligent, self-sufficient Sona. She had long, soft, dark hair; perfectly tanned skin; large brown eyes with flecks of green that sparkled when the light hit them just so; long, lean, toned muscles in her arms and legs, an adorable little nose, and the most perfect lips - like little pink pillows. Yes, she was a vision. Korus loved this initial moment when he drank in the sight of her after being apart. She could have men lining up to propose marriage to her, yet she seemed happy with the sporadic interludes they'd squeeze in between his assignments.

After a rather intense three hours of reacquainting themselves with one another's secret, intimate desires, Korus commented, "I have news."

Sona lifted herself on one elbow to trace the shape of his perfect nose. "News?"

"You're now Epsilon." Sona sat up. "I am Epsilon. How can this be?"

Korus debated telling Sona. He hadn't exactly cleared this with Nash, but he felt he could trust Sona with the information. It would also be disturbing to her. She was very close to Kabe, and it was the loss of Jarrus and Kabe that created the opportunity for the change.

"I am very sorry, Sona." She had turned her face away and Korus could see she was crying. He sat up and pulled her back to rest on him.

"Do you know what happened?" she asked, her voice wet and soft.

"Yes. Kabe committed suicide." Sona's head dropped and her crying turned into sobs. Korus embraced her tightly. "You know this is not your fault. You did everything you could to keep her close to you. She simply couldn't find her way without Lord Vader there to help her."

"But I didn't know...I had no idea she was an apprentice. Not exactly, anyway. I thought I was the only one."

"As did she, Sona; as did we all. Hopelessness is the one characteristic I can say we all shared before Nash uncovered the truth."

"I did everything I could, right Korus?"

"Absolutely, my love. You did everything. There must have been more to things for her to take such drastic actions."

"She broke protocol, Korus." Korus looked at Sona in alarm. "Only with me. I knew she had _some_ sort of relationship with Vader. She told me she was in love with him - that she knew he was sad and harbored painful memories. She told me no one would understand, but she wanted to confront him and try to soothe his regrets. When he died, it was like the one purpose she had in the Galaxy died with him," Sona explained. She had stopped crying as hard and was just in a thoughtful place of remembering. Korus rubbed her shoulders.

"I never told her the truth about myself. I let her believe she was the only one of us who knew him. With what she said, I wasn't convinced she was an apprentice like me. There were a dozen reasons she would have to work with Lord Vader. It wasn't until the list that I knew." Sona turned to face Korus. "How much time do you have before you have to go?" she asked.

"Two nights," he said. Sona turned to him and smiled.

"You knew I'd need you?" she asked.

"I knew _I'd_ need _you_ – wanted you. And, yes, I felt you might need me as well," Korus replied. Sona turned to face him again and gave him a meek smile.

"My dear Korus. I need to unpack my supplies, but after that, I am all yours for as long as you can stay." She stood and put on her robe. On the way out the door she paused, "How will we hide how we feel from the others? The gifts of some of our peers might make this difficult."

"There will be no need to hide. I will tell Nash when I return from the trip. If there is one thing Nash understands, it is the wonder and tragedy of love."

* * *

 **Dantooine  
Imperial Detainment Facility  
Post-Galactic Concordance Black Site**

Nash was convincingly dressed and had credentials that were so realistic he wondered how Anogen procured them. He was assured that his scans and all necessary security measures would work flawlessly. It helped that Anogen's company, AnoSys, created the entire network of security measures at this black site prison. Nash wouldn't have known of its existence without Anogen's Intel.

Nash's cover was a random Quality Assurance Survey. He was to be provided carte blanche when records or interviews with staff were requested. Of course, the first records he requested were those of Andrew Leffer. Nash was then led down several dim corridors lined with energy cell barriers. After a fairly long, winding walk through several security doors, Nash was brought to a cell. "Leave us." Nash commanded. The female guard nodded without complaint. Nash waited until the guard was two security doors away.

"Hello, Andrew. I'm here to take you home." Nash said.

The man in the cell looked up slowly. He had a very long beard and appeared to be in fairly frail health.

"Can you understand what I am saying, Andrew?" Nash asked.

The man rose slowly and with effort. He walked toward the energy screen. His voice was hoarse and harsh; with every bit of respiratory effort he could muster producing barely more than a whisper. "Home?" he asked. "Lothal?"

"Yes, back to Lothal. Your wife is still there waiting. Hinson misses you very much." This stirred something inside of Andrew.

"My family. I want to go home to my family."

"I need you to cooperate with me as I work to get you out of here. It may go very smoothly. It may go quite rough. I need to know if you are prepared for either. Can you physically manage the effort?"

"Yes. I could kill a Rancor with my bare hands if it meant going home to my family."

"Good. That's good. Most important, you need to trust me. My name is Nash Windrider. I used to be an Imperial. I now use my skills to help people like you. You _must_ trust me, even if your instincts tell you not to. Those instincts are dangerous – they can mean the difference between you being stuck here or being with your wife and son again. Do you understand?" Andrew nodded.

"Good, let's get out of here." Nash used the bio-scan to deactivate the energy field. Instead of returning the way they came, Nash accessed the door at the end of the hall that led to a stairway intended for use in an emergency. He had delayed the alarm onset by five minutes. They went up. Finally, they ended up on the roof of the building. Another bio scan deactivated the energy field surrounding the roof area, which included a helipad. About five minutes prior, Nash activated the "Go" feature on his com to the shuttle. Almost like clockwork, the shuttle landed looking completely normal for this building. Prisoners were commonly transported on and off the facility grounds using this landing pad. As the shuttle landed, the ramp came down and Nash and Andrew Leffer boarded.

"Hello New Friends!" a cheery droid announced. Nash felt himself bristle at the reference. If it were Louie, he wouldn't still be referring to him as a "new friend", and for some reason this bothered Nash. _Get my droid back!_ Nash already had this listed every fifth item on every to-do list. It didn't hurt to remind himself that he missed Louie the First. Nash jumped in the pilot seat while Louie the Second took co-pilot. Andrew was already strapping in. They began to rise when the sirens began to blare.

"Here we go!" Thane said. He opened hatches and un-retracted the quad laser canons as they swiftly rose into the air. TIEs would scramble from the base approximately twenty kilometers to the East. Nash was headed west and the engines on this advance shuttle had speed. It was also shielded to take a pretty nasty hit or two. Nash gunned it and hoped the laser turrets did not become necessary. As they approached atmosphere, things still looked good. Exiting atmosphere was the same. Nash was amazed at the speed of this machine. Anogen had been hiding some technology from the public, but as long as the Apprentices were the benefactors of it he was just fine with that.

Nash set a course for Lothal. "Ready to go home, Leffer?" There was no response. Nash turned to look back and saw Andrew Leffer sitting quietly. It would be a tricky ride moving through the Imperial Remnant. "There are grooming supplies and a change of clothing in your refresher. Your room is the last door on the left. You'll need to go ahead and get cleaned up in case we run into any interference." Andrew nodded and left for his room.

As he entered his quarters he found the items as described. He took a sanisteam, cut his hair and beard, then shaved. It was the first time his face had felt clean in years. He then sat on the floor at the end of his bed. He closed his eyes and worked up his courage. For years he denied himself the chance to make contact with Hinson, though he knew there were accounts of families with Force abilities being able to reach out across great distances to communicate. It was a long shot at best. He'd never discussed or acknowledged his or Hinson's abilities with another living soul. He would have lost Hinson to Vader. In his heart, he knew it.

He slowly brought his breathing into a steady pattern. A haze began to surround his thoughts. He imagined a single tunnel that crossed the Galaxy to wherever Hinson was. _Hinson. It's your father. Dark Force users found me and have broken me out of prison. I will get away and come home. I love you, son. Hinson. It's your father._ _Dark Force users found me and have broken me out of prison. I will get away and come home. I love you, son._

He repeated the message for twenty minutes, until Nash knocked on his door to say it was time to eat. He'd continue using every possible opportunity to communicate with Hinson and escape.


	24. Operation Sneaky Bastards

**Borleias**

 **New Republic Prison**

Star Gazer touched down on Borleais, and before they could de-board, an emergency com light activated. Luke answered,

"Luke Skywalker"

"Master Skywalker, it's Jedi Horn. Nash Windrider has somehow located and acquired possession of Andrew Leffer. Latest intel has him headed for Lothal."

"I considered this possibility. I felt a shift…something significant, having to do with Hinson."

"Master, I can pursue them. Possibly even get there first to secure the mother. I'm only one standard day from Lothal."

"Yes, do that. We cannot allow Nash to harm these people and risk this young man's future." Luke debated his plans to head to Jelucan first. "Corran, I'm unclear on which path to take. We were headed for Jelucan..."

"Master Skywalker, I can give you better intel once I land and make contact with Mrs. Leffer. I can com you as soon as I have word."

"I trust you, Corran, I do. I'm just very unsettled. Something is off. We may delay leaving here for a half day. Com me when you land on Lothal - before you leave your craft. Thank you for your speed and vigilance, Jedi Horn."

"May the Force be with you, Master."

"And with you, Jedi Horn. Skywalker out."

"Horn, out."

Kendy had taken them into the Level X Hanger bay and immediately the absence of the X-wings stung them all. At least they were ones down for maintenance. Had they wanted the really good stuff, they'd have to have had access to a different hangar entirely. This did cause Luke to smirk. Another clue to locating the missing X-Wings would be looking for strangers seeking specialized parts those craft were in need of. Luke needed to task that job to another apprentice.

They disembarked the shuttle and separated with plans to reconvene in 45 minutes. Luke headed to Administration. When arriving, he found the Warden, the Vergesses, and a tall, somewhat gangly young man he assumed was Hinson.

With an outstretched hound, Hinson said, "Hello, sir. It's an honor – truly the greatest honor, to meet you."

Luke smiled and accepted the handshake from the clearly excited young man. Introductions were made, then Luke moved straight to the tough stuff. There wasn't time to work his way into it.

"Hinson. We've learned through very well placed sources that your father is alive and now in the custody of Nash Windrider, a Dark Force weilder. We think they are currently headed for Lothal, and we have an asset only one day out from there. Jedi Horn is going to visit your mother, fill her in on what's happened, and get her somewhere safe. I'm sorry to seem abrupt, but time is short. I need to meditate and try to determine our best course from here."

Hinson, mostly in shock, just nodded his head and stood motionless.

"Try not to worry, Hinson. We're all here to do what is needed to keep you and your family safe. It may seem strange that we wait to disembark."

"No sir, it seems right."

"How so?" Luke asked.

"I...I can't exactly say. It just feels like we should be...still?" Hinson was seeking validation.

"Why don't you come with Grhan and I and meditate with us. It's okay if you never have. We'll guide you."

Hinson nodded, then turned to Clayt and Ruby. "Well, I guess this is it," Hinson shrugged. Then he put down his bags and embraced Clayt and Ruby.

"Mr. and Mrs. Vergess, we will be staging some of our operation off Jelucan. An extremely generous and kind family have a beautiful home where it may be possible for you to meet up with Hinson once we return with his parents. They've extended open invitations whenever needed. I promise, you'll see Hinson again."

Ruby hugged Luke and thanked him. She took one last look at Hinson. "Okay young man, you be strong and brave. Remember Clayt and Mrs. Ruby…well, we love you, son. We're always here for you." Hinson hugged them both once more, then turned to Master Skywalker – a large smile on his face – l'm ready, Master." Luke nodded at the rest of the group and they turned and left. Hinson's hearing couldn't miss the grief he was leaving behind. The few tears that escaped he slyly removed when readjusting his pack.

"I'd be worried if you could leave that kind of devotion from people who chose to love you without so much as a tear. It's perfectly normal to feel overwhelmed and sad. It doesn't mean you're not excited and ready for what comes next," Luke said, putting his hand on Hinson's shoulder. Hinson looked at Luke's warm smile and instantly felt reassured.

"My dad is alive?" Hinson asked.

"We think so, yes." Luke replied.

"Master Skywalker, if I think of that Nash man getting my mother, my feelings turn…different." Hinson said, hesitant to admit the truth.

"That's natural. It's what we, as Jedi, work hard to rise above. By rising above it, we make wiser, more effective decisions. It's easy to feel rage, anger, vengeful – those are human emotions and we are human, after all. But, they are selfish emotions and about our own needs and responses. They are a path to the Dark side. Our loved ones need us focused, measured, and disciplined in order to give them their best chance. A lot of becoming a Jedi is learning to channel your emotions into a powerful, productive mindset. You'll learn much of this very early on in training."

"Why my father and mother? Will he kill them?" Hinson asked.

"He'll barter for you using your parents. He'll keep them, and tempt you to join them. We won't allow him to keep your parents. For the record, I've never considered Nash capable of cold blooded murder." Luke reassured Hinson.

* * *

They approached the Star Gazer and Hinson paused for a second. He'd never seen a ship like it.

"We'll get settled, then meet in an hour." Kendy came bounding down the ramp carrying four E-11 blasters like they were shockball sticks. "Hinson, please meet Kendy Idele Solo…"

"The bane of my existence!" Grhan appeared behind her.

"Jedi Solo! I'm very excited to meet you, sir," Hinson extended his arm and shook Grhan's hand. "And you as well, Mrs. Solo." Kendy smiled, nodded, and shrugged when he extended his hand, as hers were full of guns. "May I help you with those?" Hinson offered.

"A gentleman on the Gazer. This will be a refreshing change!" Kendy eyed Luke and Grhan then replied, "Thank you, Hinson, but I've got it covered. You just make yourself comfortable in Cabin 3. Grhan and I are in 2 and Master Skywalker is in 1. If you need anything at all, just ask. I'll be glad to take you on a tour of the ship once we get under way."

Hinson smiled. He liked these people already. It was still surreal that he was standing in the midst of two Jedi, one of them the greatest Jedi of a generation.

As he settled into his cabin, Hinson was conflicted. He didn't know if he could be patient and not act against Nash. _Is it too soon to talk to Master Skywalker about…what would they call it? Business?_

Luke and Kendy were doing the pre-flight check when Luke had to take a jab. He was feeling punchy, and picking on Kendy was always a great stress reliever. "You know, Hinson has inexplicably good hearing. You might consider bringing a few of the Ysalamiri along."

"Huh? Why?" Kendy was still moving through preflight activities without giving Luke's jab much thought. Luke knew he had about five seconds to exit his chair before risking a knuckle bruise on his forearm. He was spot on.

"Master Skywalker! That's just…you're just…you need…forget it!" Luke jogged out of the cockpit to check on Hinson.

Kendy quietly commed Grhan. "Grhan, we need to load five Ysalamiri in the middle cargo hold. Luke's idea."

"Five Ysalamiri. Roger that. Solo out."

As Kendy finished her cockpit duties a message appeared on her datapad.

 _Kendy -_

 _Samples used in Test have interesting findings. One was female's DNA. C-3PO noticed the detail in the report. Han might melt him down if he finds out. I'm 100% positive I had Han's samples. I think Grhan was onto you. I'm more convinced than ever that we were right. It takes a Solo to be this sneaky. If you concur, I suggest we commence Operation Sneaky Bastards immediately._

 _Let me know if I should be expecting anything on my end. – Leia_

Kendy let out a loud "wooo hoooo!" She replied back, "OSB is on! Will advise when package is inbound."

* * *

Luke returned to the cockpit and said, "We're going to meditate now. Where's Grhan?"

"He had to grab a few unexpected supplies. He's on his way," Kendy said very matter of factly.

"I suppose we'll need to meditate at least 20 feet from the middle cargo hold from now on?" Luke turned and deftly averted the datapad cover that flew out of the cockpit.

"By the way," she yelled, "I've got the ship in case it matters!" She then commed Grhan, "Hey, you all loaded up?"

"Did you want a couple of portable nutripacks? I loaded five just in case."

"Sounds perfect. Um... make sure the Ysalamiri are not under Master Skywalker's suite or ours." There was a long pause on the other end.

"Oooohhhhh, now I get it. No worrries, I'll make sure no one's professional or _personal_ activities are disrupted."

"It took you until now to figure this out? You're slipping, Solo. Slipping bad. Kendy, out."

* * *

The three men sat quietly, focusing on their breathing. Luke and Grhan had each offered Hinson strategies for passing from awareness into a lighter state, where he can empty his mind of questions and allow the Force to speak to him. Hinson found it surprisingly easy. In fact, it was wonderful. Ten minutes had passed when Luke spoke to him.

"Where is home, sir?" Hinson asked.

He opened his eyes and realized Luke wasn't there. "I'm sorry Hinson, I was pretty deep in my own..."

"No, it was Master Skywalker. He just spoke to me."

"Hinson, Master Skywalker left right after you seemed to be settled." Grhan stared at the young man, then knew what to do.

"Hinson, you need to start again. Trust me. Start with the counting, and the deep breaths like before." Hinson followed Grhan's instructions and in five minutes was sitting in blacknesss. He thought he could hear the faint sound of water dripping. _Hinson. It's your father._ Hinson startled at the voice, but he followed Grhan's last instruction: "If you hear a voice, embrace it, but don't try to find it. Let it find you."

 _Dark Force users found me and have broken me out of prison. I will get away and come home. I love you, son. Hinson, it's your father._ _Dark Force users found me and have broken me out of prison. I will get away and come home..._

Hinson opened his eyes and grabbed Grhan's arm. "It's my father. He says Dark Force users found him and broke him out of prison. He's going to get away and go home. He said...he said 'I love you, son.'." Hinson's eyes were wide with shock. "Grhan, it really was my father. I...recognize his voice. After all this time, I can't believe I still know his voice."

Grhan stood up and motioned for Hinson to follow. They found Luke in the cockpit. After relaying the news, Luke thought for a long minute.

"Get strapped in everyone, we're taking off." Kendy looked at Luke wth her hands over the destination and route controls. "Set course for Lothal. Optimize for speed, even if it takes us through riskier territory." Kendy looked at Luke, clearly surprised. "Well, Lando has been anxious for us to break in some of his toys on a scoundrel or two. Let's hope we disappoint him, but you might just get to scratch that trigger finger of yours, Kendy. Be ready."

"Everyday, all day, Master Skywalker."

"You've got the ship," he said.

"I _definitely_ have the ship!"


	25. Back On Lothal

**Lothal**

Jedi Horn walked the narrow street in search of the Leffer home. He finally found it nestled among several other small, two story domiciles. He approached the front door and made certain his cape covered his lightsaber. He knocked. Almost immediately, a woman announced she would be right there. A petite, middle-aged woman came to the door.

"May I help you?"

"Yes, ma'am, I hope so. I am looking for Mrs. Leffer? Hinson Leffer's mother." She opened the door and waved him in.

"I am Hinson's mother. What can I do for you?"

"Ms. Leffer, My name is Corran Horn, Jedi Corran Horn. Hinson is with Master Luke Skywalker now. I was asked by Master Skywalker to come to Lothal and…well, make sure you are safe."

"What is wrong? Why am I in danger? Is Hinson in danger?" she asked, visibly shaken.

"Ms. Leffer, we suspect your husband is alive and was removed from a detainment facility on Dantooine," Corran said with as much compassion as he could. Mrs. Leffer's hand was covering her mouth now.

"Andrew? Are you certain?" she asked, tears spilling over and her voice shaking.

"We are as certain as possible. I don't want to give you false hope, but if Master Skywalker has sent me here with this information, he must have a high degree of certainty."

"Why am I in danger?" she asked. "What would anyone want with me?"

"Leverage. Hinson revealed his abilities when battling with the man on Borleias. We believe the man, Korus, shared his observations with Nash Windrider, a person we know trained under Darth Vader. Hinson's abilities are extraordinary. What makes him even more valuable is that without training he has an innate understanding of his gifts. This is not typical of Force sensitive beings. We tend to spend most of our very early childhood years failing to recognize our gifts as differences. At a young age, someone else points them out and we are trained by other Force sensitive beings. During this training, our mentors guide us to discovering additional gifts - if they exist. Without any of this guidance, Hinson has a list of...21 is it?"

Hinson's mother smiled. "That he knows about, yes." Corran couldn't help but smile. "Of course, all mother's believe their children are special. I had to temper my tendency to think everything was Force related. Hinson doesn't know he has the ability to do a few things because he hasn't done them since he was very little. I didn't know how to help him develop the skills, but they are in there."

"Okay, so are we talking about 24 or 25?" Corran asked.

His mother giggled and leaned in toward Corran's ear to whisper.

The door burst open and shards of wood flew across the room. Corran was up with his lightsaber activated at ready position in less than a second. He dispatched of the first man through the door, leaving him headless. Corran crouched down, spinning around on his left foot with his right leg extended, and swept the second being coming through the door off of his ankles. The being wore a helmet and some body armor, but Corran's lightsaber entered the creature's scaly back to the hilt without resistance. "Where's the back door?" As soon as the words left his mouth, a loud crashing noise came from the direction Ms. Leffer was pointing. The stairs were right at her feet. Corran yelled, "Go up, now! Wait for me."

Corran moved to the back of the house where two humans stood. _Bounty hunters._ Immediately he began deflecting bolts. The first shot back between the infiltrators, but the second took down the one on the left with a hit right between the eyes. The one on the right pulled out a grenade and tossed it at Corran, then dove back out the door. A force tap would have been useful, but Corran was not telekinetically gifted. However, his speed and agility were excellent alternatives. He caught the grenade, tossed it back at the man, and was already two rooms away when he heard a loud curse and the explosion. Corran moved through the lower level, checking the views from every window and what remained of the doors.

"Mrs. Leffer, you can come down," he yelled. A little face appeared around the corner and she came down the stairs. "We need to go. I have a safehouse for us, but we need to get there under cover. People were beginning to approach the popular neighbor's home.

"What type of transportation do you have?"

"Just my feet. I'm afraid I can't afford transportation," she replied with a shrug.

Corran eyed the small woman and contemplated how well he could fit her in his X-Wing. It would be quite difficult. They were stuck on the planet until Master Skywalker arrived, so it was the safe house or nothing. More people were gathering in front of her house and Corran could hear sirens.

"Andra? Are you alright?" an older man's voice called from the front of the house.

"Yes, yes – please come in. Hurry." Ms. Leffer looked at Corran. "Jedi Horn, this is my brother, Luintz. We call him Luin."

"Jedi Horn? Jedi Corran Horn?" Luin looked like he was meeting the single most important person of his lifetime. He straightened his tunic and tried to straighten his hair. He held out his hand to shake Corran's hand, and when Corran reciprocated, Andra though Luin might faint.

"He's a Jedi, Luin. Move on, now. We've got to get to safety. You have to come, too." Corran started to protest, but he was rebuffed with a simple wag of a tiny finger and a admonishing stare.

"It's uncanny, ain't it? That tiny woman could scare a Rancor over the side of a cliff with that finger and that face." Corran smiled and immediately thought it might not be so bad having Luin around.

Andra walked to the middle room – what appeared to be a study. She pushed a large storage case serving as a table a few feet to the side. She lifted up the carpet, revealing a square metal door with a retracted round knob that when exposed served as a handle. She pressed her hand against a black screen in the middle of the door and the knob popped up. She grabbed it and pulled it along a circular track to the right until the door's Locking mechanism released.

Corran knelt down. "Please, Mrs. Leffer, allow me." Corran lifted the door and shined his glow stick down into the darkness. It was about a five meter climb down on a ladder that had circular rails for safety. "Luin, you go first, then you, Mrs. Leffer, then me." Mrs. Leffer reached behind Corran and grabbed a datapad and a belt with several large pouches on it hidden under a skirted chair. She tied the belt around her waist and slid the datapad in the largest pouch, then followed Luin down. Corran climbed down a few steps, then pulled the door closed and rotated the knob on the underside of the door back to the original position of the one on top.

Audra climbed back up and placed her hand on a screen on the underside of the door. The knob retracted, sealing the door. Corran admired their resourcefulness already, yet suspected he hadn't begun to see the extent of their genius in evasion and survival tactics. _Very industrious people, thanks to the Empire._ _Oh, yes - Ezra's from Lothal. Or he was? Force willing still is._ _Thrawn, on the other hand._ With such a small number of Jedi, it was difficult to accept Jedi Ezra Bridger was gone forever.

At the bottom of the ladder were maps. "We've used these for years during the Empire's time. If you took a map, you had to replace it. There are maps at every intersection save a few where the poor souls likely never had a chance. Now, where is this safehouse of yours?"

Corran looked at the first map, which covered the tunnels under the city. The second map was the surface structures, showing the numbered exits correlating to the first map. "It's not very far from here. I'd say five kilometers." Corran pointed out the location, then his idea of the fastest way to get there through the tunnels. Andra nodded in agreement. Corran looked at Luin.

"Is there anything about the past ten minutes that has told you I have an opinion that matters?" He smiled and his front tooth was missing. Corran thought of how much Luin reminded him of people he knew – mostly the swindler type in looks, but not in spirit. Luin was a good man. Corran could feel it. He was awash in concern for his sister and nephew. Nothing was said to him about Hinson or Andrew yet, but surely Luin understood. Corran would allow Andra to make that call. Andra pulled a bottle of water out of a larger pouch. They each took a few sips and then set out on their trek to Safehouse #3.

* * *

 **Jedi Shuttle Star Gazer  
Lothal**

Kendy set the Star Gazer down at the revitalized landing port on Lothal. "Nice!" Grhan said.

"Too nice," Kendy said. "I didn't think the economy on Lothal could support anything this luxurious. Look around. Do you see anything that warrants these kinds of upgrades?"

Gazing down at the far end of the bays, Grhan said, "That….and….that," pointing at two enormous space yachts parked at the far end of the bays. "And THAT!" Grhan pointed upward towards an enormous, gleaming, black space "yacht" that was more the size of a star cruiser.

"Have you ever seen a personal ship that..." Kendy had a dozen words on the tip of her tongue. "Nash wouldn't travel so conspicuously. He's not ready for a confrontation...yet."

Luke moved forward to take a look. "Whoa. I agree with Kendy on that," Luke concluded. "Still, we need to know who that is. Would the Chiss be here for some reason? That's a work of art. It's not a product of an shipyard I know of," Luke said quietly. "Or...that might be a personal ship of a former Imperial Moff or..." Luke reminded himself of their pressing business.

"Is it possible a crime syndicate has those types of resources? I've read reports of increased pirate activity in this sector. Lothal's residents are tough, though. Ezra and Kanan's legends fortify these people. If a criminal element has taken hold here, it's doing it millimeter-by-millimeter, fighting for every bit of it."

Hinson came to the cockpit and looked around. "This is not the same Landing Port from a year ago," he commented. Hinson was anxious to get home. Luke and Grhan could feel it.

"Have you ever seen that ship or one like it?" Luke asked Hinson.

"Nothing even close, Master Skywalker," Hinson confirmed.

Luke turned and gently clapped his hands together to pull everyone's attention back into the cockpit. "Kendy, discreetly grab some vid of the _alien_ vessel," he said with some humor. "You'll need to pull away from the port for safety. Take the shuttle back up and stay close by. Keep an eye out for anything _interesting_ ," Luke said. "That yacht is interesting, but assume there are others using the yacht as a diversion," he added.

"Yes, sir." Kendy knew what was concerning Luke. They'd both read reports of smaller shuttles like theirs going missing while in port on several planets, including Lothal. Kendy and the Gazer were a deadly force in the air. Less so on the ground. She could be on the ground within minutes if needed.

The three men exited the Shuttle. "Comm check, Kendy come in."

"Kendy here."

"Hinson here."

"Grhan here,"

"Stay ready. We'll be in touch in ten or less," Luke said.

* * *

The three men, two Jedi and the "maybe" Jedi, made their way down the narrow roads of the town. Luke and Corran had planned their entrances at different landing ports. The X-Wings were not flown exclusively by Jedi in combat, but Jedi were the primary pilots of X-Wings outside of battle. All Jedi had an X-Wing issued to them for travel as almost all they did was on behalf of the New Republic and the Jedi Order.

Five minutes later they were rounding the corner to Hinson's home. When it was within eyeshot, Hinson took off running at lightning speed. Grhan and Luke looked at each other and followed at a more measured pace. The front door had been destroyed. A headless man and a dead, scaly being were at the front door. It was wearing a helmet and enough body armor that determining its exact species was not possible. "Bounty hunters?" Grhan asked. Luke nodded. Hinson vaulted over the bodies and found the damaged wall in back from the grenade exploding. Then he saw the dead human with a bolt through the center of his forehead.

"Mama!" Hinson ran up the stairs, checking the three small rooms. There was no one there. Luke and Grhan were upstairs now. Hinson had not even noticed the police working downstairs. Luke had to identify himself and explain who Hinson was. Once Luke was known to be Jedi Luke Skywalker, there wasn't much else he needed to say. The police were very relieved to have him there.

Hinson sat against the wall with his head in his hands. Then he looked up. He reached forward and closed his eyes. Luke and Grhan watched. Hinson's eyes popped open. "Mama!" He stood up and made his way down the stairs. "Uncle Luin," he said. He walked into the middle room, knelt down where the door was exposed . "They're in the tunnels." Hinson said. He stood up. "I can't open this. It's new since I left. My hand isn't programmed into the panel yet."

A mechanical noise drew Hinson's attention back to the door. The knob was raising. Hinson grabbed it and tried to pull it, but it wouldn't budge. Grhan waved him back. Hinson then saw Luke was focused intently on the door. _Telekinesis!_ Hinson thought. Almost immediately the knob began moving along the circular track until the lock mechanism released. Luke nodded and Hinson raised the door, but didn't see anyone.

"They're headed to the safe house," Luke said. He turned to Hinson and said, "We need reinforcements and the Gazer will get us there in minutes." Hinson didn't question. He resealed the door hatch and covered it back up.

"Kendy, come in."

"Kendy here."

Land in five. We're headed your way fast. Destination will be SH03."

"Land in five. Destination SHO3. Roger that."

Luke turned toward the others. "Be mindful of everything you see, hear, and sense as we leave. If there is a source in the crowd, we need to identify it. All three men slowly walked out the mangled entrance. Luke left comm information and a promise to forward a copy of their report of the events as quickly as possible. As they finished their business, Hinson and Grhan took interest in a petite female with shortly cropped, dark hair, who looked very out of place. No one was speaking to her, which stood out in the groups of concerned, talkative neighbors.

Unfortunately, she took notice of their notice of her. She took off running and both Grhan and Hinson pursued her. She removed a holstered blaster pistol, but upon seeing Grhan activate his lightsaber she changed her mind. Grhan extended an arm and slid down on his knees. The woman suddenly slowed down and fell to her knees, grappling the ground for purchase to pull herself up and continue running against the force pushing her down. In five seconds Hinson was upon her, removing his blaster to hold her there. He had binders on his belt and applied them, then stood the woman up.

Grhan approached and perceived anger, frustration and _inconvenience?_ "I apologize, are we keeping you from somewhere you needed to be?" The woman smirked, but said nothing. Up close, Grhan noted the unique color of her eyes: greyish blue, with flecks of gold. She was quite attractive when factoring out her smirky, sneering expression.

Hinson put his hand on the woman's bound hands. He saw images of his mother washing dishes, then sitting on the porch with Uncle Luin. The view was through scopes. This woman was watching his mother. "She's with the others," Hinson said. "She's been surveilling Mama for days." The woman looked at Hinson in surprise and admiration. It was eerie, to say the least. With their quarry in tow and no longer offering resistance (her feet no longer made contact with the ground thanks to Grhan's efforts), Grhan and Hinson took off running back toward the space port.

* * *

Luke made note of the large crowd that remained, searching for any overtly aggressive or dark emotions. There was nothing he could perceive. If a being was masking his presence, Luke wouldn't have time to uncover this. The crowd had also grown very excitable when word spread that Luke had a lightsaber. Questions flew from all directions.

 _Do you know where Ezra Bridger is?_

 _Are you Master Luke Skywalker?_

 _Are you here to rescue Andra?_

 _Are the Jedi staying?_

Luke responded. "Citizens of Lothal. I am Jedi Master Luke Skywalker. We are looking into what happened here. I wish I had answers about Ezra Bridger - he is not forgotten. I regret I must go, but May the Force be with all of you." The crowd gasped then broke into wild applause.

Luke turned and ran for the Shuttle, not fast enough to miss several of the replies in kind: _May the Force be with you, too! Thank you Master Skywalker!_

As Kendy brought the Shuttle down, she lowered the ramp. All three men and their detainee boarded before she actually touched down. She swung the shuttle to the left as the ramp closed and they took off for SHO3. Luke took the ship.

Kendy and Grhan relieved the woman of her property. Kendy did the honors of a thorough search for tracking or com devices, locating and removing one from her under arm and one under her breast. It was clearly painful for the woman, but Kendy was unfazed.

Kendy's coldness scared her sometimes, but it only seemed to switch on when there was a job that had to be done and compassion would jeopardize its completion. It switched off almost immediately afterwards, which was progress. She was thawing after the years of war, which she attributed to the warmth of Grhan in her universe.

She put the woman in a pocketless tan jumpsuit and soft, tan ankle boots that would make an attempt at combat kicks more like a pillow fight. Finally, she left after locking the mystery woman in one of two holding cells between the cargo holds. The energy shield and vid feeds were on.

As she and Grhan were leaving, Kendy paused and held up a finger. She disappeared into the rear hold and returned with a Ysalamiri tree. Grhan followed suit and grabbed a second for good measure. The woman had not spoken a word, and wasn't asked to. Luke would have the honors. _Maybe Hinson, too? That might be revealing._ Kendy was anxious to see Hinson at work.

* * *

Up in the cockpit, they found Luke and Hinson studying maps.

"How long would it take for them to make it from your house to here," Luke pointed to SHO3 on a map. "I don't know the configuration of the tunnels, so it's impossible for me to estimate."

Hinson looked at SHO3's location and it dawned on him he knew that home. "That's Uncle Morad and Aunt Marida's home!" he exclaimed. "I mean, Uncle Morad died when my dad was taken, and they're not _really_ my blood kin. My parents were just very close with them when I was a boy." Hinson drew a diagram of the tunnel configuration on his datapad screen. "It's like a wheel with spokes. Then you put a smaller circle on the wheel ever ¼ kilometer inward. My house is half way to the center, right here. They are going to follow the circle they entered on until they get to the closest 'spoke' that takes them outward toward the outer rim, where Aunt Marida...-er, I mean, SHO3 is located. I'd say it's 4 to 5 kilometers."

"How well will your mother walk the distance?"

Hinson laughed. "I'm sorry, Master Skywalker. I was just imagining my Uncle - who is no doubt with her - huffing and puffing, not my mother. My mother could probably outrun a Jedi."

Things were quiet for a brief time. "Hinson, have you ever thought about where your force sensitivities come from?" Kendy asked.

"I know where they come from," he said. "They come from my father. My father has known all along, which I have assumed is the reason he worried more about my being different. My mother has always been strong, but in a different way." Hinson said. "I saw my father do something spectacular once. It was the one and only time he revealed his abilities to me, and I think he believed I was too young to understand and remember."

"What exactly did he do?" Luke asked.

"He prevented a wall from falling on children fleeing Imperial forces. The Empire had TIEs in the air. They were targeting the outside of the city trying to scare people toward the center. A missile hit the top of a building causing a communications tower to fall, and it hit the top edge of a tall building. The wall started crumbling in small and large pieces. A few women were leading the large group of children through the narrow passage at the base of the wall. None of the adults or children even knew the debris was falling. We were at least eight or ten meters away, but my father used his hands to push the wall fragments back up. Every single stone was lifted and tossed into the building on the other side of the wall One last stone fell and was only a few feet above a child. My father swiped his hand to the side, and batted the large stone away. I was only three at the time, but I remember it."

Luke sensed anger in Hinson. "Hinson, why are you angry about this? This was a good thing." Hinson looked away, staring out of the transparisteel window. He sniffed and brought his palm up to his eye, but wouldn't turn around to face Luke. "Hinson, it's okay. Let it go – why are you angry at your father?" Hinson's shoulders slumped. He finally turned and faced Luke and Grhan.

"If my father could stop an entire wall from falling, why couldn't he stop a blasted AT-DT from crashing? Was it even his, or did he take the fall for someone else and choose to leave us? I _know_ my father could have stopped that machine from falling over. He could have passed the inspection." Hinson said. He finally put a voice to the only secret he had ever kept from his mother. He knew his father had force abilities, and he didn't understand why his father didn't save himself. Even more upsetting was the wondering why he couldn't use his skills to escape and return to them.


	26. New Beginnings

**New Republic Shuttle Contender**  
 **On Approach to Jelucan**

"Ard – if you'll look out your right view you can see the discoloration in the mountains. It looks like a giant creature scraped long, deep indentions where there used to be trees. That was the work of the Empire," Ciena said.

Perre Needmo positioned himself between the camera and the view out of the window. Without any planning, he began a flawless narration describing the scene.

"A view from high above the Outer Rim planet, Jelucan. One can see where the large claws of an insatiable Empire gouged deep craters in the planet's surface. Landmarks that sat undisturbed for millions of years sacrificed, like those from so many other worlds, for the sake of feeding the Imperial war machine. Only after an aggressive filtration project has been underway for 19 months are the residents able to enjoy clean air once again. Mining activities continue on Jelucan, but those of the Jelucani people's choosing, and with proper environmental protections. The New Republic brings new hope, industry and vitality to a place once deemed to be dispensable by the Empire. Three, two, one, cut!"

"Wow! I'm amazed by your ability to do that on the go, Mr. Needmo," Ciena shook her head and kept her attention focused on the control panel. "It's time to strap in. We'll be hitting atmosphere in a minute or two.

 _ **30 minutes later**_

The Shuttle lowered onto its repulsorlifts and the whining of the engines began to quiet. A large greeting party awaited them, most of whom were complete strangers to Ciena and Thane. She saw her mother and father, Gan and Geth, Sila and Lucy, and Daniel. Then there were five or six rather large men standing off to the side conversing and laughing with each other.

As always, the ramp had lowered enough to be passable and Gan was right there, arms open wide. "You're here! You're here!" She grabbed Thane first, who gave her a big kiss and carried her down the ramp. She ran back up the ramp when she saw Ciena, "My sweet girl! You look stunning! I'm so glad you are home!" Gan, of course, was crying happy tears.

Geth was shaking Thane's hand and pulled him into a hug. "Son, let me introduce you to my men. They work for me now in my consulting firm, but they were soldiers under my command. The Empire discharged all but one from duty for medical reasons with the same lack of compassion and appreciation offered pretty much all front-line fighters." Thane shook hands and met each one, finding them all very friendly.

"Geth!" Ciena called out. She walked into his giant embrace and her feet left the ground as always. "We've missed you so much!"

"Sweetheart, your Mumma and mom over there were one hair from a nervous breakdown waiting for you to arrive. Go see your Mumma and Pappa, and I'll introduce you to my guys in a minute."

Ciena followed orders and was so happy to be in the arms of her parents. They both looked happy and excited. In fact, everyone seemed very _excited._ Thane followed her over to Paron and Virene and Ciena asked him quietly, "Do you feel like we're missing something here? Everyone is not just happy to see us, it's like they are hyped up on too much caf or something."

"I guess I kind of see it now that you mention it." Thane saw Mr. Needmo and Ard walking down the ramp. Virene made a beeline for the reporter, who immediately embraced her and from the short distance away Thane could see they were both full of joy to see one another again. Virene put her arm in his and they walked back over to Paron, Ciena and Thane.

"Paron, this is Perre Needmo," Virene said.

"The man who saved my wife and my daughter's mother," Paron reached out his hand to shake Mr. Needmo's. "I've long wanted to thank you, though circumstances were too tenuous. To now have an opportunity to thank you for everything you have done for Virene and our family brings me indescribable joy. Thank you, Mr. Needmo. Thank you, a thousand times, thank you!" Perre seemed slightly overwhelmed by the praise, but he did understand what it meant to Paron. It changed the course of Perre's life, as well.

"If I could have everyone's attention, please!" Geth's voice boomed over the crowd. "I – we – have a surprise for Thane and Ciena. They say you can't turn back the clock, which is true. But you can, from time-to-time, remedy a wrong done to you in the past. Well, on behalf of all those present, I'd like to present a gift to our son and daughter." With that, one of Geth's men started and moved a large digging machine so that the beginning of a trail could be seen.

Ciena looked at Thane, who was looking at Ciena. Thane took her hand and they started to walk toward the trail. With every step they took, Ciena's heart beat faster. Thane wasn't faring any better. They both were shaking from nerves and anticipation. As they rounded the corner, in the distance Ciena could see an opening – _the opening_ – to their fortress. She turned and hugged Thane, who held her tightly and as hard as he tried he couldn't keep the tears from falling. Gan was behind them and encouraged them to keep going. As they did, the entire line of the make-shift work crew followed along like a train. When Thane and Ciena turned to enter the fortress, the first thing they both saw was their mobile – with the tiny ships – exactly as it had been before. The pallet of blankets and fur were in the back left corner. Even the surface of the walls and ceiling were an almost exact replica. The opening was as close as anyone could get from memory.

"How? How did you do this?" Ciena asked.

"Well, the idea was Geth's," Gan said. Ciena ran to Geth and wrapped her arms around him. Thane followed and squished Ciena between himself and Geth.

"Geth, tell us, why? How?" Thane asked.

"Well, when you called your mother and mentioned Mr. Needmo was wanting to do a story on you two, I thought about how the hideout had been destroyed last year. I didn't see how a story about you two could be told without starting with your childhood. And there's no way to understand who you two were back then without including the one place where you were most yourselves – away from the forces that would have driven any regular pair of 8-year-old friends apart from the beginning. This place was your beginning. It's the glue that held you together. It's the place where you dreamed of being pilots and joining the Academy."

"Where I bored Thane to tears about the Valley Kindred's rituals!" Ciena laughed.

"Which taught me how to mourn you and survive a year and four days thinking you were gone." Thane said.

"It's where I confronted you about joining the rebellion," Ciena recalled.

"When Ciena was on death's door, it's the safest place you could bring her and the place our families could come together and make the plan to save her," Virene said.

"It's the place your mother would visit at least once a week to feel close to you when she thought you were dead," Geth said.

Thane shot a glance at his mother who was looking at the ground, and he went and embraced her. "You knew about our fortress?"

"Not until after you had supposedly died. Before I knew about the hideout, I wanted to feel close to you, so I would come to the hangar – I even zipped down if you can believe it!" They all laughed. "Once! It wasn't exactly the safest contraption back then, son. It's good I didn't know about it when you were using it." Gan cleared her throat. "I found your box under your bed with things to bring to the fortress. I guess I wanted to know where it was. I thought maybe…" Gan wiped away tears as Geth pulled her close to him. "I felt like I'd find you there. I mean, not you as a living son, but the essence of you. And one day I followed the trail and came upon your hideout. For the first time since we lost you I felt like I could try to make amends. So that's what I did. I came here once or twice a week, napped on the pallet, cried, talked to you and Ciena, and read your plans in those silly little journals you kept." Gan shrugged and looked at Ciena and Thane. "I wasn't trying to intrude. I didn't tell anyone about it. But I felt like as long as I went there a little piece of you was still with me. When Nash destroyed it last year, he destroyed a little piece of me, too."

After a long hug between Thane, Ciena, Gan, Geth, Virene, and Paron, Thane thanked everyone. He shook hands with all of Geth's guys, Ciena gave them a hug and kiss on the cheek, then they all went up to the house to celebrate. And celebrate they did! By the time Sara and Dalven returned from work, the party was in full swing. Only one person was missing – Ciena. Thane had insisted she go with Daniel for a check up. Ciena insisted Thane not leave the party after all the people there had done for them. Reluctantly, he agreed.

An hour later, Chollet and the lab techs from Valentia showed up, and pretty soon there were around 40 people dancing, eating, drinking, and gambling.

* * *

 **High Mountain Clinic & **  
**The** _ **Claire, Jake & Malee Pikson**_ **Research Center**

"So what exactly have you been feeling?" Daniel asked Ciena.

"Every now and then I get a little crampy feeling on my right side. It's nothing too terrible, except it isn't my cycle and I've never experienced this sensation before."

"Do you mind if we do an ultrasound? I don't have an observer, which is usually the right thing to do," Daniel said, a tad unsure of himself in this situation.

"Daniel, I believe you have seen everything a person can possible see of a person after your extensive care of me last year. Do the ultrasound. It's perfectly fine." Ciena smiled and nodded, waving her hand like it was no big deal. After a few seconds of hesitation, Daniel agreed.

"You've got a point. Okay, you just maybe put on that gown hanging there with the opening in front. I just need to see your belly. Holler when you're ready." Daniel turned to leave the room. Before he could shut the door behind him, Ciena yelled she was ready, and laughed. She had her shirt pulled up and pants folded down.

Daniel laughed. "I guess that makes more sense." Ciena did notice that Daniel was much less awkward than before. He seemed more comfortable in his own skin. He slid his hand inside a thick, glove-like contraption that held a 10 cm square and 3 cm thick pad. He placed the square on her belly. It was cold and squishy feeling. Daniel applied a slight amount of pressure and slowly moved his hand in a careful, overlapping pattern to view everything possible. Then he stopped and carefully inspected the screen. "Just capturing some images, that's all." Ciena nodded. She couldn't make heads or tails of what she was looking at, until she saw something fluttering.

"Daniel, what is that? Is that something leaking or loose?"

"That, Ciena, is a heartbeat." Daniel said. He looked at Ciena, smiling. Ciena wasn't smiling back.

"No, you see, I can't have children. I have too much scarring. The experts told me it was impossible. I can't…" As Ciena watched the little flutter she looked back at Daniel. He was smiling and nodding. He removed his com unit from his pocket.

"Gan, this is Daniel. Come in please."

"Daniel?" The music and noise in the background made it hard to believe she could hear anything.

"Yes, Gan, it's Daniel. Can you put Thane on for me." A few seconds passed.

"Daniel? It's Thane! Can I come now?"

"Yes. I just thought you might want to come hear the results of my testing along with Ciena."

"I'll be there in five."

 _ **Five minutes later…**_

Thane came bursting into the Clinic, heaving and covered in sweat. "I'm here! Where are you?" Daniel stepped out into the hall and waved him back. When Thane entered the room, he saw Ciena was… _what is she?_ _Is she in shock?_ _Oh, Stars, no._

Daniel re-gloved his hand and held up the ultrasound device. Thane saw it and said, "Oh no! It's bad, isn't it! Oh Ciena, I should have…" Daniel placed the ultrasound glove on Ciena's abdomen and Thane felt his face begin to flush. Ciena took her shaky finger and pointed to a little spot.

"It's a tumor? That's a tumor? What does this mean? It's leaking? Why is it moving? For stars sakes, Daniel, tell me? Someone talk to me!" Of course, no one could get a word in edgewise. Thane was an unmitigated mess. Panic stricken, frightened, and overwhelmed. Then he looked at Ciena again and she was... _smiling?_

"What? What – what is it?" Thane asked. The run up the road, the scary image of a thing in Ciena, maybe having ingested a few ales too quickly... Thane felt a sudden flush come over his head. The room started to spin.

"It's a baby. It's a baby, Thane. We're going to have a baby!" Ciena told him, practically glowing with the largest smile she'd likely ever made.

"It's a ba-" Thane collapsed to the ground.

"Thane! Oh my! Daniel!" Daniel burst out laughing. "Daniel! For goodness sakes!" Daniel startled and turned beet red. He finished his work as efficiently as possible at the other end of the table.

"Sorry, Ciena," Daniel said as he wet a washcloth and knelt by Thane. But, he was still laughing. Ciena could hear him.

Ciena was rearranging herself and climbed off the table. "Thane!" she called. "Thane, wake up!" she yelled. Daniel continued to laugh as he patted Thane's forehead.

"Can it, Daniel, or we'll be looking at your vocal chords with that baby… tumor… finder thing of yours!" Ciena exclaimed. She looked at Daniel's expression, which was actually contemplative as he turned his gaze toward his ultrasound glove, and then Ciena lost it, too. Both of them were laughing uncontrollably.

"This is our 'how did you tell him' story!" Ciena was shaking her head, trying to get it together.

Thane was started to stir. His eyes opened. "Whu..what happened?" Daniel and Ciena were laughing so hard they couldn't get a word out. Thane was now coming around pretty well and he looked at the two of them like they were crazy. Then his eyes caught the frozen view on the screen and his eyes grew big. "You're pregnant?" he yelled.

Ciena was crying now, and laughing, and nodding. Thane said, "We're going to have a baby!" He looked at Daniel, who was also laughing and nodding. "I…I passed out?" Thane said, a little sheepishly.

"No, no honey. You didn't pass out. You just…sort of….you…" Ciena looked at Daniel for help.

"Fainted! You fainted!" Daniel said. Ciena put her hands up at Daniel in a mock strangulation gesture.

Thane grabbed Ciena and pulled her onto the floor. "A baby! We're having a baby! Ciena, it's the Force. You were meant to be a mother." Thane held her and then started to laugh. Daniel was sitting down with his back against the wall, staring at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"Daniel?" Ciena said.

"Oh, yes. I was just imagining what would happen if you did stick the ultrasound…"

"Blast, Daniel. Really!?" Ciena cried. More laughing burst from all three of them. Thane sat up and helped Ciena up off the floor.

Daniel went over to the machine and removed two pictures. Well, I'd say you are about four or five weeks along. I need to use better technology tomorrow and can give you a lot of information.

Ciena stood on her tippy toes and kissed Daniel on the cheek. "You're wonderful!" She grabbed Thane and headed for the door. "See you at the party, Daniel! Hurry up, Chollet is waiting for you!"

* * *

 **Pikson-Kyrell Home**

When Ciena and Thane returned, they were immediately mobbed by worried families. Ciena said, "It's alright. Just a little fainting is all."

"Fainting?" Paron said. "You fainted. What is going on Ciena. Tell us the truth!"

"No, Pappa! I didn't faint. He did!" she jutted her thumb at Thane who looked absolutely mortified.

Gan said, "Wait! Thane fainted? Why did Thane faint?"

"Because he saw the ultrasound screen and it scared him," Ciena said, matter of fact.

"It's okay, though. It turned out it wasn't a tumor or anything like that," Thane said.

Virene's hands covered her mouth. "Sweetheart, tell us what it is. Whatever Daniel found, we can talk to Grhan and Luke. I'm sure they can fix it."

"What if we don't want it fixed. Sometimes we just have to accept the Force is at work," Thane said.

"Listen, now. I'm glad you're all about the Force now and whatnot, but, son, this is taking it a bit too far, isn't it?" Geth said.

Ciene looked at Thane and nodded. "I think we're taking it a bit too far."

Thane nodded in return. "Yah, me, too. Let's just tell them the truth."

Ciena said, "I'm pregnant."

All four parents stood there staring. Then they looked at each other and Thane. Gan said, "Thane?"

"We're pregnant, mom. We really are. I saw the heart beating and everything."

The noise level in the room from the screaming and laughing and crying almost drowned out the slot machines and music. By this time, most everyone was paying attention to the commotion and coming over to find out what it was. What started out as a celebration of recreating the past to understand the present became a celebration of new beginnings. Ciena and Thane were as happy as they had ever been.

Thane turned to Ciena and said, "I love you Cienna Ree Kyrell. In every way."

"And I love you, Admiral Thane Kyrell, in every way. And that's Mrs. Admiral Thane Kyrell to you, mister." Thane took Ciena in her arms, dipped her, and kissed her like he was a swashbuckling space pirate and she a damsel in distress in a HoloDrama.

After a long, long kiss, he came up for air and said, "I've always wanted to do that!" Ciena laughed. He lifted her back up. "Now, my little mommy-to-be, who said I was taking the job? Maybe I don't want to be light-years away from my family."

"Well, Kyrell, you've got a big decision to make. Whatever you decide, me and our little baby are with you all the way."

A few meters away, Perre looked at Ard, and Ard winked. "I got it all!"


	27. Admissions & Revelations

**Wayland**

"I'll miss you," Sona lamented as she watched Korus preparing to leave. It had been a wonderful two days.

"We'll see each other in less than a standard month," Korus replied, injecting more contentment in his voice than he felt. With each reunion, followed by another separation, it became harder to hide the growing intensity of his feelings for Sona. He'd believed from the beginning that one of their greatest assets was their shared belief that enslavement to a relationship was a weakness. How would Sona feel if she knew he had begun to need her at times?

Sona sat up in her small bed that barely accommodated herself and the larger than average man. She noticed his lack of brooding, which was odd. "You seem different," she told him.

"Different? How so?" he asked.

Sona was debating which direction to take this conversation. She could say he seemed happier in a more general sense, or she could say he seemed less affected by their pending separation than she was. Korus was lured by her strength and independence. She knew this is one of the reasons he loved her – or maybe he didn't really _love_ her in the traditional sense. She opted not to say anything and shrugged instead.

Korus stopped moving about the room and looked at her. "How so?" he repeated.

"I…I just mean you don't seem to be affected by our being apart again. You seem to be very comfortable with the way things are." _Good answer. Non-committal, just an observation, doesn't reveal how I feel about it._ Sona busied herself straightening the covers around her. Korus approached the bed and sat at her feet.

"I am affected by it," he admitted. _Loth cat is out of the bag now. This might be the beginning of the end._

"What do you mean?"

Korus took a deep sigh. With an unusually soft and warm voice, he replied, "I love you, Sona. Given my choice, I would never be parted from you. I don't think it makes me weak, I think you make me stronger. I understand this was not what attracted you to me in the beginning, but we were younger and different people then. If you want to know the truth, I wish you were going with me."

Korus couldn't bring himself to look her in the eye. "Why can't I go with you?" she asked. Korus looked up, and Sona was smiling. "Would Nash disapprove?" Korus was now trying to mask his shocked response.

"Well, no. At least, I don't think so. If having you with me helped speed things along I think he would be the happier for it."

"Alright then. Give me twenty minutes," Sona said as she threw off the covers and walked into the refresher for a sanisteam.

* * *

Korus sat on the bed, unmoving. _Really? After all of my anxiety over hiding my true feelings, this is what it comes down to? She'd rather be with me, too?_ Korus knew he was smiling, which was not a common thing in this solemn, quiet man. He tried to wipe the expression off of his face and play it cool. He decided to comm Nash.

He headed outside to the X-Wing and called for Alpha leader. Nash replied within seconds. "Alpha Leader, this is Pi. I am with Epsilon. Have modified timeline. Can finish a day earlier with Epsilon's assistance." There was a pause at the other end.

"Sona wants to provide assistance with this part of the operation?" Nash asked.

"Point of fact, she has a better relationship with Anogen. She would be a more effective communicator with this hesitant participant." This was the truth. Sona and Anogen had a brief, but intense relationship. It ended long ago and they remained friends. Korus was not jealous. He never had been.

"I think that sounds reasonable. You have an X-Wing, so you'll be travelling separately?"

"Yes, over." There was another pause.

"No. Travel together. The X-Wings draw too much attention. She should have the Seeker there."

"Another of Anogen's gifts?"

"One of many. The Jedi have Lando Calrissian. We have Anogen."

"Who is Lando Calrissian?" Korus asked. As soon as he asked, he knew. _General Lando Calrissian, primary benefactor of the Jedi. Close friend of General Han Solo, Leia Organa Solo and Luke Skywalker._ He rolled his eyes at himself for being so distracted, and waited through Nash's long, long pause.

"Korus, when I send you materials to read, do you bother to actually _read_ them?" came the irritated reply.

"Of course I do. I know who General Calrissian is. I just got... distracted for a second." Korus was fumbling. That was probably not the best choice of excuses with Nash agreeing for Sona to accompany him. _If he changes his mind...ugh...Sona will kill me._

"Head to your next destination and comm me when you are finished. I am on my way to Lothal with our leverage."

"I am very interested in spending more quality time with the prison guard. Impressive doesn't begin to describe the experience." Sona was exiting the cottage. "We are ready to depart. I will comm you soon."

"Alpha out."

"Pi out."

Korus reached out and pulled Sona to stand against him. "Nash is fine with our plans, but he wants to us travel together on the Seeker."

"Good. She's in need of some attention. She's too nice of a craft to stay in storage. It will be about a two kilometer trek to where I have her hidden. I'm ready, are you?"

"Why don't you drop me back down here and I'll take the X-Wing and hide it where the Seeker has been before we leave." She nodded.

"We can't squeeze in there together and fly right up? We fit in my bed." She looked at him coyly.

Korus stood up and gently pushed her long hair back so that it was all hanging together against her back. He leaned down to her now exposed neck and kissed it lightly. Then he whispered in her ear, "I'm glad we came to an understanding this morning." Sona put her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. Just a small kiss.

"Me, too. I love you, Korus."

"I love you, too." He returned the small kiss with one of his own, and then they headed out for their trek to the Seeker.

* * *

 **The Obsidian  
Approaching Lothal**

"So, Andrew, how does it feel to be going home after all of these years?" Nash asked.

"Certainly you must have some idea, Mr. Windrider."

"I don't follow," Nash replied with a slight edge to his tone.

"When one is separated from one's home, family, friends and – dare I say, the essence of who they are – there is no choice to remain who you were before you left. You either live on hope of one day returning, in which case life becomes a painful battle to remember. Remembering is the key. The smell of a wife's hair, the sound of a son's voice, the thousands of little nuances that make a man's life worth fighting for, and worth the pain of having _hope_." Nash was listening intently. Something about this was reaching him.

Andrew continued, "The other choice is to resign yourself to never returning and await your fate. It could be dying in the cell you now call home, or it could be dying form torture. Or it could be having a man appear at your cell who says he will rescue you and bring you home." Andrew gave Nash an odd look - almost as if he had known all along what would happen.

"Regardless, in your case, Mr. Windrider, you had your choices ripped from your hands. I imagine this was more devastating and traumatic than what I have experienced, but you still understand in your dreams. When you dream of Alderaan, Mr. Windrider, you dream of your father, the carpet maker, and how he let you climb up on the stacks of carpets like mountains and pretend they were magic and could take you anywhere in the Galaxy if you simply closed your eyes and spread out your arms."

Nash was the slimmest of margins away from demanding how he knew these things, but then an invisible hand kept his mouth closed and forced him to sit. He couldn't speak or stand if he tried. He remained fixated on every word.

"Then there was Margaret, your friend from primary school, who you liked until you left for Academy. She kissed you on your cheek before you boarded the transport for Coruscant. Of course, you forgot about her as soon as you met another beautiful brunette at the Academy, but you remember Margaret fondly.

And your mother, how kind and supportive she was of you and your father. All of the places you visited on your home planet that made you fall in love with everything about Alderaan. Especially the society and inherent goodness in the people.

You had no choice, Mr. Windrider. You had to forget, and make where you were your new home. There was no choice, because you could never, ever go back." Andrew released his hold on Nash and nothing happened for ten seconds or so. Then Nash seemed to snap back into the present.

"How the kriff do you know any of that?" Nash demanded. "Answer me! Now!"

"How do you _think_ I know those things, Nash?" Andrew challenged him. His expression wasn't smug or arrogant. It was as if he was asking Nash the simplest question in the Galaxy.

Nash sat still, staring at Andrew, allowing Andrew to see recognition spread over Nash's expression and a small smile emerge. "You, Andrew Leffer, are Force sensitive. I do believe we now know who your son gets his abilities from in the family."

"That's correct. Congratulations, Mr. Windrider. I am exactly what you think I am. Only, I have matured skills, developed abilities and require no training or apprenticeship to discover and hone my abilities. You are seeking the wrong Leffer for your… _project_." Andrew paused. "Yes, I know all about your project, Nash. Well, I know the things you have thought about and spoken about since you took me from Dantooine."

Nash sat back, arms folded now. He stared at Andrew with fierce intensity. Andrew could see a slideshow of images rotating through Nash's mind at speeds that made it nearly impossible to follow. He caught a few things. The beautiful brunette with spiral curls. His father. Margaret. The beautiful brunette again. A reddish-blonde haired man. A baby without a blurred face. A women holding the baby, smiling, and now the baby has the woman's face. A TIE fighter. A tall blonde man. A tall, very handsome, dark haired man with green eyes. _Paxson -_ Andrew caught the name. Darth Vader. A short brunette woman with the tall blonde man from before. Darth Vader again. A picture of a boy or young man in his late teens in a guard's uniform…"

Andrew hit the mental pause button. The picture of the guard - it was Hinson. He knew it. He felt his heart begin to pound in his chest, but he revealed nothing in his appearance. _Was that intentional? Does he want me to ask him to bring back the image?_

Nash stood up and left Andrew sitting there, completely free to move about the cabin as he wished. He thought Nash would surely restrict and confine him. But, he didn't. So Andrew joined him in the cockpit.

"Where are we landing?" Andrew asked.

"I suggest you put those brain picking skills to the test. I'm thinking the less I say the better," Nash said. And he smiled. Andrew's attention was quickly diverted to the view through the transparisteel windows. In the distance, growing like an expanding balloon, was Lothal.

"Can you at least tell me if my wife and son are alive and well?" Andrew asked, as humbly as possible.

"Yes. They are both very healthy and you will be seeing them shortly. I promise," Nash replied. "Whatever decision is made regarding 'the project' I will give you three quality time alone to catch up. You were right about one thing, Mr. Leffer. My choices were stolen from me. I would not knowingly impose that pain on anyone, with limited exceptions, of course." There was no hint of any game or trickery in Nash's tone. Andrew felt a flicker – that dangerous flicker – of hope.


	28. The Battle on Lothal

**Dark Alliance Shuttle Seeker  
In Route to Eufornis Minor**

"We have an incoming message." Sona called out to Korus, who was studying maps of Eufornis Minor. Eevou was nomadic. Korus knew the area in which she travelled. However, it could save a day or two if he took into account seasonal and weather considerations prior to approach.

Korus plopped into the co-pilots chair, very unlike his typically perfect posture and professional demeanor. "Sexy," Sona said, smiling. "For someone who spends so much time travelling, you don't seem to enjoy it very much."

"Actually, I do like being in space. I don't mind travelling – _especially now_ ," he flashed her a gleaming smile. "It's Eevou's choice of residence that is sucking the fun out of this leg of the mission. Why in the Galaxy she chose Eufornis Minor is a mystery to me."

Korus finally punched the transmit button and a recorded video message appeared. Nash was in his cockpit.

"Korus, three things. First, I need you to forward coded information for me. Please use the Borleias code. I need the information to be available, but cannot actually decipher the information until the precise moment I need to use it. My thoughts are not safe with my current passenger. You mentioned two locations in Lothal that the mother might go for refuge or assistance. Please forward these. We will be landing shortly and moving quickly while on the ground. Second, send the 'all go' signal in thirty minutes. Third, your old friend is already here. Bypass Eufornis Minor. Thank you, Korus. Travel safe, my friends."

Sona asked, "The Borleais Code?"

"It's a code we used for communications while Nash was incarcerated. Surveillance on him was very tight. I better look that information up and get started." He looked sideways at Sona. "Yep, I better look up that information now." He sat there another few seconds. "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

"Korus."

"Oh, did you say something? I'm sorry, I was focused on work. I was going to look up…"

"Look up that information and get started…yah, yah, I got it. Only, I get the feeling you'd rather do _something else_ before that?"

"I hadn't even considered it. I mean, now that you mention it, we could talk about how nice our Shuttle is. Isn't it marvelous how large these cockpit seats are? They're really, really large!"

* * *

 **Thirty minutes later** , with his mood much improved, Korus looked up the information and sent out the communications.

* * *

 **Safehouse #3  
Lothal  
**

Kendy brought the Star Gazer down by the property on the outskirts of town. It was in a state of mild disrepair, but clearly inhabited. Several pieces of clothing hung on a clothesline and the porch and land were neatly kept. A middle aged woman with short, black hair walked out onto the porch, eyeing the ship as it landed with both curiosity and concern.

Luke and Grhan were the first to disembark, and behind them Hinson and Kendy. From behind the woman on the porch came Corran Horn, Luin and Andra. Andra ran past the others and embraced Hinson.

"Mama! I'm so relieved. I saw the house!" he exclaimed. They hugged for a good minute. The others waited patiently. Hinson looked over his mother's shoulder and recognized Marida. "Aunt Marida!" he walked up to her and gave her a hug. "I can't believe you and Mama are together. This is wonderful!" While not a biological aunt, it was a term of deep endearment from Hinson's childhood.

"Yes, Hinson, it is wonderful! I've missed you both very, very much."

"Everybody," Hinson said, "I'd like you to meet Jedi Master Luke Skywalker, Jedi Grhan Solo and Kendy Idele Solo." Marida and Hinson's mother greeted the three new additions to their party.

"I think we should probably get inside where we can talk," Luke stated. No one questioned this. Everyone made his or her way into the house, which smelled wonderful. Fresh bread, some sort of stew, and sweet cakes were laid out on a table.

"Please," Marida gestured. "Help yourself. I made plenty for everyone." As people served their meals, Luke and Corran stood off to the side and spoke quietly.

"They were bounty hunters. I'm certain of it," Corran stated. "Bad ones, at that. I mean bad as in unskilled."

"I'd say they were quite unlucky, as well," Luke commented dryly. "We chose this as the safe house during the Rebellion and it continues to be listed as a viable location today. However, the connection between the Leffers and this family concerns me. If there is a close connection, it is possible Nash might consider this place for entirely different reasons."

"I've been thinking the same thing ever since we arrived. What these people have been through, Luke – it's terrible. Marida's husband lost his life during the same event that resulted in Hinson's father being taken. The women have not actually spoken since that day out of fear of the Empire connecting them, though before this they were like family," Corran explained.

"After people eat we can decide what to do. I highly doubt we'll be able to convince Mrs. Leffer or Hinson to leave Lothal without answers about Andrew Leffer. This is going to be tricky." Luke said.

"Is it ever not?" Corran chuckled.

"Point," Luke ceded.

* * *

 **Dark Alliance Shuttle Obsidian  
Lothal**

Nash brought the gleaming, black ship through Lothal's atmosphere without difficulty. He could see his message light blinking. Andrew was in his quarters, where he had spent most of the day. Nash provided clearance codes and docked at the far end of the bays next to two luxurious space yachts. He lowered the boarding ramp, and four large, heavily armed and armored troopers entered the shuttle. Andrew emerged from his cabin. "Andrew, I'd like you to meet… well, these four people. They work for me. They are going to return to space and orbit the planet with you on board while I locate Andra and Hinson. When I do, I will return with them. At that time, you can spend time together as a family and make a decision as a family as to what you would like to do. I will give you three choices, but there's no need to go through all of that until you are together."

Andrew stepped forward and two of the four men stepped between him and Nash. "I want to go with you, Nash!"

"I'm afraid that doesn't work for me. Besides, I do not know where they are yet…"

"I do," Andrew interjected. "I will tell you where if you will take the shuttle there now. You must give me your word that your men will not harm my family or friends. They are no danger to you."

Nash thought this through. It would be extremely helpful to know exactly where they were without decoding the message. The situation had changed significantly now that Andrew claimed to know where his family is. Nash, of course, knew he was telling the truth. He didn't feel the slightest tingle on the back of his neck. It was a joy to be around people who didn't lie.

"Okay. We will do that. Why don't you sit up here with me and you can guide me." Nash gestured to the four troopers to sit in the cabin. As Nash guided the ship away from the port in the direction indicated by Andrew, Nash found he was curious. "Andrew, how do you know where they are?"

"I'd rather not share that information," Andrew said. "I prefer not to be dishonest, and if you force me to answer I will not tell you the truth. You, of course, will know this. And, well… I've had enough experience with troopers – Stormtroopers, Elite Troopers, Prison Troopers – let's just say I've had my fill for a lifetime." Nash nodded. "I believe my family has, as well, Nash. I won't allow anyone to hurt my family again. I will go to any length – any measure whatsoever – to protect them."

Nash looked at Andrew and for the first time since he realized he was dealing with a Force sensitive being, he felt alarmed. "Andrew, let's say someone did try to hurt your family, what fun activities might you have in store for him?"

Andrew looked at Nash and stared. He didn't smile or speak. After ten seconds or so he pointed to the East. Nash followed his cue.

"Andrew, I think I've been very kind to you. I rescued you from prison. I have not detained you or treated you as a prisoner. Even when I discovered…" Andrew looked sideways at Nash. "Okay, when you _revealed_ your being Force sensitive to me, I still trusted you. Is it really too much to ask that you answer a few basic questions?"

"You rescued me because you want to use me as leverage to get to my son. You want to get to my son because you have some relationship to the Dark side of the Force. There is nothing you have done out of benevolence or kindness, Nash Windrider. And I know you have a relationship to the late Darth Vader. A significant one based on your preoccupation with him. So ask your questions, and I will decide how basic or reasonable they are." Andrew stared directly at Nash. Again, Nash felt a jolt of nervous energy. _Have I bitten off more than I can chew here?_ Nash decided to ask his questions.

"Okay, first, these troopers are heavily armed and, as you can see from their height and build, could all be from the Elite Trooper squadrons. As it so happens, they are." Andrew glanced back and did estimate the shortest to be around 6' 4" tall. Andrew himself was over six feet. "Let's say one of them was between you and your son. Would you require any weapons to successfully stop the trooper?"

"No," Andrew said calmly. They were now approaching the outskirts of town. "I don't think you have much time left to ask questions, Nash. We'll have to leave those for later. Do you see that bright, shiny Shuttle? That's where you'll want to land."

Nash nodded. "I do believe that is Jedi Luke Skywalker's primary means of transportation. A little flashy for the Jedi, don't you think?" Andrew did not reply.

"Nash, do not settle your Shuttle with your weapons systems aimed at the side of the Jedi Shuttle. Please park with the rear of your shuttle facing the rear of theirs." Nash smiled. He adjusted his approach as Andrew requested.

* * *

 **Marida's Home**

Corran and Luke had finally gotten around to serving themselves some dinner when Marida came running into the dining room. "Someone's here!" she cried.

Within seconds, the three Jedi were at the front of the house. Corran asked Andra to take herself, Luin and Marida to the underground tunnels and wait there. "Hinson!" Andra cried.

Hinson turned to her and smiled warmly. "Mom, it's okay. Look at who I'm with, and I am prepared for things like this. Don't worry." He kissed her on the top of her head and she reluctantly joined Marida and Luin.

"I'll cover the rear," Kendy said.

"You both can," Luke said pointing to Hinson. "Hinson, Kendy is an expert at field operations and ground combat. Listen to her and follow her lead." Hinson nodded and followed Kendy to the back of the house. Grhan, Luke and Corran stepped outside on the front porch as the ramp on the shuttle was lowering.

"Hilts in hands, but hold off taking a more aggressive posture unless given a reason," Luke instructed. Grhan and Corran nodded. Luke stepped off the porch and the other Jedi followed.

Four heavily armed Elite Troopers of some kind exited the ramp. They did not have their weapons raised and appeared relaxed. All three Jedi were reaching out to detect any sign this might change. Next, a thin, tall man in his mid-to-late forties exited the ramp, followed by Nash Windrider. They continued walking toward the Jedi until they were approximately 5 meters away.

"Well isn't this a remarkable coincidence. Of all the places in the Galaxy, I run into the great Luke Skywalker here, on Lothal."

"Hello, Nash. Have you enjoyed your vacation?" Luke said.

"Oh, yes. Indeed, I have. In fact, I was thinking of visiting Mustafar. I had a friend who visited there recently. He said there was much to discover, but the weather was quite hot and the animal life could be… irritable."

Luke smiled. Grhan and Corran remained still and observant. "Andrew?" Luke asked.

"Yes, sir. I am Andrew Leffer. I would like to see my wife and my son." Luke looked at Nash and then the troopers standing at the ramp.

"Nash, please ask your troopers to lay their weapons on the ground and board the shuttle."

"Hmmm… that doesn't work for me." Without warning, the Trooper's blaster rifles flew out of their hands, sailing up and over Andrew and Nash, landing behind the Jedi. None of the Troopers moved a muscle. They stood frozen. Nash turned and stared at them.

"Nash, please ask your troopers to board the shuttle and remain in the cabin area. If I see one in the cockpit, we'll have a problem. A serious one." Nash nodded. He instructed the men to return to the cabin and raise the ramp, and to stay out of the cockpit. The Force grip that held them stationary released them, causing two of them to stumble forward. They all four followed Nash's orders without any sign of disobedience.

From the side of the house, Andrew saw a tall, young man emerge. As soon as he saw him, he began running and the two embraced each other. Kendy then walked out of the front of the house with Andra, Luin and Marida. Andra slowly stepped off the porch when she saw Hinson and Andrew clinging to each other. She stopped and stood there watching. In a quiet, almost timid voice, she said, "Andrew?"

Andrew pulled back from Hinson, and when he saw Andra he put his arms out and began moving toward her. She ran into his arms. They kissed and embraced one another, then both held their arms out for Hinson, and they were finally back together as a family. As moving and emotional as the moment was, Corran and Grhan remained trained on the shuttle with the Troopers. Something wasn't right. Grhan sensed it the minute Andrew ran toward Hinson. The three Jedi began stepping away from one another, keeping an eye on the Shuttle, the landscape and all visible areas. Kendy picked up on their subtle signs of discomfort.

"Mr. and Mrs. Leffer, Hinson – let's get inside the house and let Luke and the others make sure things stay covered out here. We're a little too exposed.

Hinson's head shot up – staring at something in the distance no one else could see or hear. "TIEs!" he yelled. Kendy took off running toward the Gazer. Luke gestured to Grhan to join her in the air. Nash turned and began running toward his Shuttle as the ramp descended. The four Troopers emerged, re-armed.

"Get inside! Go down!" Hinson yelled at his mother.

"No! I'm not leaving you – I'm not leaving Andrew!" she clung to Andrew and gripped Hinson's hand like a vice.

"Mother! If you don't go, we will all die. If you go, we can do this. Dad and me – _together_!" Hinson yelled. Andrew looked at Hinson and nodded.

"Andra, our son and I can do this. Let us do this. I won't leave you. I promise!" Andra kissed Andrew and then Hinson. She was sobbing and Marida and Luin took her by the arms and hurried her back into the house. Before they got too far, Andrew yelled at Luin, "Luin! I'm sorry! Thank you for everything!" Luin responded with a smile and pressed his fist against his heart – a signal of enduring loyalty and love on Lothal. Watching his wife leave his site nearly caused Andrew's knees to buckle. It felt like the air was sucked out of him.

"Dad! I know what you can do. I remember – I remember the wall and the children. I know you can do more. You can't lie to me about it anymore. I need your help to understand who I am now. Without you, I'm afraid of what will happen to me and to mom. Please, don't lie, and…don't leave!" Hinson was pleading with his father, and Andrew understood why. He'd soon understand he didn't need to. Andrew was not going to allow anything to separate his family. No matter what he had to do – no matter how _terrible_ it was.

Hinson grabbed one of the blaster rifles from the ground at the same time one flew up in the air into his father's hands. Luke called out, "Hinson, stay behind us. Do not let them catch you – no matter what happens. If we fall back to the house, you fall back into the tunnels. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Skywalker!" Andrew looked at his son with a quizzical expression.

"Oh, dad, I'm going to train to be a Jedi," Hinson said. Andrew smiled and returned his focus to the battle lines being drawn.

The Troopers were now spread out and taking aim at the Jedi. Nash had made it aboard his Shuttle. Kendy and Grhan were airborne and gaining altitude.

"They are waiting for the TIEs," Luke stated.

"Maybe we should send the Leffer's with Kendy and Grhan. Is it too late?" Corran asked. Everyone could now hear the faint, distinctive sound of TIEs.

"We can't. It's going to be an ugly battle up there," Luke said calmly.

"One ship against who knows how many. May the Force be with them," Corran shook his head.

"Well, technically, it's two ships. That's why Kendy is racing for altitude. Grhan is going to give whoever it is a run for their money." Both Jedi's eyes remained trained on the Troopers and Nash's shuttle.

Hinson and Andrew approached the Jedi. Andrew looked at Hinson, then spoke. "Master Skywalker, I'm going to neutralize the Troopers."

"If you're trying to impress us, trust me – you accomplished that goal ten minutes ago," Luke smiled back at the confused looking man.

"Um…actually, that was me, Master Skywalker," Hinson said.

"You held all four of those Troopers in a Force Grip?" Luke asked. Corran's mouth dropped open.

"Well, yes, sir. It's #18 on my list. If imagining they are in permacrete up to their eyeballs so they can't move is a Force Grip, then yes, sir - I did. Mama and I call it Permacreting." Luke was speechless. "Um…well, I did imagine there were holes they could breath through. I wasn't trying to hurt them."

Luke looked at Andrew. "Mr. Leffer, are you as strong in the Force as your son?" Andrew bit his lower lip and then took a couple steps back. He stared at the Shuttle and after five or so seconds a loud creaking noise was followed by a tremendous, loud snap. The Shuttle lurched forward as its front repulsorlift collapsed and the nose of the Shuttle smashed into the ground. Nash was no longer in the cockpit. He came flying down the ramp, took a look at the front of his craft with his hands on his head. He then looked at the Jedi and their two companions with nothing short of rage.

"Uh-oh," Corran said. Stay behind us. Within seconds, the Troopers had their blaster rifles up and were firing. Luke and Corran deftly blocked the bolts and sent them flying back over the Troopers. Hinson and his father began firing back. The distance between them made it difficult to make a hit with all of the lightsaber action in front of them.

In the air above, the TIEs were virtually on top of them. The firefight and lightsabers below provided the perfect view for pilots to identify friendly versus foe fighters. Just as the thought entered Luke's mind, a glorious roaring sound came from behind, and in less than ten seconds, two TIEs were converted to fiery ruins falling from the sky a safe distance from people or structures.

Hinson let out a giant, "Woo-hoo! That's incredible!" The more seasoned warriors could forgive him of his youthful exuberance. They weren't much older and still had their moments.

Though they couldn't see more than sporadic flashes, Kendy was engaged at higher altitudes. Luke recognized the sound of a missile impact. Kendy clicked her com twice to signal she was still in the fight after each impact. Two more TIEs were inbound. Nash was back on the Shuttle in the cockpit talking to someone. Andrew didn't like this. Amidst the lightsabers and blaster shots, it was hard to hear the approaching fighters, but no one missed the explosive crack of the Shuttle's transparisteel cockpit windows shooting out from their frames, then landing with shattering force on the ground as far as ten meters away. Andrew made eye contact with Nash and smiled.

A transport was landing about a half kilometer away. The Jedi crew held their breath to see what emerged. Luke was relieved to find that no one exited the craft when the ramp came down. It was a fallback option for Nash and his Unit.

"Luke, should we consider changing our strategy," Corran yelled. Neither the Jedi, nor the Troopers had gained or lost any ground, but at some point Hinson or Andrew were going to get hit if they stayed out there in this configuration.

"What do you mean?" Andrew yelled. "My second blaster rifle is about to lose it's charge."

Luke looked at Corran with a sadness, and nodded. It took less than a minute. The Jedi sent blaster bolts back at the Troopers, making sure the impacts were fatal. All four were sprawled out on the sand as Nash could be seen making haste toward the transport.

With the elimination of ground fire, the full scope of the air battle revealed itself to be much larger and ferocious than they had realized. Corran pointed to two fighters with unfamiliar markings taking on a TIE to the East. "Those are Lothal's defense forces!" Hinson yelled, his pride evident. Andrew put his arm around Hinson and smiled.

"I never thought I would live to see the day," Andrew said, shaking his head.

Grhan came roaring high overhead in a one-on-one dogfight with a TIE Defender. "We need to take cover," Luke yelled. "Hinson, Andrew – go check on your mother and the others." Corran and Luke ran to a small outbuilding where they could lie low and still see the action. Luke took a moment to com Grhan and Kendy.

"This is Ground calling X-Wing One. Come in, X-Wing One."

"X-Wing One here. Engaged. TIE Defender. Damn good pilot."

"I'm ordering you to be better. Take him out."

"Roger that. Be better. Knock the kriffer out of the sky. X-Wing One Out."

Luke shook his head. He could hear his Aunt Rue's voice in his head. _Language, boys! Language!_

"Ground calling Gazer. Come in Gazer."

"Gazer here."

"What's your situation?"

"Hunting. 2 vessels. 2 missiles. 2 kills. Permission to go low and assist X-Wing One?"

"Roger that. Gazer go low and assist X-Wing One."

A fireball appeared in the distance, the sound of the explosion hitting shortly afterwards.

"X-Wing One calling Ground."

"This is Ground."

"Sky clear here. No assist needed. Over."

"X-Wing One, have you heard from Lothal forces?"

"That's affirmative. Lothal forces thanked us for assistance." Luke felt slightly embarrassed by that. The Jedi arrive and they have a bunch of dead bodies, property destruction and an air battle. Maybe they were being facetious?

"X-Wing One, coordinate return to Gazer then return to base."

"Roger that. Will coordinate return to Gazer and return to base."

"Ground out."

Luke and Corran left the outbuilding and walked toward the house. Hinson and Andrew came running through the front door. "Master Skywalker! Master Skywalker!"

"Wer're over here! What is it?"

It was Andrew who replied. "She's gone! They got her!"

Before Luke could ask, Hinson cried out, "They took mama! Master Skywalker, my mother's gone!"


	29. Skeletons in the Bureau & Mama's Missing

**Valentia City  
Jelucan**

Dalven loved his job as Chief Administrator at the Valentia port. He felt as though it made his experience in the service of the Empire seem less of a waste. He also liked to see who was coming and going from Jelucan. He was admittedly lazy in the service, but that was the old Dalven. The new Dalven didn't like to be idle because this meant there was too much time to think.

He was getting used to being happy, which wasn't easy for him. The happiness caused him anxiety. He sometimes got lost in the "what if" scenarios. _What if something happens to Sara? What if we lose Sila? What if dad comes back and tries to hurt us again?_ It took therapy and the passing of many days where his fears weren't realized to help him gain control over those thoughts.

Today was one of his favorite days. He and Sara flew down in the old V171 together for work. They enjoyed a nice walk to the hospital in the crisp, morning air. He loved that in spite of her shyness with nearly everyone else; Sara could talk endlessly about all kinds of things with him. He loved to listen to her lose herself in all of the stories and thoughts he imagined she'd been saving up just for him. As always, she hugged him as tightly as she was able and gave him a sweet kiss. He waited for her to make it to the doors, and then she turned around and waved with her beautiful smile. He wouldn't turn to leave until she disappeared behind the doors.

Dalven was still early for his shift. He thought about grabbing a caf, and then his COMM beeped.

"Dal, it's me," Sara said, sounding rushed.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, but the Review Team is here for Daniel's project, and they need me on the 3rd floor of Research. They need me to act as coordinator today."

"Okay – what do you need?"

"I need my research tunic – the aqua one that has the project's insignia and my name embroidered on it. The problem is they need me right after their breakfast meeting – that's in about an hour." Dalven knew she hated doing this for Daniel. As Sara put it, in the early days it started as a "who is the least weird among us" job. That was when there were only a few people. Daniel had been promising Sara he would hire someone to act as the on-site liaison for months. Of course, he hadn't, and Sara hadn't been able to work up the courage to say anything.

"Don't worry. I can fly up and get it for you and be back in 45 minutes, tops." Dalven was jogging now to make it back to the port faster.

"Thank you so much Dalven. I know this is really inconvenient."

"It's fine. But, now you have to let _me_ say something to Daniel about the position, okay?"

"I don't think you'll have to," she giggled. "Oh, Dalven, you'd have been so proud of me. I looked right at Daniel and said, 'Last time, Dan!' I swear I did. It just came out. It felt great!"

"That's my girl! Hey, I'm back at the port. Let me go and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Love you!"

"Love you, too. I'm proud of you! See you in a few."

Dalven was in the air five minutes later. He had a straight shot to their hangar. Fifteen minutes later he was landing. He jogged up the long and meandering stairs from the hangar to the house.

"Hey Mom! It's me!" he yelled as he opened the door.

"Dalven – what are you doing home?" Gan walked around the corner with Sila in her arms. Sila began reaching for Dalven. He took her and gave her a big kiss.

"Sara needs a different outfit for work today. The Review Team is here and Daniel still hasn't replaced Sara. I gotta run, though. She needs the tunic in thirty minutes."

"I'll help you look if you want?" Gan said. Dalven nodded. They took the lift up – Dalven was winded and wanted to hold Sila a few more minutes.

They made it to the bedroom and he put Sila down. "Mom, check the closet. She keeps some of her nicer work stuff in there." Dalven began pulling out drawers. "Whoooooaaaa!" he pulled out a new negligee with the tags and Sila started babbling and clapping. "Not on your life, little girl!" Dalven stated.

"You found it?" Gan said, peeking out from the closet. She saw him waving the negligee in front of Sila. "Dalven Kyrell!"

"Geez mom! I didn't buy it! Talk to your perverted daughter-in-law!" Dalven replaced it and pulled out the next drawer. "A-ha!" he pulled out an Aqua tunic and something fell on the floor. He bent over and picked up a pill dispenser. Sila was crawling over.

"You really found it?" Gan came back out of the closet and saw Dalven standing there holding the tunic in one hand and the pill dispenser in the other. She walked up to him and looked curiously at what he was holding. Then she reached up quickly and took it. "Dalven, if you don't hurry you won't make it in time."

Dalven looked at Gan, his expression one of confusion and worry. "Mom? What are those?" Gan looked at them and then shrugged her shoulders, reaching down for Sila who was starting to fuss.

"They're Sara's, Dalven." Gan wasn't sure what she should or shouldn't say. She was confused about Dalven's confusion. She was not confused about what the pills were. She had seen enough of these dispensers at the Family Planning and Counseling Center. "Honey, you need to go. Is that the top?" Dalven slowly held it up and nodded.

"Okay, yah, I need to go," he leaned over and gave Sila a kiss. Gan was smiling and kissed him on the cheek. Dalven left the room. Gan sat down on the bed looking at the pills and put her forehead in her hand while Sila wiggled in her other arm. She didn't notice Dalven had turned around and was standing in the doorway.

"Mom." Gan was startled. She didn't have a chance to wipe the tears from her face.

"Dalven! I… I thought…" Gan stammered. She took a deep breath and said, "Let's get Sila down and talk for a minute." Dalven nodded and Gan followed him down the stairs this time.

Lucy was already asleep in her Playpen. Sila was becoming desperate to get to Dalven. She knew he was upset. She _always_ knew when Dalven was upset. Dalven took her and sat on the sofa. "What are those, mom?"

"I think they are birth control pills, honey."

"They can't be. We're… we're trying to get pregnant." Dalven looked up at Gan with what began as a look of happiness that quickly turned into something dark. He was shaking his head. "They can't be. Why would Sara be taking birth control pills if we were trying to get pregnant? That doesn't make any sense."

"Honey, listen." Gan knelt down and took his hand. "Whatever this is, the worst case scenario is not as terrible as you're going to imagine it to be. If Sara has been dishonest, it's going to hurt and you'll be angry. But it does not change the fact that Sara loves you deeply. She needs to answer your questions, and whatever those answers are, it will be okay." Dalven was looking at his mother and listening.

"She does love me."

"Oh, Dalven, yes! Sara loves you with all of her heart. I am absolutely certain of this." Dalven nodded, took a deep breath, and then he stood up.

"Well, I might can still make it on time. Let me get down the mountain and get this to her." Gan nodded and took Sila, who began to cry. Dalven kissed her cheek and smiled. Sila stopped crying and smiled back. He headed for the door, and then turned around. "Mom, can you put those back in that drawer. Maybe you can do it in a way that looks like they weren't seen? I… I don't want to force her to talk about it if she isn't ready. I know she will when she is able." He looked so sad and lost, but Gan was prouder of Dalven in that moment than she had ever been in his entire life.

She smiled and said, "Of course, sweetheart. Just you and me know, and I agree with you 100%. Give her some time, and if you need me I'm here for you."

"I know you are, mom. It's… it's one of the best things about my life – to know that you are here for me." He nodded, and his voice started to crack. "Even though I probably don't deserve it."

Before Gan could respond, Dalven had closed the door and was headed for the Zip line. Sila was quietly resting in her playpen already. Gan went into the bedroom and cried into a pillow so she wouldn't wake the girls.

* * *

 **Lothal  
Marida's Home**

Luke and Corran followed Hinson and Andrew into the house.

"I don't understand what's happened! I can't feel Mama – I can't rewind and track her. I can't _see_ what happened!" Hinson cried.

"When I go down the ladder, I feel like everything inside of me turns off. I've never experienced anything like this before," Andrew said. "I can't even tell what's wrong with Luin and Marida. Usually I can sense it."

As Luke and Corran descended the ladder, Luke knew exactly what they were describing, and only knew of one thing that could cause it.

"Ysalamiri." Luke said. Corran nodded and climbed back up the ladder.

"Hinson, Andrew, we need to look to see if there is a room on the other side of this tunnel wall with the ladder. Maybe a basement? We're looking for a small tree that has an animal called an Ysalamiri on the branches. You will know it when you see it, trust me. Is there a basement in this house?"

Directly across the room was a door. Andrew opened the door to find a stairway that lead directly to a basement. Against the far wall – which would be directly on the other side of the ladder sat two 2 meter high with Ysalamiri on the branches. They were spaced approximately 3 meters apart.

"Where the kriff did those come from?" Hinson yelled. He immediately looked at his dad and cringed. "Sorry." His dad squeezed his shoulder. Corran moved the Ysalamiri to the far end of the room where he estimated the other side of the wall was underground and undeveloped.

"The ceiling down here is high – maybe 4.5 or 5 meters. We may notice a void directly overhead. Be mindful of this." Corran led them back up the stairs and to the tunnel. Luke looked up and gave Corran thumbs up.

Hinson and Andrew hurried down the stairs. Andrew went to Marida and Luin, who were starting to come around. Hinson leaned against the wall and focused as hard as he could. He imagined the scent of his mother's hair, the sound of her voice, and tried to draw the sense of her to him.

"Nothing. I can't capture anything at all," Hinson said, hanging his head.

"I definitely can tell a difference now. The light is back on, so to speak," Andrew said.

Hinson didn't look up, but commented, "The shuttle is back."

Luke bolted up the stairs, while Corran and Andrew helped Marida and Luin to their feet. Luke ran outside and the ramp was already lowering. Grhan came bounding out with a huge smile on his face. "Luke! That drop in the X-Wing was…" Luke ran right by him and entered the ship. He ran into the cockpit and hit the rear ramp controller. Kendy was startled, but didn't say anything. She just unfastened herself from the pilot's seat and ran after Luke. They took the lift down to the lower holds and cells. Their prisoner was gone. Luke moved into the hold with the Ysalamiri and counted. Two were missing.

"Where did she go? She was here when we first arrived earlier. I checked on her. The cell was completely sealed. I don't get it?" Kendy exclaimed.

Grhan was now with them. Luke filled them in. "Whoever she is, she got out of here with two Ysalamiri and set them up in the house perfectly so that the Force resistant field would impact the entire tunnel entrance and a good distance down either side of the tunnel to the left and right."

"How did she do all of that without our seeing her? Before I took off, we were all out here. Surely someone would have seen her!" Kendy stated.

"Nash," Luke stated firmly. There was a moment – I am not sure when – but, there was a moment he knew we would be distracted. I also was concerned that the woman was too easy to catch. This was planned. Nash knew about the tunnels, he knew about the Safehouse, he knew we'd be coming here."

"Yah, but how did he know about the Ysalamiri, Master Skywalker? There is no way he could have know we brought those with us." Grhan said.

"I don't know, Grhan. I wish I did, but I don't. Not yet," Luke shook his head. Grhan walked to the front hold and kicked something that went flying up and dented the ceiling.

"Grhan!" Kendy yelled. Grhan knelt down and put his head in his hands. Kendy went up to him and knelt down beside him. "What is it? We're all upset, so what is it?"

Grhan looked at Kendy with a look of unmitigated anger. "Nash! How does he do this? How can he do this to us? He's not even...he's just… he shouldn't be able to do this to…"

"Jedi?" Kendy offered.

"Yes! Jedi. Not just any Jedi, but Master Skywalker! I don't understand any of this!" Grhan yelled. Kendy stood up, turned around and walked to the ramp to leave the ship.

"Grhan," Luke said calmly. "There's more here. You and I both know there is. Before we get to that, I need you to understand something about me and this whole 'Jedi' thing." Grhan sat back on his haunches and crossed his legs. Luke joined him.

"Being a Jedi is not being perfect. It isn't a talisman against every evil or dark deed in the Galaxy. Not long ago I was a farm boy on a desert planet. I had a living Jedi Master for less than two days before I lost him. I was with my next Jedi Master for a few days before I ran off to save Leia, Han and Chewbacca. Of course, Han ended up frozen in carbonite and hanging on Jabba's palace wall anyway. My point is I only have had living, hands on training for maybe a week."

Grhan looked at Luke and his expression became contemplative. Luke gave it a moment to sink in. "I guess I didn't really think of it that way. I've always seen you as having learned from Yoda and Obi-Wan, like I have learned from you."

"Perspective, Grhan. It's really important to maintain perspective as a Jedi. There are people around you doing heroic things every day, and they are not Jedi. In fact, the things they do without a Jedi's gifts could be considered even more remarkable. One of those people is Kendy."

Grhan looked down and put his hand over his face. "I didn't mean…I wasn't trying to diminish Kendy by what I said. I wasn't trying to insult you, either. I was just so blasted angry."

"Yes, and we need to deal with that, too. Grhan, Nash did not control your thoughts on Borlaeis, I am certain of this. He is not controlling you now, and he did not know there were Ysalamiri on the ship because you were on the ship."

Grhan's head shot up surprised by the suggestion. "You think I think it's my fault – that I think Nash has been in my head this whole time?"

"Yes," Luke said. "At least, I think you have been worried about this when unexplained things occur. I believe it crosses your mind, yes, I do." Luke was smiling, as if the idea was preposterous and Grhan should admit to it and then laugh with him about it.

"Master Skywalker, I…" Grhan was prepared to deny it, and then he thought about his conversations with Kendy, and his certainty that Luke was concerned about Nash having control over him. Grhan then had an epiphany. Master Skywalker was completely right. "You're right. I can't say I knew it consciously, but now that you say it, I know it is true."

"Nash may be smart, manipulative…"

"Ugly!" Grhan exclaimed. His face turned red and his hand popped up to his mouth. "Uh…yah, okay. That's just a little thing. Your stuff was more pertinent." Luke laughed and Grhan couldn't keep from joining him.

"As I was saying," Luke chuckled, "he is diabolical. He has a network of people working for him that once worked for my…for Darth Vader," Luke corrected. "I have spoken with Geth, Thane, Ciena and Kendy at length about Nash. I learned _a lot_ about him.

Before Darth Vader got his hands on Nash, Nash had incredible ingenuity. He was witty, very funny, creative, manipulative, highly intelligent, adapted to change at the drop of a hat, and commanded others with great skill. Do you know the one attribute above all others that makes Nash dangerous?" Grhan shook his head.

"He has conquered the weakness of pride. Nash never invested effort in pride. He doesn't have to be right – and he shows gratitude to the person who corrects him and equips him with accurate knowledge. He doesn't care if he is the strongest, fastest, and smartest – he was never known to struggle with any of these things. He cared more about how to make the whole greater by recognizing those with the most to offer in each area." Luke explained.

He continued. "Over the years, you will find that the most important weakness we can exploit in Dark side users is their pride. This is what makes Nash so effective and dangerous."

"We don't know his weakness?" Grhan suggested.

"We don't know most of his weaknesses," Luke added. "There are two, but the Force help us if we ever are so desperate we have to exploit them to defeat Nash."

"Sila and Ciena," Grhan nodded.

"Look, Grhan, missions are great opportunities to learn things about ourselves. In depth reflection usually has to wait until the crisis is past. But, I do want you to return to meditating at least a few hours every day when we are travelling. I want you to do some contemplating on humility before you fully succumb to your deeper connection with the Force. Your wife has chosen to spend her career around people who have gifts and skills she'll never have, which is a remarkable personal sacrifice. She could be up for promotions to General or even Admiral, like Thane. She's equally as skilled in both arenas. It might not hurt to remember that in an Ysalamiri bubble she could probably kick your butt."

"Point." Grhan chuckled. "I do feel terrible for delaying our helping inside. Can we revisit this more later, Master?"

"Sure. Just promise me one thing."

"Yes, Master?"

"I'm not perfect, Grhan. Yoda wasn't. Ben wasn't. My father, Anakin Skywalker – widely known to be the most skilled Jedi of any known era – was clearly not perfect. We're going to make mistakes. That's why we need our Order back, and it's why we need to be humble and realistic about our abilities. We need to build our very best whole if we're going to combat whatever Nash has planned for us. Okay?"

"Okay, Master. I do apologize for denting the ceiling."

"Oh, it's fine. Even I can feel your toes throbbing on that foot. I can't wait to see you walk."

Both Jedi were laughing then toned it down as they exited the craft, one of them limping quite noticeably to the others watching them approach in the windows. Luke stopped to say one last thing to Grhan.

"Grhan, I will share with you what I have discovered through my meditation and Force visions I've recently been having. This needs to stay between you and myself. I will fill Corran in when needed. Something very dark, very powerful and very destructive is currently part of the future. Nash has only revealed a small part of his apparatus to us. In my visions, I see nine Dark Force Users standing amidst great destruction – fire, debris…bodies. I'm unable to make out the faces, except for one. Nash. Think on this and we'll talk later."


	30. Admiral Kyrell & Captain Remy Kodix

**Jelucan  
Pikson-Kyrell Home**

The door to the house opened to laughter and sounds of excitement. Gan gathered herself to meet Ciena and Thane. She checked her face in the mirror and she didn't look puffy – just a little like she'd napped. She walked out of the bedroom and found the happy couple in the kitchen.

"Mom!" Thane exclaimed. Gan loved that he always greeted her with unbridled exuberance. Sometimes five or more times a day. He stuck his head half way in the cooler. Ciena was shaking her head.

"You'd think _he_ was eating for two," Ciena poked.

"Empathy, my darling wife. Empathy. I shall be empathetic in every way throughout this trying ordeal your poor little body will endure." He popped a large Jelujoob in his mouth.

"Be careful, Thane. You'll choke. I wasn't late picking them, but they are big, juicy, and sweet this year." Sure enough, his eyes started watering and he coughed with his mouth closed.

Ciena broke into laughter. "What was that you were saying, dear?" Ciena realized instantly she made a mistake. Thane took this as a dare, and Thane _always_ accepted a dare. She started to shake her head. _He's going to choke. I just killed my husband._

With his mouth full of juice as he chewed and swallowed, he continued to talk. "I was saying," as he gurgled and swallowed again, then cleared his throat. "I will be empathetic of your need to sleep more by sleeping more with you. I will support your need to eat more by eating more with you. I will…"

"Carry and deliver the baby?" Ciena interjected. Thane looked at her, lifted up his tunic revealing his impressively toned abs, and pointed.

"You want to mess with all this? I thought you liked all this?" Thane exclaimed, sounding hurt.

Gan picked up a wrapped sandwich and threw it at him – hitting him square in the stomach. "Put your top down, Thane!"

"What is it with throwing food in this family? Wait until Sila and Lucy start doing it. What are you going to say then?" Thane scolded. Ciena grabbed his tunic and pulled it down.

"I'm sorry, mom. Thane is…he is…well, Thane." Gan and Ciena laughed and Thane grabbed another Jelujoob.

Before he popped the fruit in his mouth, he inspected it carefully and said, "I accepted the position." Gan's eyes grew wide and she ran up to Ciena and hugged her, then hugged a less enthused Thane. Ciena was beaming with pride. Thane was back to chewing.

"Why aren't you more excited, Thane?" Gan asked. Thane pointed to Ciena, motioning to her middle section as he ate. He had an "isn't it obvious?" expression.

"Oh, honey. I understand. I guess that did make it a harder decision. Being an Admiral might give you freedoms to be home at the key times – or maybe even stationed on the planet in a more administrative type role, right?"

Thane squinched up his face, swallowed, and replied. "An Admiral who is do as I say, not as I do? I can't do that. Admiral Ackbar has earned that right, and even he doesn't do that. I have a long way to go before I could ask to be that person, but I never will." Thane looked at Ciena who was looking at him in frustration. Ciena was hoping their miracle would push Thane even further past his penchant for cynicism. "Ciena says it's all going to work out." Thane reached over, pulled her next to him and put his chin on the top of her head. "If Ciena believes it will be alright, then I believe it, too." Now Ciena was smiling and nodding.

"Where are Mr. Needmo and Ard?" Gan asked.

Ciena shrugged. "With Geth, we think. Actually, we haven't seen them since yesterday morning."

"Thank the stars! Nosy, nosy, nosy!" Thane said.

Gan gave Thane a scolding glance. "You sound just like Geth! He has a thousand qualities I'd be proud to have my sons emulate, and you pick up _that?_ It's always 'nosy, nosy, nosy' with him." Gan picked up the sandwich and tossed in in the garbage. "It's an honor they want to share your story. I hope you have been polite."

"Of course. We were polite for every one of the fifty hours of interviews they did with us."

"Thane! You're so awful. He's being facetious," Ciena said. Then turned to Thane and chided, "Last night you were complaining that we are 'chopped lizard monkey now that they have prime steaks' with Geth and my parents. You need to decide which role you want to play: Admiral Thane Kyrell, friend of the friendly press, or Admiral Thane Kyrell, grouchy curmudgeon and press detester."

"Okay, okay. I really like Mr. Needmo and Ard, but did they have to go with us to your first real baby doctor visit? I don't like pictures of my boy being shared all over the place."

"A boy? A boy!" Gan clapped and smiled with excitement. Then she stopped and looked confused. "Wait, how do you know already?"

Ciena was shaking her head. "Only he does," Ciena said. "No one else does. Not the doctor. Not me. Just Thane."

"Yep. I could see his little…" Thane wiggled his finger in the air and raised his eyebrows up and down.

"Thane! You're making that up in your head. The doctor told you that was not a…a…boy thingee at least five times," Ciena put her hand on her forehead in exasperation.

Gan watched the exchange and it reminded her of every other conversation she has with Geth. Ciena and Thane were younger versions of her marriage with Geth. This made Gan happy. She knew these two would weather anything together. She felt her eyes getting misty. Her emotions were a little too close to the surface right now. The worry and distress from earlier that morning was still inside of her, but the current news was helping to distract her from it.

"When will you go?" Gan asked.

"Thane's getting a call here anytime. He has to go to Coruscant to be sworn in first, then it's up in the air," Ciena said. "I hope it's okay, but I asked Mumma and Pappa to visit us here today with the call coming in?"

"Ciena Ree Kyrell, how many times do I have to tell you?"

"I know, I know. This is my home, too. My parents are family and welcome anytime."

"That's right. Besides, we see them all the time when you aren't here. Did you know your Pappa has been helping me in my gardens, as evidenced by the enormous Jelujoobs. Your Mumma promised to teach me how to craft a blanket and little shawls for the girls. We'll probably do that at your parents' home because I want to see the whole process. And the girls love their little Muunyak. He's growing so fast!"

Ciena had the most beautiful expression. "If someone had told me just three years ago that we'd all be so happy like this, I'd never have believed it. I love you so much, mom." Ciena hugged Gan. Gan almost burst into tears, but she smiled and nodded to Thane over Ciena's shoulder in agreement. They deserved to feel all was right in the world. Living through the belief that they couldn't have children, and now having this miracle happen. Gan was so thrilled for them.

But Gan knew in her heart how desperate her other son was feeling. In spite of her encouraging words to Dalven, she was struggling to believe them herself.

* * *

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"Well, we need to be back on Coruscant for my swearing-in ceremony in five days. That bucket of bolts out there can get us back in time if we leave tonight."

"Bucket of bolts?" Geth chided. That's the finest new shuttle on the market!"

"Please don't get him started," Gan pleaded. "He's been insisting we should get one since you landed here!"

The door opened and Dalven and Sara walked in, both smiling and looking happy to see everyone. Thane went straight to Dalven and shared his good news. Dalven was exuberant at the news and they lost themselves in their own conversation for a few minutes.

"Thane accepted the position," Ciena said to Sara. Sara jumped up and down and hugged Ciena.

"That's amazing! Dalven was hoping he would. We talked about it almost the whole way to work and back today. We'll be there for you – whatever you need. If Thane has to be away, Sila and I can spend some time with you wherever you and Senator Organa Solo are at the time. It's all going to work out," Sara said, in an uncharacteristically long and animated utterance.

"I know you are here for us – and trust me, Thane knows it, too. Our strong family support helped him make the decision," she confirmed for the whole crowd of Kyrells, Piksons, and Rees in the room. Of course, there were a couple of journalists standing quietly out of the way, with the camera rolling as always.

* * *

 **Space Over Lothal**

The transport cleared Lothal's atmosphere to find a massive, shining-black space yacht waiting in orbit. After docking, Nash made his way over to the Yacht, followed by two Dark Troopers in gleaming black armor. At nearly 2 meters in height, they stood slightly taller than Nash, and moved in the same confident stride. They wore black capes with dark red lining that floated in eerie, mesmerizing patterns behind them. The sight was magnificent to those waiting on the Yacht. However, to most beings of the Galaxy, the Troopers would inspire sheer terror. The armor and capes were reminiscent of a universally recognized and feared figure from the recent past. This similarity was by Nash's design. He took great care to inspire reverence for the Dark Lord without implying any creature of the Force was capable of being, let alone impersonating, his late Master. He felt he struck the appropriate balance.

As Nash entered the cabin, two rows of six Dark Troopers identical to those following him stood guard. "Magnificent," Nash said as he passed through the formation. Waiting just beyond them was a petite woman in all black, similar to Nash. She had dark, shortly cropped hair and a stunning face. Most interesting was the color of her eyes, bluish-grey with specks of yellow that almost sparkled in certain light.

Nash approached the woman and held out his hands. She took them and smiled. "Hello, Alpha." Nash leaned slightly and brought each of her hands to his lips for a light kiss, then released them and continued toward the bridge of the ship. The two Troopers remained directly behind Nash, and the woman followed them in silence.

Once on the bridge, Nash acknowledged the captain with a nod. "Remy Kodix, it has been a long time."

"Indeed, it has sir," the Captain replied. "Since graduation."

"Yes, yes, it has been a number of years. Have you been well?"

"Yes, sir. I have. Very well since you invited me into your service. I am grateful."

"Friends are not to be forgotten, Remy. Trusted friends should always be remembered, respected and regarded with kindness. This is a lesson I learned as a boy, and I believe we all still had a little of that boy in us until after we graduated."

"I do remember you that way, sir. I remember you showed me great kindness when I lost my sister. I don't believe anyone was more understanding. I hope I thanked you in my grief. I certainly intended to do so."

"Yes, Remy, you did. And I am happy to see you doing well." The woman walked to the opposite side of the spacious bridge and stood patiently. Nash noticed her observing Remy and gave her a knowing, almost paternal smile. She smiled in spite of her obvious attempt not to, rolled her eyes and pretended to be disinterested. If Remy noticed, he hid it well.

Remy was a handsome, darker skinned man with blue eyes. He had a natural bulk to his physique, which he kept in peak shape with daily workout and cardio activities. Nash had envied Remy's gift of endorphin rushes when running. Nash and most of their peers would be succumbing to exhaustion about the time Remy first felt a mild burn. Nash never heard Remy brag or jab at his peers. In fact, Nash noticed Remy stop to assist a vomiting or struggling classmate multiple times, even when instructors were observing. Nash appreciated his humility and willingness to sacrifice his personal gain to help his peers.

"I should share with you something about our mission, Remy. I am sure you have a passing curiosity about this. Some things I will need to keep to myself, you understand."

"Of course. I certainly do."

"Good. That's good." Nash tapped his chin with his finger. "I was speaking of friends. You are familiar with several people I considered friends at one time. Unfortunately, not all friends remain true friends, Remy. You may hear me, or others, mention some familiar names in the course of your duties here. I want to propose an agreement between us."

Remy nodded, "Of course. How can I be of service to you?"

"No, no – you misunderstand, Remy. This goes beyond your working for the Alliance. You are a friend, this is an agreement between two friends. This is an important distinction I need to make. As a Captain, you would feel honor bound to follow orders, even when they may at times seem distasteful." Nash smiled wryly before adding, "We both served the Empire for many years, so I am certain you understand what I mean by that."

Remy nodded and offered a grim smile in return. "Yes, I believe I do understand. I must admit, I wish I did not."

"You and I have that in common," Nash said. "So, about the agreement. You will hear names of people you might be familiar with. Some of these people stand between us-" Nash gestured about the bridge, "- and our mission. I cannot explain to you the details of the mission, nor can I suggest when this will be possible. I can generally describe the merits and hope you will trust me when I say we are endeavoring to do something remarkable. Indeed, it is more substantial and principled than anything the Empire or New Republic would ask of any of us.

Nonetheless, if you find you are conflicted when we come up against resistance that involves one of these old friends we had in common, I will not hold you in less esteem, nor will any member of the crew, for stepping back and allowing your second in command to take the helm. You merely need to surrender command of the bridge to that person and leave the bridge. I need you to do this. That is the agreement."

Remy listened intently as Nash spoke. His reply did not come as a surprise to Nash. "Sir, a Captain is honor bound to serve the needs of the ship he commands. It is a Captain's duty to take all measures – even die – in the act of protecting the vessel and her crew. I cannot imagine a circumstance where my conscience would allow me to step back and disregard my obligation."

Nash approached Remy and put his hands on his shoulders. "Remy, I understand you feel this way _now_. There is a circumstance you have not yet experienced that will test your resolve like no other. I have read your service record. I know everything a person can know about virtually every day you served the Empire. I know the battles you fought, the ships on which you were stationed, and the duties you were assigned. You rose to second in command on an Imperial Star Destroyer, so I have no doubts regarding the sincerity of your commitment."

"Thank you, sir." Nash could see he was striking the right tone. This was good. He had high hopes for Remy.

"Knowing all of this, I can say that you may find yourself asked to take action against a person or persons you hold in high esteem. I don't expect this to be a commonplace thing – maybe once or twice, if ever. It is important to me that my friends are true to themselves. Betrayal is a tricky enemy, Remy. We often speak of being true to others, but it is just as destructive to betray oneself. I do not want betrayal to exist on the bridges of my ships in any form or fashion. With that said, will you agree to step aside and return at a later time with your pride and principles intact _if_ you feel this is needed?"

Remy couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was a foreign concept, to be sure. This was precisely the opposite of what all of his years of Imperial training and service had prepared him to do. He had been so certain of this education. If he agreed to this, what was this saying about the choices he made in the past?

In the end, it didn't matter. Somewhere deep inside, Remy felt like he was being thrown a lifeline – a way to go back and start over. If only it were possible to be happy again, like he was before he left the Academy where he made real friends and had dreams. Like he was before the Empire pulled back the curtain and stole his innocence.

"I agree, sir. I…well, thank you. I am very grateful that I am fortunate enough to be considered your… friend, sir." Remy looked around the bridge for the smirks, stares, and snickering he'd have expected to see. All he saw were people talking to each other, some smiling, others doing their work. Aside from the terrifying Troopers that looked a lot like Darth Vader, it was nothing like the bridge of any ship he had been on – in a good way.

Nash smiled and shook Remy's hand. "Wonderful!" Nash turned to face the rest of the crew. "I'd like your attention. For those who have not had the pleasure of meeting our Captain, this is Captain Remy Kodix. Captain Kodix has Command of the Dark Alliance Vessel Mirage."

Nash turned to Remy. "Well, Captain, you have your coordinates and instructions for now. I'll be in my quarters if you need me." A quick salute from the Captain and Nash left the bridge with his two guards and the woman following.

Several turns and a lift down two flights later, Nash left his guards posted at the lift and he and the woman entered Nash's private quarters. He immediately turned and a smirk snaked across his face. "You and your libido are trouble."

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she claimed, but her mischievous expression told a different story. She fingered a few polished stones displayed on a desk in the middle of the spacious room.

"All I ask is that you don't interfere with the Captain's ability to do his job. Beyond that, seduce away, my lovely," Nash chuckled. Behind the dark, highly polished wood desk was a matching credenza. Nash depressed a nearly invisible button and a small, circular shelf rose from one corner holding several decanters of colored liquids and crystal tumblers. He poured a small amount of a golden-brown drink and held the glass up, which the woman accepted. He poured a second for himself. "Did you contact Korus?"

"Yes. He diverted to see Anogen. I understand Sona is with him?" She took a sip and crinkled her nose. Nash chuckled and downed his in two large swallows. He eyed the empty glass with obvious satisfaction, then held his hand out for hers and set the unfinished drink on the credenza.

"Don't even think about it, Eevou. Now this, I am serious about. Korus is happy and Sona is focused. I actually believe it may be the real thing. We do _not_ interfere with another Alliance member's relationships." Nash stared at Eevou with nothing less than steel in his gaze. Eevou sighed and nodded. She did not smile, but appeared resigned to Nash's directive. "It does not matter who came first, Eevou. It matters who is last." He didn't bother to observe her response. "You did well on Lothal."

Now Eevou was smiling again, with her trademark smugness. "Thank you, Nash." Nash waited, then circled his right hand in the air to indicate his impatience for her to continue. "The woman is fine. She's sedated. She wasn't hurt as you instructed."

"And the others?"

"Two – a man and woman. I believe her brother and the home's owner. They might have slight headaches from the mild toxin, but should otherwise be fine."

"It's too bad you couldn't bring one of my pets with you. We'll need to look into getting a few of our own. I almost pity the poor boy and his father. They must believe we'd harm her. It's the only way," he said with obvious distaste for the circumstances.

"Nash?" Eevou asked. "Are you really this rigid about Sona and Korus, or is it the proposition of their potential offspring that fascinates you?"

Nash's smile broadened and he shook his head. "My primary concern is their happiness, Eevou. We should want this for one another. We cannot afford discord when we are only six. We need to stay focused and work together." He affected a tone of compassion. "Besides, your theory is flawed. A child of Korus's with either of you would have potential for incredible gifts."

Eevou raised an eyebrow at Nash and stared. Nash conceded, "Yes, the idea of combining their particular diversity of gifts does intrigue me, but I am truthful in my reasons with you. I am not unsympathetic. I understand you had a relationship of sorts with Korus on the Devastator."

"He broke my heart, you know," she clarified.

"Well, there's a first for everything, as unlikely as that would seem. I understand that special degree of disappointment more than you know. You can move past it. It's a choice." Nash walked up to Eevou and put his arm around her. As he walked her to the door, he suggested a diversion. "Why don't you go see if the Captain will let you wear his hat – _after_ his shift is over." Eevou rolled her eyes again. "You do know if I pat your back while you roll your eyes, they'll get stuck that way." Nash's refined, clipped tone – authentic for Alderaaneans (unlike the assumed affect most Imperial superiors produce) made these random, trite, cautionary quips more disarming, and quite funny at times. Eevou playfully stepped away from his arm and tried to hide her smile as she left.

* * *

Nash sat down and opened his datapad. Front and center was the headline, "Commander Thane Kyrell to be sworn in as Admiral of New Republic Flight Operations. Underneath was a photo of Thane and Ciena. _Beautiful as ever. Will my heart ever remain still when I see your image? Even now, you take my breath away._ Nash flipped the datapad over and slammed it against the desk.

Nash commed the guards. "Bring me Ms. Leffer." It was time Nash set this chain of events in motion. There was much to do before Admiral Thane Kyrell received his first assignment.


	31. All Choked Up & Geth's Guns

**Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

Try as she might, Andra could not force the clarity of her vision to return. She could see the hideous characters escorting her down the passageways of the ship, but she could not read signs or see smaller details. It was much brighter outside of the small room she had been in, which confounded her efforts to focus. Her escorts did not manhandle her, and seemed fairly adept at guiding a person who had been drugged, blindfolded and remained slightly disoriented. _Their mothers must be proud,_ she thought.

They came to a door that quietly slid open and she was guided to a chair. After assisting her in sitting, her handlers disappeared. For a moment, there was silence.

"Are you still affected by the sedatives?" a man asked.

"I'm afraid so," Andra replied. As the man appeared to sit across from her, she decided to be more specific. "Had you not revealed your well manicured dialect, I'd as soon thought you were a Wookie as human by the sight of you."

"Oh, dear. We can't have that." The figure stood and stepped away, then returned a moment later and put a glass in her hand. "There. I believe this will clear away the cobwebs." Andra held the glass, but did not drink. "Please, go ahead. I certainly would not go through all of the trouble to bring you here just to poison you. Drink. It will help, I assure you."

Andra relented and took a couple of sips. Though it burned and made her want to retch, the man was correct. Within a minute the fog was clearing and her vision improved. Across from her sat a tall, thin man who appeared to be in his late twenties. He was pale, but not unhealthy looking. His features were sharp, and his eyes were dark and lacked levity. This was a troubled man.

"My name is Nash Windrider. You may call me Nash. May I call you Andra? Or, would you prefer Mrs. Leffer?" Andra almost laughed.

"Young man, you may call me whatever you wish. I believe you know this, but if it makes you feel better to ask then please, call me Andra."

"I wasn't raised to assume I could call my elders by their first names, Mrs. Leffer. It was a sincere question."

This time Andra did laugh. "Oh my. I'm shocked no one has told you this. I think – and I mean no offense by this – you've strayed a bit too far from the role of a good young man once you've forayed into kidnapping as a profession."

Nash caught himself laughing along with her. He then looked down and became quiet. Andra let the humor wane and sat in the silence, looking around the room and noting its well appointed artwork and furnishings.

"You think," Nash began quietly, "that I want to be kidnapping mothers of loving sons?" He did not look up.

"Dear Nash, you _are_ kidnapping mothers of loving sons. Well, _a_ mother of _one_ loving son, at least." Nash looked up and Andra was surprised to find an incredible sadness in the man's expression.

"Yes. I see your point. Forgive my conflation of what I once was with who I am today. Life does not always allow us the luxury of carrying the principles of our younger selves into adulthood, no matter how desperately we might cling to them in the effort." Nash rose and walked behind his desk as he finished his thought. "Sometimes we have the gift of seeing the things we cherish most blown into tiny little bits before our eyes," Nash mused as he brought his hands up to his eyes and made twinkling motions with his fingers followed by a gentle "poof!" gesture. "The futility of trying to cling to anything becomes…well," Nash took a deep breath, "I don't believe I need to explain this to you, Mrs. Leffer. You are familiar with the concept of living with indescribable loss, hmm?"

Andra was very good at reading people. She didn't need Hinson or Andrew's Force abilities to do this. However, she was struck by her desire to pity this young man. It was ludicrous, so she attributed it to the sedatives and focused on fortifying herself for whatever was coming.

"You want my son, Mr. Windrider. You must know…surely, you _must_ know I will die before I allow that to happen."

"Of course I do. Fortunately for you and the people that love you, Hinson and Andrew will not allow this to happen." Nash sat in his chair that was especially crafted for taller men of his stature. He felt a twinge of embarrassment as he observed Andra taking in the elaborate piece of furniture. He wanted to disown it – to tell her he didn't pick it out for himself. He didn't want her to believe he thought so highly of himself.

A knock at the door saved him from his thoughts. He pressed a button on his desktop control board and a HoloImage came to life. "Yes?"

"It is ready, sir." The person bowed and walked away. Nash stood and came back around the desk, returning to the chair across from Andra. He grasped a small controller in his hands.

"Mrs. Leffer, I'm going to ask that you remain seated and allow me to conduct a transaction without your interference." Nash pressed a button on the controller, and a large HoloScreen descended from the ceiling above his Credenza. Another quick press of a button and an image from a space craft looking down on some homes and property came into view. Andra saw the small, but distinct image of two shuttles back-to-back on the ground and knew instantly she was looking at Marida's home. Her hand covered her mouth and she looked from Nash to the screen and back to Nash.

"The view is from this vessel. We are much farther away than you might think; it's incredible how advanced the technology for orbital bombardment has become. Even on a smaller vessel such as this, targeting very small and specific stationary objects on a planet's surface from space has become possible. At this moment, we have a long range turbolaser trained on Marida's house."

Andra felt herself trembling and the tears threatening to spill over, but she forced herself to listen and remain calm. Hinson, Andrew, Marida, Luin; whoever was still there needed her to stay calm.

Nash observed her struggling. "No, no, no Mrs. Leffer. Please, be calm. it's not as bad as you are thinking. You have control over the weapon." Andra looked at Nash and he was nodding and sending her a look of reassurance. "All you have to do is remain still and quiet. Think of your voice as the trigger. As long as you remain quiet, no weapon of any kind will fire. You see, it's that simple."

Andra stared at Nash. The tears escaped, but she remained completely silent. She wiped her eyes and nodded. Nash nodded in return. "In fact, let's make this very easy. Sit back in you chair…go on, relax, lean back," Nash motioned for her to follow his instruction, and she did. "Good, stay very quiet and still."

Andra nodded, and Nash changed the image on the screen. In an instant, Luke Skywalkier, Hinson and Andrew were on the display, standing in Marida's home. A sharp pain shot through Andra's chest, and the most horrible, oozing ache filled her chest. She wanted to cry out, but she did not move a millimeter.

"Master Skywalker, Hinson, Andrew…" Nash acknowledged each of them with a nod.

"Where is my wife?" Andrew asked, a quiet rage coming through in every syllable.

"The Ysalamiri?" Nash stated. Kendy came into view, moving a Ysalamiri tree a meter closer to the three men to be visible from Nash's point of view. "Hello, Kendy. Congratulations on your recent nuptials. Grhan is a very lucky man. Speaking of your resourceful Jedi husband, why don't we have him join us."

"He's not here, Nash," Luke interjected. Kendy stepped out of the view.

Hinson broke in. "Where is my mother? I want to see her, now!"

Nash pressed a button on the controller, and Andra observed Andrew and Hinson's eyes grow wide in shock. They looked terrified. "Mama!" Hinson cried. Tears sprang from his eyes and Andrew braced his son by putting his arms around his shoulders while his eyes remained fixed on the image on the screen. Andra was desperate to reassure them, but Nash looked at her and shook his head. He changed the view on the HoloScreen. The screen was split into two views. One of the aerial view of the house, and the other the three men. She didn't move.

Luke remained eerily calm and focused. "Nash, there are lines that have not been crossed yet. It would be helpful if you remembered this, as there needs to be hope on both sides of this conversation if anyone is going to get what they want."

"Wise words, Master Skywalker. I wonder, who can we credit with your being such a pragmatist: Your mother, or was it your… _father_?" Nash waited to see Luke's reaction, and when Luke failed to offer any, all Nash got was a reminder of the cold chill that shot through him the last time he baited Luke.

Andrew was clearly distressed; however, he remained calm. "What do you want, Nash? Say it."

"I want you and your son to each don a Ysalamiri harness and nutrient pack. You should have found the small camera units on my shuttle. Attach these to the packs so that it is very evident you are wearing your packs at all times. I will send a transport down for you. You are to board it and arrive to the unspecified destination without incident or injury to my crew. When you are both here, I will allow one of you to escort Mrs. Leffer home. That's it. It's that simple."

"Just take me," Andrew stated. Hinson was rocking with his head in his hands. Andra wanted to cry out. This was the most anguishing experience of her life. She would kill Nash Windrider before she'd ever allow her son or husband to step foot on this ship.

"I wish it were that easy, Andrew. The problem is that I don't know which of you I need. We're going to have to figure that out _after_ you arrive. But, I promise, on everything I held dear on Alderaan, your wife will return to Lothal without further harm done to her with one of you."

Luke remained quiet and observant. Nash was unsettled by this. This call needed to end. "I want to speak to my mother, Nash. I won't do anything or go anywhere unless you allow me to speak to my mother!" Nash looked at Andra and back at the screen.

"The transport will be there soon, I suggest you begin preparing. And Master Skywalker?" Luke simply stared at Nash through the screen. "Advise Jedi Solo he needs to land his craft and join you in the home before Andrew and Hinson leave. I will know if anyone accesses the tunnels." Luke nodded.

"Very well," Nash said. "Should I expect Andrew and Hinson or do I…how did you put it, Master Skywalker? Oh, yes: _Cross lines."_

Hinson looked up and fixed his gaze on Nash. Suddenly Nash began to feel compression on his chest. It was slight, but most definitely discernible. His ability to take in and exhale air required more effort. As it dawned on Nash what was happening, he knew immediately what this meant. "Well?" Nash stated. "I won't ask again."

Andrew put his arm back around Hinson's shoulders and brought him into him. The little distraction from his father was a welcome event for Nash. He had begun to grow a little too uncomfortable. Hinson looked at his dad and his dad nodded and smiled at him. He kissed Hinson on the top of his head, then looked at Nash and said, "Agreed." Nash nodded.

"Very well. I look forward to seeing-"

"Nash!" Andrew interrupted. "Do not lay another finger on my wife. Not you or your pathetic goons – not even a pin prick, or I will know it. Stars help you if you do, because no Ysalamiri or army of Force wielders will stop me. You'll wish you had been on Alderaan when _you_ and _your Empire_ murdered _your_ family."

Nash's eyes nearly bulged out of his head from the burst of pressure that overcame him. Andrew said, "We'll be waiting." The screen went black as Nash slammed the controller on the desk and placed his hands around his head and leaned over.

Andra was still unable to move or speak. She was terrified beyond reason. Andrew had done something – pushed a button in that man – and when he finally did rise she was afraid he'd do precisely what Andrew warned him against. Hear heart nearly stopped as Nash slowly began to rise and turned to face her. The sight was shocking. Nash's face was covered with tears. He looked…destroyed. So quiet it was almost imperceptible, he said, "You can move, speak – nothing will happen. They'll be fine."

He moved behind his desk, pressed a button on the control panel, and the two men in black armor and capes entered the room. Nash was sitting in his chair with his back to the guards and Andra. "Please take Mrs. Leffer to her new quarters and have her attendant provide her whatever she needs. She is not to leave her quarters for any reason. Thank you,"

The guards waited for Andra to stand. She was wobbly, and one reached out to steady her. Again, no manhandling, like a gentleman in a scary – _very scary_ – costume. Andra left the room with the guards without saying a word to the incredibly complex and visibly wounded Nash Windrider.

* * *

 **Kyrell-Pikson Home**

Thane and Ciena stood on the balcony looking down at the hangar. Thane asked Geth to roll the Shuttle out for them, which almost caused Gan to launch something larder than a sandwich at Thane. He shrugged and pleaded, "Sorry, but look at the guy, mom. He's like a little puppy dog about that thing. It's not like I took it up into space with him or anything."

"Tell her the truth, Thane."

"Whu…what? What do you mean?"

"Tell you mother the truth or I will," Ciena looked at Thane and he rolled his eyes.

"Your mouth is as big as it was when we were eight!" he said.

"You want me to prove it?" Ciena asked, smirking.

"Okay, okay. Geez." He turned to his mother, who had her hands on her hips and was staring at him with _that look_. Thane took a deep breath. It was time to pull out the big guns. When he was six or seven and he had to admit to something bad (only with his mom, of course) he had a way of confessing without confessing. It didn't work then, but maybe now? Without really opening his mouth or separating his teeth, and in one long, fast string of sounds, he said, "IletGethtakethehelmwhenweflewdownforthefirstdoctor'sappointment."

"What?" Gan said. "Thane Kyrell, you are not six years old! Open your mouth and say that again!"

 _Bombed it. Blast!_ "I said…" he stared at his mom and Ciena was having too much fun not to strike the final blow.

"He let Geth take the helm when we flew down for the first doctor's appointment." Ciena smiled and stood by Gan. "I warned both of you not to do it. And this is what you get for calling Lucy Sergeant Gilko." Thane's mouth dropped open. "You didn't actually think I was going to let that go, did you?"

"Ciena!" Thane yelled.

"Love you, mom!" Ciena kissed Gan on the cheek and took off running for the door. Thane started after her.

"Hold up, you!" It was like a Jedi put a Force grip on Thane. He couldn't have stopped faster if he had slammed into a permacrete wall. _Good to see I still can crack the whip!_ "Get back here!"

Thane turned around with his head hanging down and walked up to his mom. "Thane Kyrell, Admirals do not lie to their mothers. But, I forgive you." Thane looked up smiling, but Gan still had the "hands on hips, one eyebrow elevated expression". _Uh-oh. I'm still in trouble._ "For letting Geth pilot the shuttle. _NOT_ for calling Lucy Sergeant Gilko. If I hear of you doing this again, you'll suffer the same fate your step father has been threatened with. Divorce!"

Thane quietly replied, "You can't divorce me, you're my mom." He hung his head and put on his best "you hurt my feelings" expression.

"Exiled, then. You will be exiled from this home, and your wife and child will be here all of the time, so think about _that_ and _knock it off!_ "

"I'll never say it again. And I really didn't mean to let Geth…"

Gan waved her hand like it was nothing and was back to being his loving mom. "You were a goner before you boarded that morning. Geth had been plotting it out all night long. 'Maybe if I say this,' and 'I'm going to do this,' – _all night long!_ " Gan said in exasperation. He was maneuvering to pilot that thing since you got here. I can deal with his temporary insanity over buying a ridiculously expensive space yacht. But, that other thing… well, the Force help you two if the first word that comes out of that little girl's mouth is anything close to 'Gilko'."

"She's already saying her first word. Geth told me she says 'daddy' when they are alone together," Thane said with total sincerity.

"Please tell me you don't actually believe that," Gan chided him. "She says, 'dadadada' and 'mamama' and 'babababa' – it's babbling. Utter nonsense. But any day now…"

"Okay mom, I promise. No more. And I love you," Thane wrapped his arms around his mom and squeezed gently. "Thank you, mom. Thank you for everything. I miss you so much," Thane said, his voice cracking a little.

"Oh, honey, I miss you, too. I'm so proud of you. You'll never know how much."

"Actually," Thane said as he took a step back and smiled, "I think one day I will." He kissed her on the cheek and started for the door. "We'll see you soon. Kiss Lucy and Sila for me." Gan stepped out on the balcony and watched Thane jog over to the Zip line and disappear into the dark. A few moments later he was one of the small people in the distant lights of the hangar. Gan watched Thane hugging Geth and the Rees. Ciena was embracing Sara.

Gan was startled when two arms wrapped around her from behind. Dalven put his chin on her shoulder and watched quietly with her for a minute.

"He's right, you know," Dalven said. "One day he will know how it feels." Gan turned around and faced her oldest son. She was surprised to find him looking calm and at peace. "I thought all day about what you said. I know what I need to do."


	32. The Longest Day of Dalven's Life

**Piksom-Kyrell Home**

 **Jelucan**

"I know what I need to do," Dalven said to his mom. "I accessed my resources today to help me when things are murky like we've spoken about in the past. One thing that kept coming up was the terrible things I've said to Sara." Gan looked concerned and confused. "No, not terrible things like Oris - nothing mean or cruel to her. It was about a son being like me or Oris." Gan continued to look confused, but this time by the name Dalven used. _When did he start using his first name?_ "You're wondering why I called him Oris, aren't you?" Gan nodded, but was certain Dalven knew it wasn't a judgment.

"My therapist suggested I consider what being a father means. I should know. I mean, I do know - at least in my heart where it counts - that I am Sila's father."

"Of course you are Sila's fa…" Gan stopped and her mouth was open, but she couldn't get any words out. A dark reality fell over her and knew she couldn't say or do anything before Dalven made it safe. If she made the wrong assumption or heard him wrong… _Did I hear him right?_

Dalven nodded. "I am Sila's father, but she was conceived before I was injured – before Sara and I were together." Gan mindlessly brought her hand to her mouth and pressed her fingertips against her lower lip – _just like Sara._ Dalven reached out and took Gan's hand, then brought his mom against him in a hug. "It's okay mom. It really is. It has helped me understand something important, and today it might have saved me from making stupid decisions like the 'old Dalven' would have made." He stepped back and sat down in a chair on the balcony. Gan followed his lead.

He looked down and saw everyone waving up to them. He and Gan stood back up and waved their arms back, then Ciena and Thane walked up the ramp and disappeared into the shuttle, followed by Ard and Needmo. "I saw my therapist today. She was kind enough to fit me in," Dalven said quietly.

Gan didn't know who Dalven's therapist was. With her role in founding the Center, it was Gan's suggestion she not know thinking it might help convince Dalven to get help. Over time she was grateful she didn't know. Her only regret was she couldn't acknowledge the person for the amazing work he or she had done with Dalven.

"I finally saw the wisdom in something my therapist suggested a while back. We talked about how I feel when I say the word 'dad', and none of it was positive. Now I'm a dad, and I considered how I wanted Sila to define me. If one day someone asks Sila to make a list of how she feels when she hears the word 'dad', it will be how she feels about me.

When she calls me dad, I want her to think of the things I think of when I think of Geth or Thane." Dalven was smiling a little. "Oris Kyrell doesn't fit the definition of what a dad is. I decided I needed to stop giving him that kind of power in my life. He's just Oris, a name. All of those bad things are the definition of Oris Kyrell, not a dad."

The shuttle was in the air and starting to turn. The crowd of family spectators was still down there waving and doing silly things. "Do you imagine Ard is filming all of that craziness from up there in the air? Look at Sara and Geth!" Geth had tiny Sara sitting on his giant shoulders and she was waving her arms, while Geth bent his arms to showed off his biceps. Gan and Dalven enjoyed the commotion a few moments longer.

"I asked my therapist for the list. I had written it on flimsiplast – it felt more real that way. My therapist gave it back to me – but not until _after_ she had a digital copy in my data file," Dalven chuckled. "I took it back to the port with me, and after staring at it mindlessly for an hour I made a new list. For each of the bad things, I listed the opposite word or sentiment. I liked the new list. I imagined Sila saying those things about me, and I thought long and hard about whether I am – or could be – that 'dad' for her. And I am, mom. I know I already am."

Gan smiled and nodded. She fought hard not to say anything. Whatever was compelling Dalven to talk so openly, she didn't want to risk interrupting it.

"I burned the first list, and it felt... it felt amazing. Words really do matter, mom, you know?" He looked at her as though this was a genuine epiphany for him. "They matter when they are good words, and they matter when they are bad. Although, I think the bad words have stronger adhesive on them. They stick to you and you have to fight like hell to shake them loose."

The hangar group was beginning to make the long walk up to the house. They could barely see the lights from the shuttle's engines jetting towards the Jelucani atmosphere. Dalven took another deep breath. "Anyway, Sara really does want to have another baby. She used to say she wanted to have 'our baby,' and that bothered me. Indirectly, it seemed to imply Sila wasn't ours together, and I was thinking of how much it would hurt Sila if she understood the words. Of course, Sara was thinking about me and wasn't trying to imply anything, but I told her we already had a baby that was ours, and for the rest of our life with Sila we couldn't make the mistake of referring to specific children as 'ours'. She cried so hard when I said it to her. I regretted it at first, because Sara is the kindest, most amazing person. She wouldn't purposefully do or say anything to hurt Sila… or me. That is, unless I made it necessary. Those pills are in her drawer because I left her with no other choice."

With the group getting closer, Gan felt she had to say something. "Why would it be necessary for Sara to lie to you about taking birth control?" Gan made a grand effort to eliminate any judgment or negativity from her voice and expression.

"Because I told her that I didn't want to have a son. I told her we had to have a girl, because if we had a boy he might have…" Dalven paused and lowered his head.

"Have what?" Gan asked. She bent down and looked up at him. He looked away and shook his head. "The what, Dalven?"

"It sounds so… _ridiculous_ after today and everything we've been through these past couple years," Dalven said, still shaking his head.

"Dalven, tell me now before they get here. Please, son. You have to tell me," Gan pleaded. She put her hands on his.

"The Kyrell Curse." He looked up at her with shame and embarrassment splattered all over his face and neck in bright-red blotches.

"Dalven, no. No, son." Gan's initial reaction was to defend him to himself and convince him he would never be like his father. Then she took another look at his expression and had to cover her mouth.

"I know, I know. It's so stupid, right? Think about me telling my wife we can't have a son because of a curse. The Ky… I can't even say it. It's so humiliating," he covered his eyes. Gan couldn't hold it in. She burst out with a laugh, and then smashed her hand over her mouth even harder. But, Dalven smiled and laughed himself. "I was serious, mom! I even cried! Oh, stars, I cried in front of my wife. I cried after sincerely trying to convince her there was such as thing as the Kyrell curse." Gan let it go. She started laughing so hard she was holding her sides and had her head between her legs. Dalven was laughing harder than her. They were both laughing so loudly they didn't hear the door open or notice there was a group of people with goofy, curious smiles watching them.

* * *

"Care to share?" Geth's voice boomed across the room. Gan and Dalven were crying from laughing so hard, and trying – quite poorly - to compose themselves. In truth, it wasn't just the laughter for either of them. It was a wonderful release of the incredible stress they'd been under since their shocking discovery that morning.

Dalven stood up and walked over to Sara, still chuckling and wiping his eyes. He put his arms around her and said, "I don't think you crazy people have any right to judge us after what we just witnessed down at the hangar."

"What do you think you're doing putting grown adults on your shoulders like that, General Pikson?" Gan said, putting her arms around Geth and kissing him n the cheek. "Your back isn't going to like you tomorrow."

"Hey Ard! You wanted to see my guns? Here they are! Check out my guns!" a female said, using the lowest mock male voice she could muster. It was Virene. The entire group broke out laughing.

"Virene Ree!" Paron feigned shock and looked at Geth shaking his head.

Out of the side of his mouth Paron said, "Did Ard really ask to see your guns yesterday?"

"Wait, what?" Gan exclaimed. "Ard asked to see your 'guns'?"

"Don't worry, honey. I showed him a couple of very tame pieces of weaponry that any home might have handy. He was quite disappointed."

"He knew you were holding back," Dalven stated. "He asked me if you had any 'exciting toys' yesterday. I said no, of course. Then he walked off saying, 'Yah, and all he has is a rinky-dink V-171. Not all journalists are idiots, you know.' I don't think he believes us."

"I don't even own the rinky-dink V-171!" Geth groaned. "I'm going to be the laughing stock of the Galaxy!" Geth groaned. Then he looked at Gan. "If we hurry, we could beat them to Coruscant in our new shuttle and save my reputation!" He spoke with such a pathetic, pitiful expression, even Paron couldn't cover for him.

Paron put his arm around Geth. "Alright, big guy. I'm sure Ard got a good shot of your…eh-hem...'guns'…from the air. And it was impressive how you just popped Sara up on your shoulders like that."

"It was, wasn't it?" Geth asked. "Still, I could have showed him so many things that would blow his mind. I don't need the Empire to field a first class fighting force." Geth looked at the ground and for a brief moment a little melancholy slipped through, then he bounced back. "He was impressed with my men, though. They're weapons in and of themselves!"

"You bet, General," Dalven said. "And I saw you with my wife on your shoulders. Not exactly a bantha, but still…" Sara knuckled Dalven in the arm. "Ow!" he mouthed.

"Like I said, General, you keep goofing around like you're twenty and your back is going to pay for it."

"I don't worry about those minor details. I have an adoring princess who will squeeze all the achiness out of my back muscles if needed," Geth said with a big smile on his face.

"If you can get a one-year-old's hands to do that, I hope you told Needmo and then Ard got it on camera," Gan said as she started for the kitchen. Geth followed on her heels.

"Hey woman," he whispered. Gan looked back at him. "I thought you liked that I can goof around like I'm twenty."

"Where's a wrapped sandwich or a roll when you need one?" Gan mumbled.

* * *

 _ **3 hours later…**_

The house was dark and quiet from the top floor down to the bottom. The Rees left shortly after the shuttle departed.

In the sixth floor apartment, Dalven was standing over Sila's crib, singing softly to her. Sila was her usual peaceful self. He marveled at how little she cried, how easy it was to get her to smile, and how strong their bond was even without words between them. Sara came into the nursery and put her arms around Dalven's waist. She peeked around Dalven's arm at Sila, who's eyes were fixed on her daddy as always.

"Have you ever noticed that she looks at you more than anyone else in the room? Even me," Sara said. She squeezed Dalven around the waist, and he reached back with his arm and brought Sara up to stand beside him.

"Since you said it first, I will say that I have indeed noticed this," he replied.

"Come to bed soon. It's been a long day," Sara said. She kissed her fingertips and rubbed Sila's soft hair. Dalven followed behind her after doing the same for Sila.

Sara was setting out her clothes and a freshly pressed pair of pants for Dalven to wear the next morning. "These good?" she asked. She climbed into bed and finally looked at Dalven.

"Honey, we need to talk," he said. His expression was very serious. Sara immediately became worried. He walked over to her bureau and started to reach for the top drawers. Sara was confused, then panic hit. Dalven reached up and opened the top drawer, pulling out the brand new negligee Sara had purchased a few weeks before. Her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Did you know that my mother offered to help me find your tunic this morning?" Dalven said as he dangled the dainty little item in the air. Sara's hand fell to the bed and her mouth dropped open. Her face was as red as Dalven had ever seen it – and that was saying something.

"Oh, no. Dalven, please tell me she didn't see it?" Sara fell over and smashed her face into his pillow.

Dalven smiled. "Which would be worse: My mom seeing it, or Sila seeing it and growing so excited she clapped and squealed with excitement? Hmmmm?" Dalven teased, tapping his chin with his finger and looking up in feigned contemplation.

"Your mom! Your mom seeing it - definitely your mom!" Sara looked up, hopeful by the choice she was given.

"Well, Sila saw it," he said. Sara breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Thank the stars! Oh my goodness!"

"And my mom!" Dalven busted out laughing as Sara wailed in humiliation. She started throwing pillows at him as he ran into the closet.

"Dalven Kyrell, you are a horrible, mean person! How could you do this to me?" Sara vaulted out of the bed and chased him, but the door closed just in time. "Dalven!" The door opened a tiny crack. She saw his eye peeking out. She started to laugh. Through the crack slid the white negligee on a thin hanger.

"Truce?" he asked. Sara grabbed the negligee and stuffed it back in the drawer. The door slid open and Dalven came out of the closet with a giant smile on his face. By this point, Sara was hiding under the covers, still mortified. "Hooooney," Dalven said.

"Go away!" she cried.

"Sawabawa, aw you embawassed my mommy knows you aw a pervert?" Sara sat up and looked at him, then Dalven realized she really was upset. "Aw, come on, honey. It's no big deal." He went and sat down by her. "I shouldn't have said anything. My mom probably has all kinds of…those…you know…"

"You can't even say it!" she cried. "Your mom probably thinks I am a bimbo!" Tears were really falling.

"Seriously, honey. We have a baby. I think the Loth-Cat is outta the bag." Dalven kissed her on the top of her head. But Sara was upset about something more than Dalven could ever imagine. When he approached the bureau, there was an instant when the level of her deception about being on birth control struck her like a charging bantha. The guilt was already suffocating her. Imagining for those few seconds he was getting ready to confront her was eye opening, to say the least. When he didn't, it didn't change that she came face-to-face with her lies.

"Dalven," she said. He looked at her and wiped her tears away with his thumbs. "I need… I need to tell you something." Suddenly Dalven started to question his teasing.

"It's okay, honey. I should't have teased you about that. It was actually funny this morning, but I should have known..."

"No, I _have_ to tell _you_ something." Sara stood up and went to her bureau and opened the second drawer. She pulled out the pill dispenser and brought it to the bed. Dalven was looking at the ground and wouldn't look at her.

"Dalven," she said. He refused to look up. Sara waited a moment. "Dalven?" He still wouldn't look up. Sara's hand came up to her mouth and she sat on the floor. "Oh, no." she started to cry – to _really_ cry. "You know already?" No response. "Dalven? Please…please look at me." Dalven's shoulders started to heave a little and he put his face in his hands. Sara raised to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please, Dalven. Please forgive me. You have to forgive me," she cried.

Dalven tried to speak, but he could only shake his head. "Please, Dalven. I love you so much. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me? Look at me," she pleaded.

"I can't," he said.

"Why? I'm sorry. You have to forgive me," she begged.

"No…I can't look at you," he said. "I'm ashamed. It's my fault. It's all my fault."

Sara was stunned and sat back. "I don't understand. Why can't you look at me? Your ashamed of me?" Then she realized that Gan must know. "Oh Dalven! Your mother…your mother…" Sara began sobbing. "You're ashamed of me," she sobbed. Dalven looked up and realized what she was saying.

"No! No, Sara! I'm ashamed of myself. I'm not ashamed of you. You didn't do anything wrong. I did," he said as he sat on the floor beside her. He wasn't sure she could hear him, so he said it again. "You didn't do anything wrong, Sara. Do you hear me? It's my fault."

Sara wiped her face on her sleeve and looked up at Dalven. When she saw his face it became clear. He was full of remorse and sadness. He looked broken. "I don't understand. I've been lying to you for weeks, Dalven. It's killing me inside. How is it your fault that I've been dishonest and a liar?"

"Sara, the things I said to you. The terrible things I said about not having a son, about a child of ours being like my father or…being a bad person. How could you do anything else? I pushed you into this with my craziness. I'll never forgive myself for that. You're not a liar, Sara. I swore I'd never hurt you – that I would protect you. Instead, I backed you into a corner and left you alone and desperate enough to give up having a child when I know how badly you want another baby. I'm sorrier than you will ever know." Dalven dropped his head.

Sara threw her arms around him and clung to him. "I love you, Dalven. I just couldn't stand to think of you being reminded of…him. And I was so afraid that we'd have a son and you would visit your fears on him. I know you wouldn't hurt any child on purpose. If we had a son, he'd be a good person. I couldn't stand it if you had doubts and it hurt our child. It would break us. I couldn't live without you, Dalven. Sila couldn't live without you. I was too scared to risk losing our family."

Dalven held Sara by the shoulders and sat back to look at her. "That's why you were right. It took the shock of this morning, and the advice of my mom, to make me finally face the truth. Mom told me I needed to give you a chance, and that the truth wouldn't be as terrible as I imagined." Dalven reached in his pocket. "Here, I made a list," he held it out to her. Sara looked confused and slowly took it. "It's the things I want Sila to think of when she hears the word 'dad'. It's the opposite of a list I made in therapy about Oris. I got the bad list from my therapist and burned it today." Sara looked a little taken aback by his last confession.

"I'm not crazy, Sara. I swear. It felt liberating," Dalven managed a weak smile. Sara replied with a small smile of her own. "That," he pointed to the list, "is the father I want to be, and I _am_ that father. I am a good father, and a good husband. I am not Oris Kyrell and I will never be. I don't have to be defined by that other list of bad things I burned. A dad is a man like Geth, or Thane, or _me._ I'm not afraid anymore, Sara." Sara was smiling a little bigger now. "Can _you_ forgive _me_?" he asked, holding her hands.

Sara threw herself back in his arms. "I feel crazy, Dalven! We both are crazy! Five minutes ago I thought you didn't love me and would never trust me again. You believed in a curse that made you scared to have a son. I can't have a conversation with another adult human being without my heart racing. I take birth control pills because I can't tell you I'm certain I'll have a boy as I'm destined to disappoint you. You're a pyromaniac. We _are_ crazy! But, if we're crazy together…" she leaned back.

"We'll be okay," Dalven finished. Sara nodded. Dalven nodded, too. "If you want to wait to have a baby, I understand."

"No, Dalven. I don't _want_ to wait to have a baby. I think Sila would love a sister or brother. I would love another daughter or a son. I know you would love another daughter or a son. But, could you be _happy_ if we had a son?"

"I would. I will. I promise, Sara. It's behind me now. It's been behind me for a long time, I just didn't realize it."

"Then let's have a baby," Sara said. She handed him the pills and he smiled. "Wait! The pills aren't the only thing I have to do."

"I know," he said. "My therapist told me to expect you to have some sort of thing a doctor has to put in and take out. I remember you had an appointment recently and, well, the little Bacta bandage on your side and all." Sara put her face in her hands.

"Please say you forgive me," she asked and took his hand.

"I forgive you, Sara. Your turn," he said.

"I forgive you, too," she said. "Will you go with me to have the implant removed? Whatever we do from now on, I want to do together. No secrets."

"Yes, of course I will. Maybe Daniel can do it?" he said, standing up and holding out his hand for her. She stood up and laughed.

"Um… he hasn't spoken to me since I told him off this morning."

"What did you say?" Dalven asked.

"I told you what I said!" she exclaimed. "You said you were proud of me!"

"Sara, honey… that is not telling someone off. That is so far from telling someone off it would be telling them _on_ if there were such a thing." Sara took the last remaining pillow from the bed and launched it at Dalven as he walked into the refresher.

Ten minutes later he emerged after a sanisteam. Sara was sitting on the bed in her new little negligee. "Practice?" Dalven asked.

"No," Sara answered. "We'll be thinking about _that_ soon enough. How about we just think about…us?" Dalven smiled.

"Just for us, huh?" Dalven had a roguish smile as he moved towards the bed in his towel. "I am pretty certain I can handle that." When he joined Sara in the bed, he pulled her to him and leaned up on his elbow looking down at the beautiful woman who was his wife. After all of the stress and exhausting revelations of the day, Dalven felt nothing but complete peace and desire to show his wife how much he loved every single thing about her - on the inside _and out_.

Two hours later, as he slept with Sarabel curled up against him and a dreamy grin on his face, the longest day of Dalven's life had finally come to an end.


	33. Ysalamiri Stew for Two?

**Marida's Home – Lothal**

Luin was distressed; nearly to the point of being inconsolable. He was still conscious as a petite woman wearing a filtration mask instructed two terrifying "Vader Troopers" (his description) to bind, gag, and blindfold Andra. Luin was powerless to intervene. The toxic vapor had rendered him unable to move or speak. He watched them take his sister away as he fell unconscious.

"I'm so sorry, Hinson. I'm so sorry, Andrew. I… I…." he exclaimed as Kendy tried to console him. Hinson and Andrew were pacing like Nexu trapped in a cage.

"Luin, it isn't your fault. We've all been on this end of Nash's deviousness. I'm an expert in field operations and yet he was able to sneak up on me and stun me last year. A wasn't able to stop him from hurting people I love, either. I understand how badly you feel, but it is not your fault." Kendy knelt in front of Luin and rubbed his shoulders gently.

Luin was becoming aware of things as the toxin worked its way out of his system. He felt the mild throbbing on his right temple, finding a lump that must have been the result of his fall from the bottom of the ladder. He began feeling a rubbing sensation on his chest. He soon noticed there was something under his tunic. He reach underneath and pulled out a folded piece of flimsiplast with writing on it. "Andrew!" he called out.

Andrew came over and took the object from Luin. He unfolded it to find a list of instructions. It told them the codes for accessing several specific areas of the Obsidian, and where to locate various items such as a portable HoloVid transceiver and button cameras. They were warned that an attempt to access other secured areas of the ship without proper codes would activate the self-destruct sequence. According to Nash, anything within 20 meters of the vessel would be destroyed along with the Obsidian. They were instructed on setting up the camera and being prepared for a communication by a certain time. By Luke's estimation, they had less than an hour.

In spite of their protests, Kendy took Luin and Marida upstairs to hydrate themselves and try to rest. Marida conceded it was necessary, though Luin initially refused. It took Luke telling Luin he would be needed soon, and he could only help Andra if he recovered fully from the toxin attack. Luin nodded and offered no additional protests. As usual, Luke knew precisely what to say and when to say it.

After a brief discussion, it was decided that Luke and Corran would retrieve the objects from the Obsidian. Kendy and Grhan escorted the family and Marida a safe distance away from the shuttle until the items had been safely retrieved. After returning without incident, Luke commed Grhan and the rest of the group returned. Luin and Marida went back to resting upstairs.

Luke, Grhan and Kendy sat together while Corran worked on setting up the portable HoldVid transceiver. "Grhan, I want you to power up the X-Wing in the Shuttle just enough to detect a lock on the ship. I imagine there will be some sort of weapon trained on this property. The X-Wing will hopefully interpret it as if it is targeting the craft, as well. It is possible we can use the X-Wing's sensors to detect the source and location of the enemy vessel. Grhan was nodding in enthusiasm. We'll have Corran take his X-Wing into the air if he can make it to the port and get airborne in time. He says it is 4-5 minutes by speeder from here. Marida has a vehicle out back. He'll contact Leia to see if C-3PO can offer any suggestions for triangulating or somehow locating the signal to the HoloVid. I'm not sure Nash made notice of Corran's presence here with us. I will try to get confirmation of this in our conversation. If I am right, this might be the advantage we need."

Grhan and Kendy did not display signs of affection when working, so it took Kendy by surprise when Grhan pulled her in a hug and kissed the top of her head. He was disappearing up the stairs by the time Kendy might have responded. She looked at Luke, slightly embarrassed, but with a goofy little grin on her face. Luke smiled his friendly smile and looked pleased. "I'm lost," Kendy muttered.

"Corran – are you ready?" Luke asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be," with a quick nod from Luke, Corran was up the stairs and gone.

Luke, Hinson and Andrew stood and waited in the camera's field of vision. The Ysalamiri was placed behind them. There was nothing to do now other than wait. Luke stood still with his head down. He was calming himself. Hinson was rocking back and forth with his arms folded around himself. Luke could feel the turmoil and distress. Andrew couldn't say he was in much better shape, but he needed to do something to help his son through this.

"Hinson, your mother needs us to be calm and collected. As impossible as it seems, you can do this for her. Use the techniques Master Skywalker and Jedi Solo taught you just to calm yourself. You want to be sharp, focused and in control." Hinson nodded and his breathing began to slow; the rocking stopped. Once Hinson's nervous movement abated and Andrew could sense he had moved from panic to a quiet anger, Andrew focused on his own internal battle.

Andrew lacked the commitment to the Jedi's code of using the Force only for defense. He always knew he wasn't whatever one needed to be to achieve that kind of control - that kind of "goodness". It was part of why he tried so hard to hide his abilities from his son. He always knew that he would use these abilities to very destructive ends in the service of protecting his loved ones. It was one of the reasons he believed he was dismissed from his Jedi training at the Temple on Coruscant when he was very young. He had vague recollections of Yoda and his cane, and one specific memory of being spoken to by a darker man about asking "why?" too much. "Some wisdom comes directly from the Force. If your mouth does not stop moving, you'll never hear what it has to say."

The light on the HoloVid transceiver started to blink. Luke looked up and stood with his arms folded across his chest. Andrew put his arm around Hinson's back to remind him he was there. Like a ghost, the image of Nash Windrider came into view.

"Master Skywalker, Hinson, Andrew…" None of them greeted him in return.

"Where is my wife?" Andrew didn't want to give this kriffer an inch.

"The Ysalamiri?" Nash inquired.

 _Blast! I didn't get it close enough._ Kendy was standing off to the side, and had there been a pole she would have used it to nudge the tree towards the three men a meter. Unfortunately, she was going to have to be seen. She picked up the tree and moved it, refusing to acknowledge Nash in any way. She stared at the animal for a few moments, then made sure it was in a good position so she wouldn't have to be in Nash's sights again.

"Hello, Kendy. Congratulations on your recent nuptials. Grhan is a very lucky man."

 _Don't respond. Don't look at him. He has Andra. Let it go._

"Speaking of your resourceful Jedi husband, why don't we have him join us?"

"He's not here, Nash," Luke interjected.

Hinson broke in. "Where is my mother? I want to see her, now!"

The image of Nash dissipated, and another image appeared. It was Andra, and behind her stood two of what had to be Luin's "Vader Troopers" with blaster rifles trained on her head. There was evidence that she had been tortured. There were symmetrical, circular wounds around the lateral orbits of her eyes. In spite of a gag, it was evident her lips were swollen with a cut on the bottom. There was dried blood directly under one of her nostrils. Her hair was a mess and she looked as if she had been crying.

"Mama!" Hinson cried. Hinson's legs began to buckle, and Andrew put his arms around him to brace him.

Luke was shocked by what he saw. He could not reconcile what he was seeing with what he knew about Nash. Many people would not understand Luke's thoughts on Nash, but Luke was certain that torturing a middle-aged woman (or any woman, for that matter) would be beneath Nash's standards. He would find it distasteful. Someone else did this. Luke wondered if maybe Nash was not the one in control after all.

The appearance of the Dark Troopers disturbed Luke almost as much as seeing what had been done to Mrs. Leffer. There was no way around that. Yet another legacy of Darth Vader. It made Luke feel nauseous.

 _Remember your purpose. Stay centered._ Luke needed to erect some boundaries in this situation. Somehow, he had to prevent additional harm to Mrs. Leffer. The image of Andra dissipated and Nash returned on the HoloVid.

"Nash, there are lines that have not been crossed yet. It would be helpful if you remember this, as there needs to be hope on both sides of this conversation if anyone is going to get what they want."

"Wise words, Master Skywalker. I wonder, who can we credit with your being such a pragmatist: Your mother, or was it your… father?" The last time Nash baited Luke, he was able to elicit a reaction in that Luke smiled. Luke was fairly certain it wasn't the reaction Nash anticipated when Nash let the shock and fear he felt slip though a crack in his expression. This time, Luke was not going to give him anything.

Andrew had not taken his eyes off of Nash. He was about to speak when he had a revelation: _I am still Force sensitive!_ In spite of the Ysalamiri a meter or so behind him, the light inside of him was still on. He needed to establish a connection with Nash.

"What do you want, Nash? Say it," Andrew insisted. Nash providing an answer would serve two purposes. The first was providing them the information they needed. Nash was forthcoming in that regard.

"I want you and your son to each don a Ysalamiri harness and nutrient pack. You should have found the small camera units on my shuttle. Attach these to the packs so that it is very evident you are wearing your packs at all times…" Nash speaking also served the second purpose. Andrew knew Master Skywalker would be listening intently to every detail. Kendy was also in the room. This gave Andrew the courage to break away from the words Nash was saying and focus only on his voice and maintain eye contact with the artificial representation of the man speaking. Andrew began to envision the voice as a contiguous wave that began wherever the real Nash was sitting, moved through his ship's transceiver, and continued through space through Lothal's atmosphere. He had a vision of Marida's home from the sky above after having landed there a short time before. The wave made its way from the sky into the home, down the stairs and then up through the transceiver on the table in front of them. Andrew inhaled sharply through his nose to remain inconspicuous and pulled the wave toward himself, closer and closer with each inhalation. Finally, he was breathing it into himself and filling his lungs with the sound. Then, when he had a vice-like grip on the wave in his lungs, he held his breath.

"Just take me," Andrew stated softly, releasing as little air as possible. Hinson cried, still rocking with his head in his hands _._

"I wish it were that easy, Andrew. The problem is that I don't know which of you I need. We're going to have to figure that out after you arrive. But, I promise, on everything I held dear on Alderaan, your wife will return to Lothal without further harm done to her with one of you."

"I want to speak to my mother, Nash. I won't do anything or go anywhere unless you allow me to speak to my mother!" Nash looked away.

"The transport will be there soon, I suggest you begin preparing. And Master Skywalker? Advise Jedi Solo he needs to land his craft and join you in the home before Andrew and Hinson leave. I will know if anyone accesses the tunnels." Luke received the confirmation he needed with that last comment. Nash did not know that Corran was in the air, and he also had not detected Grhan in the X-Wing on board the Star Gazer.

Andrew continued to hold his breath, accepting every ounce of the discomfort as he envisioned it making its way back toward Nash. He could feel his lungs beginning to burn, but nothing in the Galaxy could make him release the air and take a breath.

"Very well. Should I expect Andrew and Hinson or do I…how did you put it, Master Skywalker? Oh, yes: _Cross lines."_

Andrew noticed Hinson stopped moving and his head shot up. Hinson stared at Nash. Something was definitely wrong with Nash. His face had begun to turn red and his brow was creased. Still, he spoke. "Well?" Nash stated. "I won't ask again."

Andrew realized what Hinson was doing. Hinson was drawing in his breath – pulling it from Andrew. His son knew what he was doing to Nash, and now he was relieving his father of the burden so his father could breathe.

Andrew put his arm back around Hinson's shoulders and squeezed several times. He kissed Hinson on the top of his head, as he exhaled. Hinson could feel the breath leaving his father's lungs and felt a relief. Andrew looked at Nash and said, "Agreed." Nash began to respond, but Andrew cut him off. He wasn't finished with this piece of garbage. Andrew was going to add a significant emotional wound to the physical discomfort Nash was feeling. Andrew knew Nash would not lay a finger on Andra to retaliate for something someone else said or did. He knew it would be hard to explain how he knew this to the others, but he knew.

"Nash! Do not lay another finger on my wife. Not you or your pathetic goons – not even a pinprick, or I will know it. Stars help you if you do, because no Ysalamiri or army of Force wielders will stop me. You'll wish _you_ had been on Alderaan when _you_ and _your Empire_ murdered _your_ family."

Andrew and Hinson witnessed Nash's reaction to the pounding Hinson sent through the Force into Nash's body. "We'll be waiting," Andrew stated. The screen went black. Hinson exhaled and took a deep breath in. He looked at his father and they stood staring at each other for several seconds. Then Hinson fell into his father's arms and they both cried, clinging to each other. The despair over seeing Hinson's mother and Andrew's wife in that condition was immeasurable. At the same time, father and son were experiencing a connection they'd never knew could exist between two separate human beings – let alone between them. It was a manifestation of the Force unlike anything either knew was possible.

Luke looked on as they clung to one another, and something inside of him ached. He would not begrudge the reunion of any father and son. He felt joy and gratitude to the Force for allowing this to happen for them. Luke simply found it hard to fill his void with the few minutes he had with Anakin Skywalker before he died. Seeing disturbing symbols of the Sith Lord Darth Vader always deepened the wound. His father could not atone for the past sins of Darth Vader, but he could have shattered any chance of this demented, misguided legacy they were now faced with. He wondered if he and his father could have forged a bond like Hinson and Andrew.

Little did Luke realize how powerful, and dangerous, that bond had just become.

Kendy walked up to the tree with the Ysalamiri, and held it out to the three men. "I don't suppose there's anything tasty one can make with a dead Ysalamiri?"

Andrew, Hinson, and Luke stared wide-eyed at Kendy. "What? I didn't kill it. I think the toxin must have somehow gotten to it. I just checked the other one. Both of the ones in the house are dead."

"When did you know this?" Luke asked.

"When I had to move it during the transmission. Nash obviously didn't notice, so I wasn't about to say anything," Kendy shrugged. Luke couldn't help but smile in spite of the gravity of the situation.

"Kendy, if I've never told you before, I'd like to say that there is no one I'd prefer to have next to me when danger comes calling. You never cease to amaze me," Luke said, shaking his head. Hinson and Andrew nodded in agreement.

Kendy felt pretty good at that moment, until she looked at the poor Ysalamiri and frowned. "About that recipe…"


	34. Swearing & Swearing In

**New Republic Central Command  
Coruscant**

"Back here again," Thane commented. "Why are so many people interested in us?"

"I think the promo spots are airing for the Perre Needmo special on our family," Ciena said quietly. It wasn't until they were standing there among the throngs of reporters that Ciena realized how much she treasured anonymity. Suddenly, everyone knew who they were and it felt artificial. "I'm feeling…"

"Claustrophobic?" Thane offered.

Ciena nodded as she stood next to Thane, her arm wrapped in his, holding his hand so tightly Thane was losing the feeling in his fingers. Thane turned to face her – placing himself between the gaggle of reporters and drones with cameras. With a reassuring smile, he gently pried his hand from hers, causing her to wince in embarrassment. Before she could apologize he had retaken the hand along with her other, and leaned his head down toward hers. "Just you and me, Ree. Like a thousand times before, right?"

Ciena nodded and smiled. She looked so beautiful to Thane. Ciena's hair was pulled back in a beautiful jeweled clip Gan had given her, with soft spirals left loose framing her face. As always, he couldn't resist gently sweeping the shorter ones on her forehead to one side or the other. This always garnered the same adorable reaction. Ciena would close her eyes, the corners of her mouth turning up in a soft smile, and she'd raise her chin as if to say she left them there hoping Thane would do precisely what he was doing. Thane leaned down to kiss her forehead. As he did, he spoke softly. "These people don't exist. They're not real. The only three people that exist in this entire hallway are you, our little guy, and I. Ciena nodded, then pointed over Thane's shoulder.

"And that crazy guy walking up to escort us into the chamber," Ciena commented. Thane turned to see a familiar face.

"Wedge! Am I glad to see you, buddy. This is…" Thane looked around at the mass of people.

"No kidding! Come on, let's get you two out of here. I was on my way in and saw the insanity. I figured I'd find you trapped down here." Conveniently, Wedge was accompanied with an escort of guards who helped clear a path to the chamber entrance. Once inside, Ciena felt like she could breathe again.

"Were we trapped down there?" Thane asked. Wedge laughed.

"Really, Kyrell, is your situational awareness this lacking? We might need to revisit this whole Admiral thing," Wedge joked.

"It was odd," Ciena said. "We arrived early and there were hardly any reporters in the lobby. All of a sudden, it was like a tsunami.

"Yah, well, we actually fed the media the wrong location information in hopes we could avoid the frenzy. I imagine the tsunami was right after a few caught on to the ruse and the word went out. Sorry I didn't get here faster. Rest assured they won't be following you into the chamber," Wedge chuckled at that last comment.

"Let me guess," Thane said. "Indriummsegh and Fey'lya?"

Wedge nodded. "I don't know what some reporter did to either of them in the past, but they have a lot of fun knocking the press around."

The chamber was packed with spectators again. Thane held Ciena's hand as she followed closely behind him. She looked around as they walked, and noticed the larger variety of species seated in the chamber than there were just weeks before. Thane was more proficient in identifying species by sight than Ciena. The Empire's forces were almost exclusively human. The only widely known exception was Grand Admiral Thrawn, a Chiss. Ciena had never seen the Grand Admiral, but she had been told he was essentially a blue human with creepy red eyes.

The sight that held Ciena's attention was a group of younger beings sitting on the far side of the chamber – a good 15 meters away. She recognized a beautiful, young Twi-lek girl with light-green skin. She was sitting next to another dark-skinned, young female with shoulder length, fleshy-looking tendrils. They were each holding something in their hands, and when the Twi-lek realized Ciena was looking at them, she jumped up and screamed in delight. The other girl joined her, holding up a handmade sign with hearts and…Ciena stopped walking, which in turn caused Thane to stop walking and turn around. He followed Ciena's gaze to see two young beings holding signs that had hearts and "Thane" written in basic on them. Thane looked at Ciena and pulled gently on her hand. She looked up at him and he back at her. Thane shrugged and continued walking. Ciena fell into step behind him, but glanced back over her shoulder at the growing commotion to see that instead of two young fans, there were now dozens of beings, mostly human, who were doing the same as the young girls. In her quick glance, she saw mostly signs with Thane's name on them, though she also saw several with both of their names and even a few with only hers.

When they finally reached the front of the chamber, Wedge continued to seats that were reserved for Thane and Ciena. He turned to pick up the reserved seating placards, glancing out at the fans, and Ciena could see Wedge was grinning like he'd just won a Sabacc pot. He glanced up at Ciena, who must have looked as uncomfortable as she felt, and this only made it worse. Wedge laughed out loud – once.

Ciena couldn't see Thane's face, but Thane must have mouthed something or given Wedge a look that made him knock it off. This was quite a feat. Not because Wedge had always been Thane's superior, but because these two never missed an opportunity to raise the ante on the razzing. It was a sport with all of the Rebel alumni. It could be entertaining, especially for a former Imperial. These "Rebel" soldiers forged bonds few Imperial soldiers could understand. The Rebels served one another as much as the cause. The closest friends you ever made in Imperial service were loyal until you questioned the Empire.

* * *

As Ciena sat and the noise died down, Ciena was distracted by a memory.

" _Do you trust your superiors in the Rebel Alliance?"_

" _Some of them. Most of them, actually. You know I didn't even have to ask permission to come here? They trusted that I'd only leave for a good reason, and believed I'd return. Sure, they dream crazy dreams about this perfect galaxy they think they can build – but at least they respect the people who serve."_

This is a conversation Ciena had recalled often since the New Republic imprisoned her. After her capture, it didn't take her long to learn Thane had been telling the truth that day. The growing relief that came with this knowledge, as she received compassionate medical treatment and was never tortured, was accompanied with an equal degree of regret.

That rainy afternoon in their fortress, after sharing all of her heart and body with Thane, she denied him her trust. Her denial, coupled with her misguided ideas about oaths and promises to the Empire, were so powerful she let him leave that night with the belief she'd never be with him again. No matter how many times she was struck with that memory, the shame never lessened.

A gavel shocked Ciena from her private thoughts. She realized Thane had been watching her, his brow creased with concern. She smiled up at him and squeezed his hand, which to her relief was the perfect remedy. He immediately flashed his impossibly handsome smile back at her and straightened in this seat.

The ceremony included five events. The first three were the swearing in of three Vice Admirals. Thane was especially glad to see that Lieutenant Commander Dria Reshka was awarded the Vice Admiral position for which he had originally been interviewed.

This was followed by a formal acknowledgement of Admiral Molkin's retirement. Thane had believed he might be answering to Admiral Molkin as his subordinate if he won the Vice Admiral position. This was an exciting possibility for Thane. He was so complimentary of the Admiral, Ciena teased Thane that she expected Admiral Molkin to be "three meters tall and plated in Gold" when she first met him. Now Thane was replacing this person of such high stature.

When considering the position, Thane admitted to Ciena that stepping into Molkin's shoes made him nervous and unsure, which was fairly unusual for Thane. He wasn't arrogant – anyone who knew Thane understood this. Thane just existed comfortably in his own lane, taking it in stride when he made mistakes. He lacked comfort in others drawing attention to his own exceptional gifts and talents as a pilot and leader. He was not interested in being in the spotlight. He was interested in service.

While he wasn't arrogant, Thane had no problem busting someone else when they tried to control him in his own lane - like he did when returning to his squad after seeing his "Imperial girlfriend" during Mumma's trial. Thane had no idea Ciena knew this story. The previous year while playing cards with the extended family (which included Kendy and Grhan), conversation veered to military talk. It always did with every adult but two replete with those stories to tell. The two exceptions: Gan because she never served, and Ciena because she had nothing she wanted to share. Thane was ribbing Kendy about her terrible luck, to which she laughed and responded, "I didn't think I'd ever want to strangle you more than I did when you returned to the _Liberty,_ Kyrell _._ Well, I was wrong!" Later, Ciena dogged Kendy until she finally gave up the backstory, which required Ciena to make a vow of secrecy " _on pain of death"_ if she broke it. This made Ciena smile, especially remembering Kendy's hooked pinky shake to seal the deal.

* * *

Finally it was time. The ceremony had been dignified and boring as these things always were, which probably accounted for Ciena's reminiscing so much. Thane squeezed Ciena's hands and she leaned up to whisper in his ear. He tilted his head toward her, and Ciena said, "The title is just a title, and you will still be you. The only thing new is we finally get to start the journey _together._ I love you, Thane."

Thane held his head still for a second, then righted himself. He turned to look at Ciena and she saw his eyes were a little misty. He looked at peace and relieved, with a subtle smile he had always saved for their most private moments. They both looked forward as they heard the booming voice of Indriummsegh announce, "Commander Thane Kyrell." Thane stood, and what had been a very formal event turned into pandemonium.

Mid-way back in the chamber began sections of exuberant, loud spectators waving signs and screaming Thane's name. Ciena looked at Thane as he made his way up the steps to the stage, but couldn't see his face. She looked at Wedge, who was sitting a few seats to the right of Senator Organa-Solo. Wedge had that blasted smile on his face – a _knowing_ smile. As if, he _knew_ this would happen all along. Then Ciena looked at Leia, who was also clearly "in the know". She had the same damned expression as Wedge. None of the others on the panel reacted.

Mon Mothma was standing in the middle of the stage with Admiral Ackbar. Thane made his way to stand before them, and finally Ciena could see the profile of his expression. Thane looked as serious as Ciena had ever seen him. He was ready for duty, and if Ciena didn't know better she'd think he was deaf to the commotion in the audience. Indrummsegh had not left the podium, and patiently allowed the cheering to continue for a brief duration, then stated with great authority, "The time has come…" and he paused. Almost on cue, the noise died down and Ciena could hear beings retaking their seats. Silence had finally been reclaimed.

* * *

What Ciena could not see were the guards that had moved their way down each aisle, stopping before they passed the public seating so as not to disturb the invited guests. They did not threaten or even look at the audience members. Their presence was purely symbolic, to remind public guests of the message that was printed on signage visible from the line, again on the back of their tickets, and finally read to them by the ticket issuer. The message was as follows:

 _Outbursts of any kind will not be tolerated in the Chamber. Beings failing to adhere to the strict rules of conduct and dress code posted outside the entrances to the Chamber will be asked to leave or forcibly removed if deemed necessary. Unless otherwise specified in writing by Chamber officials, no loud cheering or excessive celebration will be tolerated. Projectiles (including, but not limited to: streamers, confetti or any objects that leave the direct possession of the audience member) are not permitted in the Chamber. Objects that obstruct the view of other audience members are prohibited. Entrance into the Chamber is an acknowledgement that it is the sole discretion of Chamber officials to refuse or revoke admission for any reason they deem appropriate._

Had Thane and Ciena known of the need to issue tickets for the public seats, they would have been generally curious. Public seating was rarely full due to the hassle of intensive background screenings on all visitors to CWCC's campus. After public ticket seekers submitted themselves for background screenings, the number of invited guests grew, which left less public seating available. If Thane and Ciena had known that some beings camped out all night to get a ticket, they would have wondered what event at CWCC could be so exciting to warrant that level of interest. Their curiosity would have been peaked when learning that no one arriving after dawn could get a ticket. Whether it was a blessing or a curse, they remained ignorant to it all in the days leading up to Thane's swearing in ceremony.

* * *

Thane stood tall and proud as Admiral Ackbar recited, and Thane confidently repeated, the Oath. This Oath was very different from the one Thane and Ciena had taken the day they graduated from the Imperial Academy. Oddly this was only a few kilometers from where Thane now stood. This was an Oath they both could be proud he was taking. It did not ask Thane to pledge allegiance to one individual. Ten years ago, it was an Oath about which one wouldn't dare whisper a doubt as it could result in death. The contrast was so obvious to Ciena from where she sat now. If only it had been clear in that other auditorium only minutes – or a decade – away, depending on how she chose to view it.

Admiral Ackbar had finished, and now Mon Mothma pinned the new insignia and colors to Thane's uniform. Thane accepted his New Republic hat with the Admiral's Insignia proudly displayed on front. Thane tucked the hat under his arm, took a step back, and saluted Admiral Ackbar, who returned the gesture. Thane shook the Mon Calamari's enormous hand, then turned to Mon Mothma and shook her hand. Mon Mothma turned to Ciena in the front row and gestured for her to join Thane on stage. Ciena made her way up the steps as Indrummsegh was making the final announcement.

"I am proud to introduce New Republic Admiral Thane Kyrell. Congratulations Admiral Kyrell…and your lovely wife, Ciena Kyrell." And with that introduction, the audience broke into applause. Now Ciena had her first view of the spectacle. This was true for Thane, as well. Thane simply had not been in the position to see it as he had only faced forward as he climbed the steps and was facing the side of the stage during the brief event. It wasn't until they turned the group for the press and official government photojournalists to capture their images that reality struck them both. Leaving peacefully (with the guards standing by looking a tad too amused), the _crazies with signs_ were waving, cheering and yelling out their names as they filed out. Thane and Ciena smiled for the cameras and shook hands with the dignitaries that were present, Leia and Wedge included. Somewhere in the middle of the commotion, Ciena looked at Thane and observed how effectively he was blocking the entire spectacle out. She followed his lead, but inside she was mortified.

 _I'm going to kill Leia tomorrow. Thane can have Wedge all to himself._

* * *

 **Endover Garden Towers  
Coruscant**

Ciena sat on their couch, resting her chin on her bent knees and hugging her shins. She was watching the news on the HoloVid with the sound muted. Every so often, she'd see a clip of her and Thane in various places. There was them entering the Chamber, standing outside the Chamber, or approaching the outside of the building that housed the Chamber. "They were filming us from outside of the security barrier. They were waiting for us to arrive this morning." She was talking aloud to herself. Thane was in the study on the HoloPhone with Perre Needmo.

"Okay, Mr. Needmo, but you didn't tell us that this would happen. It was humiliating!" Thane exclaimed. There was a long period of silence.

"Wait…how do you know this? The proceedings only allowed one representative from each network." Another pause. "Oh, I see. We, uh…well, we didn't see you there. The lights made it impossible to focus on anyone specific in the media box and crowd."

Ciena caught the gist. Needmo was invited into the Chamber. He and Ard must have been there. This means either Needmo petitioned the New Republic to allow them access, or something much more disturbing occurred: The New Republic invited them.

"Tonight would be good. We'll see you then." Thane ended the transmission and joined Ciena in the living room. He was sitting in an oversized chair when Ciena held out her arms to him. He looked happy for the invitation. Ciena scooched over so Thane could plop down and rest his back against the armrest. Ciena turned and leaned back against him, with his legs bent on either side of her. Thane put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"Which was it? Did Needmo ask to attend or did the New Republic invite him?" Ciena asked quietly.

"Which is worse?" Thane asked.

"I think it's worse if they invited him. It means…well, it means they are strategizing about how to use whatever this is to their advantage," Ciena said. Thane was quiet. She wanted to see his expressions, so she ducked out from beneath his chin and turned around. Thane looked at her feet and smiled at her toenail polish. He began to poke at her toenails, a habit he had acquired since they married.

"Did I ever tell you that you have the…"

"Cutest toes? Yes, a hundred times. Thane, tell me," Ciena said.

"They invited him. Or, to be more specific, Mon Mothma did." Thane was still focused on her toes, which was probably good because Ciena's initial reaction was _not_ something he probably needed to see. She was angry.

Ciena didn't want to add fuel to any fire that was already hiding inside of Thane, so she injected calm into her voice. "Mon Mothma? That's kind of out of character for her, isn't it?"

"After talking to Wedge earlier, I'm only sure that I don't know some of these people as well as I thought I did," Thane commented. Then he said, "Actually, I'm not even sure that's true. I think we can say that all of these people have done extraordinary things for us when they had no obligation to do so. What you and I have never experienced is how they handle things in a variety of contexts. Here they are dealing with the media and the public image of the New Republic. I imagine it's a difficult job."

"You're being too nice," Ciena suggested.

"Not really. I mean, think about it Ciena. Think about how propaganda has shaped and conned billions of beings for thousands of years. The media is the conduit of propaganda. None of us knew this - whatever _this_ thing is with the Needmo special - was going to be a factor when they offered me the first and second positions. Would they have offered me anything knowing this kind of insanity would be tagging along with me?"

Ciena decided to let Thane work through this for a few minutes without her input. It was safer that way, because she honestly did not know what to think of any of it. He was actually making some good points.

"Clearly there has been a public interest in us that we didn't know existed. We were on Jelucan while most of this was building. Needmo says they began running promo spots they day we left. He claims he had no idea it would become such a spectacle. He said special interest pieces never really captured this type of mainstream response. The demographics are all screwy – something like that. He'll be here with Ard for dinner in a couple hours. He said he'd bring the food – something that he knows your tummy can handle right now."

For the first time, Ciena didn't feel warm fuzzies when Needmo showed concern for her "condition". She felt strangely cynical about all of it. That was usually Thane's department. If she felt cynical, and wasn't able to balance out the scales, they might be in for some difficult flying ahead.

Ciena took Thane's hands in hers. "Why don't we let Needmo and Ard bring dinner and let them explain what they know. We'll ask them questions and see how we feel after that. I'll talk to Leia tomorrow. Hopefully, by tomorrow evening we'll be at peace with it all. A little knowledge is all we need." Thane nodded and smiled at her. They both turned to see another clip of them waiting in the hallway before Wedge approached them.

"You look pretty," Thane said. "Very pretty indeed."

"You look handsome," Ciena said. "Very handsome indeed."

Thane grabbed the controller and turned off the feed. The screen went black. Without saying a word, Thane scooched down and Ciena turned back around and leaned against him. She turned to her side and nestled up against his chest. One of his long legs was hanging off the couch and the other bent and resting against the back cushions. Thane's arms were folded on top of Ciena, his hands clasped over her hip.

"I thought we'd be talking about where you might be stationed tonight," Ciena said in a sleepy voice.

"I wouldn't have thought I could be disappointed that we aren't." He kissed Ciena on the top of her head.

Within five minutes they both were napping, all worries forgotten for the next hour.


	35. Let's Pick a Fight!

**Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage  
The Bridge**

Nash entered the Bridge of the Mirage with new coordinates for Captain Kodix. People went about their work, and did not stop, salute or otherwise make notice of their leader. Remy continued to struggle with this as a sign of insubordination, but he was learning this was the way Nash preferred it. Remy approached Nash as he was leaving the bridge. "Permission to speak, sir?"

"Of course. You do not need permission to speak, Captain Kodix." Nash was smiling and patting him on the shoulder. "I know, I know. It is an incredible shift in what you are trained to expect. Let me ask you, Remy. Why did the Empire require such rigid, at times terrifying, paranoia-inducing perfection?"

"To ensure we are in a state of readiness at all times, sir."

"Yes, yes – as if this were the only way to do it. Would it surprise you to know that the members of your crew are capable of reacting to any situation with an average 1.03 seconds _faster_ response time?"

Remy glanced around the Bridge at the empty seats, the people conversing with others at their stations, the light hearted banter going back and forth between some of the crew. They were not in any way showing a readiness for an adverse event. "Sir, I… well, I will trust you on that sir."

"No, no, no, Remy. Run some drills. These people thrive on it and bore easily. You've been here long enough, have gauged your assets in personnel and armaments. I think you should consider having…well, some fun!" Remy smiled at Nash's characterization of drills. They were an "every shift" thing in the Empire, and each represented a chance to screw up and find yourself busted down two pay grades or, worse, the focus of Darth Vader's wrath.

"Fun, huh?" Remy chided. "I'll be taking you up on this very soon. Do you recall the best numbers recorded for every ship in the Empire?"

"Of course. I have data on every record-breaking performance, the ship on which it occurred, and the crew that were personally commemorated for their specific contributions," Nash said. Remy looked around the Bridge and a thought struck him.

"If I compared the names of the people on this ship to those who have been commemorated by the Empire, I would find a number of similarities, would I not?" Remy asked, a sly smile on his face.

"Why, you would indeed, Captain Kodix. You surely would," Nash said, smiling as he surveyed those on duty. "Is there anything else, Captain?"

"Sir, these coordinates you gave me. They will take us right to the edge of restricted space. The New Republic uses this as a supply line and travel lane for military and sensitive traffic. They don't play around in that sector, sir."

"Thank you, Remy. I'm grateful you felt comfortable telling me this. I already know this to be the case. This is the precise reason we are going there."

"Excuse me, sir?"

"The thing is, Remy, we need to…well, pick a fight," Nash said, rather matter-of-factly.

"You want to pick a fight? With the New Republic?" Remy asked.

Nash noted Remy's fleeting, almost imperceptible smile. _Cool as an iced melencumber, this one is. Remy will do just fine._

Nash replied, "Well, yes. Mainly, I am using others to incite the agitation, hoping in the melee the New Republic will identify our ship as waiting just beyond the perimeter. They will have no record of the Mirage, and will logically conclude we are connected with the agitators moving through their sector and label us as such. We will exit the area immediately after they radio us with their warnings. Of course, we will force them to repeat themselves, and then leave without the courtesy of a reply." Nash snorted and smiled at the thought of some fat bellied, bearded Rebel bellowing, _"They can't do that!"_ as they – well, do exactly _that._

Remy took a deep breath, then let it out and nodded. He shook his head with a lopsided smile, hunched his shoulders and put his hands up in an "I surrender" posture. "Orders acknowledged." Nash laughed and patted him on the shoulder.

"Very good. Just keep telling yourself that I am not crazy. Diabolical? Now that I may be, but not crazy. Although, last year I got a little…" Nash pointed at his temple and circled his finger several times. Both men chuckled. Remy was somewhat surprised at the informal turn of the conversation in the presence of the Bridge workers. "In my defense, I thought I was rescuing Captain Ciena Ree from Rebel captors. I was mistaken, but my intentions were, in fact, noble." Nash paused and smiled even bigger, "We all have our moments, -eh Remy?"

"Indeed we do, sir; some of us more than others. One could argue that without sporadically wandering outside of our own speeder lane, life would be a bit boring." Nash laughed and left the bridge toward his quarters. _Eevou just said the same thing to me yesterday._ Nash chuckled, then shivered, at the idea of their pillow talk. That woman already had that intelligent, honorable, serious man in her hook. Nash shook his head at the thought.


	36. The Rebel Victory

**Core World Central Command, Coruscant  
New Republic Safe Zone**

 **Endover Gardens Towers**

"Mr. Needmo, why do you think Mon Mothma invited you to the ceremony?" Ciena asked.

"That's an easy one. The New Republic is not exactly against the project; however, they are uneasy about what will be revealed to the Galaxy. Naturally, there is the Geth angle, which they fear could draw sympathy for the Empire at a time where negotiations are in many respects ongoing and regional battles are heating up. They also haven't quite figured out how this will affect your security going forward. The movements of an Admiral need to be highly guarded, and a young wife and child of an Admiral can be viewed as vulnerable. I believe they are equally concerned about both your safety and their image. I cannot fault them for this."

"What do they _want_ from you?" Ciena continued.

"They want the opportunity to pre-screen the episodes and offer input as to the content."

Thane's face turned red, only not from embarrassment. "You told them no, right?"

"Of course, of course. They were quite disappointed, but once they realized I was not to be swayed, they let it go. I did confirm to them that it is highly likely Geth will be seen in a very honest light, which will make him likeable and the public will sympathize with him and his men. I also explained that it would almost certainly work _against_ the Empire, as the thing that makes him so remarkable is how terrible the Empire was, and he was willing to stay to protect his men and, in many cases, prevent atrocities wherever possible. This is the story told by every single one of his men I interviewed. And I have to admit, Geth's candid moments are quite endearing."

Ciena looked at Thane and shrugged, "Maybe Geth will get all of the attention and they'll forget we exist. Four weeks, four specials, and then it's over." She smiled and Thane nodded. Needmo shifted in his chair and looked at Ard who looked back at him. This did not go unnoticed. "Oh no. What is it?" Ciena asked.

Needmo cleared his throat. "Well, the response being what it is, and with the incredible volume of footage we obtained…"

"Oh, no, don't say it, Mr. Needmo," Thane pleaded. Ciena put her hand on his.

"They've extended the special," Ciena guessed, looking for confirmation from one of the nervous beings sitting at the table with them.

"Yes. They've ordered twelve one-hour spots. You and Geth will have five episodes, and the Rees two episodes. The topics will cycle. The first episode will be you and Thane, the second Geth and his 'boys', third Ciena's parents, and it will start over again. When the Ree's episodes end, it will simply alternate between you and Geth," Needmo clarified. "Your mother asked that I include the truth about her arrest and incarceration. I have spent so many years keeping this private, I wasn't prepared for this. It is possible we could add this content and include it in the rotation, making it fifteen episodes. I asked your mother to spend some time considering the pros and cons, and promised her I would do the same. I worry for her, though your mother assures me only good can come from this now."

Ciena saw the genuine conflict in Mr. Needmo's expression. "Mr. Needmo, I want to agree with you and to protect Mumma." Ciena paused, then added, "But it is Mumma's story - her life. At that time, it was Mumma's bravery and courage - her ingenuity - that resulted in such an amazing reformation that saved many lives. It isn't that she is a hero that matters, it is the example that one person in the most dire of circumstances can do miraculous things. More than anything else, it is about _hope_. The only reason I am here today is because of one person's hope," Ciena said, looking at Thane and taking his hand. "I know the precise moment I lost hope, and I was racing towards my death from that very second until I woke up in binders in a New Republic medical facility. Without examples like Mumma and Thane, the Galaxy will be lost regardless of who controls the most land and space."

Ard cleared his throat and said, "Thank you, Ciena. I have been trying to express myself to Perre about this, and doing a poor job of it." Mr. Needmo smiled and shook his head. "Perre, Ciena is right."

As if Thane had missed the previous two minutes of conversation, he blurted out, "Well, that's still only five about us, right Ciena?" This was an uncharacteristic angle for the so-called "cynic" to take.

Ciena looked at Thane and shrugged. "That's true. And at least I'm not big and fat when the videos were made," she smiled.

"Well…actually…" Needmo winced as he began to unwrap the rest of the good news. "I am hoping that once the newness of all of this blows over, maybe you'll allow me to do a follow up piece? Sort of a, 'This is where they are now,' special. I know the attention left you a little off kilter today."

"Don't blame Mr. Needmo, me or anyone at the network for that," a somewhat curmudgeonly Ard piped in. "You can thank your good friends who thought it would be hilarious to have all of those screaming teenagers there to, how did the one put it? He said, 'Show them what they've been missing!'"

"Wedge! I am going to beat his-"

"Wedge? What about Leia!?" Ciena cried. There was a brief period of silence. Ciena's expression softened slightly. "Leia wouldn't do anything she thought would be upsetting to us," Ciena said, letting out a deep sigh. "She wouldn't, which means both she and Wedge must have believed we'd find it humorous. I guess… well, I guess it was kind of funny." Thane looked startled and stared at Ciena. " _Thaaaaaaane, we looooooooove yoooou! Ooooo oooo Thaaaaaaane, marry my mother!"_

"You saw that?" Thane said, a smile and red blotches breaking out on his face and neck. Ciena laughed and nodded. "Well, you did say I was handsome in my uniform," Thane said as he jutted out his chin and tried to affect a cocky air. Ciena knuckled his forearm.

"Thane, sincerely. It wasn't meant to embarrass you. I got the distinct impression they believed you'd be entertained by it. It's not worth a ruckus," Needmo insisted.

"Well, what is done is done," Ciena said, trying to ignore Thane's pretend preening at his reflection in the window. She gathered herself and the more serious tone returned. "Mr. Needmo, I would like to see a couple of episodes before I make any decisions about future filming. Is there any way Thane and I could see whatever is ready to broadcast? We would sign a non-disclosure agreement, of course."

Mr. Needmo didn't offer his consent right away. He went to the Holophone and made a call. A few minutes later, he returned. "The first four have been edited and are in the can. A network runner will be here within the hour with those. Please, I ask you to watch these alone and not to share with anyone that you have viewed them. The courier will return to pick them up tomorrow at noon. Agreed?"

Ciena and Thane both nodded simultaneously.

Needmo stood, along with Ard. "I am sorry, to you both," he said, with some sadness in his tone and expression. "I thought you'd be… less unhappy. I feel silly saying it now. I'm learning along with you. I can simply ask for your patience and tell you my every intention was to make you-"

"Proud! He thought you would be proud! All Perre could talk about was how much he wanted to capture true love and give the Galaxy hope - like you just went on about, Ciena. He - _we_ \- have worked so hard to do exactly what you just said. So maybe you have some fans now, and some young girls made signs and have a crush on Thane. For the record, there are a _lot_ of guys who have crushes on Ciena, too!" Thane startled and grimaced at that revelation. Ard continued, "After all of this kriffen destruction how can any of us complain? For the first time in years I wasn't filming the destruction and chaos - the death. We have a chance to tell people it's okay to move forward now. I've worked with a lot of reporters, and I have never once seen one who cares more about the people he is representing than Perre. So when you're watching your videos, maybe you could remember this. I mean, if it's possible to with your becoming famous and all," Ard turned and walked out of the room, down the hall, and out of the apartment. Had the sliding door been slammable, Thane was pretty sure he'd have slammed it right into the next apartment.

Ciena and Thane stared at their feet and finally glanced up at each other. Both were as red as Jelujoobs. Ciena spoke first, "Um…Mr. Needmo, I am so sorry if it seemed as though we weren't grateful for-"

"Ciena, Thane – it's alright. Ard is a little passionate. He's artistic, and many of those types are very…well, excitable. It's the root of their talent, so you learn to give them a little latitude. Rest assured, he was speaking what he feels and believes, but I did not say those things to him. I do understand this is a shock to you. Still, you have to know I would never intentionally represent you or your family in a bad light as you are very good people. That would require taking creative license with the facts. I would never do this."

Ciena walked around the table and hugged Mr. Needmo. "I'm sorry. I have to be completely honest and say I have felt some remorse for the _reason_ I asked you if you'd like to interview us. I know I asked if it would help Thane get the job, and I've been embarrassed for it since that day. It was less than honorable, and it has made me question myself. You have been nothing but honorable and I am so grateful to you for everything you've done for my family, Mr. Needmo," Ciena told him. "It did cross my mind that losing our anonymity might be the Force's way of teaching me a lesson. I need to remember that when things get a little haywire."

"I think we've told a great story here that will resonate with billions of beings across the Galaxy. I feel very…well, I really am proud of the work. I hope you will be, too." Mr. Needmo shook Thane's hand, Ciena gave Mr. Needmo one last hug, and he left the apartment. Thane and Ciena felt like the smallest, most ungrateful people on the planet.

* * *

Almost immediately, there was a buzz at the door. Thane could see two military representatives on the security display. He opened the door, after which they promptly saluted. "Admiral Kyrell. We have a message from CWCC," the male soldier announced. Thane took the datapad from the junior officer's outstretched hand. With another quick salute, the man and woman turned in perfect synchronicity and walked away to the lift.

Ciena was standing in the hall looking anxious and impatient. Thane laid his hand on the screen and waited. After moving through two additional layers of security, the message for Admiral Thayne Kyrell appeared. Thane began to read, and as he did he nodded and began rubbing his chin.

"Well?" Ciena asked. "Where? When?"

"48 hours. My shuttle will leave to take me to my base of operations aboard The New Republic Starhawk…. _Rebel Victory_." Thane looked up at Ciena, eyes wide and awestruck. He looked back down at the screen. " _Rebel Victory._ They made a new ship and named her _Rebel Victory_. They are giving it to _me_." Thane stood there staring at the screen, lost in his surprise until he felt a warm trickle on his cheek. He was almost whispering when he said, "All of those men and women that died. They risked everything for a cause the Galaxy said was hopeless. So many times it was siblings, gone after a few seconds of far superior firepower. We were called terrorists. _Terrorists._ Yet still so many believed and saw something bigger. They kept coming, until one day there were so many of us we realized we might have a chance. We dreamed – we all dreamed – we'd simply survive to see a sunset or sunrise after each battle. And so many of us didn't. I…"' Thane wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "And almost the entire time, I didn't… I didn't believe like they did. They believed and they died." Thane shook his head. "I don't know if I deserve this."

Ciena felt her throat tighten and heard a sob break through the dam she had constructed with her hand pressed tightly over her mouth. She wanted to smile, to encourage Thane to be proud, and be supportive. But all she could do was cry. She shook her head rapidly and held her other hand up, palm out, to stop Thane from approaching her. Then she left the room.

Thane stared at Ciena walking away. _I don't deserve it, but I will damn sure give everything I have to earn it._ Only after letting his thoughts sink in did Thane look further and learn that he was heading a roving battle group to support the existing New Republic Fleets. Technically, he imagined his group could be called the "Sixth Fleet".

Thane had a stark revelation. A roving battle group supporting all existing fleets meant he would be positioned strategically throughout the Galaxy, never knowing where he might be from one month to the next, let alone one week to the next. This was _not_ the news Ciena would want to hear.

 _Ciena!_ Thane hurried from the living area into the bedroom to find the door to the refresher was closed. He sat on the bed and waited. After five minutes, he leaned back and stared at the ceiling. He imagined the first day on the _Rebel Victory_ and the first jolt of excitement welled up inside. Then, just as quickly, came the apprehension of Ciena being so far away…and their baby.

Finally, the door to the refresher slid open and Ciena emerged. Thane sat up and saw she had, indeed, been crying. Before he could speak she said, "I am so sorry. I didn't expect to react this way."

Thane held out his arm for her to come sit beside him, which she did. "No, Ciena. I am sorry. I am sorry for everything that's happened to bring you sadness and heartache. I'm sorry there needs to be a defense force," Thane said quietly. "Most of all, I'm sorry I have to spend even one night away from you. It will be…very…difficult." He had his head bowed as he took one of her hands in both of his and mindlessly drew circles and patterns in her palm.

"I think I want to go home to Jelucan," Ciena said.

Thane looked up and saw this was not a revelation for her. She sounded and looked resigned to the idea. Thane nodded silently.

Ciena continued, "Neither of us want to live on Coruscant, at least not yet. The only option here is setting up a permanent residence within the safe zone, and I feel like every day we spend here without violence is another day we skirted the edge of disaster."

That comment was a revelation to Thane. He had no idea Ciena felt that way, but now that she said it he had to agree. "I think you're right. What about your job?"

"I'll have to talk to Leia tomorrow. She's already left Coruscant. She spends as little time here as possible right now. I'll understand if my working remotely will be asking too much. Most of what I do could easily be done from anywhere, but there are some important face-to-face interactions as well." Ciena leaned into Thane and put her head against his arm. He reached around and pulled her into his chest. She could hear his heart beating, and she had her first pang of loneliness realizing she wouldn't be able to do this in two days.

"Thane," Ciena said.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"You do deserve it. Everyone who has ever known you understands this," she stated.

"I'm probably the youngest Admiral in the history of the Galaxy. They must be crazy. I'll have to prove myself, and I understand why. If I were presented with an Admiral not yet thirty – heck, forty – I would meet him with a raised eyebrow."

Ciena chuckled, "Yes, you would."

"Hey! You're supposed to say wifey things and build my confidence and stuff," Thane exclaimed with mock incredulity.

Ciena put her arms around him, and then they lay back on the bed next to each other staring at the ceiling. It was quiet for a minute.

 _He's right. I need to support him,_ Ciena thought. In a quiet voice, she said, "Thaaaaaaaaaaaane! I looooooooove y-"

Before she could finish, Thane popped up and knelt over Ciena, holding her down while he poked at her horribly ticklish sides. "Say it again! Say it again! Go ahead!"

"Noooooo! Stop Thaaaaaaaane! I'm….gonna-" Ciena was laughing so hard she couldn't finish the sentence, but Thane got the gist. It only made him intensify the attack. "Pleeeeease! I'm serious!"

The door buzzed and they both froze. Thane climbed off the bed and held his hand out for her. "I'll make the popcorn. You get the drinks."


	37. Hope & Naughty Eevou

**Marida's Home  
** **Lothal**

"It's me!" Grhan called before entering the basement, which had become the temporary command post for the Jedi team, Leffer family, and Marida.

Kendy met Grhan at the bottom of the stairs with the Ysalamari. Luke observed the interaction with amusement, thankful for a brief moment of levity. Grhan recoiled as Kendy put the tree with the poor creature in Grhan's face. Luke was certain Grhan scolded her for being cruel to the poor Ysalamiri. He heard Kendy repeat her previous defense, "I didn't kill it!"

"Kendy!" Luke called out. She turned around and looked at Luke with a small grin on her face.

"Yes, Master Skywalker?" she asked sweetly - which was, of course, her way of dismissing Grhan. Grhan maneuvered around the tree with a horrified look on his face, and approached the table where Luke stood.

"Why don't you take the poor Ysalamiri outside and bury them?" Luke suggested.

"You don't want me to do that," she replied.

"I don't?" Luke asked, now realizing Kendy was up to something that would probably be evidence of her genius in the end.

"No, sir, you don't. Unless you want to kill two more Ysalamiri in cold blood?" she suggested.

Luke looked at Grhan, who held up his hands, palms forward, and argued, "Don't look at me! I didn't kill them. I've been in the Gazer." Luke shook his head. "I still need to be briefed on what happened with the HoloVid," Grhan stated.

"You and that one," Luke said, pointing to Corran. "Kendy, how about putting those poor creatures in the corner - the one way over there on the far side of the basement. After that, come brief Grhan and...," Luke pointed at Corran, "...on what they need to know. Find out what they need to report as well," Luke stated with a tone that implied it was more an order than a suggestion. Kendy shrugged and did as Luke asked. Luke was intentionally avoiding the use of Corran's name until they were certain it was safe.

Corran returned from his flight before Grhan came inside, which gave Luke hope. Grhan's delay meant he might have found something helpful. Corran went straight to deconstructing the HoloVid in case it was rigged to transmit information without them being aware. He was intent on doing this before he spoke or anyone spoke about him being there.

Corran took the device and all of its components outside, then returned a few minutes later and announced, "We're clear. I'm here now."

Kendy met with Corran and Grhan, sharing with them the details of the disturbing HoloVid, including the horrific image of Mrs. Leffer. Grhan's face grew so red Kendy placed her hand on his arm and subtly shook her head. She gazed over at Hinson and Andrew sitting against the wall, visibly shaken and talking. Grhan nodded and looked regretful for allowing his temper to rise. Kendy continued, and then Corran and Grhan made their reports.

"It worked," Grhan announced. "The Shuttle was definitely a target. The source was from a weapon somewhere in these coordinates." Grhan handed a data card to Luke.

After plotting the information from the card, Luke became hopeful. "This could work." He showed it to Kendy who slowly nodded. "Using the coordinates provided by Grhan, along with the Transport pick up location and the time it took for the Transport to make it here - assuming it wasn't already on its way before the call - we can pin down the likely position of Nash's vessel." Kendy took the datapad from Luke to make the calculations.

"Hinson, Andrew – are you up for this or do you need a few minutes?" The two men had been deep in conversation across the basement. They sat against the wall talking, sometimes looking grief stricken, and others appearing amazed by something. The strangeness of it didn't escape Luke's notice.

"We're up for it, Master Skywalker," Andrew said, as both men stood and walked over to the table.

With the key players present, Luke began, "Alright, this is a crude representation of the layout. Here we have the two shuttles, the house, the outbuildings, and the two homes closest to here. Over here," Luke pointed to a spot on the other side of the small table, "this is where the pick up location will be. It's roughly 3 kilometers from here in the middle of nothing. There are no natural or manmade structures allowing for covert activity. Whoever is there will be in clear view of the Transport." Luke stood back from the table. "What do you think, Kendy?"

This is when people typically became familiar with Kendy's brilliance. They didn't label her an "expert" in ground and air operations for nothing. "The problem we have is that Nash likely has this property under surveillance somehow." Everyone nodded and seemed to be deep in thought as they considered the scene. She continued, "Luke was right. Nash does not know we have Corran here with us and I am willing to gamble he still doesn't know about the X-Wing on the Gazer. If he did, he'd have destroyed the Shuttle. The question is, how do we use this to our advantage without Nash discovering it in the process?"

Kendy stepped closer to the table. "Hinson, do you know anyone on Lothal who is a good enough pilot to fly the Gazer _and_ would be willing to help?"

Hinson thought about this. "Maybe," he replied cautiously, then seemed to become excited about an idea. "Yes, I think I do! It's an old friend of my mom's. I mean, he's an old friend and he is an older man. He always checked in on us and brought mom and me food and small gifts. He was a pilot in the Clone Wars. Evidently he was a very good pilot." Luke observed Andrew's immediate reaction to Hinson's mention of the man who brought his wife and son food and gifts. He _really_ did not like it, but the expression was so fleeting he doubted anyone else noticed.

"The pick up is here," Kendy pointed. "When Hinson and Andrew leave the house to go to the pick up zone, everyone except Corran accompanies them. We make our movements obvious, giving whoever might be watching the house a clear view of all of us leaving. The surveillance will hopefully follow us." She waited for questions. There were none.

"Meanwhile, Corran discreetly leaves the property to meet up with the pilot, and the two of them board the Gazer and get it airborne as quickly as possible. This allows Corran to deploy the X-Wing from the Gazer in space, and then cover the pilot's return with Star Gazer to pick us up. If we double time it, we'll have returned from the pick up shortly after Gazer returns.

You might wonder why we have to come back to this area instead of setting up a rendezvous point somewhere else?" Several heads nodded around the table, but didn't speak. "The answer is simple. The moment we deviate from a direct path back here, this will signal to Nash that we are up to something that requires his immediate attention. I know Nash - well, as much as anyone still does. He _wants_ to trust his old friends, and he still has a set of rigid standards regarding women." This evoked looks of scorn and disbelief from Hinson and Andrew.

Luke interjected, "Kendy is right. I do not think Nash ordered or knew of the abuse to Mrs. Leffer until afterwards." Luke looked at Andrew and Hinson. "I know it may upset you to hear me say that. I am not minimizing the horrific things Nash has done." Luke was now looking directly at Hinson, "I may be wrong, I just need you to know that Kendy and I have not discussed our reaction when seeing your mother before now, and it seems hers was similar to mine. We've both spent a great deal of time with Nash at different points in his life, and he is highly offended by the idea of anyone harming a female - especially a mother," Luke explained.

Hinson and Andrew seemed to be considering Luke's explanation. Luke nodded at Kendy, indicating for her to continue.

"Okay. I believe Nash will hesitate before doing anything drastic as long as I am here, but only for a moment if he realizes what we are up to. For this reason, the pilot will not land until he has a visual of us approaching on foot. The key at this point is that everything and everyone keeps in motion. If Nash has weapons trained on this area from Space, his likelihood of hitting a moving target is much less likely than hitting a stationary one." Kendy pointed to a more obscure location East of the house. We have to board the Gazer here, and immediately get her back up in the air where she isn't a sitting target. If we can do that, with Corran in the X-Wing, we will then find Hinson, Andrew and Mrs. Leffer."

"What happens once you know where Nash's ship is?" Hinson asked.

"We disable it," Luke stated. "As for you and your father, you will exploit or create an opportunity to escape. Between the two of you, you will find one if you stay calm. One possibility is you and you father will find a way to get your mother and get to a smaller craft, in which case we will cover your escape. The second possibility is we infiltrate the vessel and rescue you." Hinson and Andrew's eyes grew a little wide at the options. Luke gave them an understanding smile, then offered them his special version of encouragement. "Trust me, if I had the time I could tell you a dozen stories where this is precisely how it's happened in my own experiences. It is not as impossible as it sounds - even with Darth Vader and the Emperor standing in your way. Also, there will come a time when we have the Gazer and possibly two X-Wings in the air. It is also possible reinforcements will have arrived by that time as well."

"What reinforcements?" Andrew asked.

"I was able to get word to Leia. She is going to do what she can to convince Mon Mothma of the threat. She is also going to try and track down Han," Corran informed the group. "The problem is that they don't exactly know where to send the help."

"Things are happening so fast," Hinson said to his father, who gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"It's better when they do, son. It leaves less time for doubt, second-guessing and hesitation. Going with a gut instinct is always smarter, especially when you have a room full of Jedi in your corner." Hinson looked at Luke and Luke put his hand on Hinson's other shoulder.

"It's alright to be nervous, Hinson. Just keep reminding yourself that we have the element of surprise on our side, and that's the least of it. You and your father are capable of doing amazing things. Just stay calm and focused on your objective and your father will be there with you."

Kendy brought them back to business. "Okay, I'll have assignment details for everyone in fifteen minutes," Kendy said. "We'll have to leave in one hour and fifteen minutes to make it to the pick up location on time."

Luke looked at Hinson. "Do you know how we can reach your friend?"

"I think so. Is there a way to send out a coded message from the Star Gazer?" Hinson asked.

Kendy looked up from her work and smiled. "Are you kidding? You're talking about the Gazer! Honey, show this guy what our girl can do," she said to Grhan. Even Hinson was amused by Kendy's bossiness.

Grhan looked at Luke who now held up his hands, palms out, and said, "She's the boss." Hinson and Grhan hurried up the stairs and out of the room. Andrew stayed behind.

As everyone set about preparing themselves for the mission, Andrew approached Luke. "Master Skywalker, may I speak with you for a moment?"

"Of course," Luke said. The two men stepped over to a private corner.

"I… I need to ask a favor of you," Andrew stated. "You've done – you _are doing_ so much already."

"It's fine, Andrew. What can I do for you?" Luke said with clear sincerity.

"I need to ask you to help Hinson. If…if something happens to me, I just want to know that Hinson will be safe. His abilities make him a target. If he is with you – with the Jedi – I know he will be alright."

Luke nodded. "Hinson is very special. I'd be honored to have him join us and not simply because he is Force sensitive. I've only spent a small amount of time with Hinson; however, I am very optimistic he will be successful in his Jedi training."

"Let's hope the jogan fruit falls far from the tree in Hinson's case," Andrew commented. He saw Luke's confused expression. "Master Skywalker, I was in training to be a Jedi at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant when I was a boy. I did not do so well," Andrew said, feeling shame about this for what he believed might be the first and only time.

Luke's expression was one of shock and eagerness. Andrew was surprised at Luke's reaction. "You were there – actually at the Temple, with Master Yoda and Obi-Wan?" Luke asked.

"Yes, Master Yoda taught the younglings, which I was. He was very wise. I think he knew from very early on that I was probably not going to do well with the Code," Andrew said with a wry smile.

Luke put his hands on Andrew's arms. "You were there, with the Masters – the Jedi Council – during the Old Republic!" Luke announced as if this were the most incredible thing he had ever learned. "I can't tell you how long I've waited to-" Luke realized he was a little too loud and excited. He took a breath and collected himself. "I'm sorry, Andrew. I just… this just… I'm just so relieved you told me. I'd hoped for so long I would find someone who could answer my questions, or at least share with me what it was like," Luke told him.

Andrew recognized the pain and longing in Luke, as Andrew had felt it himself for so many years being locked away in prison. The not knowing is a torture in and of itself. For Luke, his family was the thousands of Jedi who were murdered, which lincluded one of his parents. Hinson told Andrew Luke's mother died in childbirth and his father died in the purge. Andrew did not realize until that moment that he was the only living link Luke had found to the past since he lost Obi-Wan and Yoda.

"I would be happy to share with you the memories I have of that time, although I was very young. If I survive this day, we can talk more about it?" Andrew offered. Luke smiled in wonder.

"I would be very grateful for this," Luke said. "But, that is not why you will survive." Andrew looked down and shook his head.

"You have to understand, Master Skywalker. I won't allow anything to harm my son and my wife. I will do whatever I can to get them off that vessel. I see very few scenarios that allow for this without my staying behind to stave off a pursuit."

"Andrew – leave that up to us. We _will_ help you get off of that ship," Luke reassured him. "All three of you."

"Is this a Force vision or just wishful thinking, Master Skywalker?" Andrew asked with a doubtful grin.

"It is _hope_ , Andrew. Hope defeated an evil Empire. Hope reunited me with my sister. Hope brought you home to your family," Luke said.

"I'm pretty sure it was Nash Windrider that brought me home to my family, Master Skywalker," Andrew chuckled.

"Point," Luke said with a grimace.

"Nonetheless, I have to admit that if Luke Skywalker says he is going to help me and my family survive…" Andrew paused and took a deep breath, "…it does, indeed, give me some hope." Andrew looked away again, fighting back tears.

* * *

 **Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage  
Just Outside Highly Restricted Travel Zone  
** **New Republic Space  
**

Nash entered his main living space to find the HoloVid screen was on with the sound muted. There were six views. One was Mrs. Leffer's quarters and she was sleeping – or possibly sedated. Nash had not received any updates in the past hour, which meant things were relatively calm with her. Something about seeing her there left him feeling unsettled.

He sat in his gaudy, but comfortable chair. Hinson and Andrew would be picked up any moment. He was awaiting word of the transport landing, which he anticipated coming within an hour or so.

The other five boxes displayed various news feeds. One was covering Thane's swearing in as an Admiral. Nash laughed out loud. "Desperate, are we?" he asked the dignitaries sitting in the background. Anogen had sent word of the pending promotion, but Nash could hardly believe it. First, because it was Thane. Second, because of Thane's age. Finally, because it solved Nash's most pressing problem: How to get Thane away from Ciena and into Nash's web.

The camera panned to Princess Leia. Nash experienced a pronounced ache in his chest. He was repulsed by the weakness that allowed the reaction. Still, he forgave himself for the episodic twinges of emotion for a small number of reasons: Reminders of Alderaan, memories of Ciena, and thoughts of a much smaller and just as beautiful little girl on Jelucan.

The footage shifted from Leia to dozens of women at a concert of some sort, holding up signs, jumping up and down and apparently screaming. _Max Rebo - I don't get it,_ Nash thought. Just as he was looking away, a close up caught his eye. _What in the Galaxy?_ Nash was staring at tacky signs that had Thane's name on them in hearts. One read, " _Thane, Marry My Mom!_ " Nash stood staring as the camera view changed to Thane and Ciena walking through a parking area. The footage had a paparazzi feel to it. By the time Nash reached the remote, the coverage had shifted.

Nash sat in his chair behind the desk and surveyed the rest of the views. He then pulled out his datapad and slid in a data card. In the next phase of Nash's elaborate plan, Admiral Kyrell needed to be posted where an encounter with the Mirage (and hopefully the repaired Obsidian) could occur. This was vital to moving forward. The future was like a line of dominos. If they fail to fall in the intended direction, he'd need to line up alternate routes to get them back on course. This would take time, and with the Convening in a matter of days, he didn't have much flexibility.

 _I have a visitor._ Before she could press the chime, Nash activated the door and it slid open. "Hello Eevou. How are you this fine evening?" She moved through the room, pretending to fiddle with various objects on the small tables. She approached the desk, where Nash was busy reading an article on his datapad. He stopped reading, sighed aloud, and looked up. Eevou stood with the Captain's hat on her head and a nefarious grin. "Ah, I see. You've given the Captain something to smile about, have you?"

"I've given him a _lot_ to smile about. Actually, I must admit, I'm fascinated with his… _stamina_ ," she said with authentic wonder in her voice. "It isn't often I am left wondering if I can handle a man. In fact, I've never wondered about this. But _hours_ and _hours_ of the most amazing-"

Nash put his hands on his ears. "Eevou, please, spare me the details. He is my Captain. Allow me to maintain an image of him clothed and on the Bridge – _wearing his hat_."

"I think there is another problem here," Eevou stated. She slowly made her way around the desk and Nash turned his chair to face her. "I think you need to release some of your pent up energy. I could…" she walked her fingers up his arm rest, "…help you with this."

Eevou straddled Nash in his oversized chair and tossed the hat across the room onto a chair. _Here we go again,_ Nash thought. _I really don't have time for the games today._ Nash deduced his recent pang of sadness from seeing Princess Leia and Ciena might have diminished his resolve. He didn't immediately reject Eevou, which was usually the way they played this game.

"I told you your libido was trouble," Nash said. He fiddled with her dangling earring. Nash stopped and stared at her. "You are quite beautiful, Eevou. I wonder. How would you take it if, say, we slept together and then I had relations with someone else? Would we just be sex, or would you find yourself becoming attached? You do become quite possessive of the men you bed."

Eevou shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe _you_ might become attached. Stranger things have happened." She was now kissing his neck and nibbling on his ear.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Eevou jumped. She practically bounced across the room to a bureau and opened the top drawer. She removed something dark, and with her back to Nash she seemed to be placing something on her head. She had taken the remote from Nash's desk and dimmed the lights. When she turned, Nash's heart leapt. For the briefest moment he could have been looking at Ciena - at least by the hair and her figure.

Eevou returned to Nash behind the desk. She took his hand and he stood, allowing her to lead him through the door to his bedroom where it was much darker. In the dim light Nash could barely make out Eevou's features, but he could clearly see the hair and the outline of her figure. Until this moment, Nash still planned to reject Eevou's advances. Nothing good could come of doing anything other than this. But seeing that silhouette was intriguing. He reached out to touch the hair. It was real, soft, and exactly like a Ciena's. He closed his eyes and recalled the intoxicating affect it had on him to touch and smell Ciena's hair when she was in a coma. Nash twirled a lock of hair between his fingers. He stood back and paused.

Nash reached for Eevou's hips and lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around Nash and their mouths came together. Nash backed Eevou up against the wall and held her in place with the weight of his body, his palms splayed against the wall as the heat between them erupted. He carried her across the room and tossed her lightly on the bed.

In seconds they were undressed. Nash had one final chance to douse this mistake before he made it. He might have, had Eevou not surprised him by turning over so he could not see her face. Nash put his palm on the middle of her back, and then looked at the hair, twisting his fingers in the curls.

" _This is a mistake,"_ he said aloud, angry at Eevou for cheating at their game – angrier with himself for allowing her to win. The sheer pleasure of the fantasy overwhelmed him. Nash succumbed to the temptation to loosen his grip on reality in order to experience an imitation of his greatest dream. It was incredible during the act, even when Eevou playfully slapped him for using her real name.

Afterwards, they lay across Nash's bed, Eevou still in her "Ciena" disguise. She rested with her back to him. For the first time, Nash considered how he would really make love to Ciena. He had hardly allowed himself to entertain such thoughts in the past. Sure, he imagined kissing her and holding her. But, anything further seemed vulgar and would betray his honorable intentions toward her. Given the chance, he would protect her honor and respect her culture in all things.

Nash stared up in the darkness wondering if Eevou had actually shown him a kindness. Maybe she knew he needed to cross the line? Was this her way of pulling him out of the vicious grip of unfulfilled desire? Maybe now he could finally close the door on what he would never have?

Nash realized he was holding his breath. He waited for the flood of loneliness to wash over him after that last thought. It didn't come. The anguish that was inextricably linked to the idea of what might never be was missing. In the cover of darkness, where Nash could hide his shocked expression, he allowed himself to consider something he'd have called ludicrous and impossible only an hour before. Was Eevou the catalyst for the single greatest epiphany of his life?

Nash reached over to Eevou's shoulder and gently pulled her toward him. She was lying on her back, and reached up with one hand to gently run her fingers through Nash's hair. "Whatever this is, it isn't going to happen again," he said. She didn't offer a reply, but Nash could sense, if not see, her sardonic smile.

Nash made his way down to Eevou's feet, and then slowly moved his way up her body, stopping every few centimeters for his lips and hands to linger. By the time he had reached her lips, Eevou couldn't steady her breathing and was desperate for him. Now Nash could return the mocking smile, and he willingly gave in.

Moments later, Eevou placed her hands on Nash's face and captured his gaze. Where there had been darkness in the seconds before, her eyes shone brightly and were like two beautiful stars in an otherwise black sky. Nash began to swim in what appeared to be globes of stormy blue-grey skies with golden yellow sparks.

Nash lost track of time, his only awareness being the physical connection causing euphoric sensations that spread throughout his entire body.

* * *

 _ **2 hours later:**_

Nash awoke alone to the sound of the door chime. A robe had been left neatly folded on the bedside table. Nash pressed both hands on his face and tried to rub the sleep away. He stood, donned the robe, and threw some water on his hair.

After sitting behind his desk, he pressed the door control and it opened. Remy stood there with his hat under his arm, looking every part the imposing, impressive figure he truly was. Nash felt a small pang of guilt, though it was so fleeting there wasn't time for it to make its way to his expression.

"Ah – hello Captain!" Nash said, motioning for him to come in and sit down.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, sir. I hope I didn't interrupt your sanisteam? I commed, but there was no response." Nash waved his hand in the air to indicate it was fine. "Well, sir, the Transport is landing any minute. I thought you'd want to see it for yourself?"

Nash sat up and quickly retrieved the remote control that Eevou had so craftily swiped during her set up. The HoloScreen displayed the same six views from earlier. Nash handed the controller to Remy so he could enter the correct feed. A few seconds later, the view through the transparisteel cockpit windows filled the screen, then Remy adjusted the view to add smaller windows for several of the Troopers' helmet cams.

Through the cockpit view, Nash could see two figures standing beside one another. They wore contraptions on their backs. "Good!" Nash stated out loud. "The Ysalamiri are such helpful little pets."

Much further in the distance was a group of people observing the action at the Transport. Nash immediately deduced it was Skywalker and the rest of their patched together group of… "R _ebel scum!"_ Nash snorted quietly and returned his focus to the Troopers' apprehension of the two men. They followed orders to the letter – both the Leffers and his Troopers. No one was manhandled and no one resisted. It was a peaceful transaction. Nash smiled and looked at Remy.

"Notify the others to begin their runs through restricted space. It's time my old friend joined me for some fun in space." Nash knew Remy wouldn't understand the last bit about a "friend" - at least not yet. The time would come soon enough. Nash appreciated that Remy would never ask for clarification regarding anything outside of his orders.

Remy stood and saluted Nash. "Remy, we're in private. Let's skip the whole salute and 'sir' thing when we're not in public. We're friends, remember?" Nash was sincere and Remy knew it.

"Have a few ales next time I stop by and you've got a deal, _sir_ ," Remy said, smiling, then turned to leave.

"It's a deal," Nash chuckled. He picked up the controller and changed the main feed to a news channel, and as if the stars were aligned in his favor, within a matter of seconds he saw Thane. "See you soon, my friend," he said quietly. Evidently, not quietly enough. Remy glanced back and caught the video on the HoloScreen. He paused, and Nash noted an almost undetectable look of confusion cross Remy's face - _almost_ being the operative word. But the Captain continued without a word and the door slid shut behind him.

Nash turned back to the HoloScreen, but the news story had changed. Nash smiled and said aloud, "See you soon, Admiral Kyrell. _"_


	38. We're On Our Own & Bombs Away!

**Yavin 4**  
 **New Republic Senate**

"Mon, we're talking about Nash Windrider here. He's not just a crazy guy in his TIE fighter anymore. He's amassed major resources and poses a threat to the New Republic!" Leia exclaimed.

"I understand who he is, Leia," Mon Mothma said. "What I still don't know is where he is, who he is with, and what he is doing. Without that information, how can I possibly bring this to the committee and ask for resources? You know how this works. I shouldn't have to explain it to you," Mon argued.

Leia sighed loudly. "This poor woman. What chance does she have if we don't help?" She shook her head and turned to leave Mon Mothma's office.

"Leia, I told you I will try, and I will. But you have to get me answers before the committee meets in an hour. Get me something – _anything_."

Leia nodded as she left. Frustrated, she walked the short distance to her apartment. The HoloVid was signaling an incoming call as she entered.

 **The Solo Apartment  
Yavin 4**

"Han! Thank the Force!" Leia exclaimed.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Han asked with concern.

"Long story short, Corran called. They need help. Nash Windrider has kidnapped Hinson's mother. Now Hinson and his father, Andrew, are being transported to Nash's ship. Nash claims he will let one of the men go with the mother, but it will depend on who Nash wants to keep after learning more about their Force abilities." Leia stared at Han's image floating in front of her waiting eagerly for his reply.

"Whoa, honey, slow down. I heard Corran and Nash, but who and what?" Han asked. "Hold on honey. Chewie! Are you trying to get us killed? The whole panel just crashed!" From somewhere in the distance, a frustrated Wookie could be heard biting back at Han. "Okay, Leia. I'm back. Now tell me again?"

"Okay, Corran is with Luke and the Jedi team on Lothal. Hinson is the new Jedi recruit I was telling you about – the one Luke says is-"

"Got it," Han interjected.

"Okay, Andrew is Hinson's father. The Empire imprisoned him until a couple days ago. Nash wants Hinson – at least I think he does. Maybe Andrew? To get to them, Nash kidnapped Hinson's mother."

"Windrider wants to trade Hinson's mother for Hinson?" Han leaned back and put his hands over his face, shaking his head in frustration.

"Yes. That's the gist of it. Only, Andrew, Hinson's father is also Force sensitive. Nash is taking them both and will pick which one he wants to keep. He says he will let the other leave with Hinson's mother."

"And they actually _believe_ this?" Han stared at Leia with that look of astonishment that made Leia cringe.

"I know, I know. But, remember, Nash has that weird thing – Luke called him a 'villain with principles'? You two went back and forth about this at dinner with Lando last year. Remember?"

"Oh yah. Huh. Geez, I hope Luke was right," Han said without a touch of sarcasm.

 _Good, he gets it!_ Leia was less frantic now that Han seemed to be following along. "They are all in danger. Right now, they are trying to get the team airborne on X-Wings and the Star Gazer while Nash is positioned to bomb them from Space. It's so risky, Han. And if they are able to get off the ground, they have to find and rescue the Leffers – Andrew, Hinson and Andra. Andra is the mother."

"Hold on again, honey. Chewie! Knock it off, will ya?!" Leia could hear Chewie giving it right back to Han. "Yah - well we've got bigger problems. Farmboy is in trouble… _again!_ " Leia put her hands on her hips and was opening her mouth when Han interrupted her pending tirade. "Come on, now, Your Worshipfulness. You know what I mean." Han gave her one of his irritatingly adorable, lopsided grins. Leia huffed and relented.

"Han, we have to help. You know Mon Mothma. She's… tied down."

"Don't get me started," Han said, his voice oozing with irritation. Han was not a fan of Mon Mothma's recent efforts to, as he put it, "placate the idiots." Leia had more patience for it. She was raised by diplomats. Still, even Leia had to admit that it seemed Mon was compromising a little too much.

There was a pause while Han rubbed his chin and stared in the direction of his lucky dice. Leia knew this was the moment. She held her breath.

"Okay," Han said, as he sat up and put on his serious face. "What do you need us to do?"

Leia let out a sigh of relief.

 **Unidentified Transport  
Space Over Lothal**

Hinson and Andrew sat silently as the Transport made its way out of Lothal's fiery atmosphere into the stillness of Space. The ride would have been rocky regardless. Having a bunch of Vader worshippers with blasters surrounding them wasn't Hinson's idea of a nice trip.

The frames holding the Ysalamiri were burdensome when sitting. They protected the Ysalamiri from injury, but made strapping in difficult. Hinson's back was starting to ache. He glanced at his father who seemed to be trying to find a better position for himself.

"How long until we get where we are going?" Andrew asked no one in particular. He looked up and down the rows at the Troopers. No one answered. "Look, you scanned us, you know we don't have trackers or listening devices on us. How long?"

One of them responded. "Thirty minutes."

Andrew looked at Hinson and Hinson grimaced as he tried to adjust his harness to allow him more room to move. "Thirty minutes, son. That's not so bad."

"Then a day and a half," the Trooper added.

Hinson looked up at the Trooper he thought was speaking (though it was impossible to be sure), and then he looked at his father in confusion.

"What do you mean, 'then a day and a half'?" Andrew asked.

"We are taking you to meet Mr. Windrider," the Trooper stated.

"You mean he isn't here? He has my wife somewhere else?" Andrew asked, masking the alarm that was rising inside.

"Dad?" Hinson asked, not quite masking his alarm. Andrew went to place a reassuring hand on Hinson's shoulder, but was instantly reminded of the binders restricting his movement. He used the only option available to him – showing Hinson it was okay with a small smile and a nod. Hinson stared intently at his father, then returned the expression.

Andrew had extensive experience with discomfort from his confinement. He had years of experience sitting and sleeping in uncomfortable places and positions. This allowed him the opportunity to stretch the boundaries of his Force abilities to combat the aches and pains. He made sure Hinson was observing him as he used one of several silent signals they planned earlier that afternoon. Two quick blinks signaled, "Watch me."

Hinson observed his father begin basic breathing patterns that helped ease him into a meditative state. Hinson followed his father's example. Hinson envisioned he was sitting under a waterfall of freezing water. Minutes later, the pain was relenting and a pleasant numbness spread from his neck to his thighs. It wasn't easy to achieve and maintain the illusion without his eyes closed, but given a choice he'd take fiery pain before turning his back on the goons with blasters.

It seemed only minutes later when they were docking with another ship. The Troopers were not rough. In fact they seemed more interested in assisting them than forcing them up from their seats. _Weirder by the minute,_ Andrew thought.

They crossed a walkway leading into another ship, where Andrew and Hinson were lead to a room with two beds, a refresher, and a cooler with bottled water, containers of fruit, cheeses, bread and some sort of meat.

The two Troopers who escorted them observed them for a minute, then one of them pointed to an intercom on the wall. "Use this to communicate any needs you may have. We will update you on our progress every few hours. Mr. Windrider instructed us to make sure you are comfortable."

Hinson stared blankly at the guards. Andrew asked, "As we are confined to this space, did Mr. Windrider indicate whether or not we could remove the creatures to _allow_ us a measure of comfort?"

The Troopers looked at each other, then the one who had been talking said, "He did not, but I will ask him. Is there anything else?" Hinson looked at his father and shrugged.

"No thank you. We…appreciate your help by contacting Mr. Windrider." The Trooper nodded and the two turned and left the room. The heavy door slid to a close behind them, followed by the clacking sound of what was obviously a locking mechanism.

Fifteen minutes later, a Trooper returned. "Mr. Windrider said you may removed the Ysalamiri frames with nutrient packs, but they are to remain within an arms length of each of you at all times. If we observe you do not follow this instruction, you will have to put them back on indefinitely." The Trooper stood and observed them removing the frames as they carefully set them next to the head of their beds. He then nodded, turned and left the room.

Several minutes later, while reclined on their beds, both Andrew and Hinson felt a shimmer. "Hyperspace," Andrew said quietly.

"Dad," Hinson said. When he didn't continue, Andrew turned to look at his son. A few moments later Andrew got the message and nodded in agreement. Not a word had to be exchanged. Hinson communicated the one signal they hoped they wouldn't have to use. " _We are on our own._ "

 **Lothal**

When leaving the house, Corran employed every strategy for covert movement, from Force enhanced speed to using manmade and natural structures to evade detection from orbital spy technology. Corran followed Hinson's map to a café roughly ten minutes from Marida's house by speeder. He was looking for a man in a green cap and beige tunic. As he entered the café, he spotted him without difficulty. Corran sat a table beside the man. "It's hot," he heard the man say to himself.

"When isn't it?" Corran said aloud.

The man stood and sat at Corran's table. "Orin Ivers. You can call me 'Hoot'." The man said, extending his hand to Corran. Corran took it, and noted the man wasn't quite as old as Hinson had implied.

"Corran Horn. Good to meet you Mr. Ivers."

"Hoot," the man said. "Just Hoot."

Corran smiled. "I'll try to remember. We better get moving," Corran said. The man lifted his chin slightly and made a distinct eye movement toward the other side of the room. Corran caught the look and nodded slightly. The man sipped on his caf – at least Corran assumed it was caf. You never knew with pilots, as all pilots understood.

Corran excused himself to visit the refresher, and captured a split second mental image of the room. As he made his brisk trip, he considered what Hoot might have wanted him to see. He recalled a table of men of various ages engaged in friendly conversation with cups of beverages and meals on the table. Beside him was a woman with two young children. _Nothing suspicious there,_ he thought. Then Corran considered the man sitting at a third table wearing tinted eyewear. He had a data pad in front of him. Corran mentally zoomed in on the man, and realized the man had been looking at him over the top of his glasses. When Corran returned from the refresher, the man was at his table speaking to Hoot.

"I've told you a thousand times, Rowdy. I am not selling. Someone could offer me all of Lothal for that property and I'm not selling it," Hoot was saying.

"Who's this, Hoot?" the man – Rowdy – asked. "I know what you're up to."

"Rowdy, this is the son of a very good friend of mine. He's visiting from-"

"Corellia," Corran extended his hand to the man. The man took off his glasses and eyed Corran suspiciously, then slowly raised his hand to accept the gesture. "It's nice to meet you…"

"Rowdy. The name is Rowdy. Hoot and I go way back, right Hoot?" he said.

"You don't look old enough to go 'way back' with anyone," Corran said, with a friendly smile.

"Yah, well looks can be deceiving. Speaking of deceiving, I'm onto you, Hoot. If you even try to-"

"Oh, can it, will you Rowdy?" Hoot interjected. "He's only here for a couple of days, tops. He just lost his father, a pal of mine from my time in the service, and I have some memorabilia I want him to have."

Rowdy eyed Corran one last time. "Fine. You just remember what I said," Rowdy cautioned Hoot.

"And you remember what I said. I've just about lost my patience with you. Your mother would be ashamed to see you behaving this way." Rowdy's expression became so angry, his face so red; Corran tensed and readied himself to intervene. But Rowdy turned, fists by his sides, and stomped off - muttering some very choice curse words that would make _any_ mother ashamed.

"Sorry about that. You ready?" Rowdy tossed a few credits on his old table and they left the café. As they approached the speeder, Corran glanced at Hoot.

"That was nothing. He's my son," Hoot said. Corran stopped and looked at Hoot, the surprise evident in Corran's expression. Corran had only known Hoot for less than ten minutes, and he'd already done what most people were incapable of doing in a lifetime: He caught Corran off guard. "Long story. And as for that other thing – the thing about the son of a father who died – that really happened last week, so it just sprang to my mind. Trust me, if I didn't come up with something, we'd still be back there."

"It's not my business, Hoot. You don't have to explain."

"Look, Corran, I'm not a dummy. When your son hates your guts, it tends to imply you're a bad father. I don't want anyone thinking I'm a deadbeat dad. I had a great father, and I was as good a father. At least, as good a father as a soldier can be when his son is a boy and his wife…" Hoot paused. They were speeding toward Marida's house, so Corran couldn't observe Hoot to see the pained expression on his face. "His mother died while I was away. I was across the Galaxy, stuck behind a Separatist blockade for months. I didn't even know she was sick." There was a longer pause this time. "My son's never forgiven me. I don't blame him for that. I can't forgive myself."

"A lot of dads missed a lot of important things, Hoot. They still do. That doesn't make them bad fathers," Corran said, matter-of-factly.

"Well, my son sees it the way he sees it. He thinks I'm going to sell the home and property he grew up on. My wife and I worked hard for that home and land, but my son won't live there as long as I live there. He has it in his head that I'll sell it instead of leaving it for him and his family." Hoot shook his head. "Anyway, I'm sorry you had to see all that."

Corran felt for the man. They were nearing Marida's house. "What did Hinson tell you?"

"Not much. He said he needed a pilot – a good pilot. He used our code word for the café. I know it's serious, because he was using LothNet - our underground communications network – and he was still behaving as though someone else was listening. We've all relaxed a little in recent months, so it was a surprise to hear from him on LothNet. He's also supposed to be working at a high security prison somewhere, and when I swung by Andra's house there was security tape, some major damage, and she wasn't home. More than all of that, I know Hinson's voice. He's scared."

Corran parked the speeder a few minutes away from Marida's house and could now speak openly with Hoot. He was impressed with Hoot's patience, in spite of the fact he was concerned for people he cared about.

"Your instincts are right. Andra is in trouble. Hinson and his father are also in trouble." Before Corran could continue, Hoot interrupted.

"Wait – Andrew? Andrew is back?" Hoot asked.

"We only have a few minutes, so I'll do my best to tell you what I can. Some you'll be learning as you go along, and I apologize in advance for this. Do you know who Luke Skywalker is?"

Five minutes later, Corran stopped talking. Hoot stared at Corran, his expression remaining what it had been for the duration of the very _brief_ briefing. Hoot nodded. With the grit and determination that spoke to his being a man who'd survived countless dangerous - likely impossible - missions, he said, "Let's go."

 **Lothal  
Approaching Marida's House**

The group moved as quickly as possible. Luckily, Marida and Luin had recovered from the toxin and were somewhat hydrated. Kendy's earlier suggestion that they "double-time" it did not account for Luin and Marida in the group, but their speed was nothing to scoff at.

Grhan couldn't pass up the opportunity to tease Kendy about a flaw in her tactical planning. She knuckled him in his arm for the fourth or fifth time that day. Grhan pointed to his upper arm and mouthed, "Durasteel, baby. Like a rock!" Kendy rolled her eyes and kept up her pace.

Luke was used to overseeing these little moments between the two lovebirds, and they amused him. It wasn't until the last couple of weeks that another emotion started creeping in. He hadn't had time to contemplate it with all that was happening, so when the realization came to him it was a surprise. _Lonely_. _I'm lonely._ It had never crossed his mind to consider it this way. Missing what you never had was not a foreign concept to Luke, so how he went all of this time without at least contemplating having a partner like his apprentice and Corran have was a mystery.

The image of his mother and father in the beautiful apartment on Coruscant entered Luke's mind. They were so in love. His heart ached with the feelings that came with those thoughts. It was taking the constant renewal of his fortitude to resist sitting in the hold of the Gazer and watching hours of unseen footage from Vader's recordings. Luke wasn't sure if they included more of his parents, but he _wanted_ there to be more. _Focus. Remain in the here and now._

Now his first moments with Master Yoda came to mind and Luke couldn't help but smile. Luke recalled Master Yoda's ruse to get Luke to accompany him to his little house on Dagobah, and his fighting with Artoo over a little flashlight. Something dawned on Luke in that moment. _If Artoo was with my father, then Master Yoda knew Artoo and Artoo knew Master Yoda. Why didn't Artoo tell me? Why didn't Master Yoda tell me?_ Luke laughed out loud as they ran. He looked at the others with a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Just trying to… well, sorry," Luke said.

Luke was relieved when Kendy called to him. All of those thoughts needed to wait until people's lives were not in the balance. The group had slowed and was walking briskly now. Luke moved up to walk beside Kendy. She said, "We're close enough that we should probably start listening for the shuttle and X-Wing. I have a feeling Corran will try to make sure we know they are close."

Luke nodded. "Corran and I have been experimenting with something new. Grhan and I have also worked on this, though we haven't had success."

"Force bonding?" Kendy asked.

"Yes," Luke said. "My sister and I are able to communicate over increasingly long distances. I'm interested in seeing if this can be expanded to include Jedi with non-familial connections."

Grhan was listening. "Should we separate ourselves from the group a little?"

"That's not a bad idea. Let Luin and Marida know not to worry by our moving ahead of the group," Luke instructed Kendy. She nodded and slowed slightly to join the others.

Luke and Grhan jogged ahead then once again slowed to a brisk walk. It wasn't long before they both were mastering the incredibly challenging task of purposeful movement with meditative-like awareness.

Kendy was watching them when in almost perfect synchronization the two men slowed to a stop. They had not looked at or signaled to one another. Luke turned back to Kendy and the others. "Let's go!"

As the group picked up the pace to a near run, Kendy heard a distant rumble. She knew that sound. After a brief moment of excitement, she fell into a battle mindset. Kendy's mission objectives were her entire focus now: _Head for the rendezvous point, make sure the Gazer is coming in with the ramp lowered, board and get to the co-pilot's seat, have the pilot transfer control of the ship, send him to help the others get strapped in while I start a rapid ascent..._

Sure enough, as they approached the area East of Marida's home, the Star Gazer was in sight. Kendy, Grhan, and Luke had their own private bouts of relief seeing her arrive. She was beautiful!

The next few moments were a blur. As they had practiced in the basement before leaving, Luke put his right arm around Marida's waist and his left hand on her left hip. She put her left arm around his neck. Luin and Grhan assumed the same position. Both Jedi leapt with their passengers holding on tight, and they cleared more than two meters, landing at least a meter up the ramp. Their forward momentum propelled all four of them up the remainder of the ramp into the body of the shuttle. Grhan immediately turned and headed back down to assist Kendy.

As the shuttle slowed to a near crawl, the pilot skillfully maintained the delicate balance between too much forward momentum and hovering, allowing Kendy the ability to keep a steady pace by the ramp until the ramp was low enough for her to leap and reach for Grhan's outstretched hand. Grhan grabbed her arm with a vice-like grip and pulled, calling on the Force to bring her safely on board. Grhan slapped the ramp control button and it began to close. He instinctively wrapped his arms around Kendy in a fierce embrace. Kendy had to pull away after Grhan seemed to forget the urgency of the situation. She kissed him on the cheek and ran toward the cockpit.

"Sorry," he said sheepishly as he looked at the others. "She's precious cargo."

Smiles of relief and hugs were shared as the winded passengers caught their breath. The plan was a success so far. All five passengers had boarded the shuttle without it having to come to a complete stop.

Kendy was now in the cockpit. _Introductions can wait,_ she thought. She exchanged a quick nod with the stranger in the pilot's seat.

"Climb, climb, climb!" Kendy heard Corran's voice yelling over the comm. Suddenly they were nearly sideways; debris and smoke enveloped the ship. Kendy wasn't in her chair. She was on her back, leaning against the pilot's seat looking _up_ at the co-pilot's chair. She yelled, "What the kriff?" Only, she must not have yelled. She couldn't hear a sound. _There is no sound,_ Kendy realized. _I can't hear anything._

Lights were flashing all around her and Kendy could feel the unnatural movement of the shuttle. Gazer was fighting against an incredible force, but now she seemed to be picking up steam. There seemed to be more forward than sideways movement. Beams of daylight broke through the darkness outside the transparisteel windows. As the shuttle began to level out, Kendy rolled away from the pilot's seat and was able to grab the arm of the copilot's chair. She pulled herself up, clammering her way into her seat. She strapped herself in and gathered her senses.

Kendy got her a good look at the pilot. He hadn't broken a sweat. He was in control and Kendy had the oddest thought: _Gazer likes him._

Kendy called out to the cabin over the comm. "Grhan! Luke! Are you okay?" Luke appeared in the doorway, a small cut on his forehead.

"Everyone is okay," Luke answered. Kendy must have looked more alarmed than she thought. "Grhan is okay. Not a scratch on him." Luke squeezed her shoulder and Kendy breathed a sigh of relief.

"What the kri-... -er, what was that?" Kendy asked. Kendy didn't tend to use foul language, especially in the company of strangers.

"Nash," Luke answered. "Marida's house is gone." Kendy gasped. The pilot turned to Luke and grimaced. This was the first reaction of any kind she saw on the pilot's face.

"Orin Ivers," he offered. "You must be Luke Skywalker and you must be Kendy," he said. "Let me give you the ship if I may? I'd like to check on Marida and Luin." Luke nodded and shook the man's hand as he turned to leave the cockpit.

"Mr. Ivers?" Kendy called behind him. Orin paused and turned back. "You can fly our ship anytime. That was…" Kendy took a deep breath and shook her head, "…brilliant. I don't know how you did it, but thank you." Luke was nodding in agreement. Orin simply nodded once, turned, and disappeared into the cabin.


	39. So Many Goodbyes & The Admiral Cometh

**Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

"I would like permission to commence drills, one or more during each shift. I have forwarded a list of simulation scenarios I believe will be most helpful with potential pending engagements."

"Thank you Remy." Nash was already looking at the list on his datapad and smiling. "Very, _very_ creative. I hadn't thought of this myself. You might actually catch them with their pants down on this one." The irony of his terminology caused Nash to crack – laughter escaping before he reigned it back in. Remy looked confused by this. Nash waved his hand in the air and chuckled, "Forgive me, the phrase struck me as funny as we do have a few-"

"Sir, I should inform you of a relationship that exists between myself and one of your… well, I don't know what she is exactly. It's Eevou, sir."

"Eevou? She is quite striking. I did notice her noticing you my first day here."

"Whu…well, sir…I like her," Remy sputtered. Nash saw the sincerity in his eyes and a horrible feeling washed over him. _Guilt. Blasted Eevou!_

"You think this is something more than a shipboard romance?" Nash asked. It surprised Nash that he was actually interested in his reply.

"I don't know. Permission to speak frankly, sir?"

Nash stood and walked around the desk to sit in a chair, and indicated for Remy to take the other seat. "Haven't I been asking you for that very thing?" They both smiled. "How about we just talk like old friends at the Academy? What could it hurt?" Nash suggested. Remy nodded this time with a very mild hint of enthusiasm. "And please, regardless, when we are together – just the two of us – knock off the 'sir' stuff. It's just Nash and Remy."

"I'll work on it, Nash," Remy replied. "Okay, this woman. There's something mysterious about her. Some of it is hard to explain. There is one thing that stands out, though. Her eyes. Stars help me, she catches me in a gaze from those eyes of hers and I lose all track of time and awareness of anything other than her. Sometimes… Blast! This is going to sound crazy, but sometimes I don't even think I'm thinking of her, exactly. I just get trapped in this insane, amazing place. I've never, and I mean _never_ , experienced anything like it," Remy said.

"Remy, are you falling in love with Eevou?" Nash asked. _A little blunt, could've been a little more subtle…_

"No. Nothing like that. It's purely physical. We barely talk," Remy explained. Then he broke into a wide grin. "She has some weird fixation with wearing my hat during…you know…"

Nash chuckled. "Women and their need to wear our things. Our hats, our shirts..." W _igs,_ he added silently.

"Now _that's_ sexy," Remy said. "Eevou does that, too. Seriously, it's such a strange arrangement. I may or may not see her, she just shows up when I'm off duty. I can't say I feel terribly concerned with this. I barely even think about her outside of my quarters. Still, the sex is the best of my life. I've never had a relationship based solely on sex before. On one hand it's as uncomplicated as it gets. On the other, it's confusing."

"Hmm… I'm not sure I can be of much help with that. My encounters with women have been primarily one shots, except for this adorable nurse named Sarabel. She nursed me back to health after my near fatal injuries last year. She is incredibly shy and sweet. Very beautiful. I had...well, I had genuine feelings for her," Nash mused and shrugged. "Sometimes I think about her. She is kind. She is… good."

"Were you in love with her?" Remy asked.

Nash looked down while and thought about his answer. It was getting harder to accept the truth about his treatment of Sarabel as time passed. He looked back at Remy and found himself wanting to talk about it, which wasn't what he expected.

"My vision was clouded. I used Sarabel terribly. I was dishonest with her when I was pursuing Captain Ree. I had loved Ciena for so many years, and thought she needed my protection. In truth, both Thane _and_ Ciena betrayed me. It was the greatest hurt of my life – next to Alderaan, of course. Sara was in the middle of all of that. She was innocent, and I've regretted hurting her every day since she learned the truth." Nash was again looking at the floor as he spoke softly about Sara. The thought of his showing weakness did not come to mind.

"It sounds like you had the right one in your grasp. Then you invited the past in to wreak havoc on the present. Something that was simple became impossibly complicated," Remy offered. Nash listened to Remy's non-judgmental, sincere response and somehow, after all of the conversations Nash had with himself, something was finally making sense.

"The past, it can do that – wreak havoc, can't it?" Nash pondered.

"Like a Rancor in a Bantha meat factory. When you are with someone you care about, inviting the past to visit is never, ever a good thing," Remy said with confidence.

"How do you know so much about this, Remy?" Nash asked with a sideways smile. "Your turn, Kodix!" Nash demanded. Remy laughed and shook his head at first, then shrugged and nodded.

"I was very happy with a girl named Gia. Then my childhood sweetheart showed back up and suddenly she was comming me and showing up where I was all the time. I admit it – I didn't shut the door on Gia before I lifted the lid on the box where I stored my memories of Amylli. That was her name, Amylli. Big – _huge_ \- mistake. I broke Gia's heart. She didn't even give me a chance to make a choice. I respect her for that. I never realized how strong she was before the moment she kissed me, turned around, and left. It was brutal, but I didn't stop her." Remy put his hands over his face and groaned.

"Anyway, Amylli and I were back on track, headed for our wedding, when she suddenly becomes curious about my past: 'Have you been serious about anyone? Am I the only person you've ever loved? Were you intimate with anyone else?' The problem was I answered yes to the first, seemingly innocent question. I told her, 'Of course I had a serious relationship in the _six years_ since we broke up.' But then the floodgates opened. _Who? When? When did it end? What did she look like? What was her name?_ It was like a snowball that became an avalanche. The more she asked, the less I would share. Amylli broke it off about a month later."

Nash stared at Remy and the questions were racking up. "Should you have lied?"

"Given the choice to do it again, I wouldn't say a word until after the nuptials and children are in the picture," he snorted.

"How did you find happiness in another relationship when you knew all along there was someone you loved more?" Nash asked. Remy thought about this question.

"In hindsight, I don't know that I really was still in love with Amylli when I was with Gia. It was more the _idea_ of her, I think. I know the precise moment I screwed up. I had Amylli locked in a container deep in the closet. Then she shows up out of the blue, and like a fool I made the choice to open up the Amylli container while I was still with Gia," Remy shook his head and grimaced.

"I wonder?" Nash asked quietly. "I wonder if I should symbolically placed Ciena in a container and move forward."

"Symbolically? Blast, no. You get everything you have and throw it in an actual box - with a damn tight lid. All of the images, poems, letters, gifts – whatever you can't bear to discard yet – should be locked in a box." Remy chided.

"Poems?" Nash was laughing out loud at the unintended confession.

"Aw man, if we really were in the Academy you'd be toast right now," Remy laughed.

"You're right. I should gather everything I have that reminds me of Ciena and lock it away so I can give another relationship a chancs," Nash stated. "Had I done this with Sarabel, I know she would have stayed with me. I know she loved me," Nash said with a twinge of melancholy in his voice. "I was… her first."

"Hold up, now. You swooped in and took her innocence? That's cold blooded, buddy." Nash winced. "You already used and broke Sara's heart, right?" Nash nodded his head. "Sarabel has to go in a box," Remy concluded. Nash looked up at Remy, a slight twinge of irritation in his expression. "Sorry, man. You have to start fresh," Remy stated. "Especially if she has another man in her life." Remy eyed Nash, who nodded his head and buried his face in his hands.

"She's married," Nash said, his voice muffled.

"Oh, man-" Remy started to reply.

"To Thane's brother," Nash admitted, still talking into his hands.

"Have you gone crazy? Dalven Kyrell?" Remy exclaimed. "Unless you are suicidal, I think you should make a rule for yourself: Jelucan is off limits! No good can come of any of that," Remy advised. "Besides, once you've broken a woman's heart - especially if someone else helped her piece it back together - you are asking for deep trouble if you try to rewind. She might get weak in the knees if she saw you, but you won't be around to notice. The guy will kill you first."

Nash lifted his head up and started laughing. "Where were you two years ago when I needed you, Remy?" Both men were amused by the craziness of it all. Nash cried, "What in the Galaxy are we talking about? Containers. Women. Broken hearts. _Poetry_!" Remy was now hiding his face in his hands, shoulders heaving from uncontrolled laughter.

"Damn - you're never gonna let me forget that, are you?" Remy moaned.

Nash knew they were aiming for an Academy-like conversation, from a time when things were so much simpler. If that was the goal, they met it. Still, Remy was the Captain of a Dark Alliance Space Yacht. Nash was the Alpha of the Dark Alliance. Surely, they had better things they needed to do. _Like managing a kidnapping, planning a Space confrontation with the 6th Fleet of the New Republic, preparing for the arrival of two incredibly powerful Force sensitive captives…_

As if reading Nash's mind, Remy stood. "I have to be getting back to the Bridge to prepare for the first drill." He turned and put his hat back on his head as he walked toward the door. He paused and turned back. "It was nice being Nash and Remy for a few minutes. I know we can't do it often, but it would be nice every now and again. It makes me feel more like…me!" Remy smiled, and extended his hand to Nash. Nash took it and shook, patting Remy on the back. Remy turned and headed for the door.

"Remy?" Nash callied out. Remy stopped to looked back. "I want to thank you. You have a way of describing matters of the heart very clearly, which is not something I am very adept at doing since Alderaan. Maybe even before that? I'm not really certain. I hope we do have more of these chats, especially if it makes us better leaders. These things can really weigh on a person, more than a person even realizes."

Remy nodded in agreement. "I look forward to it. Name the time and maybe next time you really can have a few ales handy?" Remy smiled and walked through the door toward the lifts. The door slid closed behind him.

Nash returned to his desk and opened his datapad. He pulled up an image he had saved of Ciena, and then pulled up an image of Sara beside her. After a brief pause, he deleted the picture of Ciena and pulled up an image of a tiny little girl with beautiful dark eyes. Nash's heart fluttered. He touched the screen and enlarged the face of the baby, then returned it to normal. There were two beautiful females on his screen, Sarabel and Sila. Sila was a little piece of himself and Sara. Nash became fascinated with the idea of this. _What role did the Force play in this?_

Nash sat quietly ten or so minutes as he stared at the images. He then punched some buttons on the panel of the HoloVid...

The HoloVid light was blinking. A transmission was incoming for the first time in over a week.

"Alpha," the man bowed slightly. "This is a surprise."

"I've changed my mind," Nash said.

"Can you be more specific?" the man encouraged.

"I want to return to the original plan, only this time," Nash paused, "This time I want them both."

There was a long pause. "We've lost some ground. It will take a little time. Our first objective was less complicated. The second will require something much more compelling. She'll have to be convinced to leave," he said.

"I'll send you some special goodies to help in any uncomfortable situations. It is my hope to have them both here with me after the Convening. Hopefully, within 2 weeks of that time, they will arrive," Nash specified. "You can get started, attend the Convening, then return afterwards."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Nash, I need to know why."

Nash didn't hesitate. "That's fair," he said. "Sila is my daughter. I want my daughter. My daughter needs her mother, and as it so happens, I do, too." The shock must have been apparent. "I assure you this is true. I've had genetic confirmation. Sara was with me before Dalven. She was in love with me, and I am ashamed to admit I broke her heart. Her marriage to Dalven was a convenience after I left her pregnant and alone. Mind you, I had no idea she was pregnant, and my leaving was not a choice at the time."

Aware of Nash's primary talent, the next words were chosen with extreme care. "I understand what you want me to do."

"Contact me immediately if there is a problem. Alpha out."

 **Valentia Memorial Park Hotel**

 **Jelucan**

Paxson was sitting back in his chair. It had been thirty minutes since the HoloVid image of Nash had dissipated and he had not moved a centimeter.

 _This is impossible._ _There is no way Sarabel will leave Dalven, and the Force help anyone who tries to separate Dalven from that child._ Paxson felt nauseated, his mouth was watering. A sudden pressure squeezed his stomach, forcing its contents to defy gravity as he grabbed the wastebasket and vomited.

 _Alpha has spoken. I have to listen. I HAVE to listen. The Dark Lord is a Force presence now. What will he do if I try to deviate from the Alpha's wishes?_

 _But I can't do it. I know I can't do it. I want out. I want to be with the General and my brothers. What am I going to do? What in the Galaxy am I going to do? What can I do?_

Paxson sat on the floor; knees bent, arms hugging his knees. He looked out the window where he could see young children running around with their mothers and fathers. Families were picnicking. Paxson hid his face in his arms and contemplated if his life was worth living anymore. He could live and do terrible things to good people, or he could end things once and for all. He stood up and left his room, uncertain which path he would choose.

 **Valentia Memorial Park**

 **Jelucan**

Sarabel sat on her bench, watching the children play and families enjoying the beautiful weather together. She didn't hear anyone approach, so it startled her to turn and find Paxson seated on the other end of the bench.

"Oh! My goodness – Paxson! I didn't hear you," Sara exclaimed. She smiled.

"Hi Sara," Paxson said. He wanted to tell her the truth. It was a simmering temptation. He had to find a way to control it.

"Hello! You guys have been so busy. I haven't seen any of you at the house lately. Usually Geth wrangles at least one of you to hang out at the house every other day," she laughed.

It was a relief that Sara made it so easy to smile and laugh with her. Paxson had thought about this quite a bit at night when he was unable to sleep. The word he kept coming up with to describe Sara was _endearing._ His mother liked to use that word - it made him smile. "You are right about that – both that we have been busy and that the General likes to share your home with us. Truth be told, we'd all like to move up there. The house and company are unbeatable. But the General has a family and needs to be with them when we are not working."

"What about you, Paxson?" Sara asked. She shocked herself more than Paxson with the question. Again, she found herself acting less inhibited around him, which was a good thing with a friend. Her shyness had limited her so much over the years.

"Oh, well… I mean, I'm not really..." Paxson struggled to find an answer, then just blurted out the honest answer. "I'm single. I don't know why it embarrasses me. A lot of people are single, right?"

Sara smiled, "Of course they are! Though, in your case, it's obvious you're choosing to be single," Sara said.

"Why would you say that?" Paxson asked, confused by the suggestion.

"Paxson, really? _Dimps?_ Even your nickname implies how attractive you are and you're always smiling! You're handsome _and_ friendly - not so easy to come by these days. There are fifty nurses in that building right back there that dream of you noticing them," she said. Paxson looked back at the hospital and then to Sara. He had a curious grin on his face and his cheeks were a little flushed. "Oh, no! I made someone else blush! This is bad. I'm so sorry, Paxson."

"No, no. I just…well, really? Like who?" Paxson asked.

"Who wants you to notice her?" Sara asked, taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well, yes. I mean, is there anyone nice that would be fun to spend time with in that group?" Paxson inquired. He looked back at the hospital for a second, then waited as Sara thoughtfully chewed and nodded. Finally, she swallowed.

"There are a few I would say might fit that description. Of course, you didn't mention pretty. Do you want her to be pretty?" Paxson laughed out loud. Sara immediately recalled the first day she met him and how his laugh was so infectious.

"I suppose that would be nice. It seems a tall order to find a woman who is funny, intelligent, thoughtful, and pretty at the same time," Paxson suggested. "I think all of those women who work in that building are already spoken for."

Sara looked at Paxson and for a moment their eyes met. Paxson leaned back on the bench and stared up at the sky. He put his hands behind his head and enjoyed the sun in silence for a minute or two. Sara caught herself staring again.

"Well, I have to get back inside. I'm glad you found me today. I was wondering if I was destined to sit alone forever," Sara said, packing up her trash and making a point to avoid eye contact.

"Sara?" Paxson asked.

 _Shoot. No, no, no, no! Don't look._ "Mm-hmm," she said as she put on her sweater.

"Thanks," Paxson said. "It was nice to see you, too. I'll be here tomorrow if you can make it?"

Sara tried to look just past him as she said nodded and said goodbye, but she failed miserably. Those green eyes were impossible to avoid.

 **New Republic Safe Zone  
Coruscant  
Endover Gardens Towers**

"Okay, I think we have everything covered now." Ciena walked into the living room where Thane had twenty data pads spread out all over every surface within reach.

"What's that?" Thane asked.

"I was saying I think we have everything packed and on the transport," Ciena said, sitting beside Thane on the sofa. She made note of the organized chaos. "How is it going?" Thane was trying to learn the names, ranks, and pertinent details of hundreds of Command staff in his Fleet. He was typically good at this sort of thing when it came to a ship. But this – this was something altogether different.

"Actually, I think I've done everything I can for now," he smiled and leaned back. Ciena joined him, curling up beside him as he draped his arm over her and pulled her in as tightly as he could get her.

"I'm excited. I have these great emotions about this amazing opportunity. But one thought of you and our little guy and I just…" Thane's voice trailed off.

"What?" Ciena asked. "It's okay to be honest about it."

"When I think of you and the baby, I don't want to go. I feel like I am abandoning my family," Thane said.

"I know you do, but you aren't. You aren't abandoning us, Thane. You're protecting us. You're making a sacrifice, and that is who you are," Ciena said, injecting pride and confidence in her voice. Thane looked down at her and shook his head.

"I know what you are trying to do. It was less than two years ago we swore we would never have to be apart again. I can't think of being further apart than this," Thane stated.

"You can't? Really? Because I can. Think about it," Ciena said.

Thane sat for a moment and he did think about it. Of course, Ciena was right in a very real sense. While they would be geographically far apart, they were together in every way they weren't allowed to be for so many years Ciena was with the Empire. "You're right, of course. That does bring me comfort. It doesn't; however, bring me _you_. It doesn't bring you to my quarters when I am dreaming of you, longing to hold and make love to you. I've been there before – it's beyond torture," Thane exclaimed.

Ciena wrapped her arms around his mid-section and squeezed, putting her cheek against his side. Thane continued lamenting aloud. "It doesn't guarantee I'll be home when our child is born, or be there to help you feed the baby in the middle of the night."

"And change the baby's diapers," Ciena nodded.

"Whoa! Who said anything about missing that?" Thane stated. They both laughed and Thane looked at his watch. "Ciena…"

"No. Just one more minute," she said, her voice cracking. Thane could feel the wetness seeping through his top. He sat up and put his hands on Ciena's shoulders, turning her to face him.

"Actually, we have thirty," he said, smiling at her with _that_ smile.

"We don't have a mattress," Ciena said, tears now flowing as she tried to smile at her own comment. Thane scooped Ciena up and carried her to the study. The room was empty, save a pallet of blankets that were almost exact replicas of the ones from the Fortress. A small mobile hung from the ceiling with a miniature "Rebel Victory" and a tiny baby's crib dangling from it. A portable lantern like the one they used in the Fortress was in a corner of the room.

"Thane!" Ciena smiled as he set her down to stand in the middle of the room.

"Did you think I would allow you to leave me for Jelucan without reminding you of what I will be thinking of every single day we're apart?" Thane pulled her into a tight embrace. A few moments later, they found themselves recreating one of the more intense moments of their lives together. Eventually they found their way to the pallet. They used nearly every minute of the half hour they had left creating a private memory that would have to sustain them through their lonely separation.

As they lay together, Thane said, "I have something for you." He stood and walked over to the lantern. He removed something from behind it, then returned to the covers and Ciena's warm body. He held out a small box. Ciena sat up and removed the lid.

Inside she found two braided leather bracelets. She looked at Thane, unable to speak.

"I know you felt as though you lost Wynette when the Empire took your bracelet. I've thought about it a lot since I learned about this. I spoke to your father and mother about it several times. I - we - think you are mistaken." Thane removed the smaller of the two bracelets and took Ciena's hand. He began to tie the bracelet on her wrist. "The bracelet was a _symbol_ of the connection you have with Wynette. It was a reminder. Your connection to Wynette comes to you through the Force. It bound you to Wynette in the womb and after you were born. That didn't die when Wynette passed on. Your connection to your sister is in here," Thane placed his palm on Ciena's chest. The Empire could never take that from you."

Thane held out his wrist and Ciena tied the larger leather bracelet on Thane. He continued, "These are symbols of our connection to the people we love – to each other. When something amazing happens, share it with me. Send your love to me and I know I will feel it. I will do the same."

Ciena was beyond hope of holding in her emotions. She threw her arms around Thane and they held each other, crying and feeling joy to know they will always be together. This time, when they separate, it will not be like the times before. Thane will be coming home to Ciena and their child, and until he does, their connection will not be broken.

 _ **Thirty minutes later**_ , they were standing at the ramp of Ciena's shuttle.

"I love you, Thane Kyrell. In every way."

"I love you, Ciena Kyrell. In every way."

After a quick kiss on Ciena's growing belly, Thane embraced his wife one last time, kissed her beautiful lips, and allowed his fingers to linger in her hair as she turned and walked away. When those last strands fell away from his fingertips, he felt his knees weaken a little. He watched her walk up the ramp and disappear inside the shuttle. The agony was so intense he had to turn away. _The countdown begins now. I am one second closer to being with my family with each second that passes._ With that thought, he turned back around and saw her looking down at him through the transparisteel windows in the cockpit. She smiled and waved, then blew him a kiss, which he returned. Thane waited until the lights of the shuttle were no longer visible.

He turned and walked towards his shuttle. His face no longer reflected the sentimentality and softness that was there only moments before. He was now Admiral Thane Kyrell, broad shoulders held straight and even, strong like durasteel. His blue eyes intense with focus. His square chin and expression showing nothing that did not befit an Admiral in the New Republic Navy. He approached his shuttle that would take him to rendezvous with his flagship, Rebel Victory. Two rows of four soldiers saluted him on approach, which he returned as he stepped onto the ramp. This was it. There was no turning back. Admiral Kyrell's Fleet awaited him.


	40. Mission Jakku

**Jakku**

"It's hard to tell from here, but it looks like there are two guards on the northeast corner of the impact zone. I don't see anyone else." Korus handed the night vision goggles to Sona.

"Did you happen to see the two scavengers sneaking up on the southwest side? I think that is the direction to move in," she said.

"Scavengers? How do you know they are scavengers?" Korus asked.

"Well, they are wearing scavenger-like attire. They have scavenger-like bags hanging from their shoulders. They look sort of…scavengery," Sona replied.

"Let me see that," Korus said with a wry smile. Sona handed him the goggles.

"Well, I saw a leg. Indeed, I would say it was a scavengery leg," he said. "You, my love, are quite the genius."

"Let's get moving," Sona said. "It's going to be daylight soon. We have to be off this wasteland in the next few hours or we won't make it back in time for the Convening."

"What about the scavengers?" Korus asked. "They'll see us."

"Darling, have you no faith in my abilities?" Sona responded.

"Oh, much the opposite, my sweet. I have _tremendous_ faith in your abilities. _All_ of them. Why, just last night-"

"Don't go there! You get distracted and then get me distracted and we don't have time for _that_!" Sona chastised him. "Do you ever think of anything else?"

Korus looked Sona up and down, then shrugged. "Nope. Blame yourself, though. If you weren't so incredibly beautiful…and agile, and creative, and adventurous-"

"Stop it! I'm serious. Let's get moving!" Sona finished packing up their gear. Korus surprised her by embracing her around her upper arms, allowing for little resistance.

"Kiss me. Just one kiss. It can be a little kiss," he pleaded.

"Just one. I'm serious Korus, we have to go," she stated firmly.

"I can live with that," he agreed. Sona allowed Korus to lean in and kiss her.

 **Twenty minutes later…**

"And another thing! I am never allowing you to do this again! We're so late now. It's going to be light soon," Sona huffed as she adjusted her tunic and finished re-packing her bag.

Korus lay silent on a blanket, arms folded behind his head, staring at the stars in the sky. He had an expression of complete calm and contentment. And possibly a small smile of triumph. A heavy bag landed on his stomach. With an "Umfff," the air escaped Korus' lungs.

"Geez. That's a little hostile towards the man that just did what I did for you," he teased. Sona shot him a warning glance. "Alright, alright. I'm ready." He shook out and folded the blanket, packing it in the large bag.

They set off toward the massive hull of the Inflictor. They had memorized the layout to quickly locate Nash's quarters. They memorized the codes and had the tools to access the secret panel in the back of one of the storage lockers in his room. With any luck, the scavengers would have missed this even if they had gained access to the room.

 **Fifteen minutes later…**

Korus and Sona had made their way through immense debris that littered the pathways into the hull. Using the scavengers' lines, they made their way up to the level of Nash's quarters. As they began walking down the surprisingly intact corridor, they ran smack dab into the scavengers.

One of the scavengers pulled a small blaster from his belt. It flew out of his hands into Sona's. Korus stepped forward. "Look, we are seeking something very specific. We'll be getting it and leaving. There is no need for trouble that might alert the guards of our presence." Korus gestured to all four of them.

The scavengers appeared alarmed, by both the telekinetic display and the imposing size of the man who just spoke to them. The female scavenger asked, "Who are you?" She seemed genuinely curious.

"I am Korus, and this is Sona. We are representatives of a man who was stationed on this ship. He had personal memorabilia that is irreplaceable. He hired us to retrieve it for him."

The man scavenger looked at Korus with a dubious expression. "Personal memorabilia?" he snorted.

"Yes, personal memorabilia. People were living on this ship – it was their home. They had to evacuate very quickly and as such were unable to retrieve their belongings. Of course, you have been the benefactors of their misfortune. It is our job to prevent you from benefitting from our client's misfortune," Korus stated, injecting a darker, more menacing tone in his voice.

The two scavengers looked at each other, then the female nodded. "Fine. You stay out of our way, and we will stay out of yours."

Sona eyed the two of them closely. "Hmm… No, I don't think that's going to work for me." Sona raised her right hand and wiped it in front of the man's face. His knees buckled and he fell to the ground unconscious. Before the woman could cry out, the same procedure was repeated on her. The two scavengers were now unconscious on the floor. Sona looked at Korus, who had a look of complete adoration on his face. Sona rolled her eyes. "Come on, they'll be out for _maybe_ thirty minutes. That gives us just enough time."

Movement deeper in the corridors required some effort. Heading in, the corridors were at an incline due to the direction of the ships impact. Finally, after ten minutes of climbing, accessing intact stairwells, and making a few route modifications to bypass damaged and blocked passages, they found Nash's quarters.

Korus attached a portable power source to the door panel. With luck, the door would still function. Sona entered the code and the door slid open. "Korus – put something in the path of the door. I don't want it closing behind us and trapping us in here," Sona suggested.

As Korus found an object suitable to the task, Sona made her way to the storage lockers which looked undisturbed. Much to her surprise, there was still power to the door from the battery backup. She entered the code Nash supplied and the door slid up. Inside she found a jumbled mess of papers, several HoloDisks, and other random trinkets. Sona put these items in a bag. She opened the second locker and retrieved the contents from there as well. Then she knelt down to investigate the locker more closely. As per Nash's instructions, the bottom panel of the locker was removable. Sona slid it out and set it on the ground. Underneath the panel was a glass screen. She pressed the power button and nothing happened.

"Korus, we need power over here." Korus moved in and began working to locate the wiring. It took ten minutes with a mini-torch, cutting instruments, and soldering iron to rig the device up for an external power source.

"Alright, lets give it a try," Korus announced. He waved Sona forward and stepped aside.

"I'm nervous," Sona said. "Everything rests on our accessing this... _thing."_

 _"_ It's the moment of truth. Give it a try," Korus encouraged her. Sona reached in and pressed the power button. Her heart leapt as a beautiful red light filled the locker. Korus saw the glow from behind her and let out a "Whoop!"

"Shhhhhh! Are you crazy? We come all this way and you're going to get us caught with your big mouth!" Sona shoved him playfully, though she was nervous.

"Sorry!" Korus said, holding out his hand - palm facing up. Sona nodded. She reached inside their tool bag and removed a 11cm x 11cm flat container. Using her thumbprint she unlocked and raised the lid. Inside was a flat, clear piece of film in the shape of a large hand. Korus laid his palm over the film and it immediately clung to his skin. He raised his hand and the film remained firmly affixed to his palm. Sona stepped away from the locker to allow Korus to reach in and lay his palm flatly against the surface of the screen. They held their collective breath. Nothing happened.

"Oh no," Sona said.

"Patience," Korus said, smiling at her for reassurance. A few seconds more passed, then the red lights began to blink in a pattern that circled the outside of the screen. "It's thinking," Korus said quietly. He held back another "whoop" when the lights flashed green several times and the back wall of the locker popped open. Korus lifted his hand carefully and stepped back. "My sweet, it is all yours," he said with a smile.

Sona stepped up, beaming. She reached back and swung the secret door open to reveal a small compartment. Inside was an ornate box sitting perfectly in the center of the space. "Whatever is in there, I hope it didn't get damaged." When Sona reached in to remove the box, it didn't budge. She tried to twist it and it moved in small, millimeter increments - and only when pulling with all of her might. It was so firmly affixed to whatever was underneath it, it had not budged at the time of the impact. Finally, she gave up and called Korus over to help.

"I can only use one hand," he said. "I don't want to damage the handprint film in case we have to re-open it for any reason." He reached in and grasped the box with his large hand. With a few firm twists, he successfully disengaged the box from its base. When he pulled his hand out, Sona jumped up and wrapped her legs and arms around him. He stood there with both arms extended. He held the box in one hand and kept his palm with the film on it a safe distance from the commotion. She showered him with little kisses all over his face and neck, then hopped down. Korus stood there with a goofy grin on his face and his arms still completely outstretched. Sona grabbed the box from Korus' hand and carefully placed it in a small security box they brought just for this purpose.

"Quit goofing around! We have to go!" Sona scolded him. Korus put his arms down and hesitantly peeled the film off of his palm. He helped gather their belongings. "I'm going to reseal the back door and reinsert the bottom panel. I don't want these scavengers to know these secret storage units exist. It makes me ill to think of their getting their hands on the private belongings of our friends."

Korus watched Sona do exactly what she intended. It touched him to see her concern for people she didn't know. Even more, he admired the way Sona still held her former allies and friends in high regard. After everything they'd been through, it comforted him to know that behind her typically serious demeanor Sona still possessed so much warmth and kindness.

For the first time in years Korus felt hope. The two of them apart were all business. Together, they were something else entirely. _Together,_ he thought, _we are our best selves._

"Ready, Lizard Monkey?" Korus asked.

Sona nodded. Korus turned and blocked her movement. Sona started shaking her head no with a stern look of warning on her face.

"Turn about is fair play," Korus said with a cocky grin. He bent down and kissed her quickly on her cheeks, forehead, neck and finally lips. "See - I can control myself," he said. Then, as he turned and started for the door, under his breath he muttered, "When you force me to." Sona whacked him in the back with the soft bag she was carrying. Korus ignored her and kept moving forward.

The trip out was easier. They merely needed to be careful not to lose their grip as they descended the passageways toward the cavernous opening of the hull. They turned the corner where the scavengers were left unconscious. They were gone.

"Oh no!" Sona gasped. Korus quickly moved in front of Sona.

"Stay behind me. Hold on to that bag. No matter what happens, you get to the ship and get off planet with that bag," Korus whispered as he gestured toward the small bag hanging from Sona's shoulder.

A sudden panic filled Sona. "Korus-"

Korus turned and put his hands on the sides of her face. "We're going to get out of here together. Let's just be clear on things before we go any further, okay?" This time, his voice was softer. Sona looked up at him and nodded silently. Korus stroked her hair then rested his hands on her shoulders. He offered Sona a reassuring smile, then turned to continue on.

"Korus...I love you," Sona said. Korus stopped and turned back. Sona stepped closer and stared up at him. "You know that, right?" Korus smiled and embraced her.

"And I love you, Sona. I have for a very long time. You saved me from the coldness - from complete darkness." He was speaking into her hair as she tucked her head underneath his chin and stayed there, still and safe. "I don't ever want to _only_ be darkness. Does that make sense?"

Sona pulled back and looked up at Korus. She nodded, then stood on her tip-toes and tilted her head back to get a kiss. Korus bent down to bring their lips together in a very soft, warm kiss. He stood back up and smiled. "We're going to be fine, though. Trust me." Sona nodded slowly.

"Let's get our suits on," Korus suggested. Sona nodded and removed two tan colored, bodysuits from the softer bag. The outer surface of the fabric was textured and felt like sand.

After changing, they cautiously made their way to the edge of the exposed hull. They rappelled down the scavengers' lines, then quietly and slowly exited the hull to retreat from the crash site. When only a few steps outside of the hull, a blinding bright light encircled them.

"Stop! By order of the New Republic, stand down. Drop your bags! Slowly remove any weapons and drop them to the sand. Any attempt to raise or use weapons of any kind and you will be fired upon!" The voice was coming through a loud speaker somewhere in the distance.

Korus looked at Sona and she at him. Sona got a sly grin on her face, and Korus nodded. With incredible speed the two burst into motion, making their way around to the opposite side of the hull. Laser bolts pinged against the hull and impacted sand around their feet as they ran. They made it safely to cover.

"They might bring in air support. The base is a good distance away, but they may have patrols in the air already," Korus stated.

"We need to blend in. This might make the difference." Sona reached in the bag and pulled out two hoods that coordinated with their body suits.

With the hoods, their bodies were now covered head-to-toe with clothing that looked like the sand on the ground beneath their feet. The color and texture of the fabric and their boots were designed for just this purpose. They donned their hoods and uncapped a small opening in the tops of their hoods and another at the neck of their body suits. Sona handed Korus a finger-sized vile of clear, viscous liquid. She kept one and motioned for Korus to kneel down. She poured a small amount of the liquid into the opening in his hood, replaced the cap, then repeated the process at the neck opening. Korus returned the favor.

"How long does it take?" Sona asked.

"About one minute. We just need to stay undercover until then," he replied.

"How long does it last?" Sona asked.

"Around an hour. It depends on our activity level and body temperature," Korus answered.

"I'm having trouble trusting this when I don't understand it," Sona commented. Korus nodded in agreement. Then he shrugged.

"Well, it's another gift from Anogen, so I have to believe its been tested, retested, and proven to work."

The purpose of the suits was two-fold: camouflage and cooling. At night, the temperature dropped drastically in the Jakku deserts. The New Republic would be using heat signatures to track infiltrators at the wreckage sites. The suits were designed to provide a cool barrier between their bodies and the outside air. Some sort of chain reaction occurs when the liquid is introduced to the suits. That's all they really knew about the odd looking attire.

They waited exactly one minute, then began moving in evasive patterns. Lights crisscrossed around them for a short distance, but as they moved away from the wreckage site, they were once again in the dark. Surprisingly, they were not pursued or detected by any patrolling aircraft. "They must think we are just scavengers. I suppose they aren't going to waste valuable resources apprehending something so ordinary for Jakku," Korus suggested.

 ** _An hour later..._**

"Thank the stars!" Sona half-whispered as the shuttle came into view. They had covered the ship with a camouflauge tarp and left the systems on stand by - with Louie the Second in the cockpit.

"Hello my friends, Korus and Sona!" the little boxy droid greeted them with enthusiasm. Sona loved this droid. Korus thought it was absurd, but a little entertaining.

"Was everything okay here, Louie Two?" Sona asked. Nash had instructed them to refer to this droid as Louie Two, as Louie the First would be returning soon and he didn't want to hurt his feelings. Sona thought, for a moment, that Nash had cracked. Then Korus shared with her the uniqueness of the droid and how it had saved Nash's life. It sounded less unreasonable in that light. Now, Sona had joined Nash in his attachment to the little boxy things.

Five minutes later they were airborne, rocketing towards Jakku's atmosphere. If they could escape without notice from the New Republic they'd be on their way. Luck was on their side. They encountered no resistance.

"I'm going to comm Alpha and let him know we are in transit with the package," Korus indicated. Sona nodded.

"I've got the ship," she said. Korus smiled. Some training never leaves a person. Sona had been one of the most gifted pilots in the whole of the Imperial Navy. This was one of the reasons the Dark Lord had first taken interest in her. She had done some incredibly _impossible_ things when flying a mission with the Dark Lord. He approached her within minutes of their return to the ship.

Korus ended his communication with Nash looking relieved. "Alpha is extremely pleased with us. I would like to add that I am extremely pleased with us, too." Sona glanced at him with a curious expression. "We just proved that there is no place – no matter how dusty or dirty or unpleasant – that can diminish the awesomeness of this," he gestured at his own body, "and that," he used his hands to trace the outline of Sona's figure."

"Has anyone ever told you that you are ridiculous?" Sona said, clearly amused by his take on things. Korus left the cockpit and Sona returned to piloting.

Twenty minutes later, they were in the swirling blue ocean of hyperspace. "Louie Two, can you man the ship for a while?"

"Of course I can, Sona. I would be most happy to do this for you," the droid cheerily agreed.

"Okay, just comm me if you need anything. I'm going to take a nap."

"I will comm you if I need anything," Louie Two replied.

Korus was sleeping in a cabin chair. As Sona walked by, she reached down and took his hand. He awoke, stood, and followed her without a sound. He was anticipating their pre-nap ritual, and he really, really liked their pre-nap ritual.

An hour later, the two were asleep, Nash's artifact safely aboard.

* * *

 **Reader's Prediction:** What do you think is in the secret box?

 **Reader's Trivia:** What did Nash imply the "artifact" could do?

 **Author's Request:** Hello! Are you enjoying Dark Stars? I can see quite a few people are reading, and I hope I'm writing a story you are enjoying?

Even the smallest comment would be appreciated. If you could take the few seconds to play "Prediction" and/or "Trivia" - or pop a word or two in the Review Box below - it would really make my day.

Warmest regards,

C.R. Marks


	41. Let's Stretch Her Legs &Calling All Jedi

**New Republic Shuttle**

"Admiral Kyrell, a word, sir?" The young Lieutenant saluted and stepped hesitantly into Thane's workspace on the Shuttle. Lieutenant Endells was a twenty-year-old from Corellia. Thane recognized the young man from his preparations in the days prior to leaving Coruscant.

"Of course, Lieutenant Endells," Thane responded.

"Sir, we've received several communications from the Rebel Victory concerning incursions into Restricted Zone B. I wanted to inform you as we are still approximately one hour from arrival."

Thane sat within arm's length of a 1.5 meter wide control center. He entered the coordinates for Zone B and the Rebel Victory. It did appear as though his forces would likely be closest. From his estimation it would be a little more than a standard day's trip. He initiated a HoloVid and a communications officer on Home One, Admiral Ackbar's flagship, appeared. Thane requested an audience with Admiral Ackbar. After a brief wait, the distinguished Mon Calamarian appeared.

"Admiral Kyrell, your timing is exceptional as always," the Admiral stated.

"Thank you, Admiral. Am I to conclude you were preparing to contact me?" Thane smiled.

"Indeed, we – Mon Mothma, General Antilles, and the Council - have determined that reinforcements are needed in Zone B and the Rebel Victory is closest. What first appeared to be the simple aggravation of a few random miscreants is looking more like an organized effort of some sort," Ackbar explained.

"I will be onboard Rebel Victory within the hour. I could dispatch a battle group large enough to both patrol and, if needed, defend the sector," Thane suggested.

"Normally we would allow time for reconnaissance, but yes – there is a reason to act with greater haste. We have some especially sensitive cargo and passengers travelling through that sector in the coming week. I am compelled to suggest we risk an over-response in this case. We have an intelligence briefing scheduled for a little more than 4 standard hours from now. It is possible that something in that briefing might shed some light on this matter. In the meantime, we leave it to you to decide how best to manage the immediate needs of Zone B," Ackbar instructed.

"I will get moving on that immediately, Admiral. I will see you in the briefing if not before," Thane stated. "Thank you, Admiral." Thane was preparing to be dismissed; however, Ackbar's image remained intact.

"Admiral Kyrell!" Thane's calm demeanor cracked ever so slightly as he jerked back to full attention. "Welcome to your new Command. May the Force be with you!" Ackbar said and ended the call.

Thane felt a burst of an emotion he couldn't immediately identify. W _hat is this?_ Thane thought. _May the Force be with you._ The _Force... it's real. I believe in the Force. I've seen it. It saved Ciena and Dalven._ Thane had heard the sentiment Admiral Ackbar ended his call with at least a thousand times. Yet, it was as if it had been spoken in some obscure language Thane didn't know before that moment. For the first time, Thane truly felt the power in the words. He smiled and shook his head. He knew when Ciena emerged from the Bacta tank that morning he proposed, they had begun a new life together. He understood that he had seen miraculous things. But it wasn't until he heard Admiral Ackbar say the words in that context that he comprehended how different everything looked to him now.

 _It's so much bigger,_ he thought. _The Galaxy, the stars, the planets, the beings - it's all more of a mystery than I ever imagined._ Thane wasn't sure where this train of thought would have lead were it not for pressing matters in front of him. But it ended on a very striking admission: _My Command, my choices, my endeavors - it will all be in service to the Light side of the Force. The Light saved Ciena and Dalven. The Dark tried to kill them. The Dark enslaved billions. The Dark is pure evil. To protect the people I love - especially Ciena and our baby - I know what I have to do and where I am supposed to be. Everything I've been through led me to this place. My purpose is to destroy every being and symbol that is of the Dark side of the Force._

Thane took a deep breath and felt an energy surge through him like never before. It was a mixture of relief, anticipation, impatience and resolve. He pressed a code into the control panel and pulled up a representation of his forces. In addition to Rebel Victory, he had nearly one hundred ships in his roving fleet. He had hundreds of starships and overwhelming firepower at his fingertips. It was an interesting collection of older and newer vessels – mostly older. All were beautiful in Thane's eyes. On these ships, he commanded crews and troops numbering in the tens of thousands. Thane had no doubts that with these resources he would destroy any Dark Forces foolish enough to make themselves known to him. A fleeting image of Nash Windrider entered and left his mind.

Thane initiated communication with Captain Sendal Jebbick on the Rebel Victory. The relatively short and slightly stout man, looking to be in his early forties, appeared and saluted Thane. "Admiral Kyrell, it is good to hear from you, sir."

"I am honored to meet you as well, Captain. It looks as though we will be getting right down to business. Are you aware of the activity in Zone B?" Thane asked.

"I understand there has been an uptick in random incursions requiring at least one engagement. I believe a mid-sized freighter was taken into custody," the Captain noted.

"It seems things have become more dicey. Admiral Ackbar has informed me that there is a suspicion this is an organized effort, though who and why remain a mystery," Thane explained.

"I see, sir. We could send a small contingency to compliment the regular security forces," the Captain suggested.

"Actually, Captain, I was thinking of something a little _bigger_ ," Thane said and smiled.

"Ah, I see Admiral. You are thinking it might be nice to take the new girl out for a test drive? Stretch her legs?" the Captain asked, a sly smile in his expression.

 _I like this guy already,_ Thane thought. "Yes, Captain. I think it would be helpful to see how our newly formed group manages with rapid mobilization and movement," Thane confirmed. "I will be arriving in less than an hour. Please order all ships to be prepared for deployment to Zone B in 2 standard hours," Thane commanded.

"Yes, Admiral!" The Captain saluted and Thane ended the transmission. Thane realized his heart was beating so hard he could imagine his eardrums bursting. He was certain his voice and appearance did not reveal he was nervous or excited. However, he was most certainly both.

Thane sat back in his chair and wondered aloud, "What would be the motivation for causing trouble in Zone B?" The Lieutenant had remained nearby, and approached Thane when he spoke.

"I'm sorry, sir?" the Lieutenant said.

"Oh, no, I was thinking aloud," Thane answered. "But sit down, Lieutenant Endells. Let's put our heads together and see if we can't come up with some ideas." Thane saw the Lieutenant's face turn slightly red, and the corners of his mouth turned upward.

"Sir? You want _me_ to review scenarios with you?" he asked.

Thane was amused by his response. Thane was aware that the Lieutenant's previous assignment was under retired Admiral Molkin – a great leader and magnificent warrior. However, the Admiral did not make a habit of engaging with officers outside of the top tier. He delegated communication to his Vice Admiral and Captains. Even Commanders described very limited face-to-face with the Admiral. Nonetheless, he was highly regarded and respected by those under his command. Admiral Molkin kept them alive, and for that he earned their loyalty.

"Lieutenant, you served in the Battle of Endor and the Battle of Jakku. Granted, you have not been in the service as long as many, but you studied strategy and tactics in your advanced schooling on Corellia. As this was an optional program, I have to assume you have an intrinsic interest in analyzing enemy actions. Am I correct?" Thane asked.

The Lieutenant's expression had morphed into a very large smile, and revealed his surprise at Thane's knowledge of his background. "Yes, sir! You are, sir!" the Lieutenant replied, taking the seat across from Thane. For the next thirty minutes, the two men developed several theories based on the limited intelligence available to them.

"Lieutenant Endells, if either of our top scenarios prove to be correct, I do not believe we will be guilty of an overreaction," Thane concluded. Across the table sat Thane's first convert. It wasn't Thane's intention to win over the Lieutenant, but his sincere interest in the Lieutenant erased the Lieutenant's private concerns of serving under such a young Admiral. He would rush to share his amazing experience with the new Admiral with his crew mates, and soon the word would spread across the Fleet. It would vary a little with each retelling, but the main idea would remain: Admiral Kyrell deserves a chance.

Regardless of the Lieutenant's enthusiasm, Thane's next test was on the horizon. The next few days would offer the entire New Republic Navy an opportunity to judge Admiral Kyrell's worthiness in battle.

 **Space Over Lothal**

Luke sat in the cockpit in silence. He had been deep in thought for the previous fifteen minutes. Kendy didn't dare interrupt him as he stared into space. This was not mindless relaxation, as any person who knows Luke Skywalker understood. Only his furrowed brow hinted at the concern the Jedi Master was feeling. Kendy clicked her comm and Grhan appeared in the cockpit doorway. Kendy mouthed, "Orin," and pointed at her chair.

"It's alright, Kendy," Luke said, and turned toward her and Grhan. "I've got the ship," he smiled.

"I'm so sorry, Master Skywalker. I was trying not to disturb-"

"No, no – I'm here. I just feel… helpless. Not exactly the best frame of mind for a Jedi," Luke said.

"Master," Grhan said. "I feel helpless as well. I just heard from Corran and he's covered the entire area and then some. They simply aren't there."

Luke nodded. Kendy stood and stretched. "Are you certain, Master Skywalker? I can put off resting if you need to meditate or want to rest yourself," she offered.

"You go get some rest - both of you. You haven't had any down time and sometimes the greatest ideas come from you two putting your heads together," Luke suggested. "Talk about it and we'll meet up in two hours."

Grhan put his arm around Kendy and pulled her close. "We will, Master." Both of the Solo's looked exhausted. Luke regretted the toll this was taking on everyone.

Grhan and Kendy walked down the corridor into the main cabin and were startled by Luke calling out to them. "Grhan!" he called. Grhan was back in the cockpit in a second flat.

"Master! What is it?"

"Say what you just said a minute ago – about Corran," Luke said. Luke was standing with a hand on his forehead and the other gripping the back of the pilot's chair.

"Uh…I said that Corran had checked everywhere we knew to look, and they aren't there," Grhan repeated, looking bewildered by Luke's sudden burst of energy.

"That's it!" Luke said. "How could I be so blind?" Luke commed the cabin and called for Orin, who joined the crew in the cabin.

"I'm here! Ready and willing, Master Skywalker!" Orin stated with eagerness. He was reaching the point of despair. Andra and Hinson were like family to Orin. The more he had to sit around and think, the worse the worry became.

"Master, what is it?" Grhan asked.

"They aren't there. They were _never_ there!" Luke exclaimed. Then he added, "Well, they were there for as long as it took to transfer to a second ship that took them out of this system." Luke explained. "We envisioned Nash choosing the Leffer he wanted and sending Andra and the other back down to Lothal, _then_ leaving the system. Nash hasn't been in the system all along. He's been somewhere else."

Kendy's hand covered her mouth and her eyes grew wide. Grhan looked up at the ceiling in frustration. Luke sat back into the pilot's chair and put his face in his hands. Orin just stood there dumbfounded. It took a short silence for someone to speak up. It was Grhan.

"Where in the Galaxy could they be? They could be… they could be anywhere," Grhan said quietly and sighed, still staring at the ceiling. Kendy felt the tears welling up in her lower eyelids. She quickly turned and rubbed the evidence away. Orin didn't bother to hide his dismay. Though the salty liquid never crested and fell, his heartbreak was evident enough.

"We won't find them, will we?" a soft, female voice commented from behind Orin. Marida had made her way to the cockpit after hearing the commotion. She dipped her head and her thoughts immediately went to Luin, who was resting in the room he shared with Orin.

Luke looked around at the group of people who seemed to be conceding defeat. "Stop!" Luke exclaimed. Every head snapped to face him, all startled at the typically calm Jedi Master's firm order. "You will not give up. I will not give up. _We will not give up_! We still have a chance to find them. Until we have considered this new scenario from every angle, we will not give up. Until we have used every resource at our disposal -including our intellect, technology, and most important of all _the Force_ -we will NOT give up. Does everyone understand what I am saying?"

"Yes Master!," Grhan replied. Kendy looked at Grhan and nodded. Orin and Marida were holding hands. Marida brought Orin's hand to her heart and clasped it between hers. She nodded repeatedly.

Luke commed Corran. "Gazer to Blue One," Luke called.

"This is Blue One. Go ahead Gazer," Corran replied.

"Blue One, return to Gazer for docking."

There was a slight pause. "Roger that, Gazer. Blue One will return immediately and dock. Over."

"We'll see you soon, Blue One. Gazer out."

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

In spite of the stressful situation, Corran couldn't help but enjoy the experience of being pulled into the Shuttle. Experiencing something new, especially something that opened up so many possibilities for the Jedi to investigate and respond to crises, was exciting. He allowed himself to silently revel in the experience until he exited the cockpit into the docking bay. Luke and Grhan met him as he bypassed the ladder and leapt gracefully to the floor.

"Fill me in," Corran said, clearly anxious for an update.

"I don't think they were in this system more than the time it took to ascend and transfer to a larger ship. We know there was a larger ship here – in the precise area we were searching – because it had the armaments to target and destroy Marida's home from space," Luke explained.

Corran dropped his helmet and put his hand on his forehead. The helmet made a loud clanging sound and rolled away. Corran grimaced. "Well, I wanted to throw it," he said. Luke put his hand on Corran's shoulder.

"Trust me, we all can relate," Luke said.

"Yah, we can. Master Skywalker cursed," Grhan said, shaking his head.

Corran's eyes grew wide. "It's that hopeless?" he asked.

"Whu…I…I didn't...," Luke stammered. Grhan looked at him sideways. "That's not a curse!" Luke exclaimed. Grhan looked at Corran and mouthed the word. Now Corran dipped his head and looked up at Luke. Luke threw his hands up in the air, "Alright, alright!" Grhan nodded and Corran couldn't contain a smile.

 _At least the tension is broken,_ Luke thought. "Let's get to it," Luke said. "Wherever they are, Andrew, Hinson and Andra's lives might depend on what we can do here together." Corran's expression returned to its previous state of confusion and concern.

"Master Skywalker wants to try and establish communication with the Leffers," Grhan said. Corran nodded in understanding. They were now walking out of the docking bay, through the lower hold to the training and meditation space. Each Jedi assumed their position on a meditation pod.

In the immediate silence, there was a whisper. "It's not a curse." Grhan and Corran snorted and chuckled. This was actually good. The task ahead of them was difficult. The less stress and worry they felt, the better their chances for success. "Okay, is everyone clear on what we're doing?" With their eyes closed, the two other Jedi nodded.

"Master Skywalker will take the lead, correct?" Corran asked.

There was a relatively long pause. Corran was about to repeat the question, when Luke spoke. "Grhan will lead us." Grhan's eyes popped open, after which Luke opened his eyes and looked at him.

"You can do this, Grhan. Trust me." Grhan stared at Luke a few more seconds, his heart racing, then he nodded slowly and accepted his Master's faith in him.

Grhan focused on Luke's voice in his head. _Trust me._ Grhan inhaled deeply. _Trust me._ Grhan's heart had slowed and he was beyond the nerves and worry.

Within minutes they were each moving through the dark silence; allowing themselves to fall deeper and deeper into their meditative states. Three separate Jedi were establishing individual connections to the Force. Before they succumbed to the powerful energy that could bring awareness and knowledge of the past, present and future, they had to engage in a deliberate action to meld their connections. This was incredibly difficult to achieve with two Jedi, let alone three.

The moment the three Jedi reached a strong, individual connection, they would need to gently nudge the other Jedis' Force energy. The act was a way of saying, " _I'm here now - I'm ready._ "

The second, and most difficult step, is allowing their connections to overlap in harmony. If a Jedi lacks precise control over his individual connection, it will result in his Force energy crashing into and invading the others'. In some cases when training a younger Jedi, Luke had been able to push back against the single Jedi's Force energy. He had never tried this with three Jedi seeking a meld. Hopefully he wouldn't need to make the attempt, as the two Jedi sitting with him were very capable.

Finally, Grhan would lead the others in establishing a connection to Hinson and Andrew. Luke and Corran would fortify the attempt to make this connection by sharing and pushing Grhan's visions. If they were in perfect harmony, Luke and Corran would be able to contribute their individual ideas and revelations as they came to them. The goal was to create the strongest possible emanation of Force energy that had the greatest chance of reaching Hinson and Andrew.

With the lives of Andrew, Hinson, and Andra potentially riding on their success, the three Jedi would later describe their being as, if not more, vulnerable and open to the Force than ever before.

 **Upcoming Chapters:**

 **Andrew and Hinson devise their plan.**

 **The Rebel Victory heads into battle. Someone intends it to be a first and last for both the Admiral and his flagship.**

 **Ciena's homecoming.**

 **Paxson makes his choice. Dalven and Sara's future hangs in the balance.**

 **With powerful hostages to control, a battle to wage, an artifact to unlock, the Convening in mere days, and Eevou causing mischief - Nash's multitasking skills are put to the test.**


	42. Hellos and Goodbyes

**Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

The door to their room slid open and two of the "Vader Troopers" entered, E-11 blasters held casually pointing toward the ground. As menacing as they were in appearance, their behavior was always calm and non-threatening. Andrew didn't buy it. He had enough experience with Imperials and prison guards in masks to know they were not decent beings. Nonetheless, Andrew and Hinson had grown accustomed to their coming and going; the sight of the Troopers no longer raised alarms.

"You have five minutes to put on your creatures and prepare to leave. We'll be back shortly," one of the Troopers said, and then they both turned and left.

Hinson slowly sat up and sat on the edge of his bed. Andrew did the same and the two men stared at one another. Hinson felt a soothing calm wash over him, which he knew was his father's doing. In the short time they had been together as captives, remarkable things had become possible between the father and son.

During the HoloVid in Marida's basement, they made a remarkable discovery. Hinson was aware of his father's thoughts and emotions as Andrew sought to assault Nash through a Force connection. Hinson connected to his father, allowing his father to breathe, and continued the attack until Nash closed the connection.

Over the previous 30 or so hours, the two men quietly worked to enhance their understanding of their bond, discovering methods to communicate specific actions, objects, people and miscellaneous ideas. They practiced giving one another commands, such as getting specific food out of their cooler, and indicating pending actions, such as going to the refresher. With discreet nods and gestures they confirmed whether the unspoken messages were accurately conveyed.

Their first efforts were clumsy - bordering on comical at times, but thirty hours later they were almost flawless. Hinson even heard his father speaking in his mind, which took some getting used to. Hinson was able to convey images, but not actual words. _Not yet_.

When the Troopers returned, Hinson and Andrew had the Ysalamiri frames on their backs and were ready to leave. They were escorted down several corridors to emerge in a large hangar with a handful of starships and the shuttle they first boarded on Lothal. Once again, they were aboard the shuttle in their uncomfortable contraptions. Before Andrew could ask, a Trooper offered, "It will only be ten minutes."

The Trooper was correct. Almost as soon as they disembarked they were slowing and entering a new hangar on a different ship. Without windows, Andrew and Hinson were unable to see that they were entering a gleaming, black ship that was labeled a Space Yacht, but was much wider and longer than one might expect any Yacht to be. Were they to have seen the exterior, after looking past the beautiful, sleek design, they'd no doubt have noticed the devastating compliment of armaments. As it was, they were still relatively unaware of where they were. They could have flown away from and returned to the same ship. Andrew added that possibility to his list of things to remember.

They exited the shuttle to find a tall, thin man with closely cropped, dark hair and dark eyes standing at the head of two rows of "Vader" Troopers. The posture and demeanor of the Troopers had shifted noticeably. _Now_ they appeared menacing. The man was Nash Windrider.

Nash was smiling and greeted them. "Hello Andrew," he nodded at Andrew; "Hinson," he nodded at Hinson. Neither of the men replied. "I am glad you finally arrived. I hope your trip was not too tedious?"

Andrew was flooding Hinson with waves of calmness and encouraging restraint. "Where is my wife?" Andrew asked in an even tone.

"Andra is in her quarters resting. She is fine," Nash said.

"May we see her?" Andrew asked. Hinson stared at the ground. He couldn't bear to make eye contact with Nash. He wasn't sure he could control himself.

"Of course. Follow me," Nash said. Hinson looked up and glanced at his father. This was not the response either of them had expected. They moved swiftly out of the hangar and down several corridors. Two Troopers accompanied the three men on a lift. They exited into an ornate hallway, with three doors – two at either end and one directly across from the lift doors. Nash turned to the left and approached the door at the end of the hallway. Two more Troopers were stationed at the door. Nash nodded at one, who entered a code and the door slid open.

Seated in a chair with her head in her hands was Andra. She looked up and saw Andrew and Hinson at the same time they saw her.

"Mama!" Hinson cried, and ran to her side. Andrew was directly behind him. Andra cried out and embraced both of the men, kissing them repeatedly and clinging to them as best she could with the awkward contraptions on their backs. The men pulled her tightly against them, all three crying and filled with relief to finally be together.

After a lengthy spell, Andra stepped back and the three of them looked at one another. "Andra – your face?" Andrew asked. "How-"

"Your wife was never touched, Andrew. I am not a barbarian," Nash said calmly.

Hinson turned to Nash with fury boiling and rising within him. "How could you?" The soothing sensations did not go unnoticed by Hinson. He was aware of his father's reminders to stay calm. "How could you make us believe you beat my mother?" Hinson demanded.

"I think the important thing is that I did not harm your mother. I would never permit such a heinous act to occur to a helpless woman," Nash replied.

"And you think this makes you better? It doesn't. Making us believe you would – that you _did_ – makes you a monster," Hinson spit, forcing the words through his teeth.

"I respect you feel this way, Hinson. Really, I do. Just the same, your mother is perfectly fine. She will remain perfectly fine," Nash assured him. " _Where_ she remains perfectly fine will be up to you and your father."

Andrew now turned to face Nash. "What do you want us to do?" Andra was still clinging to Andrew, her head against his chest with his hand holding her snuggly against him. She could barely see Nash through her tears.

"As I indicated before, I need to determine which of you will best serve the needs of the Alliance. There is a very important task ahead of us. We have lost three of the nine Apprentices, and I need to replace as many of them as I can," Nash stated.

"Dark Apprentices?" Hinson asked.

"Yes, those who were chosen by the Dark Lord himself due to our special gifts in the Force," Nash stated matter-of-factly.

"The Dark Lord?" Andrew asked, and then a dreadful realization entered his mind. Andrew looked up at the ceiling and sighed, then returned his gaze to Nash. "Darth Vader."

Nash smiled and nodded. "Yes, the late Lord Vader," he confirmed. "As I was saying, we will be gathering at the Convening shortly, and without the three Apprentices our task will be much more difficult. We don't need to go into all of that right now, but time is running out. I'm afraid your reunion will have to be shorter than I would have liked. Please forgive me for this," Nash said, as if completely unaware – or unconcerned – that this was a ludicrous request.

"Please," Andra said softly. "Let me stay with my husband and my son." Hinson was now standing in a huddle with his parents, holding his mother's hand with an expression that dared Nash or one of his creepy goons to try and pry them apart.

"Andra, we won't be gone for long. Soon you will be leaving to return to Lothal with Andrew or Hinson. I understand this is not ideal for you, and I wish it were not necessary to divide your family after all of these years with Andrew missing. I simply do not have a choice. If you can bring yourself to believe only one thing I say, please believe that I truly do not have a choice," Nash said, his expression and tone seeming to convey genuine regret.

"We don't believe you," Hinson said.

Andra continued to cry quietly into Andrew's chest. She looked up at him and he down at her. Andrew leaned down and kissed Andra softly on her lips. "I love you," he said and smiled weakly. "I'm so sorry for all of this."

Andra shook her head. "You have nothing to be sorry for," she said, wrapping her arm around his neck and kissing him back. Hinson maintained an iron grip on his mother's other hand. He stared at Nash and tried not to think of the thousands of ways he could hurt him. Hinson startled slightly as Andrew's hand came to rest on his shoulder. Hinson turned around and the three of them looked at each other and held hands.

"It's going to be okay," Andrew said. "No matter what, it will be alright. We're together in this moment, and this is more than I dreamed would be possible. I thought I would never see my family again, and here you are. I am..." Andrew's words were trapped behind the lump forming in his throat. He swallowed hard. "I am happy, and so very grateful." He smiled warmly at Andra and kissed her one more time, then kissed Hinson on the cheek and mussed his hair. "Our family," he said as he looked at the two people he had dreamed of for years. His son - so much taller and all grown up – was still his little boy. His wife - weary and worn from their years apart - yet still as beautiful as the day he married her.

"Our family," Andra repeated, now smiling through her tears. Hinson broke down and embraced his parents.

Nash stood by watching the interaction; the scene re-opening a wound he long ago accepted would never heal. He gave them a minute more than he felt he had time to give, then spoke. "I'm sorry, but it's time to go. Hinson and Andrew, please come with me." The Troopers approached the two men and stood behind them. Andra nodded her head and stole one final kiss with Andrew before kissing Hinson's cheek for what could be the last time. As the Troopers stepped toward the men, they had to begin moving away from Andra. Hinson held her hand as long as he could, until his fingers slid away from his mother's. Andra collapsed in the chair and sobbed.

As they exited the room, Andrew had a slideshow of fleeting images flying rapidly through his head. The lift, a corridor, then another corridor, and another, until a door was opening and he could see the hangar bay with the shuttle. The pictures began again, an exact replica of the previous sequence of views. _What is he trying to tell me?_ As they walked, Andrew ran through the images Hinson had sent to him. _Maybe he's just trying to memorize the layout?_

After taking the lift down, they exited into a long, wide corridor approximately 10 meters in length. A door sat directly across from the lift. On either side of the door were transparisteel windows running the entire length of the hall, beginning a meter up from the floor and continuing to the ceiling. When they stepped into the space, Hinson could see the opposite sides of what appeared to be an enormous, open space on the other side of the door. When the door slid open, his guess proved to be correct. It was indeed a space that resembled the size of the hangar bay they had arrived in.

 _This ship is much larger than I imagined,_ Andrew thought. He estimated the ceiling to be 8 to 10 meters high. The depth of the room was at least 12 meters and the width was identical to the corridor they had just passed through.

"What is this?" Hinson asked, looking around. Just then, he noticed movement in the Lobby on the other side of the windows. His understanding was immediate – the Troopers were lining the corridor with small trees. _Ysalamiri!_ Hinson shouted in his head. To his surprise, Andrew turned to see the activity for himself. Hinson wasn't certain whether his father heard his mental voice or caught the image. It seemed possible to him that his father heard his voice, which would mean another breakthrough in their Force bonding.

"Okay, Windrider. We're here. Clearly you're locking us in with Ysalamiri and your Vader Troopers-"

"I'll have to insist that you refrain from using Lord Vader's name when referring to anyone or anything other than Darth Vader himself."

"Yah, whatever," Hinson said, rolling his eyes.

"You're locking us in with Ysalamiri and your _Troopers_. What is the plan?" Andrew asked.

"First, some ground rules," Nash said. "Please remember, Andra is here, which means anything you do will have a direct effect on whether or not she goes home."

"Hold on!" Andrew raised his voice and angrily addressed Nash. "What do you mean by " _whether or not"_? Andra _is_ going home!"

"Yes, yes – she will go home, because you would not do anything to jeopardize this. As long as you and your son do not try anything nefarious, such as attempting to escape, Andra will be leaving this ship on a shuttle with one of you. You will be safely delivered back to your home," Nash assured the two men. "I also have seen to the repairs at your home. I was not pleased to learn there was damage to your property. I assure you this was not something I condoned," Nash stated.

"What are you talking about?" Hinson asked. "What damage?"

Nash waved his hand, dismissing the question outright. "Okay, here is what you will be doing," Nash began. The Leffer men listened as Nash outlined a series of what he called "trials". Each "trial" was designed to reveal the presence or absence of specific Force abilities. Afterwards, Nash would have the information he needed to know which of the two would be the most helpful to the Dark Alliance.

"I am going to trust that you are sincere in your promise to release one of us with Andra. With that in mind, I'd like to ask you a question," Andrew said. Nash nodded. "You say you have lost three people. Why are you letting one of us go?" Andrew was sincerely curious. He felt the need to understand as much about Nash as possible. The more he knew, the greater the chance he'd discover a weakness they could exploit.

"I would like to be able to do this," Nash stated. "It certainly would be better for the Alliance – at least in the short term. However, I suspect it will be difficult to motivate the two of you if I send Andra away alone. You might even have subtle ways of working together, and could undermine our mission."

"I see," Andrew said. "I believe you." Nash nodded and smiled. Andrew continued, "Thank you for sparing us from the _because I care about women_ nonsense."

Nash's expression shifted from a pleasant smile to a menacing glare. His dark eyes bore into Andrew's. It took several seconds, but Nash finally seemed to regain his composure. Nash activated his wrist comm. "Black Two, are we ready?"

"We are ready, sir." Nash lowered his wrist and looked at both Hinson and Andrew. "I am going to leave the room. You will be able to hear me." Nash pointed at a speaker. "When I give you an instruction, please follow it precisely as I have ordered. As you have noticed, we have numerous Ysalamiri between you and the lift – which is the only way out of this highly restricted area of the ship. There will also be no less than a dozen Troopers armed with blaster rifles and other weapons as reinforcements. Whatever plans or ideas you might conjure up during these exercises, I encourage you to forget them. I have thought of everything."

Nash stared at Andrew, " _That_ you most definitely should believe." He turned and disappeared through the door to the corridor. Two Troopers remained taking a post on either side of the door inside the room. Four more entered as Nash exited.

Looking around the room, Hinson was beginning to process how bad this was going to be. There was a water tank and an interrogation droid hovering only a few meters from where they stood. Then there were several large cargo containers along the far wall. The four Troopers activated the repulsorlifts on one of the large crates and began moving it toward Hinson and his father.

Andrew looked at Hinson, and Hinson heard a single word enter and echo in his thoughts: "Patience."

 **Kyrell-Pikson Home  
Jelucan**

"Where do you think he could be?" Ganaire sat on the sofa next to Geth, who was visibly worried.

"I don't know. The boys and I have looked everywhere. As far as we can tell, he didn't leave the planet. Dalven is checking with other docking locations to be sure. I just don't know," Geth said.

"What about the hotel staff? Did they know anything?" Gan asked.

"Best I can tell, they haven't seen him since Sara said she saw him in the park. He told Sara he would join her for lunch today, but he didn't. This isn't like Dimps, Gan. He wouldn't no-show at work and cause others to worry about him. I know something is wrong," Geth said, shaking his head. It broke Gan's heart to see Geth so worried.

"Sara checked the hospital and Dalven has flown the entire drive up and down the mountain. He says he can't see any signs of an accident. I don't know what more we can do at this point," Gan said. "But Geth – honey, look at me," she asked. Geth looked at her. He looked stricken with worry and… _grief. He is already going there in his mind. I need to pull him back from the edge,_ Gan realized. "I know this is hard for you after everything you've experienced, but there's a good chance it is a misunderstanding of some sort. Give it a little time before you allow your mind to entertain the worst-case scenarios, okay? Please trust me on this." Gan took his hand in hers and laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and nodded.

"You're right, of course. Thank you, Gan. I need you to remind me, and you always do. I love you for this," Geth said.

"I love you, too."


	43. Love Letters

_Dear Thane,_

 _I miss you!_

 _We finally made it home in one piece. Actually, that isn't true. When you are somewhere in the Galaxy and not here with me, half of my heart is missing. It's always with you._

 _I wish I knew what Rebel Victory looked like so I could imagine you on the Bridge. Leia told me the StarHawks are beautiful and bright. I have a difficult time envisioning a ship that isn't black and grey on the inside_

 _I don't worry about how you are getting along with the crew. I know they already see how amazing you are. You asked me to remind you how much we hated the relentless pace of the Empire, but you could never be overbearing. Trust yourself – you had wonderful mentors in the Rebellion._

 _If you're ever uncertain, you can always follow Wedge's advice: "When in doubt, do what Wedge would do!"_

 _On the journey home, I began to have crazy, vivid dreams. I dreamed Geth bought a new space yacht without telling mom. She made him sleep on it and wouldn't cook meals for him. Dalven and Sara were "sneaking" food out to him and he wasn't supposed to know that your mom had enlisted them to do it. She was worried he would only eat junk. Of course, Dalven and Sara told Geth. There were other things in that dream I can't remember well – just bits and pieces. I was disappointed when I woke up. The story wasn't finished; like when we watch those great HoloDramas and have to stop in the middle. I was hoping the dream would pick back up where it left off later, but no such luck._

 _I mention that dream because Geth really has ordered a shuttle. Mom caved! She said he became unbearable after you let him pilot our New Republic ship._

 _I made a new friend in the female pilot on the trip home. Did you notice a black haired woman at the top of the ramp when we first arrived? Her name is Emaleen and she's 4 months pregnant. She had just said goodbye to her husband thirty minutes before we arrived. She made herself scarce when she saw us. She said, "The Admiral probably thinks I am crazy because I practically tripped over my own feet running away. It was half out of consideration and half for self-preservation." This is her first time being separated from her husband since they were married, too. She had just collected herself before we arrived, then she saw us saying goodbye and she lost it._

 _She reminded me so much of Berisse and June – not because of any physical resemblance, more because of how easy she was to talk to._

 _Mom and Geth are convinced we're having a boy. I'm outnumbered, but standing my ground. When our little girl arrives, I expect all of you to apologize to us both. I know you are worried being far away, but we are doing fine. I knew the moment I arrived that coming home was the right decision. I miss Leia and the team, but having Mumma and mom here to reassure me about the weird things that come with being pregnant is a blessing._

 _Daniel came to the house to check on us less than an hour after I arrived. Brace yourself: He's wearing really nice clothes and he even has his hair styled! Cholet keeps him put together on the outside, but he's still our wonderfully quirky Daniel on the inside. Mom says he still pretends like he lives in his little apartment at the Clinic even though everyone knows he lives with Cholet. She's trying to convince Geth to have a "man talk" with him because Cholet keeps dropping hints about getting married and they go right over Daniel's head._

 _There is some unsettling news to share. Paxson is missing. Geth is beside himself with worry. The local authorities are convinced he just decided to leave, but Geth insists he would never do this without saying a word to him or one of his "brothers"._

 _Geth has several of his men helping with the search. They are staying at the house and one of the men seemed to be very standoffish. I noticed he wouldn't make eye contact or talk to me, but I chalked it up to stress and worry for Paxson. At dinner, in front of everyone, he apologized for being part of my "Imperial rescue team" on Jelucan. I felt terrible for him and we all tried to reassure him there was nothing to apologize for. Geth was really caught off guard. He later confided in me that two of his crew were on that team. He said it seemed like a lifetime ago, and the Troopers were only on Jelucan for a few days. The thing that stood out about their time here was the loss of Herc. Geth said it never dawned on him to consider how confused they must be about everything that transpired after they left – especially regarding me._

 _I miss you so much. I know it's a lot to hope for, but I imagine answering a HoloCall and hearing your voice. Of course I know in my mind not to expect anything, but my heart is stubborn. I take comfort in the fact that hostilities between the Imperial Forces and the New Republic are no longer what they were. Please forgive me for wishing you are bored. If you are bored it means our baby and our baby's mommy don't have to worry as much about daddy._

 _Oh, I forgot (I cannot believe you are making me do this):_

" _I, Ciena Ree Kyrell, vow not to learn the sex of the baby until my amazing, handsome, and perfect husband, Admiral Thane Kyrell, returns from saving the Galaxy."_

 _I know I lost our bet, but you're pushing it with the "perfect" bit, Kyrell._

 _I hope you can write soon._

 _I love you, Thane. In every way._

 _Ciena_

* * *

 _Dear Ciena,_

 _I promise all of my letters won't be as short as this one will be. I wanted to write as soon as possible to let you know how much I love and miss you. I just made it to Rebel Victory. Oh, Ciena – I wish you could see this ship. She is beautiful._

 _I hope you write soon. I'd give anything to see something from you on the screen. I overheard one of the crew saying he writes letters on flimsy because his girlfriend likes to know she's holding something he was holding. At first I thought it was a great idea. Then I could hear you laughing at my handwriting in my head. What in the Galaxy was I thinking? It would be illegible. And then I considered how long it would take to reach you. I'd probably make it home before the letter arrives._

 _I wish I could tell you where we are. Just imagine the same view of space you've seen thousands of times before. That's the backdrop of what I see when I look out from the Bridge. Now imagine you can see the beautiful ships all around you. I have a difficult time believing I'm in command of all of these vessels. I go back and forth between nervous and thrilled when I step onto the Bridge. I'm hoping to settle somewhere in the middle of those extremes in the next few days._

 _Don't forget you lost our bet and have to include what I wrote in every letter! Sorry, Ree – I'm not letting you off the hook! At least not yet._

 _Make sure you remind the doctors they can't tell you what we're having until I get home - ESPECIALLY Daniel. If he blurts it out you are in big trouble!_

 _Okay, here's the "serious" stuff before I sign off: I miss you more than anything I could ever write in a letter. I think of you constantly, and the thought of you going through even one day of the pregnancy without me makes it so much harder. I try not to second-guess our decisions and choices that we have made together. But I need you to know, for as long as we decide I need to serve the New Republic, not a day will go by when I don't feel regret that we are apart._

 _I promise I will write more soon, and I will contact you the very second I can call without risk._

 _I love you, Ciena. In_ _every_ _way._

 _Thane_

 _ **Coming up...**_

 _ **Andrew and Hinson make their move.**_

 _ **Someone learns the truth about Paxson's disappearance.**_

 _ **The Jedi receive some much needed direction.**_


	44. The Devil's Games

**Main Bridge -** **New Republic Starhawk Rebel Victory**

"Admiral Kyrell, the reports you requested, sir."

"Thank you, Lieutenant Endells. Stay close by just in case."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain looked curiously from the Lieutenant to the Admiral. Over the previous 24 hours, he had come to realize the Admiral was fond of the Lieutenant for more than just his being the first person he encountered. The Lieutenant was bright and knew when to speak and when to remain silent. His input was generally helpful. The Captain liked to see a superior officer who pulled in talent. This Kyrell kid was still young enough to be his son, but the word from the top was he was extraordinarily gifted and had proven himself to be wise beyond his years, especially in battle. _So far, so good,_ the Captain thought.

"Captain, I cannot detect a pattern to these incursions. Let's send the information to our brain boys and see what they can make of it." The Lieutenant stepped up immediately. Thane handed him one of the data pads and kept a data card with the information to insert into the Bridge Command Console. Like a beautiful work of art at a fine museum, the incredibly advanced control center offered limitless options for a greater variety of functions than ever before. HoloImages and Vids could be enhanced and manipulated in ways that far exceeded prior capabilities. Decision makers were now able to monitor real-time battlefield progress in greater detail and position assets with greater efficiency.

There were seats located at each station around the circumference of the Command Console, giving those involved in activities the option to sit or stand. Each station was equipped with its own individual screens and control panels. Thane's area had additional features only accessible to him through a three layer security wall, including handprint, eye scan and voice analysis. These would be necessary for sending and receiving Top Secret communications, establishing direct connections to the other Admirals and heads of Senatorial committees, and activating the ship's self-destruct sequence. The Captain also had command of the self-destruct feature at his station.

Thane had studied his panel layout carefully in his Prep Packet on the Shuttle ride to the Rebel Victory. He was excited to employ this new technology. Hovering above the 3-meter diameter Command Console, Zone B and the surrounding space were plainly visible. Thane selected "Display events", "24 Standard Hours", and "Condense 1:96". Immediately, Thane was shown the previous 24 hours of incursions in 15 minutes. When known, a ship was labeled with the basic identifying information. If the ship had been involved in a previous incident with the New Republic it was red. If it was an unknown ship it was grey. If it was a ship previously known by the New Republic without any prior infractions before now, it was yellow. Almost all ships were yellow.

"Captain?" Thane asked.

"Yes, Admiral?"

"Who is-" Thane rotated the HoloImage and pointed to a larger, stationary vessel, "-that?"

"That's a good question, Admiral. We've hailed the vessel without receiving a reply. It has not violated restricted space or demonstrated any hostile actions. We have seen traffic approach and dock. Frankly, sir, we've been so bogged down shooing away the bad boys we probably haven't given the ship the level of attention we might have otherwise."

"I want to know who that is and why they are stalking our restricted space," Thane stated. "We should proceed as if that ship is performing reconnaissance or coordinating the illegal activity in this Sector."

"The thought did cross my mind, sir. We are performing active and passive scanning in an effort to bug-in on comm traffic. There has been nothing coming out of or going to that vessel from what we can tell. We are keeping up the effort, though."

Thane rubbed his chin with his fingertips – a habit he had picked up from Geth. "Let's pull up closer and take a look," Thane ordered.

"The Rebel Victory, sir?" the Captain asked.

"Actually, no. Let's send Gray Squadron out and try to make contact. Twelve X-Wings should either scare them off or force them to open their fly." It was slightly surreal for Thane to hear his orders immediately repeated without someone else putting their stamp of approval on them first. He was also impressed as he watched the highly trained crew fall into their roles for the task at hand. Thane also felt… _restless._ _I want to be in a bird._ This desire must have registered on his face.

"It will take some getting used to, Admiral," the Captain said with a small smile. "I struggled with being on this side of the action for years. It does get easier, though. Well, in some ways easier, others harder, but that's why they chose us. They must think we can take it," the Captain offered.

Thane smiled. Again, he felt he was going to like his Captain. As the X-Wings exited the docking bay of The Enforcer, Thane could see the path they were burning toward what appeared to be empty space. He'd have to rely on the HoloVid for tactical awareness. The movement of all twelve craft were represented in real time in the enormous HoloImage. A 2x2 meter Transparisteel HoloScreen to the left of the Command Console displayed a grid, with each square containing the status of an X-Wing and its pilot.

"Enforcer to Grey One," was broadcast through the Command Console.

"Grey One, over."

"Orders are to approach with caution, attempt communication, and ascertain Key Thirteen, over."

"Roger that, Enforcer. Approach with caution and request Key Thirteen," the pilot replied.

If a vessel is compliant, vital information about the ship is automatically transmitted to all New Republic ships in the area through the activation of the "Key 13" switch. All new vessels were required to be equipped with this feature. Older ships were allowed twelve months to have the technology installed. In the meantime, they could convey the information verbally upon request or by alternative data transmission if desired. The "Key 13" data included: 1. Vessel Name 2. Vessel Registration Number 3. Owner 4. Captain 5. Home Port 6. Cargo 7. Vehicle Inventory 8. Armament Inventory 9. Passenger Count 10. Crew Count 11. Last Docking Location 12. Next Docking Location 13. Final Destination.

The twelve month period was long past. The information for the mystery ship should be visible to all New Republic vessels. The continued anonymity and location of the vessel was not sitting well with Thane. _I hope these fools aren't too attached to that ship. They're about to lose it._ The penalty for failing to adhere to the "Key 13" requirements was very steep. If a Captain or ship owner is found to be willfully withholding the information from New Republic Forces, they risk having their ship and cargo confiscated. It was understood among the Fleets that the initial responses were going to be harsh to set a precedent and encourage compliance. Over time, it would be much easier to intercept illegal shipping activity due to the "Key 13" policy.

At 15 kilometers out, the Grey Squadron Leader should make his first communication attempt. The starfighters were approximately 20 kilometers and closing. Thane watched the screen. The mystery vessel remained silent. This was telling, as they absolutely knew what was headed their way.

Moments later, the voice of Grey One hailed the ship. "This is the New Republic Navy calling the unmarked vessel positioned outside of the restricted zone. Please respond. Over." Five seconds passed with no response. "This is the New Republic calling the unidentified ship, you are required to respond. Please respond immediately. Over." Another five seconds passed in silence. "Unidentified vessel, you are required by law to transmit Key Thirteen data to all New Republic vessels. Please do so immediately. Do you copy? Over." Again, no response.

"Grey One to Enforcer, we're not getting any response here. Please advise. Over."

Thane commed the Captain of the Enforcer, Gerard Hoff. "Captain Hoff, have Grey squadron perform a recon run. Let's make a statement," Thane commanded.

"Aye sir," the Captain replied. "Grey Squadron, commence recon run. Buzz the Bridge," the Captain ordered. _Exactly what I wanted,_ Thane thought.

"Grey One copy. Commencing recon run. Will buzz the bridge." Thane could hear the satisfaction in the pilot's voice.

Thane could see the X-Wings falling into formation and observed their rapid approach to the vessel. Their S-Foils were not in attack position. Thane had mixed feelings about this, but he knew these decisions were sometimes better left to the men in the fighters and the Captain of their homeship. This was one of those times. He had to trust they were assessing the situation from the cockpits of the starfighters. Thane could always order a change in posture if he sees something that concerns him.

* * *

 **Main Bridge -** **Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage  
**

Remy observed the remarkable speed and efficiency with which his crew was performing every task assigned to them. Indeed, as Nash had implied, the drills revealed exceptional performance in all areas by all crew. Nash had staffed this ship with the best. It didn't dawn on Remy to consider what this said about Nash hiring him to Captain the crew. That was until he was bored, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling two nights before. The realization that Nash had that kind of confidence in him was overwhelming at first. Remy was raised not to be prideful, so he began erasing the thought from his mind almost immediately.

"Captain, they're going to buzz us, sir." Remy could see the X-Wings approaching; however, their S-foils were closed.

"It's a recon run. Does everyone have LockOut active in their system?" A half dozen crew called out "Yes sir!" in order around the Bridge. "Alright, let them buzz away."

Nash had not arrived at the Bridge yet, which was odd as Remy sent word to Eevou that an engagement was possible within the next five minutes. That was ten minutes ago. Remy commed Nash's office again.

* * *

 **Nash Windrider's Quarters**

The comm buzzed at Nash's desk. Eevou answered. "Eevou speaking."

"The is the Captain -er, Remy. Have you raised Windrider yet? Things are progressing rapidly up here."

"I wish I could, Remy. He is involved in something that does not permit him to leave."

"Eevou, did you actually contact Nash?"

"Of course I did, Remy," she replied with a hint of irritation.

"Fine, fine. I don't understand what could be more important than what is going on up here on the Bridge. This could get dicey pretty fast."

"Remy, what I know is that Nash trusts you and there's a reason he hired you. I believe it was for times like this. He is going to be pulled in a dozen directions for the next few weeks. Please trust me, he has to finish what he is doing before he can leave the training area." Eevou realized her mistake the moment the words left her mouth. She revealed Nash's Location to Remy. Now Remy will bypass her and go directly to Nash, which is precisely the opposite of what Nash wants. _He's going to kill me,_ Eevou said to herself. _Maybe he'll get angry, and then let me make it up to him?_ A crafty smile crept across her lips.

"Okay Eevou. I'll handle things here. Thank you," Remy said in a calmer tone, and then clicked off the comm without further comment. Eevou had another thought that she didn't keep to herself. "He, on the other hand, needs a little Eevou attention ASAP!" She rolled her eyes as she said it. She needed to face the music, so she commed the Training area. _The sooner I get this over with, the sooner I can concentrate on how I'm going to deal with my surly Captain._

* * *

 **Main Bridge - Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

"Unidentified Vessel, this is the New Republic. Please do not alter your position or the state of your weapons during our inspection run. Any attempt to impede New Republic Craft will be deemed an act of aggression and you will be fired upon. Do you copy? Please click your comm twice if anyone copies and you are unable to speak."

Remy found it difficult to remain silent. He also eyed the "Key 13" switch that, when flipped, would send out the data required by the New Republic. He had been instructed not to do this under any circumstance. This was a dangerous proposition.

The thundering roar of the X-Wings grew to an ear splitting crescendo as the magnificent craft passed over the Bridge. From inside the ship it appeared as though the starfighters had mere meters to spare. Remy knew it was not nearly so close, though they were most definitely within range for capturing and transmitting video so advanced that the footage will reveal the number and eye color of all the people on the Bridge. For the briefest moment, Remy wondered _who_ would be viewing the footage. A fleeting thought of his first interaction with Nash came to mind. He suspected Nash might know precisely who was on the other end of this engagement. He then moved past that thought to preparing the crew to take the Mirage out of standby status. The countdown to ordering their quick flight and jump into hyperspace had begun. They had drilled on this scenario more than any other. _We're ready_ , Remy told himself.

"Okay people, no itchy trigger fingers. Relax. They will swing out wide and be out of position with their foils closed. Timing will be crucial. Be prepared to act on my command," Remy told the Crew. Then he called out over the ship's general comm: "This is the Captain. All passengers and crew prepare for rapid acceleration and evasive maneuvers. All passengers and crew prepare for rapid acceleration and evasive maneuvers. Captain Kodix, out."

* * *

 **Training Gym - Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

Hinson lay on the floor in a pool of sweat. His father knelt over him feeling helpless. With an Ysalamiri a meter to the left of Hinson, and Andrew standing 5 meters to his right, Hinson had been unable to protect himself. Even worse, though he was outside of the Ysalamari's sphere of influence, Andrew wasn't able to help him either.

The last trial involved a Trooper firing a flamethrower toward Hinson. As the flames came closer, Andrew needed to use his Force abilities to either create a Force bubble around Hinson or push back the flames. Try as he might, Andrew could not make it happen. In his effort, he badly miscalculated how close was "too close". He watched in horror as Hinson fell to the ground, crying out in excruciating pain.

What did happen: The Trooper was hurled backwards into the air as though a speeder hit him head on. The force was so powerful he was airborne for more than 10 meters. His helmet flew completely off his head and lay on the floor a few meters from one of his boots. Unfortunately, Andrew's desperate, persistent attempts to create the force bubble permitted the Trooper to get too close and Hinson now had deep red burns on his face and arms. They were not blistering - yet.

Andrew needed to prove he was the most valuable to Nash's Alliance. He had no intention of leaving Hinson behind on that ship. If one of them stayed, it would be Andrew. But how could he do this without risking Hinson's life?

" _No! Do or do not! There is no try!"_ The words of Andrew's childhood teacher echoed in his head. Andrew was ashamed for his failure. Yoda was right. That's a lesson Andrew must remember from this moment forward.

Andrew leaned in closer and examined Hinson's burns. The tasks thus far had been brutal both physically and emotionally. Andrew knew Hinson would need help from Master Skywalker to cope with the trauma of this experience. Luke had promised to take care of his son. Andrew had complete faith that he would.

For now, Hinson was struggling. Even the terrible pain he was in could not push away thoughts of his father fighting to hold his breath while submerged in the tank. After what felt like an eternity, Hinson gained control over his panic and was able to visualize and create a thin pocket of air around his father's head. He pushed against the outer walls of the bubble, ultimately expanding and sustaining a half meter circumference of safe space in which his father could breathe.

Nash was clearly pleased by this. Andrew was having very, very dark thoughts and fighting to keep them to himself.

Hinson was sitting up now, drinking water brought to him by one of the Troopers. Andrew knelt beside him and was caught off guard by a loud rumbling that vibrated the water in the bottle. Andrew looked back at Nash through the glass. He was busy speaking to someone on the comm – _or is he yelling? Yes, he is angry! Nash can be made to lose his temper. Good to know._

Andrew whispered as quietly as he could. "Hinson, we have to figure out how to stop this and turn the tables on Nash. Those were starfighters that just passed overhead - a lot of them."

"Luke?" Hinson managed to say. His voice was so hoarse and breathy his father could barely understand him.

"Maybe. I don't know. If we're going to do this..."

"It's now or never," Hinson concluded. Andrew nodded.

A Trooper picked up the tree with the Ysalamiri and moved it to the other side of the room. Another Trooper guided a smaller crate on repulsorlifts toward Andrew and Hinson.

Hinson visualized their escape from this miserable torture chamber. He conveyed his thoughts to his father, which had them moving away from any Ysalamiri, then combining their strength to blow out the windows - hopefully incapacitating Nash and many of the Troopers in the process. Using the Force, the Trooper's rifles would be ripped out of their hands. Two would come to Andrew and Hinson. The remaining would smash into the far wall behind them. Battling through the disarmed Troopers using the Force and their conventional weapons, they'd fight their way to the lift. The vision jumped from there to his mother's room, indicating Hinson wasn't certain how to get there.

Andrew tried to fill in the weak spots with ideas of his own, but he couldn't see any way to battle the Dark Troopers with the Ysalamiri all around them. Hinson sent an image of them shooting the Ysalamiri. Andrew winced, but it would be done if necessary. Andrew showed Hinson what he thought would be their path to Andra's room.

Their silent communication was interrupted by a loud call from overhead. "This is the Captain. All passengers and crew prepare for rapid acceleration and evasive maneuvers. All passengers and crew prepare for rapid acceleration and evasive maneuvers."

 _They really were New Republic fighters!_ Andrew felt a surge of excitement, eagerly sharing his thoughts with Hinson. He wasn't able pick up a response from Hinson. Hinson inadvertently conveyed an image of himself asleep with his skin improving. Hinson's head was bowed. Andrew could see wet droplets hitting Hinson's thigh. "Son?"

Hinson jerked his head up and winced when realizing he didn't keep his thoughts private. " _I'm okay!"_

Andrew spoke out loud this time, not bothering to soften the volume or sharp edge in his tone. "No, you're not alright. You're hurting terribly. I am so sorry. _"_

Hinson was shaking his head adamantly. He whispered,"No, father. Do not apologize for the evil acts of the others. They're the same as the ones that stole you from us. They are all the same. They're evil." Hinson gasped. "I'm alright. It is just the pain making my eyes water."

Andrew stared at his son, trying to gauge if Hinson was being truthful. He had to be certain. " _Can you really do this?"_

Hinson offered an almost imperceptible nod. To conserve his strength, Hinson opted not to communicate through the Force. He continued to speak as quietly as possible. "I think we've proven we're great at pushing and pulling." Hinson gazed over at the remains of the interrogation droid smashed to bits at the foot of the far wall.

Andrew looked through the windows and Nash was off the comm. He was strapping into one of maybe ten or so seats with harnesses in the lobby area. Nash's voice came over the overhead speaker. "You'll want to come out here, take a seat, and strap in. We might be making some pretty radical maneuvers and stability will be hard for anyone – even people like yourselves."

Andrew nodded at Nash, while Hinson was going through the plan one last time. They were in synch.

Hinson stood slowly, giving the appearance he needed his father's assistance. He was careful to avoid hinting at anything other than preparing to make a painful walk to the lobby. Hinson had to muster up some energy.

They silently agreed it was time to do some serious damage to Nash Windrider, find Andra, and get their family off this kriffen ship!


	45. Jack OUT OF the Box

**Training & Meditation Room - Star Gazer**

Corran, Luke, and Grhan were pushing themselves beyond their known limits. They'd each taken turns as the primary conduit during their group meditations. The same random information continued to reveal itself, which left them unable to piece together the puzzle.

Luke was in the center of the meld as he reached out, searching the depths of the Force, then slowly he pulled back to allow the Force to speak to him. All three men gasped in unison as a burst of agonizing pain struck, causing the meld to loosen. Luke pulled them together amidst the excruciating sensation that finally lessened until there was stillness.

Luke saw flashes of Andrew with a large, open space in the background. He heard a rumble and felt vibrations in the bones of his jaw. He heard Hinson's strained voice: " _Luke_?" Then all went black. Minutes later, Luke released the meld and opened his eyes. Grhan and Corran followed.

"What was that?" Grhan gasped. He put his head in his hands and breathed deeply.

"Master Skywalker – can you make any sense of that?" Corran asked.

Luke sat quietly, his brow furrowed and eyes fixed on the floor. He slowly looked up with a quizzical expression on his face. HIs eyes grew wide and he exclaimed, "Starfighters!" Luke jumped up and ran toward the lift.

Grhan and Corran were on his heels. "Starfighters?" Grhan asked as they all three squeezed into the small lift and the door closed.

Corran looked at Luke. "Starfighters!" he stated. "Those were starfighters!" Corran recalled the vibration he felt in his jaw, and recognized the sensation. "I felt the vibration!" Corran exclaimed.

Luke was nodding as he exited and ran toward the cockpit. Kendy was sitting in the pilot's seat and visibly startled by the invasion of Jedi. Luke shot into the co-pilot's chair and reached toward the comm. A few seconds later, a female's voice replied.

"Luke! Thank the Stars!" Leia exclaimed. "Where are you? Are you alright? I felt-"

"Leia, I'm okay, but I need information. It's urgent. Where are New Republic forces actively engaged in combat at this very moment? Specifically, a squadron of starfighters that are flying near a ship or structure of some kind. Not a drill - an actual engagement," Luke inquired.

"Uh – I don't know. I can find out. Is this about Hinson and Andrew?" she asked. As Luke replied, he could hear Leia telling someone to get Mon Mothma on the comm immediately.

"Yes," Luke replied. I reached him – we reached him. Leia, they are in deep trouble. There was so much pain," Luke told her in a calm voice. Leia could now perceive Luke's true state of emotions. He did not need to put them in words. She could sense the rising urgency and concern through their connection in the Force. "If they are on a ship, it has to be a larger vessel. The space Andrew is in is extremely large."

"Hold on, Luke. I'll be right back," Leia assured him.

Less than fifteen seconds later, a gravely voice came through the comm. "Master Skywalker, this is Admiral Ackbar. I understand you are in urgent need of information regarding our active engagements. There is only one that involves a squadron of X-Wings in the last two standard hours. In the past few minutes, to be more specific. There is an unidentified vessel lurking just outside of Zone B."

"Admiral, would this be a larger ship, at least large enough to house a space 10 meters in height and-"

"Yes. We are engaging a very large ship that has failed to convey Key 13 Data and has not responded to numerous attempts at contact. Initial image reconnaissance reveals 18 humans on the bridge. Facial recognition has identified a former Imperial officer named Remy Kodix wearing what appears to be Captain's insignia. We are preparing to board, engage and pursue if necessary."

"Admiral, I believe Hinson, Andrew, and Andra Leffer are on that ship. Nash Windrider is on that ship!" Luke exclaimed without a hint of doubt. There was a brief silence.

"Thank you, Master Skywalker. We will take that under advisement. Senator Organa Solo will be transmitting the coordinates to your vessel. The new Republic formally requests the Jedi's assistance in addressing this matter."

"Yes, Admiral, you will have it. Who is in command?" Luke asked.

"Admiral Thane Kyrell aboard the Rebel Victory. They will be expecting your comm."

The coordinates had arrived. "Roger that, Admiral. We will rendezvous with the Rebel Victory in…," Kendy mouthed the words and Luke repeated, "approximately 25 standard hours from their current position. Will await updated coordinates as things progress."

"Thank you, Master Skywalker. May the Force Be With You!" The comm link disconnected.

* * *

 **Main Bridge - Rebel Victory**

Thane stood, hiding the shock and fury that pulsated through his body. _Nash! That son of a-_

"Admiral, I have established a comm link with the Star Gazer," a young female officer announced. Thane moved to the Command Console. Above its center hovered the HoloVid of Luke Skywalker standing with Grhan and another man Thane did not recognize.

"Master Skywalker! Jedi Solo! It is very, very good to see you," Thane stated, smiling, though his expression was appropriately tinted with worry and concern.

Luke bowed slightly and gestured toward Corran. "This is Jedi Corran Horn. Jedi Horn, this is Admiral Thane Kyrell." Corran bowed and the two exchanged formal greetings.

"I just read a communique that states you think we might be dealing with Nash Windrider?" Thane inquired. Luke nodded. Thane nodded his head slowly, hiding the depth of his frustration from others on the Bridge. "We've been unable to raise a very large, black space yacht for some time. A squadron of X-Wings just performed a reconnaissance run and the intel we are processing indicates the captain is an old classmate of ours from the Imperial Academy."

"Yes, I believe we should operate under the belief that this is Nash Windrider. We have been attempting to communicate with Hinson and Andrew through... _alternative_ means for some time, and had a breakthrough moments ago. We heard – _we felt_ \- the starfighters pass over the ship. Hinson is injured. I do not know about Andrew and Andra," Luke explained.

"We will keep you on comm for real-time information as we continue this engagement. I'll be calling Captain Kodix myself. Please standby," Thane stated.

Thane transferred the HoloImage of the Jedi team to the HoloScreen mounted to the left of his side of the Console. He brought up the live image of the unidentified vessel and opened an unrestricted channel. He began to address his old friend.

* * *

 **Training Room - Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

Only two Troopers remained in the room. The rest were either strapping into seat harnesses or standing guard in front of the lift. _Nash must be concerned we'll take advantage of any disruption due to an engagement with the New Republic._ Hinson and Andrew took several steps toward the door.

 _Let's do this_ , Andrew said in their private thoughts. Hinson stopped moving. _Three, two, one…_

The Troopers were down before they had time to react to their blasters flying from their grasp and their bodies being hurled and smashed against the side walls of the room. The blasters now lay at Andrew and Hinson's feet. The noise caught the attention of Nash and the Troopers in the Lobby, many of whom were already strapped in their seats.

Gathering and consolidating every ounce of their strength in the Force, Hinson and Andrew projected the image of the transparisteel windows exploding into the lobby area. Large cracks formed across the glass, the ear splitting sound and sight startling Nash and the Troopers. As it immediately followed the loud impact noise, the focus of Nash and the Troopers shifted from Andrew and Hinson to a belief the New Republic may be attacking, or the glass split from an onboard explosion somewhere nearby.

Nash looked through an undamaged space in a window to see Hinson and Andrew standing side-by-side, motionless, each with an outstretched arm and palm aimed at the windows. Nash realized what was happening and yelled an order to the Troopers to subdue the prisoners. No one heard more than the first word.

The windows burst with violent force; shards of glass blowing outward to impale or travel clean through anything without a nearly impenetrable covering. The lobby walls were shredded, holes in some places, with remnants passing through the door to the lift and corridors on either side.

Nash sat in the midst of the indescribable fury of shrapnel, virtually unscathed. He wasn't entirely cognizant of what had happened or what was happening. He slowly uncurled himself from the reflexive posture he had taken while restrained by the seat's harness. He grasped for his harness latch, eying an E-11 blaster rifle at his feet, only to see it fly away. Trooper's bodies lay bloodied and unmoving on the floor and in the seats all around him. And then he heard screams and blaster fire, followed by several large thuds. He adjusted his eyes and began to stand, but paused when he perceived movement through the dusty haze. Looking up, he found himself staring at Hinson and Andrew. To say he was looking into the eyes of darkness would be an understatement. He'd never seen – or felt - such rage and fury before. Not even in the presence of Lord Vader.

* * *

 **Main Bridge - Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

Remy was preparing to give the countdown to initiate their bold evasion maneuvers when he felt an unusual shudder beneath his feet. People on the bridge looked around, obviously having felt the sensation as well. Remy moved to the comm console and opened the ship-wide intercom. "This is Captain Kodix. All stations report status immediately."

Responses began coming in from the areas pertinent to the operation of the ship. One-by-one, the reports came in: "All systems go," followed by, "Anomaly detected outside of area – location unknown." Remy was about to call for Nash when a voice from his past stopped him in his tracks.

"This is Admiral Thane Kyrell of the New Republic. Captain Remy Kodix, please respond." Remy stood in a state of shock. _An old friend… now it all makes sense._

Remy had not been able to shake the strange incident that occurred when he recently visited Nash's quarters. Remy was walking out and heard Nash say, "See you soon, old friend." As Remy turned to reply he could see Nash was not speaking to him, rather he was staring with a look of utter disdain at the HoloScreen. In the briefest of glimpses, Remy saw the word "Admiral" on the display, but it switched views too quickly. _Admiral Thane Kyrell. He was talking to Thane._

"Captain Kodix, this is Admiral Thane Kyrell of the New Republic Navy. I am requesting you respond immediately. It is in everyone's best interest that you do." Remy could hear the familiar overtones in Thane's voice. Thane had been his friend – Nash's friend even. Remy only had seconds to decide what to do.


	46. Threading the Needle

**Training Gym - Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

Nash froze in place, struggling to gather his senses as Hinson and Andrew stood over him. In mere seconds, everything around Nash had completely exploded – literally and figuratively. He sat amidst the carnage, inexplicably spared of serious injury. But from the looks of things he had yet to face the true wrath. Two sets of angry eyes bore down on him. Nash's entire being was flooded with rage and fury that were not of his own making.

"Get up!" Andrew Leffer demanded. Nash glanced up at the elder Leffer, then slowly stood; pieces of glass and debris falling to the ground as he carefully tugged his tunic into place.

 _We should kill him,_ Hinson thought.

"No!" Andrew replied, startling Nash who stared at Andrew in confusion.

"After everything he has done, he doesn't deserve to live," Hinson spoke aloud. Nash quickly caught on to what he missed – and how he missed it.

"So, the Leffer men have discovered communication through the Force. Had I known you had this skill I'd have changed my plans from the beginning." Nash spoke with a light-hearted, unconcerned intonation that fed Hinson's rage. Andrew was flooding Hinson with calming and soothing emotions, which Hinson was unwilling to accept.

"Ha!" Hinson snapped. "You're an idiot, Windrider. We first discovered the potential when my father was squeezing your lungs during our HoloVid. Remember that? Your face was priceless! I had the pleasure of joining in and watching you struggle. You should thank the stars you ended that transmission when you did. Another ten seconds and I'd have yanked your lungs clear out of your chest!" Hinson took a step forward, placing his face mere inches from Nash's. Hinson glared at Nash with ferocious anger, the temptation to act on his rage intensified without the Vader goons there to stop him.

 _Son, please, calm yourself. Think of your mother now. We are not out of danger. Your MOTHER is still in danger._ Hinson heard the word "mother" and it was like flipping a switch. Andrew's words had the desired effect on Hinson as he swallowed, then took a small step back.

Andrew spoke. "The truth is we were never absent our force abilities from the moment you picked us up."

Nash allowed his confusion to show. "So, you found a way to neutralize the Ysalamiri effect. How…unexpected," Nash said.

"Something like that," Andrew said, sending a clear message to Hinson to keep severt the fact that the creatures had been dead all along. "Alright, Windrider, here's what we're going to do," Andrew said. Hinson stepped forward and removed Nash's wrist comm and all implements and devices he held in his pockets. "We're going to get Andra." Hinson left the Lobby and re-entered the gym. After a brief delay, he returned holding the armor from one of the dead Troopers.

"Put this on," Andrew instructed.

"And then?" Nash asked.

"You'll know when you know," Andrew stated. "Move!"

Nash stripped out of his Tunic and pants, stepped into the black under-suit, then applied the armor to his body. He was lifting the helmet when Hinson stopped him. "Wait," he said. Hinson took a scrap of cloth ripped from a different trooper's outfit and gagged Nash before the helmet was placed on his head. He then grabbed a blaster Rifle and destroyed the firing mechanism. He handed Nash the worthless weapon.

 _Should we also disguise ourselves?_ Hinson asked. Andrew saw the wisdom in this and nodded. Hinson located the least damaged suits he could find, then they donned the armor and checked their voice decoders. Andrew tapped Nash on the shoulder with the barrel of his blaster rifle. "Let's go."

All three men entered the lift, which thankfully sustained only cosmetic damage. As the lift made its way to the next floor, they exited and moved over to a second lift that would take them to Andra's floor, Nash showed no resistance. The door opened and Hinson and Andrew pressed the muzzles of their rifles into Nash's back.

"If you mumble or make a sound, if you make a move we don't like, or do anything to alert anyone there is a problem, I will allow my son to realize his greatest wish and you will cease to exist in this life. Do you understand?" Andrew asked. Nash nodded without hesitation.

They stepped out of the elevator, turned to the left and approached the Trooper sitting at the door. Andrew spoke, "Mr. Windrider needs the mother in the Training Gym. We will escort her."

The Trooper replied, "I need to comm Mr. Windrider – his orders were specific. We're not to allow anyone access unless he is present." The Trooper reached toward the comm panel on the wall.

Andrew's hand moved slowly in an arc in the Troopers field of vision, as he said, "Mr. Windrider cannot leave the Training Gym. He sent us to escort the mother to the Training Gym. We mustn't keep him waiting."

The Trooper paused, and then spoke. "Mr. Windrider cannot leave the Training Gym. You are here to escort the mother. Mr. Windrider is waiting." After repeating the Force suggestion, the Trooper keyed in the security code and the door opened. Andra looked up, startled and frightened.

 **Bridge - Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

Remy stood motionless. _Where the hell is Nash?_ he thought. Finally, he made a move. He walked to the Comm center and opened their end to reply.

"Hello, Admiral Kyrell. This is Captain Remy Kodix." There was a brief pause.

"Captain Kodix, we've had a difficult time raising anyone from your ship. Is there a reason for this?"

"There are many reasons for many things, Admiral Kyrell. Clearly, you are now aware of who we are. Now what?"

"Remy…" Thane winced, then he thought, _Why not?_ "What is this about. You're on a large space vessel floating just outside of Zone B. You've failed to send Key 13 data, which you know is required by law. It appears as though your vessel is inviting a response from the New Republic. But I know you, and this is not your style." Thane waited for a response.

Remy looked around at the crew sitting around the Bridge. There was no idle chatter or lighthearted banter. All crew members faced forward at their stations and revealed no overt signs they were evaluating Remy's responses. _But they are. They most certainly are,_ he told himself.

"Thane, it has been a long, long time. We've been through a war – on opposite sides for much of it from what I have been told. I'm not certain you can speak with any confidence about my style."

"Okay, Remy, let me rephrase that. You are a man of immense honor and integrity, and I do not believe the Empire could have been successful in destroying the core values you were raised with. So I ask again: What is this about?" Thane maintained a friendly, almost inviting tone to remind Remy he was, in fact, communicating with a friend.

Remy thought long and hard while Thane waited patiently on the other end of the comm. "You are correct, Thane. Some things are sacred and survived the Civil War. I am _the Captain_ of a ship and have a duty to execute the demands of this position as I have sworn to do. It was very good to hear your voice, old friend." Remy clicked off the comm.

"Prepare for evasion sequence. Count it down, Lieutenant Jirelli. A female voice began counting down and Remy strapped himself into his chair. _Stars help us. We're going to need it to evade Thane Kyrell._

 **Cockpit - Star Gazer**

"How are we so much closer than expected?" Luke asked Kendy. Luke had emerged from a long meditation session and then several hours of sleep.

"Well, we, -er I, sort of took a short cut," Kendy replied without making eye contact with Luke. Finally, after Luke remained standing beside her chair, Kendy glanced up. Luke's hands were on his hips and he was looking down on her with a crooked smile. Kendy threw her hands up in the air. "Okay, okay! I'll show you."

Kendy stood and Luke followed her out of the cockpit into the main cabin area. She pulled up a HoloImage over the Control Center that depicted the alternate route she took, which included a route commonly used by smugglers and those who wanted to evade detection by the Empire. "We used this route more than once in the Rebellion. It isn't that bad. There's an asteroid field, but it is very manageable. And then there is the nebula-"

"Stop! I don't want to even think about it. I'm grateful you've cut our time by…"

"70%" Kendy offered.

"Seventy percent!" Luke gasped. Kendy nodded, daring to allow a small smile to creep across her lips. Luke shook his head and opened a HoloVid connection to the Rebel Victory. Thane was present almost immediately.

"Master Skywalker – do you have an update?" Thane asked.

"We've made significantly faster time due to some creative flying," Luke explained.

"Hello Kendy," Thane laughed. "I flew with her for many years, Master Skywalker. I am very familiar with Captain Idele-Solo's _creative_ tendencies."

Luke looked sideways at Kendy who then stepped into the view. "Hello _Admiral_ Kyrell. We are only 3 hours out from your current position outside of Zone B."

"Smuggler's Slide?" Thane asked, smiling wide.

"Yes!" Kendy replied with enthusiasm. Captain Ivers was brilliant!"

"Captain who?" Thane asked. "Actually, save that. Things are heating up here. I'm just glad you've made so much headway. We need you here sooner rather than later. We've moved into position to create a blockade around the perimeter of the vessel. If necessary, we'll be pulling the ship in with our tractor beam. I'm hesitant to do this before understanding precisely _what_ is on that ship. We can't discount that capture might be their goal." Thane was about to discuss the Jedi's role in detail when comm traffic exploded.

"Grey One to Enforcer, we have enemy vessel movement."

"Echo that, Grey One. This is Grey Two. We've got fire in the burners. Looks like they're preparing to move."

"This is Admiral Kyrell, Grey Squadron - engage to prevent evasion only. I repeat, engage to prevent evasion only. Target engine thruster nozzles, hyperdrive generator if reliably located and propulsion systems. Do not fire indiscriminately on vessel - New Republic and Jedi personnel are aboard. Proceed with caution."

"Admiral Kyrell to Enforcer."

"Captain Hoff here, Admiral."

"Captain Hoff, close the distance to 10 kilometers. All other New Republic vessels adjust positions to maintain formation with Enforcer. Do not allow that ship forward movement. Rebel Victory will engage Tractor Beam and see if we can't catch us a big, black fish."

"Yes, sir!" The Enforcer was moving into position; the dozens of ships taking up their places around the mystery ship. Rebel Victory was close enough now to cast their net.

"Rebel Victory, activate Tractor Beam," Thane ordered.

The X-Wings maintained their assault on the rear of the ship, maintaining enough distance to avoid being caught in their own net.

Thane turned back to Luke and Kendy. "We're engaging here. Just get here as quickly as possible. If they somehow escape, I'll be sending you data so you can join the pursuit. Best case scenario: We get them tethered to Rebel Victory before evasion can occur. Maintain current trajectory unless you hear otherwise. Admiral Kyrell, out."

Luke stared at the empty space, then took a very deep, cleansing breath. He turned to Kendy, and as if they had never been interrupted, Luke continued talking. "Regardless, do not change our agreed upon courses without discussing it with me first, Kendy," Luke said with the extra edge to his voice that discouraged any debate or discussion. The two of them settled into the cockpit and Luke began reviewing the last few hours of their journey to the Rebel Victory.

"Master Skywalker, Thane said there were "Jedi" onboard the enemy vessel. What Jedi?" Kendy asked.

"Hinson Leffer. Thane was referring to Hinson," Luke replied. Worry was evident in Luke's expression. "I promised Andrew I would take care of Hinson if anything were to happen to Andrew. Andrew was a student in the Jedi Academy on Coruscant," Luke explained.

Kendy's eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open in surprise. "Andrew was at the Temple during the New Republic?" Kendy exclaimed. "Master Skywalker, that's amazing! You've been waiting so long and finally you have someone who…" Kendy's voice trailed off as reality dawned on her. _What if Andrew doesn't make it? Blast! The Galaxy couldn't be so cruel, could it?_ Kendy's mind was spinning. "Were you able to ask him any questions or learn anything from Andrew before… well, you know, before they left?"

"Not really," Luke replied quietly. "He did say he learned from Yoda and knew Obi-Wan. He knew Mace Windu and the members of the Council. He said it was fairly apparent from his early days of training that he and the Jedi Code were probably not compatible. Still, he did remain and train for quite some time. When they return, I look forward to asking him the hundreds of questions I have. Poor guy," Luke said with a wry smile.

"They will return, Master Skywalker. They will!" Kendy exclaimed, injecting as much positivity and confidence in her voice as possible. Luke nodded once, his smile widening and accepting Kendy's encouragement.

 **Andra Leffer's Quarters - Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

The three Troopers entered the room. One of the Troopers moved quickly behind the first Trooper and smashed him in the back of his helmet with the butt of his blaster rifle. The Trooper collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Andra screamed and covered her face.

The Trooper standing over the incapacitated Trooper pulled off his helmet. "Mom!" Andra looked up and flew out of her chair, grabbing Hinson in his bulky armor, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Andrew? Where is Andrew?" she cried. Andrew was already removing his helmet.

"I'm here, sweetheart." He grabbed Andra and embraced her tightly. "I'm right here."

"Where is Mr. Windrider?" she asked, grasping a hand from each man like a vice. Hinson took the business end of the blaster rifle and poked the third Trooper that was in their group.

"He's all gagged up right now. He doesn't have much to say," Hinson said, menace dripping from his words. Andrew heard this and was terribly concerned about Hinson's current frame of mind, but they had to get off this ship somehow.

"We have to go, Andra. You have to play a role in this. We're going to escort you." Andrew looked at Hinson, who pushed Nash back and out of hearing range. "We're going to escort you as if we are bringing you to Nash. We'll actually be going to the hangar to hijack a ship. I need you to be brave and be as convincing as you can. Go along with whatever we say, okay?" Andra nodded with conviction.

"Hinson, let's go!" Andrew stated. Andrew placed cuffs on Andra's hands, but did not latch them. As long as Andra held them down against her body, it would be difficult to tell.

Hinson had pulled off the helmet of the Trooper he blaster whipped. He gagged him, returned his helmet, and drug him into the refresher.

Hinson caught up with his father and mother, then took a position beside his mom, lightly grasping her forearm to give the effect he was leading her. They opened the door to the suite and walked to the lift.

The images flew through Hinson's head. His father was sending him the directions to the Hangar from where they were. This was easy. The first place they went when they arrived was to Andra's quarters from the hangar bay.

They entered the lift and in a few brief moments the door was opening to reveal a corridor – not the cavernous docking bay they were aiming for. An attractive, petite woman with short hair stepped on the crowded lift. Hinson jabbed the blaster rifle into Nash's side. Nash did not react in any way. The woman glanced back at the group, taking particular notice in Andra Leffer.

"Where are you taking her?" the woman asked.

"Mr. Windrider needs her in the Training Gym," Andrew replied, his voice masked by the vocal decoder in the helmet.

The woman nodded and looked at Andra, who was authentically distressed, which added credibility to the situation. The woman turned back and the door opened to the Docking Bay. They stood motionless, giving the appearance they had not directed the lift to the Bay. Finally the door shut again without anyone entering the lift.

"What a waste of time," the woman said. The Lift began to rise and the door opened on an unfamiliar corridor. The woman stepped off, looking back at the Troopers and Andra as the door slid closed again. Andrew pressed the Docking Bay button and the lift once again descended to the bottom. The door opened and the group filed out.

Almost immediately to their right was a shuttle – possibly the one they arrived on.

"Let's go," Andrew stated. "Remain relaxed, stay straight, move confidently, but not too quickly." They ran into no interference as they reached the shuttle and activated the ramp.

"Hey! We're about to fuel her up," a man yelled from about 20 meters away. He was jogging toward them, looking nervous. "We're about to fuel her up," he repeated. "I…I didn't realize you needed her. Hop on board and we'll get her ready for you," he said. The man snapped towards two other men and waved them over.

"Mr. Windrider will be here in five minutes. I suggest you move quickly," Andrew said.

"Yes, sir. We will, sir." The poor man was sweating and shaking from nerves at this point. Fuel was already flowing into the Shuttle. The three "troopers" and Andra entered the Shuttle and raised the ramp.

"Mom, go sit in one of the rooms in the back. I don't want you out here if for some reason things get ugly." Andra looked at Andrew – at least she thought it was Andrew.

"Go ahead, sweetheart. Hinson's right. It'll be okay." Andra reluctantly left to find a room she could sit in at the back of the shuttle.

The ramp began to lower, startling Hinson and Andrew who raised their blaster rifles in preparation. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Fellas! We've already got you topped off. Unless you need anything else, you can depart as soon as Mr. Windrider arrives.

"Very well," Andrew said. He slapped the ramp control and it began to close once again.

Nash had remained quiet and cooperative up to now. He was surprising himself with his patience. There were still more things that could go wrong with the Leffer plan, not the least of which was Eevou. He should have been in contact with her fifteen minutes or so ago. This was part of their contingency plan in the event something went awry with the training.

 **Bridge - Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

"Halt countdown!" Remy commanded. The New Republic Vessels had tightened their blockade and the rear shields were taking a pounding.

"Re-plot evasive maneuver. Down and Under," Remy ordered.

"Yes, sir! Re-plotting for Down and Under, sir," the navigational officer responded. Remy could think of four possible maneuvers that might have a small chance of success, depending on how well they could hold off damage to the rear of the ship.

"Got it, sir! Ready-"

The entire crew on the bridge felt an enormous yank. Sounds of strain and protest came from the ship's hull as a great force began to pull the vessel through space.

"Countdown to Down and Under. Three, two, one," Remy was strapped into his seat now preparing to play tug of war with a tractor beam. The engines fired and the Mirage dipped starboard and began to roll in what appeared to be an uncontrolled descent. This was not the case, as the engines were at between 70% and full power having weathered the X-Wing bombardment.

 **Main Bridge - New Republic StarHawk Rebel Victory**

"They're trying to run! Move in!" Thane ordered. The Rebel Victory followed the dive as Captain Hof coordinated the X-Wings and blockade ship movements.

A loud explosion at the aft of the evading shift revealed the shield finally failed and one of the three thrust nodules and its internal components had been destroyed, but she was still rolling. She leveled out and with almost no delay she shot forward through a gap in the blockade.

"Rebel Victory pursue. Grey Squadron, take out those remaining nozzles before they make lightspeed."

 **Docking Bay - Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

The jolt nearly knocked the men off their feet, but Andrew and Hinson held fast to their blaster rifles. _Tractor beam,_ Nash thought. _Come on, Remy, get us out of this!_

"Hinson, we have to get this shuttle off of this ship NOW!" Andrew yelled. They pushed Nash into the cockpit and put him in the navigator's seat behind Hinson. Hinson had taken the binders from Andra when they entered the shuttle. He strapped Nash in and pulled his arms back, under the arm rests, and bound his wrists behind the seat. He wasn't going anywhere.

Hinson knew enough about flying from his lessons with Orin Ivers to get them out of the Docking Bay and headed to the New Republic ships. That's about all he felt he could do. The engines were warming up and in two minutes they would be leaving this hell hole. "Go tell mom to get strapped in! Hurry!" Hinson yelled. Andrew flew out of the cockpit, returning a minute later; Andra now seated in the cabin with harness in place.

Suddenly they found themselves hanging forward against their harnesses and the sight of ships through the entrance to the bay revealed the ship they were on was spiraling. The Mirage's acceleration generators kept the various ships in the docking bay from crashing about, but activating the repulsorlifts during these maneuvers would be catastrophic.

"Hinson, we have to get this thing moving or we'll be in hyperspace and trapped soon." Hinson nodded as he operated knobs and entered settings.

"How do you know about these things?" Andrew asked.

"Orin taught me a lot when he would take me flying." Once again, the green monster reared its ugly head. Andrew was ashamed and relieved his expression was hidden behind the helmet.

"Alright, let's go," the shuttle restraints had slackened some. The ship leveled out and Hinson wasted no time. He activated the repulsorlifts and the shuttle slowly began to rise and creep forward, but only for seconds. It was a straight shot out of the Bay, and Hinson took it. He slammed down the yoke and the Shuttle burst forth from the Docking Bay, and was immediately tagged by an X-Wing and then a second X-Wing. Sirens wailed and klaxons lit up the cockpit.

"This is Andrew Leffer calling New Republic X-Wings. We are aboard a shuttle that just escaped from the enemy vessel. Please do not fire! Do not fire! My son, Hinson Leffer, and my wife, Andra Leffer are with me. I also have Nash Windrider in my custody."

 **Main Bridge - New Republic StarHawk Rebel Victory**

Thane was still in a battle to reacquire control over Nash's vessel. Each time he thought he was close to locking it down, it would do another incredibly unexpected evasion maneuver. Adding to the challenge was the vessel's ability to do certain advanced maneuvers never before seen in ships that size.

"Admiral, have you ever seen a ship that size move like that?" Captain Jebbick asked.

"No Captain. I have not. This is something new. I want to know who built that ship. We need to capture it _now_!" Thane replied.

Rebel Victory was in range once more, as they fought to keep up with the adroit movements of the space yacht. "The tractor beam should have easily acquired control over that vessel – I need information about that ship!" Thane commanded. Before the Bridge crew had time to respond, they witnessed the tell-tale burst of light and the yacht disappeared through the blockade. The vessel entered hyperspace.

"They threaded the needle," Captain Jebbick said, surprise evident in his tone.

 **Training Gym - Dark Alliance Space Yacht Mirage**

Eevou felt uneasy. She had not heard from Nash, which made sense due to the change in circumstances. He was likely harnessed in with the rest of the crew. He should be able to communicate with her now, though. She sat at Nash's desk, hesitant to unstrap herself. She waited a few moments more.

Nash made it clear that she wasn't to interrupt him unless it was an emergency. Eevou had a better idea. She'd mosey on down to the Training Gym and peek in. She left Nash's office and entered the lift. It went down one level. She exited the lift, turned to her right and approached a second lift that would take her directly to the Training Gym. When she saw the condition of the door, she stopped in her tracks.

She ran to a comm center on the wall and entered the code for the Bridge. "Captain Kodix – please come in. This is an emergency!"

"Captain Kodix here," Remy answered.

"It's Eevou. I'm at the lift to the Training Gym. The door is heavily damaged - it's full of holes, and I have not heard from Nash as expected. Something is very wrong here."

"Stay where you are, Eevou. I'm sending reinforcements," Eevou nodded and started to reply. "Eevou," Remy said.

"Yes? I'm here."

"Please do not accompany them to the Training Gym. I would prefer you come to the Bridge." Eevou didn't know how to respond. It sounded almost like Remy was concerned for her. Eevou wasn't sure if she liked it or... _It doesn't matter!_ she told herself. Of course she was going to the Training Gym. Nash was down there – their Alpha. Remy had no idea what he was talking about. "Eevou!" Remy came close to shouting.

"I'll come to the Bridge," she lied.

 **Main Bridge - New Republic StarHawk Rebel Victory**

Thane did not allow his rage to surface. He was already mentally mapping out their next steps.

A comm signal came through from the Enforcer. Thane was already at the Command Console and he accepted the transmission. Captain Hoff's image materialized in the air above.

"Admiral, we are bringing in a shuttle that escaped the docking bay of the unidentified ship. The pilot claims to be an Andrew Leffer, and claims he is accompanied by his son, Hinson Leffer, and his wife, Andra Leffer."

"That is wonderful, Captain!"

"Admiral, pardon me for interrupting. They also have another passenger in custody – a Nash Windrider, sir."

Thane could barely contain his surprise over that news. "Captain, this is an extremely sensitive – potentially dangerous – situation. Please escort the shuttle to Rebel Victory. We will accommodate the Leffers and detain Mr. Windrider. Please stand by for further orders."

"Yes, sir, Admiral. Will stand by awaiting your instruction." Thane ended the transmission.

Thane began calling out orders. "Captain, contact the Quartermaster. Instruct him to ensure our guests have quarters – two adjoining rooms for Hinson Leffer and his parents. They'll need clothing and amenities – whatever they ask for please provide them. Call medical and transfer the three of them to the Med Bay for examination. One may be seriously injured; we are to do whatever we possibly can for him. I'm to be informed immediately if anyone needs transfer to a medical ship. Contact the Brigg and have guards waiting the arrival of the shuttle and take Nash Windrider into custody. He is a highly sensitive prisoner and will need maximum security provisions. No one is to speak to him or exchange communication with him in any manner or form. Warn the Brigg personnel this prisoner has Force abilities and they are not to make eye contact or have unnecessary physical contact with him. He should apply his binders with supervision to ensure he does so securely. I will oversee the interrogation of Mr. Windrider myself."

"Understood Admiral," the Captain replied. He moved rapidly to convey the orders.

Thane entered a comm code into the Console, and within seconds Grhan and Corran appeared. "Admiral?" Grhan asked.

"Jedi Solo, please inform Master Skywalker that we were unable to capture the enemy vessel prior to it making its jump into hyperspace. However, a shuttle departed the vessel just prior to its escape. The pilot identifies himself as Andrew Leffer. He states he has Hinson Leffer and Andra Leffer on board with him. He also states he has Nash Windrider in custody."

Grhan's eyes widened and Corran disappeared from the image. "How are they? Is Hinson alright?" Grhan asked.

"I don't know. They are being escorted to Rebel Victory as we speak. I'd like to get down there myself and make sure we handle Windrider appropriately." Luke and Kendy appeared in the HoloVid.

"Admiral – is this true? Are we certain it is them?" Luke asked.

"I have no confirmation either way. They will be arriving any moment now. I will contact you as quickly as possible with updated information."

Luke nodded, looking perplexed, but clearly hesitant to communicate his thoughts. "You're wondering how they evaded our blockade with the Starhawk's tractor beam capabilities?"

Luke appeared embarrassed as he nodded. "I'm not criticizing, Admiral. I'm curious to know what kind of a ship we are dealing with – who built it, what was it doing there, and how Nash Windrider is involved."

"Please, Luke – er, Master Skywalker," Thane smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that. Please do not hesitate to comment on this or any other thought you might have. We are all asking ourselves the same questions. The crew on all of our ships and Grey Squadron performed admirably. I've never seen a ship that size maneuver the way it did. It was… well, to be honest, spectacular." Captain Jebbick was standing to Thane's right and nodded slowly.

"We'll be taking care of things here and I will contact you promptly to update you on where things stand. Continue your current course to meet us here. If there are changes, you'll be the first to know," Thane said.

"Thank you, Admiral. We will do our best to seek out answers ourselves. I'm certain with all of our minds on the task, we will solve this mystery," Luke stated. "May the Force be with you, Admiral," Luke offered.

"And with you, Master Skywalker," Thane replied. The HoloVid dissipated and Thane turned to the Captain. "I'll be in the docking bay awaiting their arrival." Thane turned sharply and walked off the bridge.


	47. Paxson Returns

**Pikson-Kyrell Home**

Sara bolted up in bed, gasping for breath in the darkness. She reached over for Dalven and the bed was empty. She spent the next few seconds trying to catch her breath and get oriented. _Dalven's at work. He had to work through the night._ She sat up and put her hand on her forehead, covered with perspiration.

 _A dream._ Her breathing slowed and her eyes gradually adjusted to the darkness. She pushed back the covers to find she was covered in sweat. _I had a nightmare. Another nightmare._ Sara thought to herself.

She stood and walked toward the refresher, lifting her nightgown to prepare for a quick sanisteam.

"Sara," a voice quietly called to her from the darkness.

Sara jumped and turned, falling back against the door to the refresher. Her hand flew to her mouth, too startled to scream. Her nightgown fell to it's original position.

"Sara, it's me," the voice said. A lamp turned on and there, sitting in a chair in the corner was Paxson. Sara's eyes grew wide and her hand fell from her mouth.

"Paxson!" she exclaimed. Paxson looked around and put his finger to his lips.

"Please, Sara. Please don't cry out or call for help. I'm not here to hurt you."

Sara stood, completely lost as to what she should do in this moment. She just stared at him sitting there. He looked healthy. He didn't look injured or in distress. She shook her head slowly. "Where have you been?" she asked, now taking a step toward him. "Where have you been, Paxson!?" she repeated, this time with anger in her tone. "Do you have any idea – any idea whatsoever – what Geth, your friends, what _I_ have been going through since you disappeared?"

"I do know. I'm so sorry. I didn't…," Paxson lowered his head.

"Didn't what?"

"I didn't have a choice," Paxson answered quietly. Sara moved to sit on the end of the bed.

"What in the Galaxy is going on, Paxson? Are you hurt?" Sara asked, reaching out tentatively toward him, then drawing back her hand.

"No. Not physically, no," he replied. "I need to talk to you. I need to tell you something. It's…it's not something I am supposed to tell anyone. I…I just don't know…," Paxson looked up at Sara, his green eyes piercing through her as they always did, only now tears fell from his eyes.

Sara reached out for him again. This time she placed her hand on his shoulder and mild panic registered on her face. "Paxson, for stars' sake. What in the Galaxy is it? You have to tell me," Sara pleaded.

"I'm not who you think I am, Sara. I'm not…good," Paxson said, choking back tears. Sara removed her hand and stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean you're not good? Of course you are good, Paxson. I don't understand. We need to get Geth-"

"No! No, Sara! Please… I can't… I need to talk to _you_. I can't talk to Geth. Not now," Paxson pleaded.

"Okay, okay – calm down," Sara encouraged him, taking a deep breath and placing her hands in her lap. "But you have to tell me what's going on right now, Paxson. Otherwise, I have to get Geth," she stated. Paxson nodded slowly.

Paxson took a very deep breath and wiped his eyes with his palms. "A long time ago, I was a Stormtrooper in an elite division that guarded…," he paused and looked at Sara who stared at him then nodded – nudging him to continue. "I guarded Darth Vader," he said. "I had special…well, I could do things most other people cannot do." Sara stared at him, clearly confused, but still listening. "When I was a little boy, I would think things, and other people would repeat and do the things I thought in my head. It wasn't until I was older that I realized this isn't normal. I asked my father about it, and he wasn't… he wasn't receptive to my questions. I don't think he believed me, and I was still young enough that I wouldn't argue with him."

"Paxson, I don't-"

"Please, Sara. I know it doesn't make sense yet, but it will." Sara nodded and sighed heavily. Much to Paxson's surprise she didn't appear nervous anymore.

"When I was around Darth Vader, he somehow discovered my ability. I don't even know what I did – or when I did it – for him to know. I mean, there were a few Troopers who were very…unkind, and I admit I sometimes took liberties exercising mind control over their words and actions. But it was always to prevent them from hurting or causing harm to others. They were bullies and influenced good men to do bad things."

Paxson looked at Sara, pleading with her to… _what? What does he want me to think? This is crazy!_ "Paxson, this sounds-"

"Crazy," he interjected, actually breaking into a shaky smile. "I know. I know it sounds crazy, but it is true," he emphasized. Sara remained quiet, so Paxson continued. "So Darth Vader discovered what I could do, and one day he put his hand on my shoulder and told me we had "much to talk about". Every day of my life since then has been a battle. First it was a battle to endure Darth Vader's endless manipulations and trials as he uncovered other gifts I didn't know I had. His methods were… painful, at times. Always brutal." Paxson shook his head and took a deep breath, clearly struggling with the memory. "Then he died, and I thought I was free. At first I wanted to escape the Empire, but somehow my luck changed and I was with the Commander. It was like – like – I could finally breathe again. I felt so happy and relieved. I believed I could forget everything I'd been through and be normal, just like all of the others."

Sara watched as the tears began to flow again, only this time Paxson was smiling. Sara realized the memory was clearly real to him – in spite of how improbable it seemed to her. She stood up and walked to her bureau to retrieve a box of disposable flimsy cloths. She handed Paxson the container, and he sheepishly smiled and accepted them.

"When the Commander, or really General, retired, I received word along with his other troops. We were devastated, but the war was ending and we knew we'd likely be scattered. I was lucky. My tour of duty was ending, and I got out less than a month later. I went home and started to plan my life. I even started to see someone. We grew up together, and I had always liked her, but I wasn't good with, you know... courting... and things like that. When I got home she sought me out and it was so easy. She knew me - the real me - who I was before... I'd convinced myself I could forget about Darth Vader and everything I'd been through." Paxson shook his head and looked down at the box in his lap. "I was stupid."

Sara found herself listening more than analyzing at this point. He seemed so sincere. _I can figure out the truth of all of this later,_ she thought to herself. "What happened, Paxson?" Sara asked gently, sliding closer to his chair at the end of the bed. She reached out and placed one of her hands over his. He instinctively wrapped his fingers around her small hand and looked up. He had the same shy expression Sara had grown used to. "Please, Paxson, tell me what happened," she encouraged him.

"I was approached by a man several months after I was at home. At first it seemed like any other random encounter where you and some other person are looking at the same rows of flowers. I was looking for just the right ones. I was… I was…," Paxson struggled with the words. "I was going to propose that night. I had saved virtually every penny I made while in the service. I spent most of it on a small, but pretty, ring. I figured my excitement must have been obvious, because the man called me out on it right away. He was smiling and said, 'She must be very special.' Of course, I nodded and said she was. I found what I wanted and was about to walk away when he said, 'Good luck, Paxson.' I turned back and asked, 'You know me?'"

Paxson paused to glance at Sara, who was still listening patiently. "He just laughed, patted me on my shoulder and walked away. I called after him, but he waved and kept going. It was so strange. Any other time I'd have been more inquisitive, but I was so excited and anxious to get to dinner. I assumed I'd figure it out later. I made it to the restaurant and everything was ready." Paxson looked away, staring at nothing in particular. "She never showed up," he said. I waited for an hour, then commed her and everyone we knew. She was just…gone." Paxson's expression was so full of pain and anguish with that admission that Sara couldn't help but take the box from his lap and hold both of his hands in hers.

"Oh, Paxson, what happened to her?" Sara asked, fearing the worst.

He shrugged. "I guess it was obvious to people who knew me before that I had changed - that I was hiding things. I didn't want to talk about my time away - I refused to. People learned more and more about the atrocities committed by Stormtroopers and I wasn't filling in the blanks. Looking back on it, I realized she had been asking a lot of questions, and I just wouldn't go there - even for her." Paxson shook his head and sighed. "When I got home that night, there was a letter on flimsy. She said she loved me and wanted to spend her life with me, but I had too many secrets. She said she was afraid I was hiding… dark… secrets. She told me that until I was ready to tell her everything, she didn't want to hear from me again. The only choices were trusting her with the truth or losing her."

"What did you do?" Sara asked, relieved the woman wasn't injured or missing.

"I wanted to tell her, of course. I would have that night, but she was gone. She was supposed to leave for her off-planet internship the following morning, but she left that night instead. Her mother convinced me not to follow her. She said I had two months to get my 'head screwed on straight' and then I could make things right. What I came to realize is I couldn't make things right," he explained.

"Why?" Sara asked.

"I… I started having visions. Terrible visions. The fear I once had returned. I can't explain it – it's just…it's just I was not allowed to tell anyone. I meditated more in those first three weeks than I had in the previous year. I found myself having what Darth Vader called Force Visions. What I saw was Elizabeth – did I tell you her name was Elizabeth?" He smiled when he said her name - but it was fleeting. "I would dream of being with Elizabeth at different points in our future. In each scenario, I lose her. I find myself waiting for her somewhere, and she doesn't come. She's killed in an accident, she drowns, she leaves me because I fail her somehow… the tragedies and heartache were as real as if they were happening right then at that very moment. I knew these were more than dreams. They were Force visions of the future. The outcomes varied based on the different choices I made, but the final result was always the same. She died or I broke her heart - unless I wasn't part of the vision. With me out of the vision, she was safe, happy, she travelled, met new people… even married and had a family." Paxson was leaning forward now, his face in his hands.

"Those are just dreams, Paxson," Sara offered. Paxson looked up at Sara with a sad smile.

"No, Sara. I was meditating. I was seeking answers from the Force. The Force was showing me the future. No matter what I did, Elizabeth's fate was going to be sealed if I were a part of her life. The Force is more transparent than many Force sensitive beings want to believe. I've learned it's wise to trust what it tells me. This is one of the less painful lessons Darth Vader taught me."

"What did you do?"

"I left home. I decided to spend time on my own trying to come to peace with what I was learning. I didn't have a single friend who understood what I had been through and what I was dealing with. I'd never felt so alone in my life. For several months I hiked. I loved the mountains growing up. I was more than a little depressed and sad and it was peaceful after the years of war," Paxson explained. "But then he found me."

"Who found you?" Sara asked.

"The man who knew my name at the flower stand. I was coming back to my camp site and he was sitting outside my tent waiting for me. I was shocked, of course. He introduced himself immediately. His name was Korus, and he was a former apprentice of Darth Vader. He knew about me and my talents – he called them 'talents'. He told me there were actually nine of us, and we each had an vital role to play in something very important. I listened, probably because I was so lonely, and also because it was a great relief to know I wasn't alone." Paxson paused. "Do you need me to stop for a second?"

Sara stared at Paxson. It began to dawn on her that she was actually starting to believe him. "No, you need to get it all out and I need to hear it," she answered. Paxson nodded.

"So he explained that there were nine of us and one of us had been aware of the rest of us for some time. Korus was just made aware and had been sent on a mission to make contact with the other seven and report back. Korus said the one Apprentice with the information knew what Darth Vader's purpose for all of us was. He needed to have us all gather at a 'Convening' very soon. But…" Paxson paused and began shifting in his chair and looking away. "Uh…well, see… he had a special job for me to do first." Paxson pulled his hands away from Sara and shifted away from her slightly. He became nervous – more than he had been already. He rubbed his hands together, periodically stopping to squeeze his forehead with his fingertips, before rubbing his hands together again.

"Paxson, you can't stop now. You have to tell me the truth. No matter how difficult, you can't hide it any longer. Whatever it is, we will have to deal with it," Sara said.

"You may feel differently when you hear the rest," Paxson told her.

"I may. That's true. But we're past that now. That's one of the reasons it's time to get the truth out. Once you do, you are one step closer to redemption," Sara offered. Paxson stared at Sara and felt his heart leap – she gave him hope. Could there be redemption? He would only know if he did as she told him.

"Okay. He talked about how we were a family – the nine of us – the only ones who understood how much we'd been through, how different we were. We couldn't share it with anyone else under strict orders of Dark Vader. Even though he had left this physical realm, he was of the Force now, which made him more powerful than ever. It dawned on me that this was the reason Elizabeth died in almost every scenario where I was with her. To be with her, I had to start by confessing the dark secrets I had been hiding from her, and as a consequence she died. If I wasn't in her life, she would be alright." Paxson took a deep breath and this time the tears fell slowly as he stared at his hands in his lap. "I loved her, Sara," he said quietly. "I guess it was then I truly accepted I'd never see her again."

Sara waited patiently. She could imagine the effort he was making to suppress the pain it felt to remember his first love. Sara knew this pain all too well, and her first love was a monster.

"Korus told me the leader - he called him 'Alpha' - needed me to go to Jelucan before the Convening of the Dark Apprentices. He had unfinished business with some very important people on Jelucan who were not directly related to the Alliance, but they were very important. He called them 'Alpha's other family'."

"Jelucan?" Sara asked. She felt a surge of fear race through her. Her jaw tensed and her heart began to race. Her body seemed to understand something before her mind had a chance to catch up.

Paxson put his face in his hands and shook his head. "You," he said. "You, and Sila." Paxson looked up at Sara who looked as if she was frozen in fright. Paxson slowly lifted his hand toward her, shaking his head. Sara slowly began to inch away from Paxson, not taking her eyes off of his as she moved.

"No. No, Sara - I would never, ever do anything to hurt you and Sila. Never, never, never! You have to believe me. It's why I've been hiding," Paxson said as calmly as he could manage.

Sara was now standing several meters away. Without warning, she ran out of the bedroom, down the hall and into the nursery. Sila was in her crib sleeping peacefully. Paxson did not follow her. He waited, his heart racing, afraid she would leave with Sila and get Geth. Then again, that might be best. Minutes passed in silence. Paxson debated whether he should move to the living room and wait or stay where he sat.

Sara re-entered the bedroom and stood just inside the door. She hid the hold out blaster she retrieved from Dalven's security box behind her. "What are you supposed to do with us, Paxson?" Paxson stared at the ground and shook his head. "Paxson! WHAT ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO WITH US?!" Sara raised her voice.

Paxson's head shot up, and without giving himself a chance to back out he said, "Take you to him."

Sara's empty hand crept up to her mouth, her eyes growing wide. "To who?" she asked shakily.

"To Alpha," Paxson said.

"Who is Alpha?" Sara asked, her eyes wide and tears streaming down her face.

"A man who has a great deal of interest in both you and Sila. He says Sila is his daughter, and he says he is in love with you, too, and needs you both."

"No-no-no-no-no-no!" Sara gasped, sobbing and shaking her head. Her attempt to hide the holdout blaster failed as she lost herself in panic. "Dalven - I need Dalven!" Sara cried. Sara's heart was pounding so hard and loud she could hear it thrumming in her ears. She felt her knees weaken and her stomach felt like it was being squeezed by a vice. She ran to the refresher and began vomiting.

Paxson hurried behind her. He reached for her hair and held her up as she retched and tried to pull away from him at the same time. "I'm sorry, Sara. I'm so sorry! Of course I couldn't do it. I got up the courage to end my life, and I tried. I honestly did try and it didn't work. I don't know why, but I did try. I would never hurt you or Sila. Never," he sputtered, repeating how sorry he was over and over again.

Finally Sara had finished and sat back, accepting a cool cloth from Paxson as she sat on the refresher floor, tears streaming down her face. The holdout blaster remained firmly in her grip. Paxson barely gave it any notice.

"How could you, Paxson?" she cried. "All this time…Geth, my family, your brothers… This whole time you've been here plotting to, what? Kidnap us?"

Paxson shook his head adamantly. "I wouldn't, Sara. I swear!" he asserted. "I thought, in a way... I thought I was actually protecting you."

"But you lied this whole time. You lead me to believe you were a stranger." Sara's face snapped around and looked at him, clearly having recalled something specific.

"I didn't know, Sara! I didn't know it was you when I first sat down. I only put it together that night when I met you here at the house." Paxson was not holding back now.

Sara turned to face Paxson. "Alpha is Nash Windrider."

Paxson stared at the ground, then nodded. Sara burst into tears again. "What am I going to do? I don't know what we're going to do. Dalven needs to know – we need to run."

"I think we should go to Geth and see what he thinks we should do," Paxson said. It was a hard admission, and he knew there would be hell to pay, but it was the right thing to do.

Sara nodded. "I don't think we should wait until the morning." Sara stood up, wobbly and light headed from the crying and vomiting. Paxson helped her steady herself and nodded his head. He took a deep breath. Sara took her robe off of the hook and put it on, suddenly aware that she was in her nightgown this entire time. As they walked through the bedroom, she opened her top bureau drawer and placed the blaster inside. Paxson had stopped walking with her and in her fog she didn't even notice.

"Sara," Paxson called after her. She turned at looked at him with nothing but sadness - there was no familiarity there. He could see the friend he had was gone forever. Paxson felt his heart break in a way he had not felt since Elizabeth left him. "I hope, after some time has passed, you'll believe I would never have done anything to harm you and Sila. I hope you can one day forgive me for not having the courage to confess the truth from the beginning."

Sara stared at him for what felt like an eternity, then turned and left the room without saging a word. Sara went to the nursery, gently picked up Sila, and held her baby against her chest. She nuzzled her nose against Sila's soft hair. Sila remained asleep in Sara's arms as she carried her through the living room to the lift. Paxson was there waiting.

* * *

Two minutes later Sara was tapping on Geth and Gan's bedroom door. She rang the chime once. The door opened and a 6'3", half asleep giant stood there wiping his eyes - until he noticed the man standing in his doorway. "DIMPS!" Geth cried, reaching out and pulling the young man into a nearly suffocating embrace. Gan was out of bed and in her robe by now.

"Paxson!" Gan exclaimed, tears already falling and she followed Geth's embrace with her own. "I can't believe you are here! Are you alright?"

"Where have you been, Dimps? We've been going out of our minds. We've been looking for you everywhere!"

Gan was the first to notice Sara standing slightly behind Paxson, and her expression spoke volumes.

"Sara - what is wrong? Is it Sila?" Gan asked, reaching for her and the baby. "Is-"

Sara interrupted. "Geth, Mom, Paxson has a lot to share. It's a long, long story. I suggest we get some caf brewed and make ourselves comfortable at the dining table. Geth looked from Sara back to Paxson in bewilderment, but he nodded in agreement.

"The other guys are staying here-"

"No, Geth. Just us," Sara said. "And it would be best if we covered everything before Dalven gets home, which will be in around 2 hours. You'll understand why soon. I promise."

Gan put her hand on Geth's arm, looked up at him, and he nodded. "I'll put on the caf," Gan said. "You three get comfortable. Sara - why don't you put Sila down with Lucy. Geth moved her crib to our room." Sara nodded. "Thank you, mom. I'll do that."

As the women took care of things, Geth sat at the head of the table, Paxson to his right. Geth observed that Paxson looked as frightened as any man he'd ever seen before diving into battle. Geth predicted whatever he was about to learn was going to be difficult for Paxson to share. He put his hand on Paxson's shoulder. "Son, whatever it is, you're here now. I don't know if it is step one, step two, or whatever step it is in this process, but I do know it has to be a step in the right direction. I'm proud of you for making it."

Paxson put his face in his hands, shame and fear overwhelming him amidst Geth's unfaltering devotion, and what little resolve he had left melted away as he cried.


	48. The Jig Is Up

**Rebel Victory – Docking Bay**

Thane observed the shuttle enter the massive Docking Bay. It was odd to find himself noticing the beauty of his surroundings at a time like this, but Thane couldn't help himself. It was a gleaming white world of curves instead of sharp, grey edges. Clean, new, and magnificent. Thane gave himself a few moments before the shuttle set down to admire his ship. Now it was back to business.

The shuttle slowly settled down on its repulsorlifts and the ramp was lowering. Everyone in the reception committee seemed to react simultaneously, drawing blasters and looking around at each other in confusion. Thane was the sole exception.

"Stand down!" Thane yelled, and the dozen or so men did as they were commanded, though only a few went so far as to re-holster their weapons.

Standing at the top of the ramp was Andrew, sans a helmet, though still in the impressive black armor with billowing cape attached at the shoulders. In front of him stood Nash Windrider, also without his helmet, but gagged with a blaster rifle pointed at his back.

"Admiral Kyrell?" Andrew asked, looking directly at Thane.

"You must be Andrew Leffer?" Andrew nodded. "You are welcome aboard, Mr. Leffer." Thane motioned to the unit of guards he assigned to manage Nash and they took up posts surrounding Nash at blaster point. Thane was relieved to see Nash was already in binders.

A younger man appeared at the top of the ramp outfitted like Andrew with a woman Thane assumed was Andra Leffer.

"Mr. and Mrs. Leffer, Hinson – please allow me to take Nash from here and I will join you in the Med Bay or your quarters shortly," Thane stated. Thane kept his eyes on Nash the entire time. Nash looked ahead, revealing nothing – a blank stare and no hint of his thoughts or feelings evident in his expression.

"Thank you, Admiral. Thank you…for everything," Andrew said. Thane pulled his eyes away from Nash for a quick moment to smile and nod at the Leffers.

"Please, it is you three who deserve thanks. You've been through a terrible ordeal. I do not mean this lightly when I say I do understand the depravity you've been exposed to. Lieutenant Endells will escort you to the Med Bay and make sure you are brought to your quarters where you'll have clothing, food and any amenities you need provided to you."

Andrew reached for Thane's hand, and Thane accepted the gesture. After a firm handshake, the Leffers were escorted away. Thane saw the two men take up a position on either side of the woman they cherished. He felt a pang in his chest when he imagined for a moment how desperate Hinson must have been for his mother.

Thane turned to face Nash. He stepped up to stand a meter away in his direct line of sight. Nash rolled his eyes and turned his head away. "I wonder if you comprehend how close to death you just came?" Thane mused out loud. Nash finally looked at Thane. "I understand Hinson is quite talented. I can easily imagine the rage a devoted son would feel toward you for what you've done. A son with gifts like his - powerful enough to do immense good and _harm_ \- numbering in the twenties or thirties from what I've been told." Nash's eyebrow twitched, and Thane broke into a smile. "You had no idea, did you? You're like a child playing with grenades." Thane stepped to the side and motioned for his crew to proceed.

"We're going to get you settled in your new accommodations. You're going to get cleaned up and eat. I want you at you very best when your visitors arrive," Thane stated. This caught Nash's attention. He turned his head back to face Thane and his dark eyes narrowed.

"Master Skywalker, Jedi Solo, and Jedi Horn will be here shortly." Thane noticed Nash's brows shift into what appeared to be confusion. Thane recognized his old roommate's expression. Nash was working through a puzzle. "Oh, that's right. You've never met Jedi Horn," Thane said, matter-of-factly.

Nash's escort guided Nash toward a lift while Thane remained a meter to Nash's right. As they entered, Thane turned back to face Nash. "You didn't know Jedi Horn was with them, did you?" Thane didn't smile or gloat when Nash rolled his eyes and revealed he clearly did not. "Don't beat yourself up over it. Although, it is taking you longer than it takes most to realize you cannot outsmart Master Skywalker. The sooner you accept that, the better life will be for pretty much everyone in this Galaxy." Thane shook his head and took up a position at Nash's side again.

Ten minutes later they had Nash securely locked up in a maximum-security cell. The cell was basically a Durasteel block, reinforced with an energy field covering all surfaces including the floor, and only one small, 6 cm thick and 12 cm square transparisteel window in the cell door. While in the cell, Nash was placed in a durasteel restraining chair that kept him elevated above the energy field. His hands and ankles were cuffed to the arms and legs of the chair. A metal band was fastened to the headrest on either side of Nash's head, pulled tightly against his forehead to restrain his head from moving. Finally, his chest and waist were restrained by three thick bands that were secured behind the chair.

Thane had at his disposal much less archaic means of restraining prisoners. The Rebel Victory was outfitted with the most advanced technology available for such purposes, but Thane was still not certain exactly what Nash's capabilities were. He decided to fall back on tried and true methods until Master Skywalker arrived. The disappointment in the Brigg personnel was evident.

"I know, I know," Thane said. "You have some really nice toys you want to put to the test." The guards smiled and nodded, just a tad sheepish with the Admiral they had only just met. "Trust me, if it makes sense, you'll have your chance. I just need the Jedi to give us some guidance with this one. He's slippery," Thane explained.

"Yes, sir. That's what we hear, sir," a young guard stated.

A second added, "We won't let you down, Admiral. He's not going anywhere." Thane smiled and patted the two young guards on the shoulder. The third guard – an older, mostly grey gentleman who could be old enough to be Thane's father - stood silently behind them.

"Kilroy?" Thane inquired. The older guard seemed to startle, his chest and shoulders firming up followed by a crisp salute.

"Yes, Admiral," he snapped.

"Don't let these two get any crazy ideas. They remind me of… well, me!" Thane said with a smile. The older man smiled back.

"You can count on me, Admiral," Kilroy stated.

Thane nodded, turned, and left. The truth was that no measures they could take would lessen Thane's concerns over keeping Nash confined. Thane wouldn't know a second's peace until the Jedi were on board and Nash was in their custody.

 **Mirage – Training Gym**

The lift doors opened and Remy stepped out into the destruction. Blood pooled over large areas of the Lobby floor. The walls were completely destroyed, the windows missing, glass shards and debris strewn everywhere. Even stranger than the obvious destruction was the scattered foliage and tree limbs with dead creatures lying about. Remy stepped over the bodies and through the door into the Training Gym. Eevou stood in the middle of the massive space with her back to the Lobby.

"Eevou," Remy called. She didn't move. "Eevou!" Remy called louder. She slowly turned to face him, her expression devoid of any obvious emotion. "What is this?" Remy asked, gesturing to the water tank, crates, and piles of smashed debris scattered about.

"It's a testing chamber. Or, at least, it _was_ a testing chamber," Eevou said, shrugging.

"A test chamber? A test chamber for _what_?" Remy asked in a firm tone, clearly uninterested in playing games.

Eevou walked the entire distance to face Remy. She stood roughly two meters from him and looked him in the eyes. "You do not want to know, Remy."

"Looking around here, I'd say we'll do better sticking to formalities for now, Eevou. As your Captain, I most certainly want to know, and more importantly, I need to know. Now tell me, _what is all of this_?" Remy demanded.

Eevou sighed. "It's the remains of a series of tests Nash administered to Andrew and Hinson Leffer."

"The two men we picked up on Lothal?" Remy asked.

"Yes. Andrew and Hinson Leffer. They are father and son, and possess extremely powerful gifts in the Force. Nash was evaluating their potential to make a decision as to who would better serve the needs of the Dark Alliance." Eevou did not break eye contact with Remy. She spoke calmly and showed no evidence of finding what she was saying to be anything other than everyday, normal conversation.

Remy stared back, processing what he was hearing and grasping for any knowledge he had against which he could apply this utter nonsense. Then the image of Darth Vader flashed through his mind. "Dark Alliance… Darth Vader?" Remy asked.

Eevou smiled. _She's smiling? What the kriff?_ Remy hid any shock he was feeling and pressed the issue. "So, the Dark Alliance isn't just a fleet of ships and a money-making enterprise, is it?"

Eevou stopped smiling and shook her head. "Not in the least," she said.

"The Dark Alliance is a group of Force sensitive people lead by Nash Windrider? He's not just a _fan_ of Darth Vader? He actually knew Darth Vader?" Remy asked, though it was more a statement of clarification than a question.

"Yes, except the Dark Alliance is also a fleet of ships and a money-making enterprise. You play a crucial role in the Alliance, as do all of the non-force sensitive beings," Eevou explained.

"And you – are you force sensitive?" Remy asked, regretting the question before it finished escaping his lips.

Eevou shrugged. "The important thing right now is we don't know where Nash is. We don't know where the Leffers are. I now realize I saw them, though they were in disguise." Eevou pointed to the two Trooper's bodies that lay on the floor at either side of the room. They were stripped of their armor and weapons. "I was on the lift with them, but I thought they were Troopers escorting Mrs. Leffer here to provide motivation for the father and son to cooperate."

Remy's mouth dropped open before he could reign in his shock. "Are you telling me a woman was on this ship – a mother no less – and Nash was using her to compel her husband and son to act against their will?"

"I wouldn't put it like that, Remy," Eevou said, then she appeared to second-guess herself. Her shoulders sagged slightly and to Remy's surprise her face flushed. "Well, actually, I guess that is pretty much correct."

"Eevou!" Remy exclaimed. "What kind of insanity am I mixed up in here? This is wrong!" he yelled.

Remy didn't notice the footsteps approaching behind him. As he collapsed, unconscious, Eevou reached out to try and ease him to the floor. She looked up into the black mask of the Trooper who held a hypodermic in his hand and flashed him a menacing look. "I do not want this man harmed in any way!" she demanded.

"Yes ma'am," the Trooper responded. Eevou held out her hand and he handed her the needle. A second Trooper joined the first and they carried Remy out of the Training Gym.

Eevou stepped over to a pile of mangled wires and pieces of an interrogation droid. She tossed the needle on top and stared intently at the pile. A small flame flickered to life, then grew rapidly until the plastic and metal were broiling and smoke began to billow toward the ceiling. Eevou took a deep breath and blew a slow and steady stream of air over the top of the flames. In mere seconds the flames disappeared and the smoke ceased. She looked up and waited to see if she caught the smoke in time to prevent the alarms. It appeared as though she did.

 **Dark Alliance Shuttle Seeker**

Korus and Sona sat across from one another, Korus in the pilot's seat this time. Louie Two was busying himself in the hold. He was merrily doing a mindless task Sona assigned him as a favor to Korus. The more Korus seemed to be irritated by the droid, the harder the droid tried to engage him. It entertained Sona, but she realized Louie might be in jeopardy if he caught Korus in the wrong mood. Louie could be a bit… _much_. Sona smiled at the thought.

"Mirage calling Seeker." Korus and Sona jumped a little when the call came in. It had been a while since they'd heard from Nash. This time, it was clearly not Nash.

"This is Seeker," Korus answered.

"Korus, it's Eevou. Are you secure on your end?"

"Roger that, Eevou. We're secure."

"Nash is missing." The words dropped like a lead balloon. Korus and Sona looked at each other, mouths dropped open and neither knew what to say. "Confirm understanding, Seeker."

Korus responded, "Roger that, Alpha is _missing."_

Sona keyed into the comm from her seat. "Eevou, it's Sona. What happened?" Eevou was glad Sona couldn't see her expression. Eevou wasn't fond of Sona, which was the result of jealousy according to Nash. A recent memory crossed Eevou's mind. She could hear Nash's voice in her head as if he were standing right next to her.

" _I wonder. How would you take it if, say, we slept together and then I had relations with someone else? Would we just be sex, or would you find yourself becoming attached? You do become quite possessive of the men you bed."_

"Eevou?" Sona called. Eevou snapped back to the present.

"Yes, Sona. I apologize - it's very hectic here. Nash was working with the Leffer men, and they somehow got the upper hand on Nash. And twelve Troopers."

Korus and Sona's eyes grew wide. Korus was next to speak, "They escaped while being guarded by twelve Troopers and Nash?"

"Yes. In fact… well, they completely destroyed the Troopers. The wall between the Training Gym and Lobby is demolished. It looks as if a bomb went off, though there were no explosives involved. The Troopers died primarily of shrapnel that pierced through their armor. Nash is not here. I just got word a shuttle left the Docking Bay in the middle of our evasion from the New Republic. I can only surmise the Leffer men were able to retrieve the mother and took Nash with them off the ship."

Korus' mind was reeling, but he realized he and Sona needed to step up and work with Eevou. Sona would have no problem with this. Eevou – well, Eevou was a different story. Korus wished he had a moment alone to update Eevou on circumstances and insist she behave. She was forever causing mischief at her own – and everyone else's – expense.

"Eevou, we are re-routing to rendezvous with the Mirage. Please send us your current coordinates," Korus instructed.

"Already done, Korus. I'll await word of your ETA. In the meantime, I'll contact 'X' and see if he can get us the intel on Alpha's location and circumstances," Eevou said.

"Roger that. Sit tight, Eevou. We'll get you our ETA shortly."

Sona reached over to Korus and put her hand on his shoulder. He covered it with his own and squeezed. "I'll get Louie Two and see if he can't work out a faster route than we can," Sona offered.

"If he can," Korus replied, "I just might find I like that box of bolts after all." Sona popped Korus on his head, the moment of levity undermining the terrible circumstance in which they now found themselves.

 **Coruscant**

"Sir, you asked to be informed when the Jedi team was approaching Rebel Victory?"

"Yes, Marie. What is the status of the Jedi team?"

"They are less than thirty minutes out, sir."

"Thank you, Marie."

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Mr. Ecks?" The sandy haired man of average height turned from his view high above the other towers dotting the Coruscant skyline.

"No, Marie. I have everything I need for now. Have a nice evening."

"The same to you, Mr. Ecks. I'll see you in the morning." The older woman left the room. The 4 meter high doors automatically closed behind her without so much as a whisper of sound.

Everything worked perfectly in Mr. Ecks' world. Everything ran smoothly. Everything happened on time.

Until now. Soon, his comm would begin buzzing, or he'd be summoned to answer a HoloVid, and once again he'd be asked to save the day for the Dark Alliance. _What would they do if I refused?_ A smile crept across his lips.

And just like that, it disappeared as the HoloVid began to chime.


	49. It's All Downhill From Here

**Jelucan**

Geth sat with his face buried in his palms. Gan sat to his right, her hands in her lap, looking at Sara. Sara sat quietly, her face dry, though streaks from salty rivers of tears were evident under her tired eyes.

Paxson stared into his lap, unable to bring himself to face anyone sitting around the table.

The silence had persisted for several minutes as Geth and Gan tried to process everything they were just told. It was a remarkable story – unfathomable, really. Every detail was more excruciating to hear than the last; one piling on top of the next on top of the next – until it was a giant tangle of lies and questions with no rational answers.

Finally, Gan spoke. "Are you aware of the anguish Nash Windrider caused our family two years ago?"

Paxson looked up, his expression sincere, "I don't really know to this day. I've only ever seen him on the HoloVid, and his reasoning for sending me here was to…" Paxson shook his head and looked back down.

"Say it," Geth said, no warmth or compassion in his voice. Gan was alarmed. Regardless of the situation, when Geth spoke there was always a steady undertone of compassion. Not here. Not now. He was like ice.

"He wanted me to use my gifts to probe for weaknesses in Sara and Dalven's marriage. He wanted to know if Dalven was a risk to Sila because he had heard stories about Dalven from Thane. He wanted to know if Sara married Dalven because she was pregnant," Paxson quietly admitted.

Geth finally looked at Paxson. "Well, go ahead. Tell us – what did you report to Nash?"

"I reported to him that they were happy, that Dalven loves Sila and she is safe. I reassured him that Sara was 100% committed to Dalven."

Sara suddenly had an uneasy feeling. She recalled a day not too long ago when she was standing with linens in the guest suite and had a false memory of… Sara gasped. "Oh no," she said quietly. She began to cry again and repeated herself several times.

"What, Sara?" Gan asked, looking from her to Geth and back again.

Sara looked up and stared at Paxson. "What are _all_ of your _gifts_ , Paxson?" Paxson sat silent, refusing to look up. "Paxson – tell me! What are all of your _talents_?" Sara was crying harder now. Paxson slowly shook his head and continued to stare at his lap. Sara stood up and stepped over to stand beside his chair. "Look at me!" she yelled.

Paxson looked up at her. "Please, Sara…"

"Tell me, Paxson! Did you exercise mind control over me? Did you hypnotize me and cause me to be unfaithful to Dalven?" Gan and Geth looked at one another, both covering their mouths with their hands, silently gauging whether they were really hearing what they were hearing.

Sara's anguish turned to anger. "Tell me!" she demanded as she shoved Paxson in his chair. In a flash, anger turned to rage and Sara exploded. She began slapping and screaming at Paxson, crying for him to tell her the truth. Geth made it to Sara first, wrapping his arms around her and Sara turned and clung to Geth while Paxson remained unmoving in his chair.

"Well?" Gan asked. Paxson did look up now.

"No, I did not hypnotize Sara and cause her to be unfaithful to Dalven. I…" Paxson realized now that he was beyond redemption, so the least he could do is give Sara the truth. "Not in the way Sara is thinking. I infiltrated her dreams. That's all. I made certain she couldn't recall anything afterwards. It was the only way I could follow my orders without actually inflicting damage on Sara, Sila and Dalven in the event there was nothing to worry about." Paxson knew it was hopeless, but he couldn't stop there. "He knows if you lie to him. He would know if I didn't… he would have hurt Sara. I didn't know what else-"

"Sick! You're sick, Paxson," Sara cried. "I want you to leave and don't ever come back. Leave Jelucan! Get away from my family!" Gan had stepped up and taken over with Sara while Geth returned to his seat. She led Sara out of the room.

Geth was heartbroken, but more than this he was angry. And he also knew there was something Paxson had left out entirely. Paxson told them why he had come and to some degree explained how he carried out his mission, but he had yet to explain what all of this was leading to.

"So you reported your… _findings_ … to Nash?" Geth asked coldly.

Paxson nodded. "Most of them, yes."

"And his final instruction to you was what?" Geth asked.

"He wants Sila and Sara. He wants me to bring them to him. He claims he loves them both and needs them with him," Paxson admitted.

Geth looked at Paxson. It was a brutal, cold stare – completely unfamiliar to Paxson and, Paxson believed, would be unfamiliar to virtually any of Geth's men. "That is not going to happen, Paxson." Paxson nodded in agreement. "And you are not going to kill yourself or disappear, because that would only result in some other stranger coming here to do what you failed to do for Windrider. No – you are going to clean up this mess. How you are going to do this – well, that I don't know yet. But from this moment forward, every second of your life will be devoted to undoing the damage you have caused my family. Do you understand me?" Paxson nodded without hesitation.

"I'm so sorry, General. I never wanted to hurt anyone. I didn't know how to get myself free from all of it. Had I been honest from the start… well, I wanted to be, but I truly didn't think any of you would believe me. It sounds so crazy. I still should have told you. I'm just so sorry."

"You will not speak of this to Dalven. None of us will. I won't have my step-son subjected to the anguish of wondering what scenarios played out in Sara's dreams while under your influence. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir. Thank you, sir," Paxson added reflexively. Geth shot him a look of incredulity and disgust.

"Don't thank me, Paxson. None of this is for your benefit. As far as I am concerned, you deserve whatever fate awaits you with your _Master_. My only concern is what is best for my family."

"Of course, sir. I'm very sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Oh, but you did, Paxson. From the first moment you stepped on Jelucan, you meant it all. And now that baby girl and her mother are at risk. You have to know – Windrider has to know – I'll never allow you to hurt either of them. They are my family, Paxson. There are no lengths I won't go to in order to protect my family. I believe you know how deeply I mean this."

"Yes, I do," Paxson nodded.

"You'll stay here – downstairs in a suite. We'll come up with a cover story that's at least remotely plausible. You'll keep your distance from Sara, Sila and Dalven. You'll also make sure I am privy to any conversations and HoloVids you have with Windrider – or anyone else for that matter. I want to know where he is so I can find him. He needs to be dealt with once and for all."

Paxson continued to nod.

Geth stared another half minute at the young man he had loved like a son, trusted, invited into his family, and found that he now only saw a stranger and threat to the people he loved. At some point he would have to mourn the loss of the person for whom he cared so deeply. But that would be later.

"Dismissed," Geth told him sharply. Paxson walked to the lift, stepped on, and disappeared behind the doors.

Geth commed two of his men who were staying in the suites on the lower floor. By the time Paxson made his way to their floor, he was under surveillance. Every move he made would be monitored every hour of every day - one set of eyes from the outside, and one from inside the house.

* * *

 **Jelucan Valley**

The morning light filtered through the sheer curtains hanging on Ciena's bedroom window. She'd slept well for the first time in a week. Stretching, she climbed out of bed, pulled on her soft leggings and changed into a loose fitting top. Her parents had installed a HoloScreen to watch the specials on their family. This wasn't unheard of in the Valley as it would have been ten years ago, but it was still not commonplace.

The ratings were astronomical. The entire family had become something akin to celebrities. The shows appealed to a diverse group of people. The ones about Mumma and her brave heroics with Mr. Needmo had brought about a mass interest in slavery practices. It also created an interest in her sketches. Offers to purchase the originals for obscene amounts of money had been received. Mumma was only considering auctioning them to donate the proceeds to Gan's charities and, with her help, possibly create a new one for beings who lost everything after being unjustly imprisoned.

The episodes about Geth were the highest rated, slightly edging out Thane and Ciena. Geth was a surprising revelation for the Galaxy. He had become the catalyst for New Republic citizens to rethink the stereotypical view of Imperial officers. Geth humanized them. Though, Geth himself had acknowledged in his first interview that there was much more bad than good in the Empire. The stories told by his former Troopers ranged from hysterical to deeply sad, though they always shared a common thread – Geth was a hero to all of them, a second father to some, and a first to others.

With Thane gone, Ciena didn't have to worry so much about dealing with silly teenagers and more seriously troubling interest from women their own age. But she did have her own fans to contend with – even on Jelucan. Men went out of their way to talk to her, which was uncomfortable to say the least. Her pregnancy had not been revealed yet, which Needmo said would take care of a lot of the male attention. Although, it would increase the profile of their story as it was a "miracle".

Ciena clicked on the HoloScreen and loaded the previous night's show. She picked up her data pad and began to write a letter to Thane.

* * *

 **Yavin IV**

"Thank you, Kess," Leia said, plopping in her chair more like a slobbinly teenager and not at all like a Senator – let alone royalty.

"Kessori," the soft voice reminded her, shuffling through the stack of paperwork Leia dumped just as unceremoniously in her waiting arms.

"Kessori," Leia said with a smile. "Remind me why, with all of the things we have to remember, you've decided to go by your _real_ name this week?" Kess's cheeks reddened ever so slightly; not hard to do on her ivory skin, though just enough to give herself away. "A boy!" Leia exclaimed.

"Shhhhh!" Kess hissed, waving one of her hands frantically and nearly dropping the stack of documents in her arms.

Leia held up her hands and whispered, "What? He's out there?" Leia's eyes widened and her hand slapped across her mouth. Kess stomped her foot and became much too serious in her protests. Leia now knew exactly who it was. Kess had a crush on Leia's new intern, Flynn. Leia pointed to the door and mouthed his name. Kess rolled her eyes and huffed. "Oh, go on _Kessori_ ," Leia said with a wink. "I won't tell. He is _very_ cute," Leia said.

Kess gave this a thought then relented. "I know!" she whispered. "But he doesn't know I exist – at least not yet. Please, Princess, don't say anything."

Leia smiled and nodded. "I promise," Leia said with sincerity and Kess seemed satisfied with this. Leia noted how much taller the teenager had grown in the last year alone. She had at least 10 centimeters on Leia – which wasn't saying much except in relative terms. Last year she was shorter than Leia. Kess was the granddaughter of one of Bail Organa's closest allies in the Senate. When Kess's father contacted Leia about an internship, Leia was happy to help. And the girl was remarkably dedicated.

Leia shot up in her chair and cleared her throat as an extremely handsome young man stepped through the doorway. Kess didn't catch the signal and turned just in time to smash right into the object of her affection. Paperwork went flying in a giant poof. Leia burst into laughter then recovered quickly enough not to distract from the show: Two young people, arms flailing, as they tried to catch falling papers (a futile effort), ultimately ending up standing in the middle of a lake of flimsy looking mortified. Well, Kess looked mortified. Flynn was… _smiling. Uh-oh, Kess. I think you might have to put your money where your mouth is this time._ Kess always liked boys, but when they liked her back she lost interest. Leia was pretty certain she was just shy about being courted.

"Okay you two, I'm going to head over to see Senator Mothma. I'll leave you to sort all of this out."

"Wait! Senator Organa Solo, there was a recorded message for you on the comm. It just came through," Flynn exclaimed.

Leia stopped as Flynn relayed that Admiral Kyrell had left a message and had news. Leia practically ran back to her desk and keyed in her codes and the secret comm info for Rebel Victory. Within seconds, the Captain stepped into view. "Senator Organa Solo. My apologies, but the Admiral is unavailable. He did ask me to relay some information to you."

"Please, Captain, I am anxious to hear."

"The Shuttle arrived. The _family_ is okay. Some injuries to the son, though nothing a little sleep cannot heal. He emphasized the word 'sleep' and said you'd understand. The target is in custody with maximum security precautions taken. We anticipate a rendezvous with Gazer in 2 hours."

"Thank you, Captain. Do you have coordinates for me?" The Captain provided Leah with the coordinates and they ended the transmission.

"Thank the stars," Leia exclaimed. She was punching in her secure channel to the Millenium Falcon when she realized the two teenagers were standing in her office staring at her, papers snuggly returned to Kess's arms.

"Senator? Would you like us to stay or get you anything?" Flynn asked.

"No, thank you, Flynn. You two sort through that pile and then you can leave for the day." Kess curtsied and Flynn bowed slightly before they retreated through the doors. Leia punched in the codes and waited. Han appeared.

"Han! I have the coordinates."

* * *

 **Coruscant**

Hovering above a state of the art Control Center was a visual representation of an enormous ship. Anogen walked slowly around the circumference of the table, pouring over the details. He'd been waiting for these revisions for a week – which was longer than he was typically made to wait for anything. Of course, the HoloVid would chime at this very moment. Instead of changing the view at the table, he stepped away to his desk and activated the feed.

"Uncle – I only have a few seconds. I have information you might need." Anogen smiled and recorded the information.

"Thank you. I hope everything is going well for you there?"

"Yes, sir. Everyone is very nice. I'm having dinner with a co-worker and she'll be back from the refresher any moment."

"Nephew, you are simply having a long overdue phone call with family. I've told you a hundred times – there is nothing untoward going on here. You know our ultimate goal is to protect our most treasured and targeted officials."

"Yes, I know. It's just…," the voice trailed off.

"You don't like the secrecy. I completely understand. Just remember, you're there to protect and serve. Your motives are pure and our fledgling democracy will crumble if anything happens to the Princess. You are keeping her and our assets safe," Anogen reassured the boy.

"Yes, Uncle. I know. It's just hard. But I would never tell anyone, so please do not worry on this account. I know how important this information is for you and the New Republic."

"Very good. Your parents would be so proud of you, Flynn." Anogen meant every word of that last sentence. It was the only honest thing he had said in the call. A pang of guilt surged through him as a mental image of his sister's beautiful, smiling face surfaced. Anogen suppressed the memory as he pushed back against the painful lump in his throat.

"Thank you, Uncle," Flynn said. "Thank you for everything. You know… well, I love you, Uncle."

"I love you, too, Flynn." This was the second honest sentence Anogen spoke before ending the comm. He had to hope that he could emerge from this latest endeavor with his relationship to his nephew intact. He promised his sister he would be there for him in the final moments of her life. It was a promise he was desperate to fulfill in spite of the ball and chain around his ankle called the Dark Alliance.


	50. Missiles to MIA

**Star Gazer, 1 hour out from Rebel Victory**

Luke and Grhan were forty-five minutes into the most exhaustive sparring exercise they'd had in months. Grhan was Luke's equal in speed, strength and stamina. Luke's only edge was strategy, and it was a slight edge at that. Corran had enjoyed the spectacle for a good bit of it, then left to comm his family.

Kendy was resting in her and Grhan's quarters while Orin took the pilot's seat. Luin sat idly in the co-pilot's chair enjoying the view of hyperspace. Marida sat behind him, leaning forward with her chin resting in her palm – elbow on her knee. This allowed her to subtly rest her right hand on Luin's arm on his outside armrest. It wasn't; however, subtle enough to escape the keen observation skills of Orin.

Back down in the training area, Luke was balancing on one of the beams they used to create the sparring course. Without warning, he found himself on the ground, blade deactivated, with Grhan sitting on his rear end and his saber rolling across the floor.

"What the kriff?" Grhan yelled. "Master Skywalker, are you alright?" Before Luke could reassure Grhan, Orin's voice came over the ship-wide comm.

"Interdiction alert. Starfighters incoming. Let's get some help up here pronto."

Grhan and Luke bypassed the lift and used the ladder to scale the wall of the hold and emerge through a hatch on the main deck. Marida and Luin were already in the cabin, strapped in. Kendy flew by them running toward the cockpit.

Luke and Grhan were hot on her heels. When they entered the cockpit the view through the transparisteel windows was all too familiar, though shocking because of the times. "Who is this?" Luke asked. "Any incoming comm traffic?"

Orin was exiting the pilot's seat while Luke slid in around him. Kendy had the ship at the moment. "Nothing so far," he said in his typical flat and controlled manner. Grhan had turned and ran back to the hatch, disappearing down into the hold.

"Giving you the ship, Master Skywalker." Luke's control board lit up.

"You've got weapon's systems," Luke announced as a segment of Kendy's board lit back up. They'd drilled on this hundreds of times. A steady beeping indicated a fighter had locked on. Luke commed a warning to the passengers who were all strapped into the cabin save Grhan. "Hold on and don't forget to breath," he announced.

Luke pushed up on the stick and the Gazer dove. He maneuvered the ship into a series of loops as the pursuing fighter lost its lock and doggedly pursued them to reacquire it.

Grhan commed the cockpit. "Ready for drop. Awaiting countdown."

Luke had to get the ship righted and free of pursuers long enough to launch the X-Wing. Kendy was able to operate all of the weapon's systems from the co-pilot's station, or she could relegate control of specific systems to the navigator's station or the cabin's control center. She called Corran to the cockpit. "Corran – take the missiles and monitor our shields." Corran slid into the navigator's seat behind Kendy.

"We've got three on our tail," Corran warned. "Make that four."

Luke continued to outmaneuver the smaller craft, but sheer numbers could render his skills moot if they didn't get that X-Wing launched.

"Okay – let's get Blue One in the air. Counting down. Luke flipped a switch and the view from the X-Wing and Gazer's cockpits simultaneously displayed the seconds to launch. "You're dropping hot, Grhan. Be ready!" Luke stressed.

"Roger that, Gazer." This was certainly not the ideal circumstance for launching. This was made increasingly clear when the Gazer's rear shields took consecutive hits from strafing rounds. Luke reached toward the kill switch.

"He's got it, Master Skywalker!" Kendy assured Luke.

"Shields holding at 100% - it was just a tap."

The display read 3…2…1… The drop was almost imperceptible in the cockpit. Now they just needed confirmation from Grhan that he cleared the ship, the engines fired up, and he was on the move.

"Gazer, Blue One is in the fight!" Grhan reported.

Kendy whooped out loud. The sudden acceleration slammed all three of the pilots in the cockpit back against their seats as Luke wasted no time getting aggressive. He took Gazer into a wide loop. Two of the starfighters – which were now identified as Tie-Interceptors with shields – continued their pursuit. Two others broke off to engage Grhan.

Grhan juked and jinked, putting the enemy fighters through their paces. Straffing rounds completely missed the X-Wing, then the unwelcome alarm warning a missile was in the air kicked things up a notch. Luke and Grhan were intentionally pulling the enemy craft into position where the Gazer would have a clear shot at Grhan's pursuers. It was risky, as this also required the Gazer to outlast the two fighters on its tail. Grhan would attempt to lock on to one of the Gazer's pursuers if they could successfully pull them into the desired formation. It all depended on the skill and experience of the enemy pilots.

"Blue One, missile inbound. 1,000 meters and closing," Corran warned.

"Roger that, I see it," Grhan confirmed.

"Blue One, looping now," Luke successfully pulled the Gazer back around and now had a clear shot at one of the X-Wing's pursuers. Kendy fired laser turrets and was certain she made a dent in the shields. Luke dove, alarms now ringing that a fighter had locked on to the Gazer, and just as quickly he pulled back hard on the stick and Gazer's nose was now lined up with the bottom of their target. Kendy hit the TIE again with a punishing round of laser bolts, finally breaking through the shields. The left panel practically disintegrated under the withering barrage, beginning the dance of a Tie fighter's death so familiar to pilots on both sides of the battles. As it spun out of control further and further away, Kendy regretted she hadn't finished the craft off, allowing the pilot a more merciful ending.

Grhan was too busy evading the second missile that went airborne before Kendy disabled the TIE to take on the Gazer's pursuers. Corran announced, "Missile away!" as he deployed one of Gazer's six missiles to take out the one remaining ship pursuing Grhan. Meanwhile, Luke veered to the left then poured on the speed. If he could put the Gazer in between the missiles and Grhan, it might draw the missiles off the X-Wing and onto the Gazer. The Gazer had anti-missile technology and its shields could take much stronger and more sustained impacts than the smaller starship.

"Blue One, punching through," Luke called out.

"Roger that, Gazer. It'll be tight," Grhan responded.

The Gazer's engines screamed as Luke pushed the ship with everything she had. Luke was completely immersed in the Force, allowing his hands to move before his conscious thoughts had an opportunity to interfere. When the Gazer slipped between the missiles and the X-Wing, she slid right through the center of a .75 second window. On the far side of that window was Gazer's destruction and the deaths of everyone on board.

"Missiles broken contact – looking for target." A massive explosion behind the Gazer beat Corran to the punch. "Missile acquired target. Target destroyed. Two missiles inbound."

Grhan swung around and took on the second TIE pursuing the Gazer. He made quick work of the Starfighter, first breaking down the shields with impossibly accurate strafing rounds, and then punching through with a missile of his own. He swung high to avoid the shrapnel.

Grhan scanned space for the one remaining TIE Interceptor. The cockpit lit up and alarms sounded letting him know the TIE found him first. _One more time…_ Grhan thought to himself. At first Grhan attributed the pilot's ability to stay with him to sheer determination. It quickly became clear that this was no ordinary pilot. Grhan's rear shields were rapidly breaking down. No matter what he did – how open he was to the Force and its gifts of superhuman reflexes and foresight – the TIE stayed right with him.

The gazer had three missiles inbound. More than likely, one would reach its mark. Luke called to Corran to deploy decoys. The space behind Gazer was instantly littered with dozens of canisters that burst into large fields of dense debris. "Missile one down!" Corran yelled. Luke pulled back on the stick and they shot up straight in the air. "Missile two down!" Corran announced. "Missile three in pursuit."

"Let's do this again!" Luke said. He slammed the stick up and the Gazer moved into a rapid descent. Like dialed the antigravity compensator to its maximum setting.

"Leveling out!" Luke announced. "Prepare to deploy decoys." Luke counted down in his head. He had gained several hundred meters on the missile with the last maneuver. _Patience, Luke._ Obi-Wan's voice filled Luke's mind. Kendy began showing nerves as she quickly glanced back and forth at Luke and the data on the incoming missile. Corran clearly shared Kendy's concerns.

"Luke," Corran said. Luke didn't respond. "Luke!" Corran yelled.

"Patience," he said calmly. _Three…two…one…_ "Deploy countermeasures!" Luke commanded. A dozen loud pops followed and once again the canisters filled the air. The missile slid through every one until the last, exploding close enough to the Gazer to impact the rear shields and send her lurching forward.

"Shields holding at 80%," Corran announced. Luke wasted no time veering back toward Grhan.

"Blue One, Gazer clear and headed your way," Luke announced. There was no response.

"Blue One, Gazer clear and headed your way. Do you copy?" Silence followed. Kendy tried not to display her concern. She remained perfectly still and allowed Luke to do his job. She reminded herself there were a hundred reasons why Grhan wouldn't respond.

"The main vessel is gone," Corran said softly. Luke continued scanning visually. Corran unfastened his harness and moved between the pilot and co-pilot's chairs to add eyes to the search. After several minutes, Corran returned to the navigator's seat to focus on searching for the X-Wing's transponder.

"Blue One, this is Gazer. Do you copy?" Luke repeated every fifteen seconds or so. Kendy turned to Corran who was searching his screens for the X-Wing. Corran's search for the X-Wing's transponder revealed nothing was there. Kendy observed his efforts, then she slowly turned back.

For ten minutes they continued to search the debris field and attempted to make contact with the missing craft and pilot.

 _There are a hundred reasons why Grhan isn't responding. There are a hundred reasons why Grhan isn't responding._ Kendy tried to control her breathing as she repeated the mantra over and over in her mind. Then it hit her. _Most of the reasons mean he is dead._ Her hand flew up to her mouth and she turned to Luke, who was too busy using his eyes to scan space through the transparisteel windows to look her way. Kendy joined him, methodically searching the darkness around them.

Once again, Corran moved to visually search with the others. As he scanned from left to right, his gaze fell on a piece of debris. It was white – not black. Corran's heart began to race. He nudged Luke, who looked up at Corran and saw him nod toward a specific location through the windows. Luke immediately knew he was looking at a roughly two meter piece of an X-Wing's foil. Luke quickly scanned the area for signs of additional debris, knowing any second he would see an intact cockpit with his apprentice making some ridiculous face at them from inside.

But nothing was there to find. Corran's gaze scanned from left to right, and then fell upon Kendy. She sat with her hands in her lap, her palms facing up. Her head was bowed, tears falling into her hands. She sat staring at the growing pools of wetness. Corran placed his hand on Luke's arm, who then turned to look and saw her. Luke instantly understood. He was looking at despair – paralyzing, merciless despair. This was a feeling he understood well.

Kendy unfastened her harness, stood and walked out of the cockpit without saying a word.

"Ken...," Luke started to call after her, but stopped. Luke realized something was missing. His heart began to race, and he worked to steady himself. He slowed his breathing and reached out through the Force, seeking the gentle nudge of his apprentice. Nothing was there where Grhan should be. He felt Leia's unmistakable embrace, then her obvious shift to concern. Corran was with him, silently sharing in his misery over the absence of their brother. Several other Force signatures began nudging Luke, which he knew were his young, incredibly intuitive Jedi students who were advanced enough to have developed a Force bond with their Master.

Luke nudged each presence back with feigned reassurance. It took every last ounce of fortitude he had, then his shields went up and he closed himself off from the Force. What he was now feeling needed to stay securely within himself. It felt as if the floodgates holding back the pain and loneliness he had accumulated through the years had opened, and his chest filled with an agonizing ache. _Grhan is gone._

Orin appeared in the cockpit, his face ashen. Marida and Luin followed behind on very unsteady legs. "Master Skywalker?" Orin asked. Luke couldn't look at him. He couldn't look at anyone.

Luke released his harness and stood, facing the vastness of space through the windows. "Orin, could you please take the ship?" he asked. He didn't know if Corran was in any shape to do it, so it made sense to ask Orin.

"Of course," he said. Marida choked out a sob and quickly suppressed it, then turned and ran down the corridor, through the cabin, to reach Kendy.

Luke stared down and moved past the three men. He walked through the cabin and past the lift. He raised the hatch – the same hatch he and Grhan had climbed through what seemed like minutes ago. He climbed down the ladder and disappeared into the hold below.


	51. Realizations

_"Belly button," Kendy said._

 _"Navel," Grhan said._

 _"Belly button! It's….funner." Kendy insisted._

 _"First, 'funner' is not a word. Second, 'belly button' makes no sense. A button for what? It's ridiculous."_

 _ **Kendy slowly opened her eyes.**_ A soft light from the refresher cast a dim glow over the surfaces in the room. She blinked and reached up to rub her eyes – they burned. She noticed her sleeve. _I'm in my flight suit?_

She thought about sitting up, but something held her back. A voice…

 _"I love you, Kendy Idele. From the moment you boarded my ship - I knew I would."_

"I love you, too," she whispered.

Kendy sat up, her hand clutching her chest. The pain crashed down on her and she couldn't catch her breath. It felt as though she was little again, fearlessly facing the waves of the ocean back home, only to find she's swirling under the water and reaching for the sunlight above. But now she wasn't able to find the surface – there was no light. Her arms, her legs – her entire body – it was so heavy! The weight on her chest was pressing her down as she sank into the darkness.

She couldn't make sense of it – and then… suddenly she could. She reached out to her right and found nothing there. Slowly she turned to see the empty space beside her.

* * *

Marida flew off of the couch the second she heard the sound she had been dreading. She was beside Kendy in an instant, wrapping her arms around the poor girl as the grief consumed her. Marida understood this sound and where it was coming from – she knew Kendy was falling and the only thing Marida could do was fall with her so she wouldn't be alone. Kendy cried for Grhan, calling his name and pleading to the Force and the Stars - whatever took him - to give him back.

Marida would never allow Kendy to grieve alone, even though she knew all too well there was nothing anyone could do to make it okay. The very thing Kendy needed was the one thing she would never have again.

Marida had watched the young couple in the days after they met. They were both beautiful by any objective measure, but there was nothing superficial about the way they felt. They were funny and spirited and silly. They teased one another relentlessly, but they never argued.

Kendy had been in the sunlight with Grhan - like Marida was once. But Marida had years of memories and happiness to cling to. Would Kendy have enough to pull her back from the darkness in the coming weeks, months – years? With all of the miraculous wonders that could be done for the gravest of injuries and illnesses, there was nothing in the Galaxy that could mend Kendy's broken heart. In a tragic twist of irony, if there was ever to have been a cure, it would have been found in the very hands that were so cruelly taken from her.

For Kendy, to be conscious meant experiencing indescribable anguish. She literally was broken; as Marida had been when she lost the only man she would ever love that deeply many years ago.

The door to the room slid open and Corran slipped in quietly. Marida nodded as he knelt by the bed. He gently wiped Kendy's arm with a solution and injected her with a sedative. Her wails devolved into quiet, almost child-like whimpers as she said Grhan's name over and over. Corran helped ease Kendy back and stepped away to allow Marida to coax Kendy into sleep. Orin watched from the doorway as Marida stroked Kendy's hair until she was quiet and still. Marida stood, wiping away the remnants of her own tears, then slowly stepped away.

The door slid closed behind Marida and she offered Orin a weary smile. "What can we do?" Orin asked.

Marida shook her head and put her hand on Orin's chest. "Was there anything anyone could have done for us in those days?"

Orin dipped his head and cleared his throat. "No… not in those days," he said, shaking his head slowly.

Marida looked up at Orin. She patted his chest gently a few times before leaving him to retreat to her quarters. She wanted a few minutes of solace before they made it to Rebel Victory. As her door slid open, she glanced back at Orin who had taken a seat on the floor outside Kendy's room.

For the first time in all of the years she had known Orin, Marida realized how wrong she had been. Behind his quietness, she had always imagined him being a distant soul. She thought he was solemn and removed, at times even cold. But nothing could be further from the truth, and she wondered how she could have gone all of this time and never seen it before. It was in his eyes, in the way he moved, and – yes, the way he gently leaned against her hand on his chest moments before. Marida sat on the edge of her bed and gazed at her palm.

 _He's not alone because he doesn't love enough,_ she thought. _He's like me. He's alone because he loved so much… maybe too much?_

A pang of guilt shot through her after her last thought, but Marida was too exhausted to think on it anymore. She pulled up the blanket from the end of the bed and rested her head on the pillow. Less than a minute later she was asleep.

* * *

 **Rebel Victory**

Thane sat at his desk in his private quarters staring at the empty screen. He had to tell Ciena, but how could he do it this way? He needed to hold her and comfort her when she learned the man that saved her life and Dalven's life – the man they loved like a brother and Kendy's husband – had been killed.

Thane held his grief at bay for over an hour after hearing from Jedi Horn. He had no choice. There was another ship out there somewhere that was a menace to the New Republic. The Fleets had to be contacted and an emergency briefing held. Thane had to be strong and instill confidence in those observing him. But the moment his door closed behind him and he was in the privacy of his quarters, he wept for everyone's loss – including his own.

Fortunately he went undisturbed long enough to pull himself together and erase any traces of his anguish with a cool cloth and twenty minutes of shut-eye. When his door chimed he was ready. He moved to his desk and used his control panel to open the door. "Come on in," he said while pulling up the latest intel on a data pad. A young Lieutenant stepped into his quarters and saluted. "What can I do for you, Lieutenant?" Thane asked.

"Sir, the Jedi shuttle was just cleared for approach and will be in the primary docking bay in five minutes. The Captain wanted you to know," the young man reported.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. Inform the Captain I am on my way." Thane stood and surveyed his desk. He took a deep breath and started for the door. The Lieutenant had saluted and preceded Thane into the corridor, but appeared to be hesitant in leaving. "Lieutenant? Is there something you need?"

The young man appeared nervous. "Go ahead, Lieutenant, I don't bite." Thane smiled and the Lieutenant nodded.

"I was… I was hoping I could accompany you to the docking bay to receive the shuttle, sir," the Lieutenant stated.

Thane was a little slow on the uptake. It took him a few seconds to realize the obvious. "Is there a particular reason you want to accompany me to the docking bay to receive the _Jedi_ shuttle, Lieutenant?"

The Lieutenant's cheeks reddened slightly as he broke into a sheepish smile. "Well, sir, I've never-"

"Yes, Lieutenant, you may accompany me," Thane interjected with a chuckle. The Lieutenant must have been expecting a different response as Thane had a few meters on him before he hurried to Thane's side.

"Thank you, Admiral!" the young man stated with obvious excitement. They walked in silence to the lift. The Lieutenant fell back to walk slightly behind Thane as was expected – a ridiculous protocol in Thane's opinion. Thane was unable to _see_ the enormous smile on the Lieutenant's face. But Thane imagined it was there and it made him forget what he was facing. The lift doors closed and Thane turned to look back at the Lieutenant. Just as Thane suspected, he was smiling from ear-to-ear like a kid whose father let him drive the speeder for the first time. Thane almost laughed out loud when the Lieutenant covered his mouth, feigned a cough, and showed no trace of his glee when his hand came down.

Thane turned back around and silence filled the lift for several seconds. Thane couldn't help himself. "First time seeing a Jedi?" he asked, turning back around to see the Lieutenant's authentic reaction.

The poor kid couldn't keep up the ruse. He nodded and his entire face lit up. "Yes, sir, it is!" he answered with enthusiasm. "I thought I might one day see a Jedi from a distance. I never thought I would actually get to _meet_ a Jedi!"

Thane cocked an eyebrow and the Lieutenant began to stammer. "No, I mean – er, I didn't mean to say _meet_ a Jedi, sir. I wouldn't presume to actually talk to a Jedi or-"

"Lieutenant," Thane interjected. The spluttering stopped, and Thane quickly added, "If you would like to meet a Jedi, we'll make sure you meet a Jedi."

The Lieutenant's eyes widened and he appeared to be at a loss for words. If he truly was, it didn't last. "Wow! Sir – that would be amazing. Thank you, sir!"

The lift doors were opening and Thane stepped out into the corridor leading to the main docking bay. The Lieutenant was still talking when Thane realized the obvious. He paused just before reaching the entry to the docking bay and the Lieutenant nearly rear-ended him. Thane put his hand on the young man's shoulder to steady him. "I promise I will introduce you, Lieutenant. I should have considered the circumstances. They – we – have just experienced a tragic loss. Jedi Solo was killed not two hours ago in space combat. His wife, a dear friend, is on board, and Master Skywalker and Jedi Horn are likely to be uncharacteristically reserved."

"Oh, yes, sir. I can't imagine… That's… well, that's terrible and I… I am very sorry for their loss…and your loss, too, Admiral."

Thane was completely unprepared. Something came over him and he found himself battling a painful lump in his throat. He felt the moisture welling up in his lower lids, and barely turned away in time wipe the evidence of his sorrow away. Surely he was affected by being mere moments from joining his grieving friends. But it was more than this. It was the realization that this was the first time since childhood he was receiving condolences from a person who was unscarred from the horrors of war. Every word the Lieutenant said, and the intensity of his concern, were completely sincere.

Thane's one hand was still on the Lieutenant's shoulder - even after he was facing away and watching the shuttle's ramp lower through the window on the door.

"Sir?" the Lieutenant said, the hesitation evident in his voice. Thane swallowed hard and dropped his head. He took a deep breath to gather himself, and then squeezed the young man's shoulder - much like Geth would have done to reassure Thane.

Thane cleared his throat and reached toward the control panel – pausing before pressing the button. "Thank you, Lieutenant," he said quietly. The door opened and Thane entered the docking bay just as Luke stepped out of the shuttle and began descending the ramp. He carried a sleeping Kendy, who should have been smiling and waving with Grhan's arm around her shoulder as it always was, in his arms.


	52. An Admiral's Oath

Well, here we are at the final chapter of Dark Stars.

For the first time I'm going to recommend a single song as a soundtrack to the final scene. I usually don't as not everyone reads at the same pace. But this is simply _**perfect**_.

If you love goosebumps and the sweeping feeling that only music can truly bring, I hope you will take a second and cue it up. It perfectly expresses the emotion and meaning of the scene in a way the words cannot do by themselves.

 **Rogue One: _Your Father Would Be Proud_**

Begin playing at the final scene: Rebel Victory - The Service.

Read at a steady pace and it will fit perfectly from beginning to end.

* * *

 **New Republic – The Brigg**

Nash couldn't complain too much. He was now suspended in midair, held in place by a series of translucent rings that were more binding, though not nearly as painful, as the metal cuffs and straps he was forced to endure for an entire day. Finally, Master Skywalker came and approved the alternate method of restraint.

Oddly enough, Master Skywalker said nothing directly to Nash. Nash pondered on this as he passed the time.

"How many do you think are at the ceremony?" a young guard asked another as they played cards at a table just outside of Nash's cell. With an energy field being the only barrier, there was no privacy when it came to conversations held within a certain distance from Nash.

"I heard they are running a full crew in all sections due to the alert, but anyone off duty was invited to attend," an older guard replied. "Hey – they have probably started. I want to hear Master Skywalker. I've never even seen him before."

"What comm frequency did they say to use?" the younger guard was now standing at the comm console. "Never mind – I got it." He picked up a piece of flimsy and keyed in the numbers. Immediately, a man's voice could be heard speaking over the general comm in the Brigg. Everyone inside and outside of the cells could hear the transmission.

"Is that Master Skywalker or the Admiral?" the young guard asked.

" _Jedi Solo's gifts in the Force were remarkable, this is indisputable. Though, anyone who knew him would agree that Grhan's greatest gift was something that does not require being Force sensitive to possess. Grhan was selfless. He gave of himself freely and without hesitation, seeing the goodness in beings in a time when the Galaxy was shrouded in darkness. My greatest regret was not having the opportunity to share with Grhan that he was to be knighted at the Academy's ceremony next month."_

"That's Master Skywalker. He sounds young, doesn't he?" the younger guard asked. The older guard nodded then tossed his cards on the table. "What? Forget it! I can't win."

"Wisdom comes with age, my son," the older man said, smiling as he pocketed the pot.

" _Grhan Solo was a Jedi – he was a friend, a brother, and a loving husband. He embodied everything we have all come to know to be true about the Jedi – their selfless heroism…"_

"That's the Admiral," the older man said, dealing the cards, then stopping to listen.

Little did the guards know that Nash was listening more intently than anyone in the Brigg. Nash had no idea that Grhan had been killed. How and by whom may have a tremendous impact on Nash. As usual, Thane was the thorn in Nash's side. It was all just sentimental babble.

" _I've seen it in Grhan's hands as he performed miraculous feats in an operating room, pulling pain from my brother's body. His hands held Light in them – you could literally see it as he worked - and he kept my brother alive when, but for Jedi Solo's gifts in the Force, his life would have ended."_

Nash recalled that night. He had shot Dalven and was at the Clinic afterwards when Thane, his step-father and mother virtually ignored Nash standing there with a blaster rifle to stand vigil outside of the operating room. It was interesting to hear how Dalven survived. Nash had been shocked to hear it the first time he was captured and held by the Jedi.

Nash was listening and the guards playing cards when the lights in the Brigg flickered. It barely caused the guards to look away from their hands. The second time they flickered the older guard set his cards down and looked around. Fifteen seconds or so passed without anything more happening, so they returned to their game. Then the lights went down.

"Kriff!" the younger guard said. Small clicks could be heard as the emergency lighting popped on throughout the Brigg. The area was painted in dim red and soft white lights. "Can it get any creepier down here?"

The older guard stood up and unfastened his holster, gesturing to the younger guard to do the same. He commed the guards posted outside the two sets of doors leading into the Brigg. There was no response.

"Stay here – I'm going to go make direct contact and figure out how to get our comms back online," the older guard said. He noticed the younger guard looked slightly unnerved. "It's just a glitch. New ships – things like this happen all the time on them." The young guard nodded and seemed reassured.

The older guard stepped around the command center and was immediately dropped by a blaster bolt to his chest. The younger guard dove under their card table and drew his weapon. Legs turned the corner and came into view. They walked up to the table. The young guard was terrified. Whoever, or whatever, was standing over the table tapped the toes of its left boot.

"Come out," a female's voice said. The young guard slid backwards and emerged at the opposite side of the table. He put his hands up and slowly stood. Standing across from him, arms crossed, a small smile on her face was a beautiful woman. Behind her was a very large, blonde haired man.

"Hello," she said.

The young guard was visibly trembling. With a shaky voice he replied, "Huh…hello?" The woman smiled even wider.

"We're not going to kill you. We need you. We wouldn't have killed your friend had he not seen and drawn on us first," she said matter-of-factly.

"Why do you need me?" the young man asked, still shaking.

The woman took her finger and motioned for him to follow her. The young guard slowly moved away from the table and did as she asked. She stood in front of Nash's cell. Inside, Nash was smiling.

"See that man in there?" the woman asked. The guard nodded and swallowed. "He's tired of _hanging around_ here. We're going to be leaving with him now."

"I… I don't have the codes to deactivate his restraint system," the guard said, which was the truth.

"Of course you don't," the woman said. "I just need your hand print to get into the system."

"I…I can't. I can't do that," the guard said.

"Well, sure you can. And you'll be relieved to know how easy it is. My friend here…" she pointed at the man, "…he can pick you up and carry you to the panel, then force your hand on the screen. Or we can incapacitate you and drag you there. We could shoot you and just lop your hand off – but that's messy and will take time. Or – you could just mosey on over there and plop your hand down. Easy peasy." The woman stared at the guard. Surprisingly he seemed to be considering his options.

"How can you incapacitate me?" The man burst out laughing and the woman shushed him.

"Oh, yes, I see. You don't want to appear to have helped us. I totally understand," she nodded. The man stepped up to stand beside her and removed a small canister from his belt.

"Sleep tight," he said. He sprayed a small mist into the guard's face and he dropped to the floor.

The two infiltrators turned and looked at Nash who was smiling. "Hello Sona. Hello Korus. Nice of you to drop in."

Korus smiled back and carried the small guard to the control station. After using his hand to access the security system, they entered the codes for deactivating Nash's restraint system and energy field. Nash fell to the floor with a loud thud.

Sona tossed Nash a bag with clothes and boots inside. Nash changed quickly. "How did you get in and how are we getting out?"

"We have the schematics for the ventilation system and maintenance access hatches and corridors. We landed in the dignitary's docking bay next to one of the access panels. If we hurry, with the attention primarily in the main docking bay, we can get back to our ship and get out of here virtually unseen," Sona explained.

"Let's go, then!" Nash commanded.

Twenty minutes later they were staring through the access panel into the dignitary's bay, and Nash saw the Millennium Falcon. "Han Solo is here. That means that Wookie of his is also here. I've got a score to settle with that hairy creature. It's too bad my father's rug making business disappeared with Alderaan." Sona gave Nash an admonishing look. "Sona, Sona, Sona – the animal's greatest friend. Such a soft heart you have, my dear."

Sona knuckled Nash. Korus frowned at the two of them "Might I ask the leader of the Dark Alliance to join us now so we can get out of here?" Korus whispered.

"Yes, yes, you are right. I'm a tad punchy. Being unable to move for days will do that to you," Nash conceded. A guard was posted between their exit and the shuttle. "Sona, are you unable to sedate the guard for some reason?"

Sona looked at Nash in confusion. "Why do you ask that?"

Korus interjected, "We used the mist to ensure he'd be out for at least a few hours."

"I can take care of the guard. Wait here," Sona said, as she quietly lowered herself out of the access to hang by her fingers and try to affect a smoother, quieter drop to the floor. She succeeded.

Nash and Korus watched as she approached the guard. Sona looked like an everyday pilot who was likely hanging back with the ship while the hoity toity she flew around was at the service. They spoke for a moment, even sharing a laugh about something. Then Sona's hand came up and the guard went down. Korus and Nash dropped from the access and hurried to the shuttle's ramp. Five minutes later they were raising on repulsorlifts.

"The shield!" Nash exclaimed.

Korus scrambled and commed the docking bay officer. He provided him their clearance code.

"You're leaving early – the event isn't finished," the officer stated.

"Regretfully so," Korus said with disappointment in his voice. "Our Ambassador's husband has fallen ill and we have to leave immediately. We apologize for the inconvenience," Korus offered.

"No problem. Shields will be down in five. Best wishes to the Ambassador."

As promised, the shields were lowered and the shuttle would be shooting through hyperspace before anyone noticed Nash was gone.

* * *

 _ ****Begin Soundtrack: Rogue One – Your Father Would Be Proud****_

* * *

 **The Rebel Victory – The Service**

Thousands of crew members and officers were gathered in the Docking Bay. Master Skywalker had just concluded a moving and heartfelt tribute to his apprentice. Now, Admiral Kyrell stood at the podium preparing to address his crew and visiting dignitaries. Behind him sat the Jedi and a beautiful young woman, who stared straight ahead, her smile and her thoughts somewhere far away.

In the front row of seats sat Leia, Han, Chewie, Wedge, Mon Mothma, and Admiral Ackbar. The pained expression on Han's face and his difficulty making eye contact with anyone did not escape Leia, Chewie, and Luke. Had Kendy been able, she'd have been the first to notice.

Thane swallowed hard then began to speak. "Grhan Solo was a Jedi – he was a friend, a brother, and a loving husband. He embodied everything that is true about the Jedi – their selfless heroism, their lives of sacrifice, their unwavering commitment to serve the needs of friends and strangers alike. And they do these things absent the desire for medals, glory, or recognition.

I know there is evil in the Galaxy. I served the Empire before I defected, and the things I saw shook me to my core. Being with Master Skywalker and Jedi Solo last year - witnessing their remarkable gifts and their willingness to use them for good at great peril to themselves - my eyes were opened to the truth. Most notably that without the Jedi we would have been forever lost in darkness.

We all play a vital role in staying the course and bringing lasting hope and peace to the Galaxy, yet nothing is more necessary to our cause than the Jedi. The loss of even one Jedi is tragic. While I am admittedly biased, the loss of Jedi Solo is particularly difficult to accept.

 _Behind Thane, a meter-wide bar suspended approximately four meters high above him began to rotate. As it turned, a flag slowly began to fall into view._

"There is still goodness in this Galaxy. This is hard to remember when you've spent years at war, and seen the sheer brutality – the evil – up close and personal. Jedi Solo taught me about the Light – that there is much still worth fighting for - and I learned in those days that the Jedi have always been the guardians of this Light. They are the very best of all of us.

Thanks to Jedi Solo and Master Skywalker, I now understand the Force exists. I've seen it in Grhan's hands as he performed miraculous feats in an operating room, pulling pain from my brother's body." Thane held up his hands and looked at them, and then looked out across the thousands of captivated listeners. "His hands held Light in them – you could literally see it as he worked - and he kept my brother alive when, but for Jedi Solo's gifts in the Force, life would have ended." Thane looked down and cleared his throat.

 _The flag continued to slowly unroll, revealing the edges of a symbol._

"I have no doubt that when Jedi Solo entered his last engagement, he did so with two things in his mind most of all. First, his wife, Captain Kendy Idele Solo, was on the Gazer, and nothing would have touched that Shuttle with Grhan in the air to protect her. Second, he was thinking of us – all of us - friends and strangers alike. He would have laid down his life for any one of you hearing my voice. If you needed his help, he'd have given you everything he had to give. He was risking his life to prevent others from having to do the same."

 _Half of the flag was now visible, with the New Republic symbol clearly displayed._

As he did with my brother, Jedi Solo saved my wife's life and I owe my future happiness to him. It is because of Jedi Solo my wife is alive and we are having a child. I will raise my child to know who Jedi Grhan Solo was and what he meant to all of us. My child will know and revere the Jedi, unlike his cynical father who took twenty-five years to realize the Force exists, and how desperately the Galaxy needs beings like Jedi Grhan Solo, Jedi Master Skywalker, Jedi Horn and the growing number of future Jedi who are just starting their journey as I speak to you today.

We must protect them. They are the New Republic's greatest hope for our children living in a Galaxy free of the darkness we all knew and sacrificed so much to defeat.

I pledge here and now, in front of all of you, that I will do everything in my power to lead those that follow me towards righteous endeavors that will honor the thousands of Jedi who were taken from this Galaxy by the Empire, casting us into the years of darkness from which we have only just emerged.

We must never allow history to repeat itself. We must protect and defend our Jedi as their only wish is to protect us all."

 _Now fully revealed_ , _the flag billowed gently in the breeze from the docking bay. Visible to all was the symbol of the Jedi displayed side-by-side with that of the New Republic._

"May the Force be with us all as we strive every day to remember the lessons we've learned from Jedi Solo, and those we'll continue to learn from Jedi Skywalker, Jedi Horn, and our Galaxy's promising young Jedi candidates."

Thane turned and faced the flag, then saluted. Thousands of men and women, beings of all kind, stood and joined Thane, saluting the flag.

Eight junior officers took up post, four on each side of the frame, and slowly the first two took the bottom corners and began to side-step forward. The flag lowered as they moved away. The next two officers grasped the flag and followed the first two, then the next two. The final two men unhooked the top corners of the flag and stood waiting until the flag was pulled tight and flat. They methodically folded the flag into a tight triangle, handing it to Thane, who carried it over to Kendy. Thane knelt in front of his friend and took her hand, placing it on top of the flag underneath his own.

"From a grateful Galaxy who mourns with you. You are not alone." Kendy looked at the flag, then up at Thane and she saw his tears falling. She put her other hand on top of Thane's and squeezed. Thane stared into Kendy's eyes and her expression was saying what words could not. She was pleading, and Thane nodded. Very quietly he said, "I promise, Kendy. I won't rest until I do."

Luke and Corran glanced over, confusion evident on their expressions. Thane set the flag in Kendy's lap, stood, and took his chair.

Almost on cue, a squadron of X-Wings flew into view, heading toward the Docking Bay, and when close enough to see clearly, one veered off and flew out of sight as the others continued their path toward the Docking Bay, veering up and over the Rebel Victory.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _ **Epilogue to follow...**_


	53. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

After leaving Imperial service, Piper had been working at various cargo installations to make ends meet. He had been on Ord Mandell for six months, give or take a standard week, and had not lost a milligram of muscle on his 2 meter frame since his Stormtrooper duty ended. The work was backbreaking for most, but Piper wasn't like most.

During a rare visit home, Piper learned the General had been looking for him. As Piper's Commander, Geth stood in the way of all recruitment efforts to pull Piper into Elite Stormtrooper Divisions. His size, speed, and agility made him an irresistible target. Piper knew there was a price his Commander paid for protecting him, though Geth refused to acknowledge this. The Commander's priority was protecting his men, and Piper knew he likely owed him his life.

For this reason, Piper was on his first leg of a long journey to Jelucan less than a standard day after receiving the General's request for help. When Piper finally arrived almost a week later, the General and Lem were waiting.

 **Valentia City Docking Facility - Jelucan**

"Wow! Is this yours?" Piper asked as he took in the incredible shuttle.

"It's a ship – it'll be dirty and dinged up soon enough," the General said as he gave Piper a fatherly hug and Lem followed with a more brotherly version.

"Damn, Piper – you're a beast!" Lem exclaimed. Both men were smiling ear-to-ear. There was a time they'd have bet against surviving the war. Being able to have this reunion afterwards was a genuine miracle.

They walked up the ramp and instead of leaving right away, Lem and the General sat down in the cabin. Piper followed their lead and it was then he saw the worry in the General's expression. Lem was looking at the floor.

"It's Dimps," the General said quietly.

"Dimps?" Piper asked.

"Dimps isn't…well, he isn't exactly who we thought he was. He kind of was mixed up with Darth Vader," Lem blurted out.

Geth jumped in. "Paxson brought trouble with him to Jelucan." Before Piper's surprise had a chance to register in his expression, Geth continued, "He lied and has placed my family in jeopardy. He ingratiated himself into my business and my family, and the whole time he was under the direction of one of Vader's other underlings to spy on my step-son and his wife… and their baby."

Piper stared from the General to Lem, who was nodding his head. "It sounds crazy, I know," Lem said. "But Dimps confessed everything to the General. The man pulling Paxson's strings is Nash Windrider."

"What the kriff?" Piper said quietly, then he connected the dots. "You mean Commander Windrider?"

"One and the same," Geth confirmed. Geth proceeded to tell Piper the entire story, from Vader's discovery of Nash to Paxson's confession at the dining room table. Piper sat completely still, listening intently for the entire story. On the outside he was cool, calm and collected as always. On the inside, he was reeling from the confusion, anger, and unavoidable knowledge that if the General said it was true, it was 100% fact.

"What are we going to do, General? I mean, what can I do?" Piper asked.

"I've got the team keeping a close eye on Paxson at the house-"

"He's living in your house?" Piper asked, clearly surprised by this.

"He confessed, and claims he wants to make things right. That'll be a cold day on Jakku, but I'd rather have him where we can keep an eye on him than have him out there where we have to wait and wonder," Geth explained. "You, Lem, Stretch, and Knots – when it comes to my family – well, I just need to know they're as safe as possible. I trust all of my guys, but…well, you boys are special." Geth looked at his feet and Piper felt an overwhelming sense of pride and sadness. _Paxson was one of us. He was special, too. How could he do this to anyone, let alone the Commander?_

"Comman… er- sorry,sir. General, all you need to do is tell me what, where and when. You don't have to ask twice," Piper said.

Geth stood first, followed by Lem and Piper. Geth put a hand on one of each man's shoulders. "Thank you, boys." Yes, they were grown men, but being one of the General's "boys" was precisely what mattered most to Lem and Piper. Piper had not felt a surge of pride like he felt at that moment in two years.

 **Pikson-Kyrell Home, Jelucan**

 _ **One week later…**_

Piper rappelled his way down the steep incline to a flat, partially wooded area. He whistled the call sign and waited, then received the reply. Piper entered the wooded area and found Lem packing up his gear.

"Anything interesting?" Piper asked.

"Nope. He's just been sitting on the end of the bed staring at nothing for the last hour. The guy is…," Lem shook his head. "Forget it. There's no excuse for what he did to the General and his family. Let him suffer the consequences."

"Lem, do you think… I mean, it's Dimps. Do you think he is lying about wanting to make things right?" Piper asked. He had been wanting to say something for days. Paxson was a broken man – as broken as any soldier Piper had ever seen. Anyone could see this.

"Does it matter, Piper? Think about it. You've seen Sara, Sila, and Dalven – gotten to know them a little and everything. Can you imagine someone kidnapping that baby and woman?" Lem took his frustration out on the last few items he stuffed in his bag. He heard something crack and forcibly threw the bag to the ground. Lem stared up into the dark sky, then took a deep breath and sat down. Piper joined him, pulling out his scope and taking a quick glance to make certain he had an eye on Paxson. "So he didn't go through with it," Lem said, much calmer than before. "He must have _thought_ about doing it or he would have gone straight to the General," Lem mused.

"I know, I know," Piper said, regretting he said anything.

Lem re-packed his gear, holding up a cracked writing stick. "All I'm sayin' is Paxson's lucky it wasn't my scope." Both men chuckled as Piper finished settling in for a long night on watch. Lem started to leave the post, then hesitated. He turned around and let out a deep sigh. "I'm not saying I don't have the same feelings as you. I think Knots and Stretch do, too. I just try to remember what the General has always said. 'Keep it simple.' When we're here at our post, we have one job to do. We're not hurting anyone. We're just... watching," Lem suggested.

"You're right. Keep it simple," Piper said. "Thanks, Lem." Lem gave him a quick salute and disappeared through the trees."

 **2 hours later…**

Between the chirping insects, hooting avian creatures, and an occasional distant howl, Piper listened for the unusual snap of a twig or anomaly that indicates purposeful movement. He was stretched out on his stomach, eyes focused on Paxson's room, which was now dark. Piper could still make out the outline of the furniture and structures, and there was no way Paxson could leave the room without him knowing. The only way out was through the door, and a light was on in the common area at all times. Light would flood the room if the door slid open even the slightest crack.

With Nexxu-like speed and balance, Piper flipped over and vaulted up into a kneeling position – his blaster rifle trained on the animal he heard approaching from behind. Piper remained perfectly still, his finger on the trigger.

"Piper, it's me," a voice came from the darkness. "Please don't shoot."

"Dimps?" Piper said, maintaining his position.

"Yes. I'm stepping out and my hands are up. You can scan me for weapons or whatever you need to do. You can even cuff me. I don't care. I just want to talk to you," Paxson said.

Paxson stepped into view and slowly sat on the ground with his hands held above his head. Piper stood fast, his E-11 trained on Paxson's chest. "Slowly – take off your jacket," Piper said. "And don't do anything to make me pull this trigger. I mean it."

Paxson slowly removed his jacket and held his hands out for Piper to cuff him. Piper tossed him the cuffs and Paxson put them on securely, making sure Piper could see him do it. Piper remained kneeling, but lowered the barrel slightly and took his finger off the trigger.

"Thanks," Paxson said softly.

"What the kriff, Paxson? You're not supposed to be out here," Piper winced. 'I mean-"

"Do you think I don't know the General has had me under surveillance since I left the table that night? He had to do it – I understand," Paxson shrugged. "I just… I just needed to talk to someone. About something. About anything. I don't know," Paxson said, his voice cracking.

"Maybe you should have talked to someone the first day you arrived on Jelucan, Paxson? Did you ever think of that?" Piper snapped.

"I wish I had," Paxson said. "I wish…" Paxson couldn't get his words out, and as angry as Piper was, his heart still felt something for his old friend.

"Vader, Dimps? I don't get it." Piper's tone softened a little.

"Would you have refused to go with Darth Vader if he put his hand on your shoulder, Piper? There are a few things I've done that involved choices, and I've made some bad ones – I don't deny it. But I never had a choice when it came to being an apprentice of Darth Vader," Paxson said.

Piper stared as his old friend then took a deep breath. He sat back and laid his rifle in his lap. "Why did Vader pick you?"

Paxson relaxed a little and shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yah, Dimps, it does. I'm sitting here with you right now and I'm wondering if you're going to make my rifle go flying out of my hands or force choke me. Just because we didn't talk about it doesn't mean we didn't know exactly what Vader could do," Piper said.

Paxson actually smiled. "I can't do that. It's called telekinesis and Force choking. Trust me, if I could do either I would know it. Vader put me through a lot of pain and misery trying to pry those skills out of me if they were there to be found. I don't have them."

"Then what?" Piper asked.

"I can control thoughts in other people's minds. Before you panic, I can't do it if the person is expecting it or if the person is very strong willed. But I can make most people think things, say things…"

"Dream things?" Piper snapped, more as an accusation than a question. Paxson looked away for a moment, then stared directly at Piper and nodded. "Did you ever do that to any of us?" Piper asked with a wary expression.

"No! Never!" Paxson insisted. "After Vader died, I convinced myself I was free. These… _abilities_ … are _not_ gifts. They're a _curse_. It wasn't until after I was discharged and Nash had his emissary track me down that I was pulled back in," Paxson explained. "That was only a few months ago."

"Would you have done what Windrider asked? Would you have taken Sara and Sila?" Piper asked.

"No." Paxson said without hesitating. "Never."

"Then why didn't you come clean before, Dimps? It doesn't make sense." Piper stated, shaking his head.

"It doesn't unless you're in my shoes, Piper. Every day I told myself I would just keep taking the hurdles as they came. Whatever Nash threw at me I would side step them somehow. It isn't easy to do, let me tell you. That man can tell when you are lying to him. I mean that literally. I had to find ways to do things so that when I gave my reports he wouldn't realize I was not actually doing what he ordered me to do." Paxson rolled his eyes and sighed. "That sounds crazy, I know."

"You said it, brother," Piper chuckled, and then realized he was letting down his guard and frowned.

"So, they told you what I did?" Paxson asked.

"The dreams and stuff? Yah, they mentioned it. That's pretty sick, Paxson. I'm sorry, but it is. You're really lucky the General didn't put you down before you left that table."

Paxson winced. "Yah, I know. It's ironic, though. I can't even talk to most women. I mean, aside from Elizabeth, I have zero experience with women. Now I'm Paxson, the neighborhood pervert." Piper didn't react. He had recalibrated and was determined to ignore his emotions. Paxson was the enemy now. "I would never have laid a hand on Sara. Imagining…you know, imagining about someone you really like is what I did."

"You did more than that, Paxson. We both know it," Piper suggested. "Sure, we've talked about girls to each other and none of us can say with a straight face we haven't had thoughts, but you shoved your thoughts into her mind."

"She wasn't supposed to ever remember. I would never have done anything that would cause damage or harm to her or her marriage. I just needed to tell Nash that I had done what he asked," Paxson said.

"Then why didn't you just imagine her turning you down?"

Paxson shrugged and didn't respond right away. Piper could see that Paxson was deliberating his response, which could mean it was a hard truth to tell or he was creating a lie. Finally, he spoke. "Because she wouldn't have," Paxson said quietly. "What I didn't tell Sara, Geth, and Gan, is that… well, it's a two-way street. If I open the door to someone's mind and make a suggestion, I get their honest response whether they intend for me to or not. I didn't even consider that if I made the suggestion her response would be what it was. I saw it going down a lot of ways – maybe a slap or humiliating rejection – but never _that._ "

Piper's mouth dropped open and he stared at Paxson. It took him a moment to find the right words. "You cannot ever – and I mean never – tell another living soul what you just told me, Pax."

"I know," he said softly. "I think I just needed someone to know the truth about my intentions – as flawed and messed up as they are. The first time I had no idea she would pursue anything with me. The second time, well…obviously I knew." Paxson shrugged and looked down, "I was really lonely and I didn't know who Sara was when I first met her. I didn't know she was married, had a baby, and all that. I definitely did not know she was Sarabel Kyrell. Those first hours afer we met were the first hours of happiness I'd known since the night Elizabeth left me. I felt hope."

Piper said nothing. Paxson didn't seem to notice. He continued purging. "So, I knew she'd probably want to be with me the second time. Knowing she wanted to be with me like that... thinking no one would ever know... I gave in. It was wrong. I should never have allowed my thoughts to go there." Paxson hesitated before adding, "But as wrong as I was, it doesn't erase the rest of the truth - why I was sent here in the first place. The danger to Sila, Sara, and Dalven is real. My strategy did work - I was able to fool Windrider which was no easy feat."

Piper raised an eyebrow and shook his head.

"It's the truth, Piper. It was scary as kriff to deceive Nash. I told him I propositioned her, she's devoted to Dalven, and she will never leave him. If Nash had pressed the issue or asked me for details, I'd have been forced to lie and he'd have known it. He would have come for Sara and Sila himself. He almost killed Dalven once, and now Dalven is standing between Windrider and his child. It's been very difficult to hold him at bay."

Paxson put his face in his hands and sat there silent for a minute. "You know, I thought it was all over. My plan worked. I was still trapped and couldn't change that, but I did convince Windrider that Sara and Sila were where they needed to be. I am certain he accepted it at the time. Something, and I don't know what it was, changed his mind. For some reason – out of the blue – Windrider calls me and tells me he wants them both and I have to make it happen.

That's when I ran. I knew as long as I was alive I'd be forced to hurt other people. I couldn't find a way out or see an end to it, so I tried to commit suicide. I tried twice. Well, more than twice if you count the number of times I pulled the trigger on two different blasters." Piper couldn't hide his shock at the candid revelation – even more the matter-of-fact way Paxson talked about it.

"The first time I put a blaster pistol to my head it wouldn't fire. I tried a different pistol and it wouldn't fire. Both worked fine if I aimed at anything other than myself. Then I injected enough Spice to kill a Bantha ten times over. I woke up the next morning without the first sign that I had done anything more than overdose on water. Waking up was the most miserable feeling I've ever had, and that says a lot."

"Pax! Are you crazy? What are you thinking?" Piper realized his voice was raised and became nervous. He motioned for Paxson to sit quietly until Piper could be certain no one was the wiser. Once he felt calmer, Piper said, "I don't care how bad it gets, Paxson, you can't do that again."

Paxson stared at Piper. He felt his throat tighten and tears stinging his eyes. Paxson looked away, but he was too tired and the fight had gone out of him long ago. The tears began to fall and he shook his head side to side while Piper sat speechless. "I wish I could die. It would be better for everyone. I wouldn't be scared all of the time. Vader wouldn't haunt me anymore. The people I've hurt wouldn't have to think about me anymore. It would be so much easier for everyone."

"Vader is haunting you?" Piper asked. The edge to his voice was gone.

Paxson nodded. "Vader won't allow me to kill myself. There's no other explanation. If you had seen what he can do... if you heard what he said about the Force you'd understand." Piper was careful not to register his doubts in his expression. He pulled his new gun cleaning rag out of his pack and tossed it to Paxson. Piper grimaced as Paxson's awkward grab for the cloth reminded him that Paxson was in binders. Before using it to wipe his face, Paxson continued to talk. "Windrider is planning something big, and he's called all of us - the apprentices - to meet. Windrider says Lord Vader will be there to explain it all himself. I can't explain how he will be there - what shape or form he will take. I just know in some measure or way it's true."

"Pax, I think you need to have another talk with the General," Piper said.

Paxson immediately shook his head. "He doesn't care about me anymore, Piper, and I don't blame him. I want to leave them in peace. When I leave Jelucan, I'm going to find a way to make certain Nash never bothers Sara, Sila, Dalven, Ciena, Geth, Thane… or anyone else in their family ever again."

"Pax-"

"No, Piper. I'm serious. I need to leave and let them forget all about me and all of this."

"How are you going to leave? He has you under surveillance. Every minute of every day you're being watched." Paxson looked at Piper and it then became clear what Paxson was asking of him. Piper began to shake his head. "No way. I can't do it, Pax. The General will never forgive me. I made a promise to him. I won't go back on my word."

"Piper, please. If I don't go, Nash is going to come looking for me. He will come for Sila and Sara. He won't be alone when he comes. He _will_ take Sara and Sila – none of you will have a chance. Geth is a strong man, and I know you guys will always have his back. But you don't stand a chance against the Dark side of the Force, Piper. At least if I go, I can buy some time while I make a plan and try to solve the problem."

Piper's mind was reeling. If he believed Pax, then what he was saying was probably the only chance for Sila and Sara. The General, and all of the people who tried to stand between Windrider and what he wanted, would probably die. He'd seen so much death and lost so many brothers.

Piper stared in the direction of the Clinic, where his best friend and brother died in surgery after being wounded during Mission Capree. That was the only time Piper had been on Jelucan before now, and seeing that place already had him battling simmering feelings of pain and loss.

Piper had an epiphany. He had only just learned that Commander Windrider was the reason they were on Jelucan for Mission Capree. At the time, they believed they were on a search and rescue mission for Captain Ree. The truth was that Windrider was obsessed with Captain Ree - who is now Admiral Kyrell's wife. General Pikson said Commander Windrider attacked the Lieutenant and put him in a coma in order to escape from the Garrote with his Tie Defender. And Paxson was right - Windrider did nearly kill Dalven Kyrell once he made it to Jelucan. Even with the Jedi present, Windrider was able to do major damage before finally being caught.

Now Windrider is obsessed again, and this time it isn't just a woman - it's also his biological child. This time he isn't alone - he has a posse of Vader's apprentices with unknown powers. He has the element of surprise and personal knowledge of the battlefield.

 _The General will never agree to let Paxson go,_ Piper thought. He was unable to conceal the fact that he was now struggling with possible options. To Paxson's credit, he sat in silence while Piper was deliberating. Finally, Piper took a deep breath and let out a sigh that likely had a hint of resignation in it. Only then did Paxson break the silence.

"Please, Piper. Let me at least try."

* * *

 **Covert Operations Command Center aboard New Republic StarHawk Rebel Victory**

"Admiral Kyrell, I understand you have new information regarding the Windrider situation?"

Thane and Luke sat at a large oval table in the COCC (Covert Operations Command Center) deep within the bowels of Rebel Victory's massive structure. Surrounding the room were over a dozen active HoloVids. Participating in the top-secret briefing were all of the Admirals, Vice Admirals, top New Republic Officials, and various New Republic Intelligence Agency (NRIA) assets. Luke was there to represent the Jedi Order.

"It took some time, but the Jedi convinced the surviving guard to come clean. I'll allow Master Skywalker to fill you in," Thane stated.

Luke nodded and addressed the group. "The infiltrators already had the codes required for operating all of the security functions in the Brigg, as well as the security cameras for an entire quarter of the ship. The one place they missed was the Dignitaries' Docking Bay. The captured footage allowed Hinson Leffer to positively identify the man as being the person who infiltrated the detention facility on Borleais. He posed as an attorney for Windrider on several occasions and we suspect he was instrumental in Windrider's first escape. Now we know he was also responsible for the second.

We've determined they had access to schematics of the ship in order to go unseen while in transit between the Docking Bay and the Brigg. The StarHawks are too new and few in number for their layout to be easily learned by outside parties, and the Rebel Victory has a number of modifications unique only to her. It is highly unlikely anyone could enter and leave the ship successfully without advanced knowledge of this information.

It seems the man and woman who helped Windrider escape also fit the description of suspects who infiltrated a downed Imperial ship on Jakku – the Inflictor. This happens to be the ship on which Windrider was stationed at the time it crashed. Scavengers described encountering a tall blonde man who 'moved things with his mind'. They reported the woman used a 'mind trick' to render them both unconscious. We can see the woman on the Docking Bay footage doing something like this to a guard here, though the guard has no memory of this.

Somehow, these things are interconnected. To what end, we do not know."

Mon Mothma spoke next. "I am authorizing a special task force to investigate this matter. I would like Kendy Idele Solo to participate in this effort if she is capable."

Thane spoke up. "I will speak with her personally. However, it is my understanding she is going to take a leave of absence."

"If I may, I would like to speak to Kendy first. I worked with her and Jedi Solo for quite some time. We need to be certain she makes the _right_ decision, which will not necessarily be the _easy_ one." Luke stated. He glanced at Thane when he said this, which did not go unnoticed.

Five minutes later the feeds were shut down and Luke was leaving the room when Thane called after him. "Master Skywalker, a word if you have a moment?" Thane's tone surprised even himself. _This is Master Skywalker you blasted idiot,_ Thane reminded himself.

"Of course, Admiral." As to be expected, there was no hint of sarcasm or antagonism in Luke's tone. Even more, Thane knew there was none hidden behind his words. Luke was honest and forthright. If he had a concern, it would be legitimate.

"You're afraid Kendy will go on a revenge spree – and that I will help her," Thane stated. Luke looked at Thane thoughtfully, then nodded his head.

"Yes. I am very aware of the immense grief both you and Kendy are feeling. I am also aware of the anger. In Kendy's case, it is rage. I'm concerned you may not be aware of how fragile she truly is. I do not mean to insult you by saying this," Luke explained.

"Please, Master Skywalker. I know you have both my and Kendy's best interests at heart," Thane assured him.

"It's not always pleasant to be as perceptive as a Jedi is about the feelings of others. I spend more time meditating on this than you realize. In Kendy's case… well, I'm not certain she can work through her grief if she is simultaneously pursuing Windrider," Luke explained. Then he shook his head and a sad smile crossed his lips. "Actually, that is not accurate. _I_ _am_ _certain_ she cannot work through her grief if she is simultaneously seeking revenge."

Thane looked at Luke with a quizzical expression. "You think she will take all of her grief out on Nash – that she'll hold him responsible for everything, even Grhan's death?"

Luke thought carefully about his response to Thane. "Who do you think is responsible for Grhan's death?" Luke asked. Thane stared at Luke and didn't respond right away. Slowly Thane sat back in his chair, and over the subsequent moments his expression shifted from consideration to conclusion.

The anger that followed validated Luke's concerns. "Nash is responsible for Grhan's death," Thane spit through clenched teeth. "That's who attacked the Jedi shuttle. It was Nash!" Thane's voice was raised now, his fist clenched on the table

Luke sat and faced Thane. "Do you see?" Luke asked. "You're thinking of taking this entire fleet on a hunting expedition at this moment. If I wasn't here to offer a voice of reason, can you be certain you would resist the temptation? At the very least, I believe you would leave this room and begin mapping out clandestine operations using the resources readily available to an Admiral. I do not mean to insult you, Thane. I merely mean to remind you of the dangers of acting when your emotions are controlling you. This is the clearest path to making decisions with deadly consequences – for you, your Fleet… and Kendy."

Thane looked away from Luke, his cheeks now red more from embarrassment than anger. "You're right, Master Skywalker," Thane admitted. He took a few deep breaths and thought through the situation more carefully. "We don't know for certain that Nash was behind the attack. He was in custody before any of us knew where the Jedi Shuttle would be at any point in time. But if not Nash, then who?"

"I don't know," Luke admitted. "It is very possible that someone else – the same person who provided intelligence about your ship and Nash's whereabouts to his rescuers – is responsible for the attack on our shuttle. There are not many people who have the access or the influence to gain access to such sensitive information."

"That makes sense," Thane agreed.

"Can we agree that Kendy needs some time to grieve and heal before we ask her to set aside her feelings? I do not believe Kendy is capable of resisting the perils and pitfalls of revenge. It's difficult to resist under more ordinary circumstances. In her current frame of mind – well, it is not just her life we have to be concerned with," Luke advised.

Thane nodded, "You're right, of course. She's just…" Thane couldn't find the words and simply shook his head.

"I know what she asked of you, Thane. I know you made a promise. While I may not agree with the motivation for your exchange at the service, I certainly agree that justice may involve the same outcome."

Thane was startled by Luke's revelation, but in hindsight he realized he had been foolish. If Thane could see it in her eyes and read it on her face, the Jedi sitting beside Kendy could – without a doubt - feel the intensity of her desire for vengeance.

"You're right, Master Skywalker. She needs time. Maybe we can solve this mystery and deal with Nash and everyone he is involved with before she insists on returning." Luke put his right hand on Thane's shoulder and nodded. Then Luke removed his hand and wiggled his fingers, smiling wryly.

"The Jedi were discouraged from forming attachments in Master Kenobi and Master Yoda's time. I lost my hand – and nearly lost my life – when I didn't heed Master Yoda's warnings that I complete my training before running off to save my friends. I still don't know to this day if I did the right thing or the wrong thing. But I understand the desire to help the people we love," Luke said. "It seems I miss Grhan more with each day that passes. I am thankful for this, because it means I had the blessing of a true friend – a brother. He will always be with us in the Force."

* * *

 **Main Cabin - Dark Alliance Shuttle Seeker, Approaching Zaphthosis**

"We'll be landing in five minutes," the female's voice announced over the general comm. Nash sat quietly as the familiar landscape of Zaphthosis came into view. There was much to do. In less than twelve standard hours, all six of the surviving Apprentices will be present.

Nash held in his hands an ornate, jeweled box. "I must say, I am curious," Korus admitted. They were the first words either of them had spoken in hours. Nash had been meditating. He had many emotions swirling about within him. He had relief – to be free from captivity _again_. He had anger – the Leffer men had outsmarted him and escaped, diminishing the potential for success at the Convening. He had sadness – in spite of the betrayals, he would never wish for the despair his old friend, Kendy Idele, was suffering. Nash understood that kind of loss.

Nash also felt irritation. Sona and Korus were up to something, though neither would admit it. Even Louie Two was uncharacteristically silent. Somehow Sona had one-upped Nash in the Louie Two department. She seemed to have knocked Nash off the top of the pedestal. Nash smiled as he contemplated this new challenge. _If I was a nice person, I'd leave it be. When I get Louie the First back it might be easier on Louie Two if I'm not his favorite,_ Nash thought. "But some people don't believe I'm nice anyway," he mumbled.

"I didn't catch that," Korus said.

"Nothing. I was just thinking aloud," Nash replied. "When are you going to tell me what you have up your sleeve, Korus?" Nash asked with obvious irritation in his tone.

"Patience, Alpha. It will be worth the wait," Korus replied with a dashing smile.

"I believe I have told you how much I detest surprises," Nash stated. "I'm not sure you realize quite how much."

"You'll change your mind," Korus said confidently. "Trust me."

Nash resisted the temptation to argue. There were too many things to be concerned with. But as long as they had another minute before landing, Nash thought he could throw a little fuel on a simmering fire. It's the least they deserved for keeping secrets. "Eevou is looking forward to seeing you."

Korus looked at Nash and rolled his eyes. "I doubt that," Korus replied dryly.

"Oh, come now, Korus," Nash stoked with perfectly clipped Alderaanian intonation and inflection. "We both know in an hour or so you'll be batting her off with a stick."

Korus refused to look at Nash. As ridiculous as it sounded, they both knew it was probably true. Korus had an idea. Two could play that game. "And you were with Eevou on the Mirage for weeks? Months? I wonder, who was the object of her limitless affection all of that time in Space?"

Nash didn't bite. He considered his answer. "She had quite the time with the Captain from what I've been told. Of course, he won't be here to distract her from her more _sincere_ pursuits."

The shuttle came to rest on its repulsorlifts. Korus stood and left the cabin without responding. "Do you concede?" Nash called after him.

Sona emerged from the corridor, stretching after being in the pilot's seat for a seven hour shift. "What's he conceding?" she asked.

Nash cocked an eyebrow at Sona. "I want to know what you two are up to." Sona smiled and walked out of the cabin after Korus.

"If you want to know so badly," she called back, "then why are you still sitting on this ship?" Nash looked around and realized she was right. Louie Two came zooming around the corner and zipped past Nash. He was happily bobbing next to Sona as they disappeared into the manse.

* * *

 **Dark Alliance Headquarters, Zaphthosis**

Nash entered the dwelling behind them. All around were signs of improvements. Protocol droids and human servants hurried about carrying flower arrangements and cleaning implements. A short man breezed by Nash carrying his bags. "I'll put these in your room, sir."

"Thank you. Did you happen to see where-"

"We're waiting," Sona called from around the corner. Nash had truly had his fill with the games. He walked to where Sona awaited him with the lift door held open. Nash stepped inside and the door closed. _We're going down,_ Nash thought to himself.

Down wasn't good. This meant Korus and Sona had been milling around areas they knew Nash preferred they not visit without him there. There were things Nash coveted – irreplaceable things, invaluable things – and he had made it clear to them how he felt about this.

Nash turned to Sona and glared. For the first time since this ruse began, Nash saw something he liked in Sona's expression. She looked concerned. "You're under a lot of stress. I understand this. But it might not kill you to acknowledge the extraordinary efforts Korus and I have invested in getting you – and the things you need – here."

The corners of Nash's lips turned upward, which seemed to snap Sona out of her momentary frustration. "Besides, when you see what we have for you, you're going to get down on your knees and beg our forgiveness for your lack of faith and grati-"

"Don't count on it," Nash interjected. The lift stopped and Sona waved for Nash to follow her into the large, circular, cave-like structure. They were, in fact, far underground. At roughly fifteen meters in diameter and eight meters to the ceiling, the space was large enough to park a small-to-medium shuttle in. Like spokes on a wheel, there were corridors shooting off from the circular room. Sona was heading toward the corridor farthest from the lift.

Nash followed her and upon entering the corridor he stopped. Ysalamiri trees dotted the sides of the corridor. Nash slowly continued, not certain whether he should be extremely angry at the unauthorized use of one of his most treasured assets or deeply curious as to why they were there in the first place. Korus and Sona stood just outside of a door approximately 6 meters - mid-way - down the corridor. Neither Korus, nor Sona, were smiling now, which concerned Nash. He approached them cautiously, his misgivings evident on his face. He paused before reaching the open doorway.

"We have a gift for you," Korus said, gesturing toward the inside of the room. Nash took a deep breath and stepped forward to allow himself a view of the inside of the room. He gasped, hardly able to believe his eyes.

Sitting in a chair much like the one Nash had been placed in on the Rebel Victory sat a young man with dark hair. He appeared to be unconscious. Korus and Sona stepped into the room, sensing the need to reassure Nash.

"What… who?" Nash began to ask. The man raised his head at the sound of Nash's voice. His eyes slowly opened, blinking rapidly as they adjusted to the light flooding the dark space from the corridor. Nash watched as the man's brow slowly creased and his piercing hazel eyes first grew wide, then narrowed and flashed with recognition and… _rage._ So furious was the stare that Nash had a fleeting and disturbing recollection of the energy beam shooting from the Death Star. Without thinking, Nash audibly drew in and held his breath for an instant.

And then, both recognition and understanding fell upon Nash. Ever so slowly and smoothly, the corners of his mouth pointed upward, beckoning all to observe a glare that proved he'd more than recovered. Nash's eyes lacked evidence of the stranger's raw anger and fury. Rather, they practically danced with pure, diabolical joy. This, combined with his ironic, unsympathetic smile, was equally as menancing - quite possibly worse.

"Korus," Nash said, nodding at the smug man. "And my dear Sona," he added, investing a slightly greater effort to convey his mea culpa with a shallow bow.

For Nash could now afford a small degree of humility. His every sense told him that the tide had turned. Finally, the Force had shifted and the Dark Alliance was clearly in its favor. And though Nash was even more suprised than he imagined possible, the most delicious irony was that this "stranger" was no stranger at all.

In a few deliberate strides, Nash closed the gap between the man's face and his own to less than half a meter. He locked eyes with the man's eyes, meeting his unflinching glare without hesitation.

When Nash spoke, his tone and cadence were impeccably Imperial and regal, conveying control and confidence with every syllable and sound.

"Nice to see you again... _Jedi Solo_."

 _THE END_

* * *

 **Coming July, 2018: _ETERNAL STARS_ \- the sequel to Dark Stars. Look for chapters to begin posting the second week in July.**

The "STARS" Trilogy by C.R. Marks

LOVE'S STARS - Completed Available on

DARK STARS - Completed Available on

ETERNAL STARS - In Progress Available on

* * *

Claudia Gray is the owner of Lost Stars and all characters and content she created. Star Wars and characters/content created by George Lucas or on behalf of LucasFilm/Disney Inc. are the property of their respective owners.

All original characters and content in Dark Stars are the property of C.R. Marks, including, but not limited to: The Dark Alliance, Dark Apprentices, Vader's Dark Disciples, Dark Troopers, Disciples of the Dark Knight (DDK), Eternal Stars (title), Korus, Eevou, Sona, Anogen X, Anogen Ecks, Mr. Ecks, Flynn Mason, Paxson (a/k/a Dimps), General Geth Pikson, Lucy Pikson, Jedi Grhan Solo, Sarabel Ortiz, Sila Kyrell, Dr. Daniel Merkel, Louie the 1st (Droid), Louie the 2nd (Droid), Hinson Leffer, Andra Leffer, Andrew Leffer, Uncle Luintz, Clayt Vergess, Ruby Vergess, Captain Remy Kodix, Ard Signiew, Orin Ivers, Lieutenant Endell, Captain Sendal Jebbick, The Rebel Victory (ship), Vanquisher (ship). Though created with great hopes it will bring reader's enjoyment, the use of these characters and/or content in any context or medium for any purpose is strictly prohibited without first obtaining the express written consent of CR Marks. Thank you for understanding.


	54. Eternal Stars - Now Releasing & Preview

**_RELEASE ALERT! THURSDAY, July 13, U.S. Eastern Standard Time..._**

 **ETERNAL STARS** ** _The final installment in C.R. Marks'_** **STARS** ** _trilogy._**

 _ **Nash received a gift.** Some gifts require great thought and deliberation before you unpackage and use them. Never before was there such a gift that could rival the one bestowed upon Nash. His decision will decide more than the fate of his soul. It could mean the destruction or demonstrable success of the single greatest mission on which Nash will ever embark. _

_**The Convening is held** , and Vader's Box is opened. The result is an incomprehensible, insatiable obsession with power that will lead the Dark Alliance on a quest that most in the Galaxy will dismiss as tabloid fodder. The New Republic finds its new Senate in old, uncomfortable territory, with strong and unyielding factions on opposite sides of the issue. The Jedi recommend overwhelming and decisive force to prevent a fate far worse than even Palpatine imagined possible. Meanwhile, opposition from factions with a variety of self serving agendas seem deaf and blind to the realities of the crisis - certain going so far as to lay blame for the Galaxy's troubles at the feet of the Jedi._

 _ **Raising a family and living life** without the shroud of the Dark side is a gift many cherish. When the threat of Darkness reveals itself, it risks bringing out the best and worst in beings. Between the Dark Alliance and a Galaxy moving closer and closer to the edge of catastrophe, Master Luke Skywalker and his young Order of Jedi will be put the the test._

 _ **The epic battle** between the Dark and the Light sides of the Force shake the very foundations upon which all lives, loves and futures rest._

 ** _RECOMMENDED PRE-READING:_**

 _Have you read LOST STARS by Claudia Gray? This was the inspiration for C.R. Marks' sequels. Reading LOST STARS is highly, highly recommended. The audiobook is excellent. It was marketed as a young adult novel, but the lives of its main characters revisit and relive nearly every major battle across Episodes IV, V and VI, from a brand new and creative point of view. The characters graduate from the Imperial Academy and begin their service just before the Battle of Yavin. It is extremely satisfying and relevant for adult readers, and the storyline will build, break, rebuild, and rebreak your heart. **Lost Stars: Journey to the Force Awakens and all characters created by Claudia Gray therein are the property of Claudia Gray and/or LucasFilms/Disney, Inc._

 ** _C.R. MARKS'_** ** _STARS TRILOGY_** ** _:_**

 ** _1\. Love's Stars - Completed_**

 ** _2\. Dark Stars - Completed_**

 ** _3\. Eternal Stars - Releasing Chapters Beginning Midnight July 12_**

 **LOVE'S STARS**

 _The war unofficially ended after the Battle of Jakku, but the Imperial Force's last attempt to recover their POWs leaves Ciena gravely wounded. The combined efforts of Thane, Kendy - and a mysterious stranger with a ship - bring Ciena to the one place she is safest; uniting former foes and families in the effort. The newly formed alliance on Jelucan still faces Ciena's most dangerous and Dark Force sensitive pursuer. They fear overwhelming forces may appear at any time, and are uncertain how they will protect themselves and Ciena while she is still seriously injured. Unbeknownst to the Jelucani Alliance, the mysterious stranger in their midst proves to be a connection to powerful forces from across the Galaxy - from the fledgling Jedi Order to key members of the New Republic Senate (some of whom had quietly taken an interest in the unfolding drama between the former Imperial Captain and Rebel Pilot from a chance encounter with Mon Mothma years before)._

 **DARK STARS**

 _Eighteen months ago, the Jedi apprehended a grave threat to many Jelucani citizens, ending a terrifying journey that took our heroes from a battle on Jakku to a final battle on Jelucan. The post-war era has redefined life for most key characters. One in particular appears to be imprisoned due to his Dark deeds, though he seems unconcerned with his current predicament. Allies are at work to ensure he is capable of being where he needs to be, when he needs to be there, to continue the work of their late Master - Darth Vader. The Jedi are in a battle against time to learn the secrets Nash is keeping buried beyond their abilities to uncover. Luke Skywalker leads the Jedi Unit as they search many remote places, not the least of which is Mustafar - the Castle of his late father. The discoveries there will begin to shape Luke and his beliefs as they reveal evidence of the very time for which he longs to be acquainted. A time when his father was Anakin Skywalker, when a Jedi Council proudly served the cause of Democracy and peace, and when he could learn lessons from Ben - his father's Master Obi-Wan. Luke's discoveries will have to wait, as there are many loose ends left untied from the year before. The long, destructive tentacles of Nash Windrider will continue weaving their way across the Galaxy - including Jelucan - and wreak havoc on unsuspecting and some of the most innocent victims among them._


End file.
